Believe
by Noch Provodnik
Summary: Bianca Rhiannon Mab is a broken woman. Willy Wonka is happy to have a family, but still feels incomplete. When they both cross each other's paths they can't resist the adventure of exploring each other's world joined with one common deprived joy.
1. Lonely Hearts

A/n: This is my 2nd fanfic here on fanfiction. The story takes place a year after Charlie went into the wonderful chocolate factory owned by Willy Wonka. So, a little after Feb. 1st:D You might be confused at first, but it will unravel by itself soon! Oh! And here's a warning before u read. . . this whole story will contain slight rape, but not detailed, mild language, and sexual content. This 1st chapter does have a scene of rape, so if u don't like that kind of stuff, just skip the italisized section!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Bianca, Emmy, and any other characters that you might not recognize...but I due own Willy Wonka on Saturday nights:D Jk!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lonely Hearts**

"Emmy . . . Emmy! Wake up! We're going on a little trip."

"This early? Where are we going?"

"Do you remember me telling you about your Aunt Arlene? We're going to go to her town for a while."

"Are we going to see her? And Charlie?"

"Maybe . . . Now, come on. Let's get you dressed."

It's a Monday morning, Emmy is supposed to go to school. But not today. I quickly grab her little suitcase and pull her dress of drawers open. I put as many clothes as the little thing could fit. I look over to see if Emmy is done getting dressed. She's all ready and waiting for me.

"Does Ralph know we're going?" she asked innocently.

"No . . . Your father doesn't know. I like it better like this . . . Not knowing where we're going. C'mon!" I grab her hand and walk quickly to the front door.

"But I thought you left him for good," Emmy inquired.

"I did . . . But he can still hurt you and me. It's better like this."

The cab I called was waiting outside. I open the trunk, and put both our suitcases inside. I see my own breath in the cold winter air. We get inside the cab, and we're off, away from our old horrifying life in hopes of a new one.

Emmy has lied down and fallen asleep. I wish I could, but then I would dream of Ralph again. Even if I did divorce him that still didn't stop the dreams. I still remember our first night as husband and wife. That's one of the many memories that stick out the most . . .

_I'm sitting at my vanity, brushing my long hair. I'm wearing my white satin negligee that I got from my mother for the "special moment" after marriage. Ralph walks in and sees me in the mirror. I smile at his reflection and turn around._

_"I'm ready to be made love to for the first time, Ralph," I tell him, blushing in the process._

_"Who says this is your first time, Bianca?" He stares at me coldly. I stand up concerned and confused. "Ralph . . . What are you talking about? I'm still a virgin. I never slept with anyone else before our marriage," I tell him firmly._

_He walks towards me and swiftly hits me across my face. "Don't lie to me, you bitch!" I cupped my cheek and looked at him shocked. I feel my cheek pulsate from the hard punch. He smiles evilly and I knew right then and there that he knew I didn't cheat on him. He's accusing me on purpose._

_"Ralph . . . Why are you doing this? Don't you love me?" He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and pushes me on the bed. He pounces onto top of me and holds my hands above my head. I scream my disagreement of where this was going, but he punches my stomach to shut me up._

_He unzips his trousers and brutally makes love to me. No . . . Not make love . . . rape. I couldn't stop him, and every thrust was like a stab to my heart. The shock of seeing this side of him made me freeze, not able to move, even though he was hurting me, tearing tender flesh with agonizing strength. After he was done having his way with me, he looked down at me and said, "Clean up this mess you made. I'm going to the strip club tonight."_

_He left the bedroom and I openly broke down. I look down and see blood staining the bed and my white negligee. This was only the beginning of the five year hell hole named Ralph Mab . . . _

"Hey, miss. I thought I'd let ya know that I stopped for gas."

I popped out of my daze and looked at the chubby cab driver. I nodded and looked out the window. "How far are we from our destination?" I asked.

"Not far. An hour . . . Hour and a half tops."

I nod again and look at Emmy. She's still fast asleep. I brush a strand of her long, black hair behind her ear. _She got that hair from me_, I thought. _I mostly left for you, Emmy.

* * *

_

"Mr. Wonka! Wake up! You don't want to be late for breakfast, do you?" Charlie knocked loudly on my bedroom door. I grumbled my disagreement. I just wanted to stay in bed, curled up in the sheets.

"Mr. Wonka!" I hear a big thump on my door, which is probably from Charlie kicking it.

"Okay! I'll get up!" I sigh and reluctantly get up. I get out of bed and go to my bathroom. _I'm too lazy to take a shower today. _I comb my hair, brush my teeth, and look at myself in the mirror.

_I'm not that pale! Charlie needs his eyes checked! _I thought and giggled softly. I walk into my closet and put on my normal attire complete with maroon tailcoat, top hat, and cane.

"Finally! You really need an alarm clock. I nearly broke my hand knocking on your door!" Charlie said to me as I opened my bedroom door. "Normally, I would've woken up around six, but I'm just not feeling like myself lately," I tell him as an excuse. It's not completely a lie though. I haven't been feeling like myself for the past month or so.

Everything was great when Charlie and the whole Bucket family moved into my factory. For the first time, I've felt like I was loved, and part of a family. Heck . . . Charlie and the Bucket's are my family! And my dad and I have started talking and seeing each other again. It was like my life was back on track.

Then, I started to observe Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. How they would kiss each other lightly on the cheek or the lips every time they would meet up or when Mr. Bucket got home from his job. How they would hug each other and talk sweetly to and about each other. That's when I sort of felt envious of Mr. Bucket. So, I asked him how he came to meet Mrs. Bucket. He explained how they met and the crazy feelings he felt around her. He also explained marriage and the eventful wedding night. I was sort of appalled at this. It didn't seem sanitary. I asked why do people make love, and he simply replied, "Because it's the most vulnerable way to show someone just how much you truly love them, as they show you how much they love you."

I want that. I've thought on it and finally decided that I wouldn't feel complete until I found someone to love me like Mr. Bucket explained. I let Mrs. Bucket show me some of her friends, go on dates with some, but none of them seem to appeal to me. The woman I want should love me for who I am, not because of my factory, business, or money. I want the woman I make love to . . . To be my wife. I have thought about starting a family, but I'm still fickle about children. I'm afraid I'll raise them wrong, and be a bad father.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Huh?" I look around and see that we're already at Charlie lopsided house in the Chocolate Room.

"Just checking to see if you're still on Earth." Charlie opened the crooked door. Everyone is already sitting at the table eating their breakfast. I take my seat in between Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina.

"Good morning, Mr. Wonka. Here's your breakfast," Mrs. Bucket said happily as she placed a plate filled with strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and some toast. "Thank you," I said softly and grabbed a fork and dug in. "Oh! And here's your chocolate milk," Mrs. Bucket said quickly as she poured it into a glass and handed it to me. I nodded and continued with my meal.

"You seem a little quiet today, Mr. Wonka. You're not your cheery self in the morning," Grandpa Joe observed.

"He says he hasn't felt like himself lately," Charlie said before I opened my mouth.

"Maybe some fresh air will do you good. You can come shopping with Charlie and me today. We're going to get some food for dinner tonight, and Charlie's school supplies," Mrs. Bucket insisted.

"Yeah! I forgot winter break is over in a week. That means we really need to brainstorm for something new, Mr. Wonka." Charlie smiles and looked at me, hoping that he cheered me up a bit.

I gave in and smiled. "Well, of course I'll come with you! Just as long as I don't into Molly . . ." Charlie chuckled, but Mrs. Bucket quickly silenced him with a look. "Molly was a nice woman! And she sells the most beautiful roses," Mrs. Bucket inquired.

"True . . . But she also asked a lot about my income per year. I don't think she was interested. She was interested in my money."

I was ready for Mrs. Bucket to respond, but it never came. She was sipping something steaming in her mug. She sighs her enjoyment of the mystery beverage. "What are you drinking?" I asked curiously.

"I saw it the other day and had to get it. It reminded me of Bianca. She always loved to make coffee in the morning for everyone."

"Aunt Bianca?" Charlie asked.

"That's right, Charlie. My dear sweet Bianca Rhiannon. She's Arlene's younger sister," Grandpa Joe as he saw the confused look on my face.

"Oh! You never told me you had a sister," I said to Mrs. Bucket.

"I haven't seen her since she got married to Ralph. She was twenty-two then, so she'll be twenty-seven now," Mrs. Bucket said as she continued to sip her coffee.

"Yes, she stopped calling, sending letters, and visiting us four years ago. It's like she disappeared," Grandma Josephine said.

"Well . . . She did say she and Ralph were having problems . . . Bad problems," said Mrs. Bucket. "Her last letter said she had great news to tell me, but it wasn't the right time to tell me. She never sent or called after that."

"I knew there was something wrong with Ralph Mab, but Bianca seemed to love him so much. I remember she used to sing all the time. She has the voice of a nightingale. I'll do anything to hear her voice and see her again. She's very beautiful," Grandpa Joe said briefly.

"Maybe one day she'll come back to visit," Charlie said optimistically.

"She won't. She never will because she's forgotten all about us," Grandpa George said grumpily.

"Pops! Don't say that! Bianca is too sweet to be like that," Mr. Bucket warned.

"I'm sure she's very nice as you say," I say to put a little bit of happiness back in the air.

"She's an angel," Grandpa Joe says quietly. Everybody nods and it's silent until Grandma Georgina says, "What about the mixed nuts?" Everybody smiled and ignored her sweetly.

"I think," Grandpa Joe began, "I'll go shopping with you. I feel my joints getting a little stiff, and need the exercise."

"All right. Well . . . we need to go now before there's a mad rush in the streets. I heard there's a new club opening tonight, and they're going to have people perform in the street in the morning before it opening night," Mrs. Bucket said as she grabbed her coat.

I quickly finished my breakfast and sat up. I grabbed my cane and top hat, and waited for Charlie and Grandpa Joe to get ready. I thought about Mrs. Bucket sister. _Bianca . . . such a pretty name . . . too bad she's married and hasn't talked to her family in such a long time. Hopefully, she wasn't like me and thought a family was a waste of time._

"I'll see you later, darling," I hear Mrs. Bucket mumble and kiss Mr. Bucket on the cheek. I feel the envious twitch in my gut and look away. I just don't want to die alone and have no one mourn my death like a wife does.

"Everyone ready? All right, let's go!" Mrs. Bucker leads us out the door. She lets Charlie and Grandpa Joe take the lead. I had the suspicion she would.

"So . . . Willy . . . still feeling a little alone?" she asked.

"Yes . . ." She only uses my first name when we're alone. I also do the same thing, but I don't know why. "I was thinking about your sister . . . Bianca . . . she sounds very nice."

"Yes, but she's married. And I don't know where she is. But if she wasn't . . . I could see her with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Before she was married she was so . . . eccentric . . . and very effervescent. But the times I saw her after . . . It was like her personality was drained out of her."

"What was wrong with her?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said she didn't want to lose me."

"What does that mean?"

"She wouldn't tell me that either. I was sort of hurt because we used to tell each other everything. Now, it's like she's too scared to tell me anything . . ."

I nod and ask, "What does she look like?"

"Long, black hair. Ivory skin . . . like an angel. Sparkling blue eyes, like sapphires. A little bit taller than me."

"She does sound like an angel," I say as we step outside, the frosty, winter air instantly blowing onto our faces.

* * *

Well . . . tell me what u think and review! I'm also open to suggestions and some criticism. But plz . . . not too harsh of criticism (flame in other words). Your suggestions and criticism will make me a better writer. I really need to practice my skills and REALLY need some help! So plz review! 


	2. The Red Rat

**Chapter 2: The Red Rat**

"That'll be $50.52, miss," the cabby said.

I handed him a wad of cash that I stole from Ralph's hiding spot. "Keep the change," I mutter softly and quickly grab Emmy as I open the door. The trunk pops open and I grab our suitcases.

"Emmy . . . Wake up . . . We're here." She stirs and stares at me with those big dark black eyes with just a slight hint of violet hidden in its depths. I don't know where she ever got those eyes, but they are so stunning.

"What time is it, mummy?"

"It's a little past eight . . . C'mon . . ."

We turn onto a street. I turn around to expect to see Arlene's crooked little house, but it was gone. _That's strange . . . A house just can't walk away! _I look down the other side of the street and see this big factory. I remember Arlene telling me that they lived in the same city that the famous Wonka factory is located. I thought she was joking, but apparently not!

"I need to find a place to work," I absent-mindedly tell Emmy.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"This money I have with me now isn't gonna last forever. And I need to find a place to live. I should've thought ahead instead of just running."

"It's not your fault, mummy. Ralph has that effect on people."

"Why do you call your father by his first name?" I asked. She has called him that ever since he accidentally slapped her across her face, which made her trip and fall down the stairs when she was three years old. _No . . . It was no accident._

"No father does things Ralph did to a child like me."

Emmy may seem to be only a five-year old girl that loves to play with dolls, but if you know her like me, then you'll know that she's smarter than that. Hell! She talks better than most girls her age, and has a 8th grade reading level! _She must get her knowledge from my father._

We started walking down the long street. I looked around for a help wanted sign. None in sight. I didn't want to find Arlene. I'd feel guilty moving in with them when they have so little space and money. Besides, it's my job as a mother to support Emmy. So, I'll do that by getting a job, and never bother Arlene. The problem is that I never had a job, and I was in the same city Arlene has lived in since she married Noah. I should've chosen another city, but it was the first city that popped out of my mouth when I told the cab driver my destination. And Ralph would always earn the money, and decide what to spend it on. Most of the money went to prostitutes, instead of food for Emmy when she was two years old.

"What about that place? It looks new," Emmy said while pointing to a building that did look very new. I looked at the sign to see what the name of the place was.

"The Red Rat? Hmm . . . Sounds like some kind of club."

"Let's go check it out!" Emmy said excitedly. I smiled and raced her over to the entrance. I knocked on the front door and waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

"Maybe they didn't hear it," Emmy said quietly. I begin to knock again until the door swings open to reveal an old lady. _That's probably why it took so long to answer. _The old lady was shaking slightly and was leaning against a walking cane. She had an eye patch over one eye. I shuddered to think why.

"Wot d'you want, miss?" she asked in a brittle tone.

"I noticed that this place was new, and wondered if there was any opening job here?" I asked nicely.

The woman stared at me and chuckled. "I'm sorry, miss. This 'ere is a singin' club. And all the waitress jobs are filled."

"Please! I just moved here a few minutes ago and need a job badly. My daughter here needs food and shelter."

"That's great, deary, but there's no job openin'"

"Please, miss. My mother just left my father," Emmy said. I look down at silenced her with look that told her not to speak again.

"Left your father, eh? Tell me . . . Why is that so different from anyone else divorcing their husband?" The old lady put her hands on her hips and waited for a good reason why she should give me a job here. I sighed and tried to find a way to tell her just how horrible Ralph was, but there were no words to describe it. So, instead I lifted my shirt and showed her one of many scars Ralph left on my body. Emmy followed suit and showed a little scar on her leg.

The old lady's smile vanished. "Aye . . . I see 'ow the wind blows. I think I might have position for you, but first . . . Some questions. Can you sing good?"

"Yes! I love to sing!"

"Do you 'ave stage fright?"

"Not at all!"

"Do you 'ave a place to live?"

"Well, no."

The old lady stared at me. I felt like she was trying to see through me. Finally, she backed up a little bit and yelled, "Titania!"

A girl with blond curls came to the old lady's side. "This is our new introduction singer. Tell that other bitch to piss off! We've found some one that will work for our price."

"Grandmama . . . How do you know she can sing? Did you hear her first?" The girl asked politely.

"No . . . but I have an eye that never lies. And this girl has wot it takes. Now . . . go tell that bitch to piss off! Shoo!

The girl went off to fire a woman who apparently will only work for a high paycheck. _I don't care . . . As long as it's enough to buy something to eat. _

"Follow me . . . I'm gonna show ya where you're gonna live," said the old lady.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that."

"You said you didn't 'ave a place to live. So, now you do."

She began to walk away, so I stepped inside with Emmy's hand in mine. We followed her slow paced walking down some stairs. I decided to introduce myself.

"Well, I'm Bianca Rhiannon Mab. And this is Emmy Etoile Mab."

"Pleasure to meet you," Emmy said sweetly.

"Aye, a pleasure indeed. My name is Corletta, but people call me Letta . . . or One-Eyed Letta. Which ever you prefer. Now, this is back stage. This is where you'll warm up and do your make-up. And if ya go up these stairs, you'll find ya new 'ome . . . The attic!"

We follow her up the stairs into our new home . . . the beginning of a new life. It was a little small, but I could suffice in it, and make it cozy. There was even a window. I looked out into the wintry day. The view of the great chocolate factory was very clear and close.

"Now, in about thirty minutes, we're gonna go sing in the streets to gain some customers for tonight's opening. So, over here is you're custom." She pointed to a very pretty dress. When I inspected it a little closer my face fell. The dress reminded me of the Moulin Rouge. It seemed it would reveal a lot of my skin.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked desperately.

"Of course! It goes with the song you're singing with my Titania."

"What song is it?"

"If you've seen Miss Saigon, then you'll know it. Now, quickly put it on so I can see if I need to make any alternations. I'll be downstairs to see if I can find some blankets for ya." With that, she was gone.

I look at the dress once more. _Am I really that desperate? _"Hey, mummy! Look at me!" I turn around to see that Emmy had put on one of the customs from a chest in the corner. She looked like an orphan. That clicked the light in my head that told me that I'm doing this because I don't want Emmy to ever look like she does now.

I sighed and put the dress on. It fits like a glove. It pressed my breasts together, which made me feel strangely attractive. I have lost some weight during my marriage to Ralph because of the nights of being locked up in the closet without any supper. I only went into the closet if Ralph didn't feel like torturing me with his fists.

I look over at Emmy. She's coloring in her notebook with crayons. "Emmy, what do you think?" I strike a pose and make a serious super model scowl. Emmy laughs and says, "You look like a star!"

"Well, I found a couple of quilts," Letta said as she busted into the attic. She looks over and her face lightens up. "Oh, you look like a ripe peach ready to be plucked! It's perfect! Just wear this shawl so you won't freeze to death outside. Meet Titania in that little area in the front around nine, and she'll 'elp ya. I know real talent when I look at it. You'll do just fine."

I smiled and asked, "When do I sing my first song on the stage?"

"Tonight. You're the first one up."

"Tonight? Already? What song do I sing?"

"Whatever your heart tells ya to sing!"

"You don't need me to try out or something?"

"You're try out is the performance in thirty minutes. If you sing good, then you'll be working 'ere till the end! I can tell you 'ad a rough life, so I'm gonna show ya a new life 'ere." She turned around and disappeared downstairs.

"She's very generous to just give you a job like this. Although, she does sort of creeps me out with that eye patch," Emmy said quietly. I look over at her and sigh. I grab the quilts Letta brought and spread them on the floor.

"I think we're going to fit in just fine," I say more to myself that to Emmy.

"Are we gonna see Aunt Arlene?" Emmy asked curiously.

"I don't know . . . Her house is gone. And since I haven't talked to her, I don't know if she moved or not."

"I wonder why Letta wears that eye patch," Emmy says to change the subject.

"Yeah," I answer absent-mindedly. I look around the attic. _Welcome home, Bianca. _I walk towards the window and look out to the new surroundings. I look at the chocolate factory and my stomach and sigh. _I sure could use a Triple Dazzle Caramel bar right now.

* * *

_

A/n: Sorry if i can't type out a cockney accent right! I tried my best. It took a lot of work (well . . . actually it just a couple of searching in my Harry Potter books!). If you see anything that i need to correct, plz tell me!


	3. Unexpected Guests

A/n: wow….I have a lot of hits! Which means I should be getting some reviews…. Plz feed me reviews! I must know what you think! Thank you!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests **

"Do you want pasta or lasagna for dinner?" Mrs. Bucket asked Charlie.

"Pasta, of course!" Charlie smiled broadly.

I was standing near by, staring into space, thinking deeply. Something about Arlene's sister intrigued me . . . And I've never even met her! Maybe it's the mystery of her that entices me so.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Huh?" I look around and see that the Bucket family is ready to go. I gave an apologetic smile and walk out with them. We walk down the street towards my humble factory.

"What time is it, Father?" Arlene asks.

"It's almost nine."

"Oh! That new club is supposed to be performing soon!"

"Well, let's hurry up and get over there!" Charlie says. We all walk a little faster. There was already a little batch of people in front of a newly built club. I looked at the sign and pursed my lips. "The Red Rat?"

"It's a singing club. People come here to see other people sing, and sometimes karaoke probably," Arlene said matter-of-factly.

"But why name a club "The Red Rat"?" Charlie asked.

"It's from a musical. It's a long explanation . . . Oh! I think they're starting!"

Two lovely young ladies come out with a stereo. One of the ladies has a head full of blond curls . . . The other was stunningly beautiful. _Hmm . . . That's weird . . . She sort of looks like Arlene's description of . . . _

"Holy Buckets!" Grandpa Joe whispers.

"What is it?"

"It's her," Arlene whispers softly. "It's Bianca!"

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" Charlie asks excitedly.

"I know my daughter. It's her. Oh, let's hear her sing first before we have a little reunion! Please, Arlene?"

"Of course . . . It's just . . ."

"You weren't expecting to see your sister so suddenly," I whisper finishing her sentence. Arlene nods and continues to stare at her long lost sister. I stare also and admire Bianca's beauty. _They were right . . . She's very angelic.

* * *

_

"Welcome to the sneak peek of what's to come tonight at he opening of The Red Rat! We will be performing The Movie In My Mind from the musical, Miss Saigon. Hopefully, you all will come tonight after our lovely performance. The club will open at eight. Hope you enjoy!"

As Titania finished her little speech I started the stereo with our background music. I look around the crowd for a split second, and instantly regret it. I see Arlene and Father among the people watching the performance with Charlie. _Damn it . . . First day here and I've been caught already!_

The intro plays and there's no turning back now. Titania opens her mouth and begins to sing the part of Gigi:

They are not nice, they're mostly noise  
They swear like men, they screw like boys  
I know there's nothing in their hearts  
But every time I take one in my arms

It starts:  
The movie in my mind  
The dream they leave behind  
A scene I can't erase

And in a strong GI's embrace  
Flee this life  
Flee this place . . .

The movie plays and plays  
The screen before me fills  
He takes me to New York  
He gives me dollar bills  
Our children laugh all day  
And eat too much ice cream  
And life is like a dream

Dream  
The dream I long to find  
The movie in my mind . . .

After she finishes her part, I take the center of the circle, and sing the part of Kim:

I will not cry, I will not think

I'll do my dance; I'll make them drink

When I make love, it won't be me

And if they hurt me, I'll just close my eyes

And see

The movie in my mind

The dream that fills my head

A man who will not kill . . .

Who'll fight for me instead,

He'll keep us safe all day,

So no one comes at night

To blow the dream away!

Dream  
The dream I have to find  
The movie in my mind . . .!

Titania steps forward as the music plays on. She stands next to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder as we choreographed when she comes back to sing:

And in a strong GI's embrace  
Flee this life  
Flee this place . . .

She exits and it's just me in the center of the circle once more to finish the song:

A world that's far away  
Where life is not unkind  
The movie in my mind . . .

An applause breaks out. I smile at Titania as she leads us into a bow. I look to see Arlene and Father before I go, never to see them again, but they were gone. I look around to see that they have made their way behind me.

"Shit . . ." I mutter to myself. I sigh and accept the fact that I've been defeated. I turn around and make my eye contact with Arlene. She waves with a huge smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help to smile back. I make my way through the crowd of people standing in front of my sister I haven't seen since my wedding day five years ago.

"Hey Arlene."

"Bianca!" Arlene pulls me into a very tight embrace. It feels good to see Arlene again. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. Arlene breaks the embrace with tears in her eyes.

"My dear, after five years, you still look just as angelic as you did on your wedding day," Father said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Father. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has!" Arlene answered excitedly. "I think you remember Charlie here, don't you?"

"Of course!" I look down at Charlie, "Nice to see you again, Charlie."

"Same here. Aunt Bianca, how long are you staying in town?"

"Well . . . Until the day I die."

"You mean . . . You've moved here?" Arlene asked. I nod and say, "Yep . . . I'm currently working and living here at The Red Rat! I moved here an hour ago."

"Where's Ralph?" Father asks.

"I left him."

"You divorced him?" I nod as Father asks, "Why?"

I look down at my feet as I tried to come up with an excuse. I couldn't just tell him that I left because of his infidelity, harsh words, and brutal beatings. Especially in front of Charlie. "You can tell us later, Bianca. Right now, we're just glad to see you again." Arlene gives me a little smile and I smirk back.

"Where did your house go?"

Arlene laughs. "I bet you were befuddled about that, weren't you?"

"Duh! A house can't just walk away whenever it feels like it!"

"We moved it into Mr. Wonka's factory," Charlie said.

"Really?" I said as I cocked an eyebrow up. That's when I noticed a man standing next to Charlie. He didn't look like the average man either. He was wearing a top hat, a maroon coat, and was holding a cane that looked like candy. I couldn't help to notice his violet eyes. _They're kind of like an amethyst . . . _

"Yeah! This is Mr. Willy Wonka. He chose me to be his heir. So my family and me moved into his factory," Charlie explained.

"Ah . . . And how did . . .?"

"Do you remember the five golden tickets?"

"Yes . . . Oh! I see . . . Very clever!" Mr. Wonka smiled at this comment. _He smiles like a kid in a candy store. _I give him a little smirk. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wonka."

"Nice to meet you too," he answers back as he tips his top hat to me. I feel my cheeks blush. _Wait a minute . . . Why am I blushing?_

"So, how did you find this place to live so quickly?" Arlene asked.

"When I got the job here they gave me the attic to live in."

"They just gave you the job?"

"Yeah."

"Are you singing tonight?" Father asked hopefully.

"Yes . . . First up to sing."

"May we come hear you? It would be lovely to see you up on a stage like you've always dreamed."

I smile sweetly. I really don't want them to come. They might offer me to live with them. Although, they do live with Mr. Wonka and . . . No . . . I don't want to be a burden. But I couldn't resist the hopeful look on Father's face.

"Titania!"

"Yeah?" She popped up behind me, which made me jump a little. "Can I invite people into the club tonight?"

"Of course! Just tell Grandmama the names of your guests and she'll put them on the list."

"Okay, thank you." Titania nods and skips away. Father smiles and says, "Sign me up!"

"And me!" said Arlene.

"Don't forget me!" Charlie said as he pulled on Arlene's arm.

"How about this . . . The whole Bucket family can come," I offer.

"That's a great idea! But . . . just as long as Mr. Wonka can come," Charlie says.

"Oh, no . . . I couldn't," Mr. Wonka began, but I interrupted. "Yes, of course. Any friend that let's my family move in their factory can come." Mr. Wonka blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem," I answer back. _He seems modest . . . and sweet . . . Not to mention . . . _I stop my thoughts right there. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this . . . I just left a nightmare!

"Well . . . I need to go . . . I'll see ya'll later tonight."

"I can't wait, Bianca," Father says and hugs me goodbye. "I'm glad I saw you again," Arlene whispers to me as she hugs me. "Bye, Aunt Bianca."

"Bye, Charlie," I say as I wave bye. They walk towards the great chocolate factory. I watch them as the gate opens to let them in. I was about to turn away until I saw Mr. Wonka look back at me.

I admired him from afar. He must be really nice to let the whole Bucket family move in with him. Especially being the world's greatest chocolatier.

"He is handsome, isn't he?"

I look around to see Titania standing next to me. "What are you talking about? I wasn't thinking . . ."

"Yeah, you were! I saw the look in your eyes while you gave him permission to come tonight. I think I might have found my next match to make!"

"Oh, no! I've heard of your skills."

"I'm good at it!"

"In your last match the guy ended up in the hospital for two months!"

"How was I supposed to know he was allergic to basil and garlic? I wouldn't have suggested the Italian restaurant if he told me so!"

I ignore Titania and look back towards the factory's gate. Mr. Wonka has already gone inside. I sighed and walked back to the club.

"It's love at first sight. I'm telling you . . ." Titania whispers loudly. I roll my eyes as I tell Letta about my guests. "That's a lot of guests! By the way . . . Did you decide on a song yet?" Letta wheezed.

"Yes."

"Well . . . What is it?"

"Tut, tut! You'll see . . ."

Letta made a noise of disagreement. "Don't I at least get a hint?" I smile. "It's from a musical . . . And it's about a new life."

* * *

Well…. (gets on hands and knees) plz send in reviews! I don't care if u think the story sucks ass! Seeing reviews makes me happy and keep writing this wonderful story:D 


	4. Someone Like Me?

**Chapter 4: Someone Like Me?**

"What a coincidence! Just this morning I was reminded of her . . . And now she's in town!"

"I can't believe it! My daughter has finally come back!"

"You should have seen her sing . . . Just like the old days!"

"Miracles are truly real!"

"Like hell . . ."

"Pops!"

The entire Bucket family was all rallied up, talking excitedly about Bianca. I was sitting at the table, barely comprehending the conversation. I was rerunning the image of Bianca in my head. She's beautiful in an angelic way . . . a very sad angelic way.

When she began to sing, I swear I heard hearts weep in the crowd. Her voice was so alluring. It can hypnotize anyone who hears it. She seemed really happy singing until she came to see her family. She seemed very tired and depressed. Well, she did just divorce her husband, but it must have been very painful.

Although, I saw her light up a bit when she talked to Arlene. When she was asked about the divorce, her face darkened. _There's something she's hiding . . . but what?_

"And we got invited to see her sing tonight! Isn't that wonderful?" I heard Arlene say cheerfully. I was invited graciously too. She insisted, and I was gonna say no . . . but I saw her smile. I couldn't say no to that! Her eyes met mine in that moment. Oh, great Chocolate Gods in the sky . . . they sparkled like sapphires!

After our little visit we walked off to the factory. When we got to the gate I let the Bucket family go ahead of me. I wanted one last look of Bianca before tonight. To my surprise, she also was looking. We stared at each other from afar, but I felt this strange sensation . . . a connection. She was equally enchanting and beautiful from afar and up close. Her hair waved in the slightly windy air.

When her friend distracted her I started to feel ashamed and turned away. _She probably thinks I'm a pervert now, _I thought to myself. I just couldn't help admiring her.

"Willy?"

I look over to see Arlene sitting next to me. "Can I ask you something?" she said pleadingly. I nod my head. "Well, we were wondering if Bianca could move in with us here in the factory. We need to catch up on some thing and . . . Can she?" Arlene pulled a puppy dog look. I smiled and said, "Of course! I'll have the Oompa Loompas prepare one of the guest bedrooms tonight!"

"Oh, thanks Willy! And . . . one more thing . . ." She lowers her voice. "Do you like my sister?"

"I've only just met her!"

"So? There is such thing as love at first sight. And you blushed when she invited you."

"I did not!"

"Did too! And you stayed behind when we got to the gate to catch a peek I bet."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She laughed. "I think you two will be great together."

"Why do you say that?"

"You see, once she moves in she'll gradually regain her normal, well . . . eccentric self! She'll become the Bianca we know and love. Then she'll want to get to know you and before you know it you and her will get married and have lots of sex and babies!"

"Arlene!" That last statement got me off guard. I looked at her flabbergasted. She broke in gasping laughter. I punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"No it didn't!"

"Okay, I was kidding about that and the statement about lots of sex and babies. I just wanted to make sure you were listening. Although, I bet you would love to have lots of sex with her!" I gave her a poisonous look. "I admit she's very beautiful . . ."

"Ah-ha!"

"But that doesn't mean I want to have lots of sex with her!" Arlene rolled her eyes. "Besides, why would she want to get to know me? I'm not that interesting . . ." Arlene cocked an eyebrow. "What? She went through a divorce. The last thing on her mind is a date with me!"

"She needs someone like you." I look at her for an explanation. She sighed. "I think there's more to it than a divorce. A divorce doesn't drain you of your personality, or eating habits by how painfully thin she looked. I was examining her when we were talking. I suspect Ralph was a little bit abusive."

"How can you tell?"

"You wouldn't have noticed since you were too busy blushing and eyeing her up!" I pouted at this comment. "I wasn't eyeing her up! I was just . . ." I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Mm-hmm," Arlene retorted.

"Shut up," I mumbled back.

"Anyway, as I was saying, she was very thin. Not a healthy looking thin. And she was very gaunt looking in the face, like she hasn't gotten any sleep in a long time. I also spotted a scar on her shoulder. It didn't look like it got there by accident."

I felt a sudden rush of anger flow through my veins. How can someone do that to their own wife? Bianca is too beautiful to hit or scold . . . I felt like giving her a big hug right now. "So why does she need someone like me?"

"So she can see the good side of man. The side that is capable of love."

I nod and sigh. Arlene reaches over and pats my shoulder. "I'm just saying . . . At least be her friend."

"I will." I yawn suddenly as my eyes droop down over my eyes. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. For some reason, I've been really tired lately."

"Okay. Do you want me to wake you when lunch is ready?"

"Nah . . . I'll just come down around six for dinner."

I walk out of the Bucket's residence and into the Chocolate Room. The air smelled sweetly of my fabulous chocolate waterfall. I walk through the door that enters the Chocolate Room and enter the main hallway. I went down a little ways until I came to my bedroom. I remove my coat, hat and shoes before I plopped down onto my bed, curling up in the covers. I tried to think of some ideas for candy, but I would always end up seeing Bianca's face, haunting me. I closed my eyes and succumbed to my mind desires. As I slept, I dreamed of Bianca's alluring voice, singing a haunting melody in my ear as I held her close in my arms.

* * *

A/n: The next chapter will take longer to update. I'm trying out for our school's musical and if I get a part then that means I have to stay after school everyday:'( But i will not give up on Willy and Bianca! So just be paitent with me :D 


	5. A New Life

**Chapter 5: A New Life**

"You're going on in ten minutes, Bianca!" Titania whispered excitedly from back stage. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror in the dressing room once more. I was wearing a deep crimson dress, complete with matching heels. I pulled my hair into a high, elegant ponytail. I had Titania curl my hair earlier, so my hair looked amazing cascading down my back and shoulders.

I looked more closely at my body. Before I was married to Ralph, Arlene envied my hour glass figure. Now, I was very thin. I never ate much because Ralph would lock me in the closet after I made him dinner. He would only leave bread and water or tea. It sufficed, but it wasn't enough to save my curves. The dress has a built in corset, but I really don't need it. It barely hugs my hips . . . Although, it does make my breasts look more ample.

My skin looked frightfully pale. Then again, it always looked this pale. It didn't help that I have raven black hair. It contrasts my ivory skin so noticeably! I look like a ghost dressed in red. _Hmm . . . I think I fit the description of Red Death's wife! _

"Five minutes!" Titania whispered.

I took a deep breath and took my place beside the curtain to wait patiently for Letta to start her speech. She was checking everyone's make-up and attire. When she came to me, she smiled. "You're so beautiful; you don't need make up." She took out a wet cloth and wiped my face clean of any trace of blush, eye shadow, and foundation. "All right," Letta yelled to get everyone's attention. "I'm going to go make me welcoming speech. Then, I'll introduce our first singer," she indicated me, "and from then on you'll 'ave to keep up with 'ooh's next. I'll introduce ya over the microphone just incase." With that, she went onto the stage.

The curtains opened and a loud applause broke out. Letta smiled and waited for the applause to calm down before speaking.

"Mummy."

I look down to see Emmy standing next to me. "Yes? What is it?" I ask her. "I just wanted to say break a leg!" I smile and take her in my arms in a huge bear hug.

"Now, without further adieu . . . Here's Bianca Rhiannon Mab!"

"Oh! I need to go. Go watch with the audience! Afterwards, you can come backstage, and we'll listen together!"

"Okay!" Emmy ran quickly to an open table in the audience. I give her the thumbs up before I walked out to the center of the stage. I look around to find my family as the flute intro played.

There at the very front table was the entire Bucket family. Arlene smiled broadly as she sat close to my brother-in-law, Noah. Mother and Father was there, along with Noah's parents, and of course Charlie. Then my eyes landed upon those of Willy Wonka's. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Everyone was staring in awe, but it seemed he was in a deep trance. _It looks like he's trying to see into my soul._

The intro ends, and I began to sing:

A new life -  
What I wouldn't give  
To have a new life!  
One thing I have learned  
As I go through life:  
Nothing is for free  
Along the way . . .

A new start -  
That's the thing I need,  
To give me new heart  
Half a chance in life  
To find a new part  
Just a simple role  
That I can play.

A new hope -  
Something to convince me  
To renew hope!  
A new day,  
Bright enough  
To help me find my way!

A new chance -  
One that maybe has  
A touch of romance.  
Where can it be,  
The chance for me?

A new dream -  
I have one I know  
That very few dream!  
I would like to see  
That overdue dream  
Even though  
It never may come true!

A new love -  
Though I know there's no  
Such thing as true love  
Even so,  
Although I never knew love,  
Still I feel that  
One dream is my due!

A new world -  
This one thing I want  
To ask of you, world  
Once! Before it's time  
To say adieu, world!  
One sweet chance to  
Prove the cynics wrong!

A new life -  
More and more, I'm sure,  
As I go through life,  
Just to play the game  
And to pursue life  
Just to share its pleasures  
And belong!

That's what I've been here for  
All along! Each day's  
A brand new life!

The audience stood up and applauded. I felt a broad smile form across my face. Emmy was standing on top of the table whistling. I laughed and bowed. More whistles were sent out to me. I exited the stage.

"Oh, my God! You were wonderful!" Titania gave me a hug. "Thanks! I've never felt such an adrenaline rush like this!" Titania bursts into bubbly laughter. "Mummy!" I felt a heavy weight tackle me down to the ground. "Ow!"

"Sorry . . . I was too excited to just walk over here!"

"That's okay, Emmy. C'mon . . . Let's listen. And maybe later we could meet Aunt Arlene."

Emmy giggled and helped me off the floor. We found a nice place to listen, and not to be seen by the bewildered audience. The show lasted an hour, and I began to feel a little tired. I decided to go up to my attic and start getting ready for bed. I didn't really feel like celebrating the opening night at the after party with Letta and company.

I open the attic door, and get a huge surprise. The whole Bucket family was standing in my attic! _How can they all fit in here? _I rush over to give Arlene a hug. "You were amazing!" Arlene said.

"Magnificent!" Father said smiling.

I gave my parents a hug. "You've grown into a lovely lady since I last saw you," Mother told me. I just smiled and kissed her cheek. I saw Noah and gave him a hug. "Exquisite," he simply said. Last, but not least, I gave George and Georgina a hug. "You smell like espresso beans! And roses! I like roses!"

"Thank you! And you smell like soap!" Georgina squealed and patted shoulder. "Aunt Bianca?" I turned around towards Charlie, and my heart instantly melted. "Oh! Charlie! You're so sweet!" Charlie gave me the bouquet of crimson roses. I smelled them and gave Charlie a hug. "They match your dress perfectly," he stated.

"So . . . How did you all get up here without me noticing?" I asked while eyeing Arlene.

"Letta led us here to greet you. She said she thought you would enjoy our visit."

"Oh . . ."

"Bianca, can we ask you something?"

I already knew what the question was. They are going to invite me to live with them. "Sure."

"Well . . . the whole family and me have decided to ask you . . . if you would like to live with us in the factory?"

My smile faltered. "I . . . I couldn't. I would just be a burden."

"You're part of the family, Bianca. You could never be a burden to your own family," Father said sympathetically.

"What about Mr. Wonka? Is he okay with it?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it," Mr. Wonka said. "Like Joe said . . . You are family."

"Before I can answer . . . I must tell you all something." Everyone gave me their undivided attention. I sighed, trying to figure out how to tell them about . . .

Just then, as if on queue, Emmy entered noisily into the attic. She stared in awe at the Bucket family. "Is this them? Is that Aunt Arlene and Uncle Noah?" she asked curiously.

"Aunt Arlene?" Arlene said confusingly. I nodded and pulled Emmy to stand in front of me. I rested my hands on her shoulders. "Everyone . . . I'd like you to meet my daughter, Emmy Etoile Mab."

* * *

a/n: Well, I didn't try out for the musical(which isn't a big lose...It's a bad musical) b/c i was sick so now I have more time to write! YAY! And the song Bianca sang is from one of my personal favorite musicals,Jekyll & Hyde. So, plz tell me whatcha think! 


	6. Up Close and Personal

**Chapter 6: Up Close and Personal**

"Your . . . Your daughter?" I hear Arlene barely whisper audibly. I looked at the little girl in front of Bianca. She has long, black hair and ivory skin like her mother. It's impossible to say that they're not related! The only difference was the height (duh!), and the little girl's eyes. They remind me of my mother's eyes . . .

I hear a heavy thump beside me. Grandpa Joe has just passed out. "Oh dear!" Bianca squealed as she kneeled down to aid him. Her daughter, Emmy ran to the corner of the little attic and grabbed a pale that looked like it was filled with . . .

"AH! COLD!" Grandpa Joe springs back to life from his ice-cold revival. Bianca helped her father to his feet, and tried to explain. "I would've loved to tell ya'll sooner, but Ralph . . ." She froze. "What about Ralph?" Arlene asked sternly. "He wouldn't let me. He said that it would've caused harm to anyone I told." Bianca looked away, and walked towards a vanity. She put her hands on either side of it, as if to steady herself, and tried to control her breathing. I wanted to comfort her, but I think it would be awkward if I did.

"You all hate me, don't you?" Emmy asked sadly.

"No!" Arlene reeled in front of the little girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. "We're just . . . stunned and . . . shocked! Here . . . let me introduce your family." Emmy smiled and said, "Finally!"

Arlene smiled and began the introductions. "Well . . . I'm Aunt Arlene, of course. I have a feeling you've already heard of me . . ." She looked over at Bianca, who is currently gazing into empty space. I know that look from somewhere . . . It's the kind of look I get when I have a flashback! _I wonder what she's remembering . . . _"Bianca? Are you okay?" Arlene asked.

"Hmm? Oh . . . I'm fine. I was just having . . . I was thinking," she said quickly and walked over to stand next to Emmy; Arlene, meanwhile, continued. "This is my husband, your Uncle Noah. And this is our son, Charlie."

"Hello," Charlie said as he stuck out his hand for a friendly shake. Instead, Emmy lunged at him, and gave him a hug. Charlie smiled and hugged back. I glance over at Bianca, but quickly retreat. She's also staring at me! I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I look back, even though I know I might regret it. She's looking straight ahead with a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

"This is your grandparents, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina," Arlene says, finishing the introductions. "Nice to meet you all," Emmy says nicely as she curtsies. "Oh! You have such good manners! You look just like your mother. Do you know that?" Grandpa Joe says enthusiastically.

"Yes," Emmy says shyly and looks at the whole family. Her gaze freezes when her eyes reach me. I give an awkward smile and look down at my shoes. "I don't remember Mummy telling me about you."

"That's because he's not part of the family. Well, he is, but not by blood," Arlene tells her. "This is Mr. Willy Wonka. We live in his factory because Charlie is his heir."

"You're the Mr. Wonka? As in Wonka's chocolates?" she asked me. I smiled and answered, "Yep. Exactly as in Wonka's chocolates! Before you came in we were asking your mother if she would like to move in with us in my fa . . ." Before I could finish my sentence, the attic door cracked open.

"Time for you job-well-done gift!" The curly blond haired girl said excitedly.

"You really didn't need to buy me a gift, Titania!" Bianca said sweetly. "Of course I had too! Or else I did all that interrogating for nothing!" She handed Bianca a golden box. I look at the top of the box, and grimace. Bianca also pulled the same face, but tried to hide it so she wouldn't hurt Titania's feelings.

"Godiva . . . Thanks, Titania." She opened the box. Her expression of disgust changed to shock. She laughed as she held up one of my world renown candy bars. "You tricked me! This boxed is filled with Triple Dazzle Caramels! And a container of rainbow chip icing!"

"I remember you telling me that you loved eating candy bars with that icing when you were young. So . . . I decided to make ya feel young again!" Titania smiled and gave Bianca a hug. "Thanks. I'm glad to be working here. By the way, when will I perform next time?"

"In the next two weeks. So prepare a spectacular song like tonight's!" With that, she left the attic as quick as a flash. Bianca ripped the wrapper off one of the candy bars and gave half to Emmy. She opened the jar of icing and they both began dunking and eating the unusual combination of Triple Dazzle Caramel and rainbow chip icing. _If their look don't tell ya they're mother and daughter . . . then this most definitely will!_

"Bianca? Will you please come live with us?" Arlene asked hopefully.

Bianca looked at the Bucket family. She swallowed her sugary food and cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said softly, and rushed out the door. "What's wrong with her?" Grandpa George asked furiously.

"She's afraid she'll raise me wrong. And she wants to raise me with the money she earns, not yours," Emmy answered simply. "She can keep her job. We'll just provide a home. We miss her, and we want to get to know her again. And we want to get to know you too," Grandpa Joe said as he kneeled down beside Emmy.

"What do you think about moving in with us in the factory?" Noah asked the little girl.

"I think it'd be wonderful! One question though . . ."

"What might that be?"

"What's a factory?"

"Did you see that really big building with smoke rising from pipes?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"That's my factory. I make all my candy there!"

"Wow . . . I think it would be a privilege to live in your factory! But Mummy has to agree for me to live there . . ."

"Well, that's true," Charlie said truthfully.

"I'll be right back," I say firmly and walk out. I decided to find Bianca and talk her into living with us myself. I know I must be crazy because I barely know her, but I can't help feel a connection with her. I don't know what it is, but it's there. I ask around and finally find her sitting against the building outside in the harsh cold air without a jacket. I grab a nearby sweater from a coat rack and gently drape it around her shoulders. She looks around startled and tense, but relaxes when she sees it's me.

"Oh . . . I was just . . ."

"Sitting outside in the freezing cold air without a jacket!" I finish for her. She smiles sweetly and blushes a little bit. "The cold never bothered me. I remember when I got sick from going outside without a coat during winter when I was little. I guess I didn't learn from that . . ."

I take a seat next to her. "Did you come out here to think?" She nodded. "Why do you not want to move in with your family?"

She looked at me with tears glazing her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to move in with my family! I'm just scared. I've never had this much freedom in a long time. It's scary . . . I'm not used to being treated with such kindness . . ."

"That's how I felt when the Bucket family moved in with me. I didn't people could be so nice. So, will you move with them? I know they would love to have you . . ." I waited patiently as she looked towards the factory.

"What about you? You don't mind me living with you? A strange woman who didn't keep in touch with her family in so long that they didn't even know I had a daughter for the last five years?"

_No man wouldn't mind living with you. _I kept that thought to myself, but gave her a more suitable answer. "I will not lie. You do intrigue me. I would like to get to know you . . ." I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I finished the sentence. I hear her giggle. I look up quickly to see her sapphire eyes staring right into mine.

"Yes, I guess I do intrigue people, don't I?" I smiled broadly. "I do have to admit Mr. Wonka . . . You seem like an interesting man. I wouldn't mind getting to know you . . ."

"So . . . What do you say? Will you move in?"

"Just answer me one more question."

"Okay."

"Is it really the biggest and most wonderful chocolate factory in the world?"

"Duh!"

Bianca laughed. She looks beautiful when she laughs. Even her laugh brought chills to my spine. "All right . . . You win! I'll move in."

I smile and stand up. "Here." I offered my hand to help her up. Her hands were warm, despite the cold winter air around us. I pull her up, but I think I pulled too hard. She leaned in real close. So close, that our noses almost touch. We froze there, staring at each other. I study her more closely, sense we were kind of close at the moment. Her skin seemed smooth. I'm longing to feel her skin without my gloves on. I'm not afraid to touch her. Her lips are pale pink, slightly open, as if in anticipation. I could smell the sweet chocolate and icing on her breath. It's intoxicating just standing here, enjoying this moment of bliss.

"Oy! I'm sorry. Was I interrupting anything special?" Bianca and me jumped away from each other like we were electrocuted. It was the old lady with the eye patch that gave the opening introduction of The Red Rat. She was holding a mug.

"Oh, no Letta! We were just talking," Bianca said as she wrung her hands together.

"Ah . . . right . . . Well, I just wanted to give you this." She handed Bianca the mug. Bianca grimaced, but somehow kept her smile on. "Oh . . . Coffee . . . How did you . . . ?"

"Titania mentioned that you had a fascination with coffee. So I decided to brew ya some of me own. Well, go on! Take a sip! I want to see if you like it!"

Bianca hesitantly placed the mug upon her lips. She took one sip, and I could tell she had to struggle not to spit it back up. "Mmm . . . it's . . . wonderful!" She mustered a smile, but it wasn't pretty.

"Glad you like it! Well . . . I'll leave ya to enjoy it in peace." The old lady hobbled back inside. As soon as she was out of sight, Bianca made a noise of disgust. "Oh, my God! That was the most putrid thing I have ever had the displeasure of sliding down my throat!" She dumped the remaining beverage onto the ground.

"Umm . . . Is coffee supposed to be red like that?" I asked disgusted.

"Absolutely not . . . YAAK!" She sticks her tongue out, as if trying to gag the appalling drink out. "What did it taste like?"

"It tasted like she soaked a dead rat in boiling water for two months!"

"Eew . . ." I grimaced and sighed. "Well, let's go inside and tell everyone the good news!"

"All right."

I offer my arm to her and she gladly accepts it with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Wonka."

"Please . . . Since we're gonna live in the same factory . . . Call me Willy."

"Okay. Thank you, Willy."

My name sounded so sweet rolling off of her lips. I sighed and walked her inside. "You're welcome, Miss Mab."

"Since we're living in the same factory, Willy . . . You can call me Bianca."

"Well . . . You're welcome, Bianca."

* * *

a/n: Whoa! Almost 500 hits! And it's only the 6th chapter:D (jumps up down) Plz review! I need some inspiration for the next chappies! 


	7. Unmentionable Love

**Chapter 7: Unmentionable Love**

_Willy._

I lie on the cold attic floor looking up at the ceiling. It's almost seven in the morning. In an hour and a half I'm going to be living in the world's most infamous factory with my family and the dashing Willy Wonka. I sigh and smile broadly. I dreamt of him during the night. It was a lovely dream . . . but I sort of wish I hadn't dreamt it.

My dream featured the scene of Willy and me outside last night. I was so close to him during that moment he helped me to my feet. I stared deep into his amethyst eyes, and noticed how soft his lips seemed to be. My dream took over and put my hidden desires into action. The only thing I remember exactly is the soft kiss we shared.

_I shouldn't be dreaming about . . . _I shake my head, as if to tip off the image of Willy and me connected by our lips. _I mean . . . I just escaped a horrible life with one man! I shouldn't suddenly start liking someone I barely know!_

_Why not?_ a voice asked in my head. "Because . . ." I whisper aloud, but I couldn't continue. I drew a blank. _Uh-huh . . . That's what I thought,_ said the voice.

"Ugh . . . Shut up!" I tell the voice in my head.

"Wha?"

"Nothing, darling. Go back to sleep." I mentally smack myself. I didn't mean to wake Emmy. "I'm already awake. What time is it?"

"It's 7:13. Do you want to get breakfast before going to the factory?"

"Yeah!"

Emmy pops up wide-awake and runs to her suitcase. I grin and slowly sit up, stretching my arms out as I did so. I yawn and reach for my suitcase. I look at my assortment of clothes. _Hmm . . . I feel like sticking out today . . . _I take out my black button-up flannel shirt, white tank top, black knee-length skirt, black and white stripped thigh-high wool stockings, and black two inch heels. _There . . . that should stick out enough!_

I put on my attire and look at myself in the vanity mirror. I feel like my old self already! I remember Arlene would always make fun of the way I dressed, and how I would wear my hair. _It's not my fault the clothes I wear match my personality! Which of course she would call weird and . . ._

"You dress funny," I hear Emmy declare. I observe her choice of clothing. "A white dress with matching flats? If clothes match your personality, then you're pretty bland!" I smile as I see her pout playfully. "Come here! Let me do your hair."

"I want to leave it down."

"Okay. How should I wear my hair?"

"Hmm . . . Since your wearing such a . . . unique ensemble . . . I say your hair should be styled to match your clothes!"

"Like what?"

"Pigtails!"

I smile and shake my head. "Aren't you supposed to be the one wearing the pigtails? You're the kid!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the adult? Your clothes say different . . ." I wagged my finger at her. I chuckle and sit at my vanity. I brush my hair up into long pigtails. My bangs fell down to my chin. _I look like the biggest child ever. All that's missing is a lollipop! _

"Well, how's this?" I ask Emmy as I twirl one of my pigtails around my fingertips. Emmy laughs. "Just perfect!"

I grab a couple of twenty dollars from my suitcase, and grab Emmy's hand. We step out onto the street and begin to look for a place to buy breakfast. The wind blew a little and pushed my flannel shirt open. I pull it together close, and walk faster. Emmy seemed fine, and was singing softly. I listen closely to the song she's singing:

There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Emmy, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

That's Emmy's favorite song. She changed the words a little bit, but she always sings it when she dreams of me in a white dress as I hold her tight in my arms. One thing I have noticed about her reoccurring dream is that it's only me and her . . . No Ralph . . . No shouting or horrors . . . I wish I was lucky enough to have dreams with no horrors every night. I know I had a nice dream last night, but I also know my reoccurring dream of Ralph will always haunt me.

"Hey look! There's a little cafe over there!" Emmy pointed out excitedly. I look over and see the cafe and smile. "Well, let's go over there then!"

We find a nice table for two in the corner, and order some coffee (tea for Emmy of course), and some scones. People in the cafe shot me looks of befuddlement. I guess I kind of look bizarre in their eyes, but I didn't care. Emmy and I ate our breakfast peacefully. As I sat there drinking my quad shot espresso, I thought back to last night. That was a most eventful night. I sang in my very first live performance, and people actually liked it! And my family was so proud of me! It felt nice to feel loved. I've been away from love for so long that I forgot how much it could make life easier and more enjoyable.

Then they offered me to live with them. I was afraid they would ask. I didn't want to be a burden to them, but they assisted. Then I surprised them all by introducing them to Emmy. I _still _can't believe Father passed out! I sat down at my vanity, trying to be as serene as possible, but I guess you could say I had a "flashback" . . .

_I was sitting at the dining room table, reading a new romance novel my neighbor let me barrow. I was so engrossed that I didn't notice Ralph coming up from behind me._

_"Whatcha reading, honey?" His voice was cold. "You know how I feel about you reading those sappy-love stories." He rips the book out my hands, and shreds the pages up. He then turns his attention to me. "Only I can have the pleasure in this marriage. You only supply it, even if it hurts." As he said "hurts" he slaps me across my face. I couldn't take it anymore._

_"That's it! I've had it! I've tried to wait and see if you would ever change, but you won't! I don't love you anymore! I'm leaving you . . . For good!" As I turned away he grabbed my wrist and slams me against the wall. I scream, but he presses his hand hard against my lips. "If you do I will hunt you down, and slit your throat! Better yet, I'll go after your family, and make you watch them writhe in pain and hear their screams as I kill them . . . Then I'll go after you. So, if I were you I would shut up, and accept that you're mine. Got it?"_

_When I didn't answer he punched my stomach. I whimper and slid down the wall to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and rested my head against my knees. "Got it?" Ralph asked once more. "Yes . . ." I answer faintly. He picked me up off the floor, and carried me to the bedroom to have his way with me. I didn't fight back. His words split the hurtful truth. I had to stay here to protect my loved ones. And if it meant being raped and abused for all eternity . . . So be it. _

That was too much, so I had to step out to clear my mind. I went outside to breathe fresh air. The moon was full last night, so I thought on the idea of moving as I admired the bright white orb.

I long have forgotten the moon when Willy came outside. I was startled and surprised that he would ever come to me! We started to talk and it calmed me. For the first time I felt like I was something, not nothing. Ralph would always treat me like furniture, telling me what to do, and having his way with me. Talking to Willy for the first time made me feel like I was a person. He treated me with such kindness that I felt loved by a man.

Whoa, wait a minute . . . How do I know that he likes me like that? I didn't, but it sure did feel like it when he helped me to my feet. We were so close, almost close enough to kiss . . . until Letta gave me that rancid beverage she called coffee.

"When are we supposed to go over to the factory?" Emmy asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"8:30."

"It's 8:23."

"What?" I look over at the little clock on the wall. She was right. "Oh! We don't want to be late! C'mon!" We rush back to the club and grab our suitcase. Before we went to our new home, we went to say thanks to Letta, since she gave us a place to live, even though we only lived there for one night.

"It's no problem. You need to stay with your family anyways. Might do ya good. Just come back in two weeks to perform."

"That's a pretty long time for a singing club. I was expecting a performance every night!"

"Well, we have a lot of singer. It would get kind of boring to see the same singer every night now wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so. Well, see ya in two weeks."

"See ya."

We leave the club and head for the factory. As soon as we get to the gates the clock strikes exactly 8:30. The gates open and we step inside. A door opens in front of the factory, and it's Charlie. "Hey! Glad you could come!" he said happily.

"Of course!" Emmy said just as happily and gave Charlie a hug. I was too busy smiling at Emmy being swung around by Charlie to notice the man in that wonderful top hat, tail coat, and cane walking towards us . . . The man that I secretly had a tiny crush on, even though I wouldn't admit it to myself.

* * *

A/n: The song Emmy sings is from another one of my personal favorite musicals, Les Miserables. If this chappie was a little sappy. . . well then get ready! The next few chapters will be little bit sappier. . . especially the next one (well, at least in my opinion!) :D So! Click that purple button and review! 


	8. Different

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- YAAAAAAAAAAY! I got a review! Mmm...TASTY!

Fala Delacroix-To tell ya truth... I was afraid to share it! I thought it would suck and people would flame me...but i was like "ah, fck it" and here i am now! Getting great reviews frm people like you!

SheScreamsInSilence- I'm also in love it! But it's all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough) Jk!We can share...for now...!

This is another sappy chapter...sort of...the next one is soaked so this is like a preview of it! Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Different**

I felt rubber clad fingers tap on my shoulder. I look around into amethyst eyes. He has a warm smile on his lips. "Hey, Willy!"

"Hey! I'm happy to . . . hmm . . ." He reaches inside his tailcoat, and pulls out a little deck of cards. He reads from on card: "I'm happy you could come to my humble factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." He sticks out his hand. I giggle, and gladly shake it. I could feel his warmth through the gloves.

"You didn't just read from those stupid cards, did you?" Charlie asked as he put Emmy back down firmly onto the ground. "I couldn't remember my lines!" Willy answered back while pouting.

"I'm your friend, Willy. Not a visitor. I'm living in the factory! I don't need a planned welcome. Be spontaneous, and say whatever comes to your mind," I say in a friendly tone. He gives a little smile, giggles, and looks down. I think he's trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his chin-length hair.

"Well, c'mon! I want to see the factory!" Emmy said as she looked towards the entrance. "Let's hurry up so Mr. Wonka doesn't try to show you the puppet welcome song."

"I like the puppet Wonka's Welcome Song!"

"Oh yeah . . . Especially when they catch on fire!" Charlie said smartly. Willy stuck out his tongue at him. "Boys . . . behave," I playfully warn. We all smile and walk inside the factory. The warmth almost knocked me off my feet.

"Wow! It's like India in here!" I hear Emmy exclaim. I nod in agreement. "It is kind of warm in here, but I'm not complaining!"

"It has to be warm in here. The Oompa Loompas can't stand the cold," Charlie answered matter-of-factly. Emmy and I looked at each other. "Oompa wha?" Emmy whispered. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around my new surroundings. _It looks like the worship room in my Old Catholic church if it was empty. _The room was a silvery color with big windows along the right sidewall. The roof was so high that I could barely see it. There was a red carpet lining the floor. It looked like a runway, because it was leading down the room . . . in fact, the room looked more like a hallway than a room.

"Do you want to see your rooms?" I hear Willy's slightly childish voice ask. I look around to see that he was watching me while I surveyed the room. "Yes, please." He nodded and began to walk down the long hallway. We followed close behind with our suitcases in hand, waiting to be unpacked in out new home.

"As soon as I got home last night, I ordered some of the Oompa Loompas to set up two of the guestrooms. I hope they're just as welcoming as The Red Rat was," Willy explained. He stopped in front of a door in between two of the windows on the right side if the wall. "Emmy, this is your room." He opened the door, and Emmy gasped.

The room was light indigo . . . Emmy's favorite color. I hear Emmy's suitcase drop to the ground with a sharp _thump. _She walks in with a hypnotic look upon her face. "It's great! How did you know indigo was my favorite color?" She looked at Willy, who was smiling broadly.

"I kind of guessed. You we're using your indigo crayon a lot when you were coloring yesterday. So, I gave you this room!" He looked down. "Do you think it will suffice you?"

"Duh! Of course! You even have a little toy chest!" She runs over to a big indigo chest that's overflowing with toys. Charlie walks in with Emmy's suitcase in hand. "You go ahead and show Aunt Bianca her room. I'll help Emmy unpack."

I smile and look at Willy. He was staring at Charlie in a weird way. It doesn't seem to fit his face. _It looks like anger . . . or as my father calls it . . . The Evil Eye . . . _I would always give Arlene the Evil Eye whenever she'd try to get me in trouble with my parents by giving little hints of my bad deeds . . . like sneaking out of the house at night. _It seems like Charlie has something up his sleeve . . . _

"That would be lovely," I say sweetly. Willy looks at me, and I give my best, flawless smile. He sighs and says, "All right . . . After you're done helping her show her where your house is at in the Chocolate Room."

"Will do," Charlie answers back as he unzipped Emmy's suitcase. "Well . . . Let's go to your room," Willy says quietly. I follow him a little bit more down the hallway until he stops in front of a door on the left side of the wall. "Your room is right across from mine." He opens the door. I look in and feel my chin drop. The room was a brilliant blue. The roof was painted like a nighttime sky, complete with stars, and a full moon. There was a vanity in the corner, and a closet next to it. I walk in to get a closer look. The bed matched the roof. It's covers were dark blue, almost black, with stars all over it. There was a bathroom to the right of the bed. The porcelain was also the blue that matched the bedroom. I cover my mouth with my hand. "Oh, my God . . ." I was too speechless to continue.

"Do you like it? I gave you this room because the blue reminded me of your eyes. And the roof matches the sky we were observing yesterday," Willy said innocently.

I look back at him. He was still standing at the doorway. Without another coherent thought, I dropped my suitcase, and rushed over to Willy to give him a big hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him close. I feel Willy tense up for a second. I begin to pull away until I feel Willy's hands upon my back. His nose pokes my neck, and my skin begins to grow hot. That's the first time we actually felt each other's skin. I breathe in deeply, and catch a whiff of Willy's scent. Chocolate, of course, but a surprising mix of some spicy scent . . . and maybe perhaps a hint of sandalwood. I feel the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings, and I bite back a moan.

"You're welcome," I hear Willy sat softly. I felt his lips barely graze the sensitive skin of my neck. It was too much. I pull back from the embrace. _I want to stay in it for an eternity. _Willy's eyes were glowing. "It's wonderful. C'mon . . . Help me unpack."

We took out all of my belongings, and started putting them in their proper place (me putting my underwear in the chest of drawers of course). We had a simple chat about things in the process. Towards the end, it was about my unusual attire.

"Why are you wearing stockings?" Willy asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't feel like wearing pants, but I didn't want my legs to get cold. So, I wore these."

"I thought you said the cold never bothered you."

"It doesn't bother me when I feel like it!" I retort before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's silly!"

"Oh, really? What about your clothes, hmm? I don't see many people wearing top hats, rubber gloves, and a maroon coat!"

"I like to be different. As for the gloves . . . it's for sanitary reasons."

"Even when you go out?"

"Well, I'm also sort of scared to come in contact with other things." I could tell he felt uncomfortable about this, so I changed the subject. "You have a very strange hair cut."

"I do not!" I laugh at his out burst. Willy pulls an annoyed look, but playfully asks, "What about your hair? I didn't think people your age wear something childish like pigtails!"

"It was Emmy's idea. It's funny . . . You'd expect me to be dressed in the white dress, and her in a skirt with stripped stockings. Instead, she dresses like an adult, and I dress like a child. It's just like you said . . . I like to be different, so I choose to be different by the clothes I wear."

"I understand," he answered. He was looking at me with a serious look upon his face. It wasn't until I noticed he was staring at my exposed shoulder with a white scar across the top. I clear my throat, and covered it in a casual looking way. He looked at me for a split second, and then he looked at the ground. He sighed and resumed putting up my books.

* * *

So...What d'you think? REVIEW! They're more tastier than the cookies! XD 


	9. A Small Price To Pay

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- I try really hard to write good! It's exhausting! but it pays off in the end b/c I get great people (like you) who tell me im good! And that makes me feel accomplished :D

Fala Delacroix- (gasp) I get a cookie AND a review! YAY! (begins to do the snoopy dance). And I also think it's cute to see Willy blush. Which is why I try to put it in the story when ever I can! hehe!

Twiggy Wonka- Gah! I've gotta find that error! I hate it when i miss myimproper english in my stories!English wasn't my first language, so plz be kind!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A Small Price To Pay**

_Damn bastard . . . _

Anger coursed through my veins as I put up Bianca's collection of books. I just caught a glimpse of the scar Arlene was talking about. _If there's one . . . there's bound to be more. _I clenched my jaw to keep control of my anger. I know I've only just met Bianca, but no one deserves to be treated like that. I mean, if Ralph ever came here to take her, I'll . . . _What would you do? _said the little voice in my head. _It's none of your business . . . I'd say your falling in love, Mr. Wonka . . . Hard and fast._

"No, I'm not . . . Just worried," I mutter to myself.

"Excuse me?" Bianca asked sweetly. I look over at her and smiled. "I said that you have a lot of books! It's taking me forever to put them up!"

"What can I say? I love to read. It's the only way to get away from the world when times are bad."

I nod and finish putting the rest of her enormous book collection in the bookcase. I took note on some of the books she has read. Most are romance novels, and there's a little collection of Gregory Maguire and Jane Austen books. I must show her my library . . . _In case she ever gets bored of reading the same books._

"I think we should go to the Chocolate Room . . . That's where your family's house is at."

"Wait a minute . . . They live in the greatest and biggest factory in the entire world, but still live in their crooked house?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, that makes sense I guess!" Bianca said with a confusing sparkle in her eyes.

"C'mon . . . Let's boogie!"

Bianca chuckled and walks out the door. I follow behind her, and close her bedroom door. I take the lead, and walk all the way down the long hallway with Bianca hot on my heels. We finally got to the tiny door and I take out my ring of keys.

"Do you suppose we can fit through the door?" Bianca asked concerned.

"Of course! Let me just . . ." I bend over and unlock the door. "Bianca . . . Welcome to the Chocolate Room." I push the doors open, and the strong smell of the chocolate river nearly knocked me off my feet. _It gets me every time! _I look over at Bianca and smile a toothy grin. Her mouth was wide open and a shocked, but surprising expression was molded into her face. It always makes me happy to see people admire my creations!

"Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking to see if you're still on Earth."

Bianca gave a little chuckle and stepped up next to me. I watched her look around the brightly colored room. I took that time to admire her beauty. She looked like an over grown child with those pigtails, but in a good way. The images I got of her when I hugged her flashed in my head.

When I first saw her today I longed to feel her skin. It seemed so warm and soft . . . And I finally did when she surprised me with that wonderful hug! I didn't know what to do when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I never really liked hugs, but when she embraced me with her warmth . . . it made my heart flutter. I placed my hands on her back, and rested my cheek against her neck. Her skin felt amazingly soft . . . and her scent was more intoxicating then all the chocolate of the world! She smelled like roses, and some exotic, smoky scent . . . I did spot some incense when she unpacked her undergarments (not I was looking at her at them!).

I really should thank Charlie for making me show her to her room by myself . . . then I'll kill him! Arlene and Charlie have been plotting to get Bianca and I together . . . I wouldn't mind, but _I _want to get us together . . . not them! I sneak a peek at her long legs. They're finely shaped behind those stripped stockings. At least we share one common interest . . . The urge to be different.

"It's beautiful," I hear Bianca mutter.

"Yes, you are." I mentally slap myself across the cheek. _Oh, my God! You're so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid . . . _Bianca turned her head towards me. Her gaze held mine there, instead of turning my head to wallow in my shame.

"Do you really think so?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. I didn't know what to say. It caught me off guard, which of course made me say exactly what I thought. "Your beauty is more intoxicating than the moon we admired last night." I immediately felt really foolish and looked down at my feet.

"You didn't memorize that from one of the index cards, did you?" Bianca said jokingly. I smiled a little bit and answered honestly. "No . . . it came from my heart." Bianca's hand places itself on my shoulder and forced me to turn towards her. I look up and I see her face smiling sweetly at me. Her hand cups my cheek. I felt my skin instantly rise from her touch.

"Thank you. It really means something when it comes from your heart."

I close my eyes to savor this moment between Bianca and I. Instead of scorning me for being so bold with her; she accepted it with warmth and kindness. I open my eyes when her hand leaves my cheek.

"Well, c'mon! Show me around!" Bianca said enthusiastically as she grabs my hand and ushers me to lead her around. I smile and take her straight to the walkway nearest to the chocolate waterfall. "Is this really what I think it is?" Bianca asked as she pointed to the river. "Uh-huh! Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate. And the waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate . . . churns it up . . . Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear. And you can take that to the bank!"

"Now, I know you've memorized that from an index card!"

"What! You can't say it wasn't a good line!" I pouted. Bianca chuckled and walked down the hill of eatible grass. "This room looks so scrumptious! I'm about to eat it all up!"

"Well, go ahead! Take a bite!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Everything in this room is eatible. Even I'm eatible!"

"But that's cannibalism!"

"Exactly!"

"Well, I couldn't blame anyone if they wanted to eat you . . . you're very sweet."

I felt my cheeks grow pink. "No, I'm . . ."

"Yes, you are. You let Charlie and my family move in here, especially sense they didn't have much luck with money the last few years. And now, you've graciously let me and Emmy move in after only meeting us yesterday! Only someone as sweet as you could be so gracious."

I smile. "Thank you . . . now go try something! It'll be delicious, I promise." Bianca looks around and heads for the candy apple tree. She plucks one of the blushing red apples and inspects it before taking a bite.

"Mmm . . . it's great!"

"I told ya!"

"C'mon you two! Breakfast is getting cold!" We look over to see Arlene's head outside the crooked house's window. "Hold your horses! Let me finish looking first!" Bianca answered back. She looked around one last time. She took another bite of her apple. "Mmm . . . it reminds me of when we used to go to the carnival when I was young. Anyways, we'd better go before Arlene has a cow. She's always been strict about meal times since she picked up the frying pan!"

"Okay. But I have to tell you something . . ."

"What is that?"

"Last one to the door is a bad nut!" I cut a run towards the bucket house. "Hey! No fair!" I hear Bianca yell behind me. I laugh, but it was soon interrupted as Bianca flew past me. I stared ahead shocked. _How did she . . .? She's fast! _My eyes began to wonder without my consent. I found myself staring at her backside. I should felt guilty, but I couldn't help myself! _I'm a man anyhow! _I quickly speed up, but I see Bianca reach the door. I stop running to catch my breath. _Oh well . . . It's a small price to pay for what I saw a moment ago!

* * *

_

Woo! I know ya'll would love for the chocolatier to eye u up! hehe! Anywyaz...REVIEW! 


	10. Waifs and Strays

Fala Delacroix- It always makes me feel good when someone tells me I write good. Makes me want to write more. For that . . . you get TWO cookies :D

Twiggy Wonka- Yes, English is my second language. My first language is Russian.So if you see any mistakes plz tell me! Sometimes I'll write a sentence with the words all jumbled up and it doesn't make any sense! I'll give ya a hug if you do :D

A/n: Once again, another chapter filled with more awkward moments with thetwo love birdies!

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Waifs and Strays **

"Haha! I win! You're a bad nut!"

"No fair!"

"Fair? You're the one who got the head start! And I was wearing high heels!"

Willy pouted as he opened the Bucket's front door for me. I laughed and stepped inside. A little smile was creeping up upon Willy's lips as he closed the door behind him. _Hmm . . . I wonder why he's smiling . . . _

"It's about time! Come over here and make some coffee. I'm busy with the eggs," Arlene said hurriedly as she cooked the spongy yellow food with a spatula. I smile and go straight to the coffee machine. "I bought coffee the other day because it made me think of you. Did I get the kind you like?"

"Eh . . . I like my coffee a bit bolder than this kind, but it will suffice this morning!" Arlene rolled her eyes as she scooped the scrambled eggs into a bowl. "I also don't like this cheap Mr. Coffee machine! Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Well, excuse me, Mrs. Coffee Queen! I just drink coffee because it wakes me up in the morning! Not because I savor the bold taste of an exquisite beverage I made by hand!" Arlene begins to take out plates and setting the table. I set up the machine, and wait for it to make my favorite drink in the world. I notice Willy staring at me, and asked why he was so engrossed with me.

"Nothing . . . So, you love coffee I hare. Sounds like you know a lot about it."

"Duh! I enjoy making it as much as drinking it. Which reminds me . . . I brought my French Press with me. I should show how real coffee is made and how it really tastes."

"That would be lovely," Willy says sweetly.

I smile and check the coffee machine. It will be done brewing in five minutes. I look outside the tiny window above the little sink. The Chocolate Room is absolutely stunning. From the bright green grass to the cascading chocolate waterfall took my breath away. I could already see myself sitting down under the candy apple tree absorbing the sights and sounds around me. The only thing to make it even more blissful is if the creator of the wonderful room were there with me.

It nearly melted my heart when he blurted out his comment. Normally, I would've ignored it, but I saw the look in those violet depths. He started to feel foolish. So, I cupped his cheek as a token of appreciation. His face was soft and smooth, unlike Ralph's whose face was hard, cold, and rough with his five o' clock shadow. I've never been this intimate with a man. Ralph made sure of that by putting fear in my heart. Every time I would talk, or even look at other men he would accuse me, and beat me till I couldn't move. What really hurt was he knew I wasn't being unfaithful. He only used it as an excuse to beat me bloody and brutally take me in bed.

Willy is different. Most people are different from Ralph, but something seemed to catch my eye with Willy. Besides the fact of his eccentric clothes and being a world famous chocolatier he showed me kindness by letting me live in his factory, and complimenting my beauty. _Funny . . . I thought I didn't have much beauty anymore. _

"Bianca, the coffee's done."

"Oh, yeah . . . right." I take out the pot out, which is heavy with hot, fresh coffee. I pour some in four mugs and offer the steamy goodness around the table.

"I do! I do! I do!"

"Not until you're in your teens, Emmy."

"Oh, c'mon! Isn't being in kindergarten grown-up enough?"

I chuckle and hand a mug to Father. "You know, Aunt Bianca, school's starting next week. Emmy can start school with me," Charlie informed. "Well, I think that'd be a lovely idea! What say you, Emmy?"

"Eew . . ."

"It's settled then! You'll start school with Charlie next week. And Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Bianca. "Aunt" makes me feel old."

Charlie laughed and began to color a picture with Emmy. I finish handing out the mugs of coffee, and look around the table for a place to sit. "Here Bianca," Noah said as he grabbed a chair and placed it in between Mother and Willy. It's a tight squeeze, but I manage. I sip my coffee and try to relax, but I was so close to Willy. I could feel the heat waver between us. My fingers begin to tap on my mug, and my feet mindlessly move around the floor under the table. It's a nervous habit of mine to fidget.

My eyes grew wide, and my heart began to race as my left foot bumped into the one next to it. I look under the table to make sure it's not just my imagination; it wasn't. My leg is intertwined with that of Willy Wonka's. I chance a glance over at him to see by any chance that Willy hadn't noticed our legs currently wrapped around each other. Instantly, my eyes met those amethyst pools. For a split second, I felt the butterflies return in my stomach. Then the feeling of foolishness flushed to my cheeks. I look away and cross my legs just as he looked away and tucked his feet underneath his chair.

"Do you want syrup with your pancakes, Bianca?"

"Huh? Oh, yes please." Arlene smiled and fixed my plate. She sat the plate in front of me, and my mouth dropped. The plate was overflowing with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and strips of bacon. It smelled heavenly. I grab a fork and poke it into the mountain of eggs. As I ate the mouthful of eggs I looked around the table. I couldn't help noticing something odd.

"Arlene?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me and Emmy loads of food?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked pleasantly . . . A little too pleasantly for my taste. I arch my eyebrow, and give her a cold, hard stare. She rolls her eyes. "I couldn't help noticing that you're terribly thin!"

"I'm not that thin! It's not like I have anorexia."

Arlene stares at me. "Do you?"

I drop my fork with a loud clank on my plate. "No, I do not."

"Didn't you eat any when you were married to Ralph?"

"No," Emmy squeaked. I quickly glare at her. Emmy looks down at her plate as she plays with her pancakes. "I cooked for Ralph only. Emmy and I would only eat what we could find around the house." I decided to only tell half of the truth. I didn't want to get in a big discussion my first day here.

"Ralph wasn't very nice, was he?" Charlie asked innocently.

"No, he wasn't," I sat faintly. I was thankful that Arlene decided to drop the subject. I glance over at Willy, and see a hurt expression upon his face. _Why would he feel sorry for someone he barely knows?_

The remainder of breakfast was spent in light conversation. Emmy talked about herself a little more, so the family could get to know her better. I had a nice little chat with Willy about coffee. He seemed fascinated by every little detail I told him, and he would always have questions. I told him everything from the discovery of coffee to it's many ways of being brewed. I enjoyed myself immensely.

Soon breakfast came to a end, and Arlene began to collect plates. "I've just had a great idea pop into my head!" Arlene said excitedly. "Oh God . . ." I sighed. "No, really! It's a great idea!"

"What exactly does it involve?" I ask suspiciously. Being Arlene's younger sister I knew when she was being her secretly mischievous self. The look on her face reeked of mischief. "I was thinking that since you're going to live here, maybe Mr. Wonka here can give you a tour!"

Willy looked at Arlene with a surprised look in his eyes. "I'm very busy . . . Maybe Charlie . . ."

"You can show her a room or two a day, or whenever you're not busy!" This factory is too big to show in one day."

"I would very much enjoy that," I whisper next to Willy's ear. He looks over at me. I pull my best puppy dog face, in hopes that he would accept the offer.

He sighs. "All right! I'll show you around the factory whenever I can."

I smile and stand up. "Well, I think I'll just go back to my room. I need to settle in."

"Aren't you gonna enjoy the Chocolate Room?" Emmy asked pouting. I giggle a bit and look out the tiny window again. "I will for a little while. C'mon!" I open the door and usher Emmy out. "I've already tried the candy apple tree. Do you see anything else that looks good?"

Everything looks good! There's some truffle shrubs over there!" Emmy makes her way over to an area covered with little brown shrubs. She picked one of the truffles and tossed it over to me. I caught it and took a bite, and I instantly feel a slight euphoric warmth start at my head and slowly sink down to my feet. I look around the candy wonderland as Emmy continued to explore its many treasures.

"She looks like she's having a lot of fun," I hear a voice say behind me. I whirl around and smile at the room's creator. "She's having a blast. I've never seen her this happy and active. There's no words to describe how it feels to see her truly happy after . . ." I drift off and look down at my feet. I feel rubber clad fingers touch my chin, and gently lift my gaze up to Willy's eyes.

"If you don't mind I thought I'd show you another room you might like."

"If it's as beautiful as this room, then of course!"

Willy smiles and laughs a little feminine giggle. "I don't think it's like this room, but after putting up your book collection I think you'll enjoy it all the same."

The mystery of the room he has in mind gets the best of me and I follow him out of the Chocolate Room. He leads me to a wall, and pushes a clear button that turned green. Glass doors open, and we enter the small glass room. "Now, this is the Glass Elevator. All these buttons here are all the rooms in the factory."

"That's a lot of rooms!" I look at all the rooms, saying them out loud if they sounded interesting. "Stars In Their Eyes? Whizzdoodles? Blackberry Sausage? Spewed Dumplings? I don't think I want to know what that room is for!" Willy laughs. "Yeah, some of these I don't like to talk about . . . Like this one." He points to a button labeled Cotton Candy Sheep. My eyebrows raised up past my hairline. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Told ya! Now, look the other way! I want this room to be a surprise!"

I turn around. I hear a light ding of the button being pushed. All of the sudden, the elevator arose fast. I nearly fell down. Willy seemed quite used to it. I lean my back against the glass wall across from Willy. The Glass Elevator took a sudden turn to the right. That instantly sent me flying forward. I yelped, and readied myself for the pain to come from my collision with the glass, but instead I felt strong arms encircle me.

"I forgot to tell ya that this isn't a normal elevator. This elevator cannot only go up and down, but sideways, slant ways, and any other ways you can think of!"

"Thanks for at least mentioning it," I mumbled against his chest. I wanted to stay in his arms, but I quickly regained composure and removed myself out of his embrace. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem! You'll get used to it after a while."

I nod as the elevator slows and the doors slide open. I gasp. "Oh, my God . . ." I lightly cover my mouth with my fingers.

"I thought that if you start a new life you should start a new book," Willy said kindly as he took my hand and led me around the spacious library. The walls were high, and covered with shelves upon shelves filled with books. In the middle of one of the walls was a big fireplace with a little bookshelf above it. Surrounding the fireplace is two crimson red armchairs, and a couch in front of it.

"It's too much!"

"You don't like it?" Willy asked pouting.

"No! I mean . . . Yes, I love it! It's just so many books to choose from!"

"Well, look around! After you find your book I'll escort you down to your room."

I look around the enormous collection of books until I find one that catches my eye. "Ah-ha! I've found a winner!"

"Which one is it?"

"Waifs and Strays by Charles de Lint. I love urban fantasies."

Willy smiles and escorts me back to the Glass Elevator. He says I can come here anytime I wanted to. I just needed to take this elevator because by foot is exhausting. _Well, I imagine so! _The elevator stops, and he walks me down to my room like a perfect gentleman. When we get to my door he tips his top hat to me.

"I hope you enjoyed your first room in our little tour."

"I did. Thank you, Willy." He smiles and I smile back. I turn to open my door, but stop when my hand grabs the doorknob. I felt that my thank you wasn't enough to express how much I appreciated his kindness. I turn around to see Willy has already started to walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Willy!"

He stops and turns around. I quickly rush over and hug him around the neck with my book in my hand. I still didn't feel like I thanked him enough, so as I pulled back from the embrace I planted a light kiss on his cheek. The feel of his flesh on my lips lit a fire in my belly. I look at Willy's stunned face and smile. _There! I think he got the message!_

I walked back to my room feeling satisfied. Before I walked into my room I glanced over to see Willy still standing there with that stunned look on his face, his fingers lightly touching the cheek I kissed.

* * *

A/n: Free orange mocha frappecinos for everyone who reviews! 


	11. Strange Dreams

Twiggy Wonka- IM OBSESSED WITH COFFEE! (cough) I like the smell and taste of coffee! YUM! I especially love to make my own :D

SheScreamsInSilence- Yes, it was cute. But don't comfortable with happy endings! (cough) hint, hint! (cough).

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Strange Dreams**

This has been the most wonderful two weeks of my life. And to think that I didn't want to live with my family! From the moment I first awoke in my new bed in my new room inside this amazing factory, I've felt so . . . complete. Well, not exactly complete, but the void in my heart suddenly became not so empty.

Emmy is enjoying her new home most jauntily. She began school just a week ago. She absolutely loves it except for the homework every night. She brings so much artwork every day that one of my walls in my room is covered in hand paintings, crayon drawings, and macaroni art. What I have noticed about some of her drawings is that some look like the Chocolate Room. Others are of a certain chocolatier and me holding hands. And to make it more obvious she drew a big red heart around the poorly drawn figures that seem to be in love.

Oh, how I wish that drawing was true about the real life couple. I've been denying it for the past two weeks, but I cannot any longer. My heart just won't leave it alone until I could say it to myself . . . I'm falling in love with a man by the name of Mr. Willy Wonka.

I've grown closer to Willy ever since he started to show me around the factory. He has the most interesting and probably hardest profession in the world. The factory is gigantic, and most intriguing. The more I toured with him the more I was falling for him. I really don't want to fall in love after such a terrible marriage, but I can't help it! It's like what Arlene said that one day while I helped her clean the dishes . . . "I think a new love is just what you need after a divorce. Before you know it you'll fall in love with him, get married, and have lots of sex and babies!"

The first part of her quote is true . . . the other half . . . maybe after I get to know him a little better in the next year! It's impossible for two people to fall in love so suddenly . . . right?

I couldn't keep all this emotion and secrets locked up inside me. So, I pulled out my diary that I had since I was thirteen years old. The last entry was my wedding day. Ralph never let me write anything in my diary. He kept it locked up until I broke his safe and took back what was mine. I opened up a new entry, five years later, and described my life from there. All my emotions seemed to flow from my heart to the ink on the stark white paper. I wrote about my horrible marriage, my daughter Emmy, and my recent getaway.

The next day after that entry I wrote about Willy. I described everything about him, his job, and his factory. I even described his workers, the Oompa Loompas (I think that's how you spell it). They were normal except for the fact that they lacked in height, their appearance identical to the whole race, and they never really speak much. They only talked in funny and childish sign language. I've been meaning to ask Willy where he met the unique little men . . . Then I wrote down my declaration of my love for Willy Wonka. I didn't know how much I loved him until I realized that I wrote four pages about my love for him!

I've gotten so obsessed to where I would pretend he's there with me when I was alone. For some reason, I could only talk freely if I was only with him. So, I pretend he's there, sometimes holding me in his arms while he whispered sweetly in my ear, or dancing. When I want to relax I either dance, or make coffee . . . most recently I would pretend to talk to Willy to relax.

I've been stressed a little bit since Emmy started school, and rehearsals at The Red Rat began. I find myself waking in the middle of the night from stress or a nightmare about Ralph again. The only way to calm me is to twirl around while pretending Willy was there leading me. I know it sounds crazy, but I know it's all in my mind and it will never happen. Although part of me wishes it was reality.

One night, I wake up startled around three in the morning. I had a nightmare, but the details of it were lost in my head. I sighed, and tried to go back to sleep, but I was restless. _This is not what I need the day of my performance. I don't want to drop dead on stage! _I get out of bed and look for the book I barrowed from Willy's library. I've already finished reading it, so I decided to go to the library to find another one. A new book to read might help me grow tired and sleep.

I quietly slip out of my room, and go to the library using the Glass Elevator. I was afraid the elevator would be loud and wake someone up. Surprisingly, it was as quiet as death's icy breath. I arrive at the library barely in one piece. _I will never get used to it! _

I placed the book I barrowed back in it's place amongst it's million brothers and sisters. As I browsed around I started to waltz around with my invisible partner. I was so engrossed with my waltz that I didn't notice a certain someone enter the library . . .

"Do you do this every night?" said an amused voice.

I spin around as I place my hand upon my chest. Willy was standing at the doorway. He had on maroon pajamas and an amused expression upon his face. I calm down from the split second of fright and blush. "I was just . . ."

"Dancing in my library around three thirty in the morning!" Willy retorted smartly.

"Actually, I was waltzing," I retorted back. He pouted and walked into the library. "Why are you up so late?" he asked suddenly. "I couldn't sleep. So I came here to return that book, and find a new one . . . Why are _you_ up late? And why did you come here out of all the rooms in this gargantuan factory?"

I couldn't sleep either. I was thinking about a new idea for a candy I'm working on. Then I heard your door close softly across from mine. The curiosity got the best of me, and decided to see where you went . . . I saw that the Glass Elevator was gone. When it came back I took a wild guess which room you would've gone to . . . And I was right!" Willy smiled at his success at finding the right room I chose. I roll my eyes and take a seat on the couch in front of the big fireplace. I massage my temples as I begin to think of which book I should take.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I could go and leave in peace if you want me to," Willy said quietly.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out which book to take." I lift my head and look over, expecting to see Willy standing near the wall. Instead, I see Willy sitting next to me on the couch, staring sincerely at me with those violet eyes. I flinch at the sudden presence of him. _I didn't even hear him sit down! And he had to have just moved because his voice was far away when he asked to leave!_

"Are you okay? You seem a bit . . . jumpy."

"Wouldn't you be a bit jumpy if you were caught waltzing around a library by yourself in the middle of the night?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's happened to me before! Except I wasn't waltzing around."

"What were you doing then?"

Willy blushed. "Singing," he said embarrassed. I gasp playfully. "You sing, Mr. Wonka? What were you singing, hmm?" Willy shook his head. "I don't want to tell . . . It's embarrassing!" he whined. I nudge his arm with my elbow for encouragement. "C'mon . . . I won't laugh."

Willy looks at me for a second and sighs. "I was singing Good Morning Starshine."

"I love that song!" I said enthusiastically. "Really? I love the part where it's just a bunch of gibberish!" With that we started to sing the chorus together. What a sight we must've been . . . Two people singing non-sense lyrics in the middle of the night! Willy wasn't a bad singer . . . With some polishing up he would sound great!

After we finished our little duet we busted out laughing. I placed my hand on my side to steady myself. Then I felt a warmth cover my hand. It took me a while to stop laughing and realize that Willy's hand was on top of mine . . . and he wasn't wearing his gloves.

This was the first time I've felt the skin of his hand. Tingling warmth traveled up my arm, and throughout my body. I slowly turn my head to see Willy staring down at our hands. I glance down also, and see Willy's bare hand placed gently upon mine. Time seemed to freeze. We were still . . . I could hear Willy's heavy breaths. Finally, he lifted his hand like he was suddenly shocked.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'll leave you to choose your book in peace," he said quickly. I could detect the embarrassment in his voice, which I didn't mind. It was the hidden tone of awkwardness and his expression that hurt me. He looks ashamed and disgusted. He shot up to his feet and left in a rush. I could hear the rustle of his feet as he walked in the Glass Elevator.

He left me sitting on the couch in a confused daze. The moment was very intimate . . . even though it was contact by hands only. Something about that moment was beautiful. Now, I think Willy regrets our moment of intimacy. Why else would he freak out like that and leave in such a flushed hurry? _I knew he didn't have feelings for me . . . _My heart cracked a little while I sat there contemplating. Tears threatened to drip, but I held them back.

"Maybe I'll wake up in the morning and all this was just a strange dream," I mutter aloud. I could hear that my voice was broken along with my heart. Then a good idea popped into my head. I stand up and look around the collection of books until I found it: Strange Dreams by Brian Andreas.

"Perfect," I said to myself starkly. I sigh and go back down my room. As I fell asleep I saw my fantasy of Willy and I connected by the lips deteriorate from my mind . . . Lost forever in a black abyss.

* * *

A/n: The next chappie is SUPER long! Well, longer than any chapter I've ever wrote. So it might take a while to update. And while ur waiting . . . REVIEW! I'll give ya teacakes! YAY! 


	12. Not On My Own

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- YAY! It's still good! And don't worry... I'll write more. I'm planing this story to be at least novel length.

SheScreamsInSilence- A teacake is... umm...hmm...I can't describe it! And lip locking chapter will be coming up very soon.

Twiggy Wonka- (takes cookie) Cheers to coffee! As for the hand thing...you're on the right track with the glove thing, but Mr. Wonka will reveal his reasons in the next chapter!

I wasn't expecting this chapter till later this week, but I had a lot of spare time over the weekend! So...Enjoy this early release!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Not On My Own**

I awoke from a dreamless sleep. I groan and look over at the clock on my bedside table. It's almost ten in the morning. I decided to spend my day at The Red Rat preparing for my performance tonight. I need to get away from him to clear my mind and heal the blow to my heart.

I put on a black dress with spaghetti straps. It came down about mid thigh. I really need to buy some clothes appropriate for winter . . . I grab a pair of thigh high stockings. They're ivory with pure white swirls patterned all over the cotton stockings. I slip them on and make my way to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair, and gave myself two pigtails below my ears. I find a pair of black heels, and a black sweater to protect me the chilly morning air. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Hmm . . . I'm going to give Arlene a heart attack. She's never seen me in such a stark attire._

I step out of my room, and begin to walk towards the exit. Emmy was already at school with Charlie, so I didn't have to worry about telling her where I was. _Arlene is probably wondering where I am. Breakfast is on the table at seven. I'm surprised she hasn't come up to check on me . . . _

"There you are! You've missed breakfast! Where are you going?" I hear Arlene's demanding voice echo in the spacious hallway. _I spoke way too soon . . . _

I turn around to face her, and immediately regret it. Arlene was standing from afar with her arms crossed. Standing next to her was Willy, top hat and all. He had a soft expression upon his face. I may be over reacting about what happened last night, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed. The last thing I needed was to see his handsome face before I begin my day. Now his face will haunt my mind throughout the day.

"I'm going to The Red Rat to prepare."

"Without breakfast? I can make you some now." She finally notices my attire for today. "You're wearing black!" I nod at her statement. "I was going to get something at the cafe. I don't want a big breakfast."

"Oh . . ." Arlene sounded hurt. When will we see you?"

"Tonight at The Red Rat."

"Okay. Have fun."

I turn back towards the exit. As I walked down the red carpet path I hear Arlene's voice echo. "Bianca's hiding something again . . . Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

There was a long pause before I heard Willy's response. "No . . . but I feel like I'm responsible."

* * *

"Aww! You love him!" 

"No, I don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Then why were you hurt when he freaked?"

I kept my mouth shut. Titania's smile grew wider. "You see! You do love him!"

"I do not! Now drop it! This is not what I need an hour before I take the stage!" I was sitting at the vanity in the attic, getting ready for my second performance. Titania was pacing back forth as she tried to winkle out information about my love life. I know I shouldn't have told her, but I needed to release this tension. Now, I kind of regret it.

"Well, let me just ask you this . . . I've been curious for the longest time . . . Is sex mind blowing?"

I gasp at her boldness. I regain my composure and look her in the eyes. "Depends what your view on sex is. And why are you asking me?"

"Because you had Emmy! Everyone knows you can have children by gettin' busy! Unless you had an artificial insemination . . . You didn't do that, did you?"

"No!

"Okay then! How is it? I mean, I think sex should be with a loved one, amazing, and to be cherished forever. Is that how you felt with your ex-husband?"

I sigh and tried to keep unwanted tears from falling. That's no where near how it was between me and Ralph . . . Quite the opposite. He didn't love me. It was brutal and cold. I'd rather annihilate the time we had together from my mind. "You're asking the wrong person. My marriage wasn't the greatest thing in my life . . ."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say," I flashed her the scar on my shoulder, "we didn't get along too well."

"Oh . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"That's probably why Grandmama gave you the job so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

Her first husband wasn't the greatest either. The only scar she carries is hidden behind that eye patch." I became silent. I went to the closet to choose a wardrobe to fit the song I'm performing. I found an ensemble that looked like it came from the French Revolution era. _Perfect! _The ensemble included a plain white chemise with a pale pink corset, a gray shawl, and a wool hat that reminded me of a shower cap.

I put on the wardrobe, and stuff my hair under the hat, making sure to some strands leaked out from the sides. I find a pair of matching flats and quickly slip them on. "Hey Titania, what do ya think?"

"You look old . . . but in a sexy way!"

"Hmm . . ."

"Mummy!" Emmy busted into the attic. She runs towards me, and tightly hugged my legs. I giggle and ruffle her hair. "Hey Emmy . . . How was school today?"

"I've got homework to do . . . YUCK!"

"At least you have all weekend to do it!"

Emmy sticks out her tongue. I laugh and send her to the audience. I take a peek at the table Emmy was seated at. Arlene, Father, and Charlie were staring up at the stage watching a comedy sketch. With them was Willy, but he wasn't watching or laughing with the audience. He was staring into space . . . his eyes were moistened. Just the sight of him made me feel remorse for him.

"Bianca! You're on in two minutes!"

"Coming!"

I rush back stage and have a quick swallow of iced water before I walked out to the middle of the vast stage. As the oboe played its intro I glanced at Willy. His eyes were focused on me. I force myself to look away and began to sing:

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to,  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make believe he's here.

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head . . .

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever . . .

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending!  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known . . . !

I love him . . .  
I love him . . .  
I love him . . .  
But only on my own.

Applause breaks out. I curtsied and walked off the stage. "Oh, my God! Another great performance by Bianca Rhiannon!" Titania said excitedly as I passed her. "Thanks . . ." I gave her a little smile and make my way to the attic. "You were amazing, poppet." I turn around to see Letta limping on her cane.

"Thank you."

"Do you think you could come in next Friday? One of our performances is out that day and we need an act to replace theirs."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, the rules of The Red Rat state: if a performer needs to be replaced by a performer oo's most popular with the audience."

"How do you know I'm most popular?"

"We 'ave people leave comments on pieces of paper we give 'em. The majority loves you, your voice, and your beauty . . . 'specially that Wonka fellow . . ."

I feel myself blush. "Why do you say that?" Letta gives a toothy grin . . . well, more like toothless. Half her teeth are gone. " 'E left about seven comments! Each one commented on a different trait of yours. It's like 'e wrote down the first one, turned it in, but then thinks of another trait . . . so 'e writes it down and turns it in, then etc, etc . . ."

I feel a grin form on my lips. Letta winks at me, which makes me giggle. "So, can you fill in for 'im? Just this once?"

"All right. I will . . . See ya on Monday for rehearsal."

"See ya . . . Oh! And Bianca?" I raise my eyebrows. "Give 'im another chance . . . Something about 'im tells me 'e needs you as much as you need 'im." I open my mouth to ask what she's talking about (even though I had a hunch), but she turned around and hobbled off on her cane.

* * *

I gasp as I popped my eyes open from my sleep. I quickly realize that I'm in my room safe and sound. I sighed my relief. Once again, I couldn't remember the nightmare that startled me. I remember me, Ralph, and someone else . . . but I couldn't place who it was. I also remember a shadowy figure looming over me. 

I shake my head from all this confusion and questions. I step out of bed and find my white silk robe that matches my spaghetti strap nightgown. _I'm just going for a little walk to clear my head._

I open my door and my eyes land upon the door across from mine . . . Willy's bedroom door. I silently come closer to his door. I don't know why, but all I wanted to do was to talk to him. Letta was right . . . I need him, and I was stupid to jump to jump to conclusions. I stood frozen in front of his door. My hand hovered over his doorknob. I shake my head. _I don't want to be rude. I'll knock on his door. _

I reach to knock on his door, but my hand never made contact with the cold door. The door swings open and I come face-to-face with violet eyes. "Ah!" I jump back startled. My clumsiness took its toil on me as I tripped over my own feet. I embrace myself for the hard landing on the floor, nut instead I feel arms encircle my waist. I wrap my arms around Willy's neck for support. I open my eyes and see Willy's face close to mine. He gently lifts me upright, holding my waist tightly in his arms. We stood there in each other's embrace, neither of us moved . . . only stared. Our breathing became heavy. It took me a while to notice that Willy wasn't wearing a shirt. I also didn't notice our faces suddenly become closer. So close that our lips were only a hot breath away. I see Willy close his eyes as I pursed my lips in anticipation of our lips touching . . .

"Mummy?"

I look behind Willy's shoulder and see Emmy in her purple pj's with her doll tucked under one arm, and her blanket under the other. Willy and I jump away from each other. I missed Willy's arms around me, and his warmth. "What is it, darling?" I kneel down, and place my hand on her shoulder. "I had a bad dream . . . It scared me . . ." Emmy began to cry. I cooed her with sweet words as I picked her up in my arms. "It's okay, sweety . . . It was just a dream. Was it the one with the evil nymphs under your bed?"

"No . . . It had Ralph in it . . ."

"Oh . . ." I kiss the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about him, Emmy. He's nothing but a memory." I wipe her wet cheeks, and put her down. "Can I have a glass of milk before you put me to bed?"

"Of course . . . but I don't want to wake Arlene . . ."

"Let me help you with that!" Willy said cheerfully. He made a silly noise that echoed throughout the hall. I heard Emmy giggle. Nothing happened for a moment until an Oompa Loompa came walking down the hall. The little guy was wearing a nightcap.

"Emmy needs a glass of milk, 'kay?" The Oompa Loompa bows and walks away. "You didn't need to do that. The poor guy was asleep . . ."

"I was hoping one of the night shift Oompa Loompas would answer the call . . ."

We waited until the Oompa Loompa returned with a tall glass of milk. Willy dismissed the little guy, and as he walked back down I heard his yawn echo.

"Here you go!" Willy handed Emmy the glass. She took a sip and hummed her enjoyment. "C'mon, Emmy . . . Let's get you to bed."

"Okay." She takes my hand, and I looked over at Willy. I jerk my head, telling him to come along. He smiles and walks beside me. We enter Emmy's purple room. Emmy climbs into her bed and finishes her milk. I tuck her in and move to leave the room, but I feel Emmy's small hand grab my waist. "Sing me the lullaby." I smile and softly sing her the lullaby I learned from the next door neighbor that lived across from us when I lived with Ralph. The lullaby is in Hungarian, and has a angelic aura to it:

Aludj kicsi lanykam  
Hunyd be szemecsked  
Almod edes szarnyan  
Suhanj konnyeden  
Apukad eros kezen.

Elaludt a parnad  
Elalszik a feny  
Suhanj kicsi lanykam  
Almod kek egen  
Apukad eros kezen.

Jatekaid arvan  
Varnak szerteszet  
Egyetlen bogarkam  
Aludj konyeden  
Apukad eros kezen.

Emmy's eyes slowly closed, and her soft snores filled the room. I kissed the top of her head and whispered a soft goodnight. I close her door softly and sighed.

"You're a good mother."

I turn around to see Willy behind me with a kind smile upon his lips. "I try," I said jokingly and began to walk back to my room. The recent events have tired me out. Willy followed close behind. When I get to my door I turn to Willy with a small smile. "Well, goodnight Willy."

My hand touches the doorknob, I immediately froze as I felt warm fingers gently graze my shoulder. Willy's fingers traced the scar upon it and softly whispered, "You're not on your own."

My hand drops to my side as I look over my shoulder, and slowly turn my body fully towards Willy. His eyes were sparkling with so much emotion . . . I wanted to embrace them all.

As if reading my mind Willy came close and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I welcomed his embrace with open arms encircling his bare back. I released all tension and negative feeling I had about him. I rested my cheek on his shoulder blade, and closed my eyes, relishing in this moment . . . wanting to engrave every detail into my memory. His skin was so warm, and our breath was in sync. I felt his fingers comb into my hair, and rest his cheek atop my head.

It seemed like an eternity until Willy pulled away slowly. "Goodnight Bianca." With that, Willy snuck one last glance at me before he closed his door, leaving me in a dream-like daze. I lean my back against the wall.

_It's official . . . I'm falling in love with Willy Wonka . . . hard and fast.

* * *

_

A/n: The first song Bianca sings is from the musical "Les Miserables" and the second is "Lullaby" from the musical "Chess". The next chapter is much more longer than this one so it might be a while till it's out. Until then... Send me some great reviews! And I might give you... hmm... (looks around thev kitchen) a bottle of vodka and some rainbow goldfish :D 


	13. Fantasies Come True

Fala Delacroix- I love getting reviews from you! And it's o-tay! I forgive ya... Meow!

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- I already know what happens in your story! lol And read on to see happens next with Willy and Bianca!

It took me a while, but here's the next chappie! YAY! (does snoopy dance)

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Fantasies Come True**

"Well, it's about time!"

"Nice to see you too, Dad."

I grab my dad's suitcases and entered the Glass Elevator. I pushed the home button, and the elevator levitated into the air, gliding through the sky towards my factory. Dad is visiting for a couple of weeks, and I'm kind of nervous . . . not because of him personally, but he'll meet Bianca.

_Why are you nervous about that?_ said a voice in my head. _It's not like you're dating her!_

_I wish I were_, I thought. Lately, I've noticed some things about Bianca . . . like her unique style, her smile, how her face lights up when she laughs, or her deep passion for coffee. Just the other day I had an idea about making Wonka Coffee! It's like she's taking over my mind . . . which doesn't bother me one bit.

I think I sort of hurt her feelings that night in the library. As soon as I noticed our hands touching, I grew hot. Her skin was so soft and warm. I've never felt anyone without my gloves in such a long time. Then I felt nervous and pulled away, leaving her alone. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings . . . it's just that it kind of scared me to feel someone without my gloves. It wasn't until later that I actually liked it. So, I decided to say I was sorry when I woke up one night. I heard her door open, and thought she went to library. I got out of bed, forgetting to put on my shirt, and decided to follow her and apologize.

Instead, I caught her in my arms as soon as I opened my door. The feel of her curves was intoxicating. Our faces grew close, and our lips open in anticipation . . . until Emmy interrupted! I backed away from Bianca and followed her to put Emmy to bed. She sang Emmy to sleep. The song was in another tongue . . . it was so beautiful! Her voice makes the angels of the Chocolate God weep! Or that could've been the Oompa Loompas spying on us again . . .

After that we walked back to our rooms. That's when I remembered the song she sang that night. I reached over and pulled Bianca into a hug after I made my apology. Her body against mine seemed so right. I brushed my hands through her hair, and couldn't believe I was so scared to feel her. Her hand upon my bare back almost made me moan, so I quickly said goodnight and went to my room.

It's been a week since that night. And tonight is Bianca's performance. I can't wait . . . but I'm also nervous because of Dad. I think he doesn't want to let me go yet. _Wouldn't blame him . . . we only started talking to each other a year ago._

"Willy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . Why do you ask?"

"You're quiet . . . and we've been standing in the Glass Elevator for two minutes after it landed."

I look around confused, and my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. We arrived at the factory. "Oh . . ." I quickly grab Dad's suitcases and led him to his room. Bianca is at The Red Rat practicing, and will be back for lunch . . . which is in five minutes.

"Are you sure you're all right? It looks like something on your mind."

_Yeah . . . Bianca is on my mind . . . _"I'm fine, Dad! Now, c'mon! Lunch should be ready."

We walked to the Bucket's house and seated ourselves at the table, Dad aright across from me. "Lunch is almost ready. I'm trying to wait until Emmy, Charlie, and Bianca come."

"Emmy and Charlie are coming? I thought they had school today!" I said pouting. Charlie could've helped me with the hair toffee!

"They do, but it's an early release day."

"And Bianca?"

"She promised to some by before going off to The Red Rat . . . I swear, that girl is working too hard!"

"I don't think I know whom Bianca or Emmy . . ." Dad said quietly.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot . . . Bianca is my sister, and Emmy is her daughter. They've been living here for quite a while . . ." Arlene explained.

"What about her husband?"

"Eh . . . Well, she doesn't mention him much . . . They didn't have a happy marriage."

"How can you tell?"

"Dad, stop," I said firmly.

"Why? I just want to know why they are divorced, that's all."

"Bianca refuses to tell . . . but I think it's because Ralph was abusive."

"Ah . . ." Dad became silent. It was nothing but silence until the door swung open loudly. Charlie and Emmy entered, along with Noah. "How was school?" Arlene asked sweetly.

"Torture!" Emmy and Charlie blurted out in unison.

Arlene chuckled as she sat plates down on the table. Lunch was served and we all sat in silence. Emmy cleared her throat and turned to me with a serious look upon her face. "Mummy is very happy, Mr. Wonka."

"Is she?" I ask confused. Emmy's up to something, but I don't know what. "Oh, yes! She's smiling all the time, eating a lot, and always humming that annoying starshine song . . ."

"Hey! I like that song!"

"That's why she's singing it!" Emmy pointed out. "I think you're causing her happiness, Mr. Wonka."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, come on, Willy! It's quite obvious!" Arlene said with a smile. I cock an eyebrow up. "What's so obvious?"

"You're the reason why Bianca is her old eccentric self again!"

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"No . . . but I can feel it! She likes you . . ."

I blush at Arlene's comment. I look at Dad and blush even harder. "Well, the only one who can tell us why she's so happy is Bianca."

"That's why I took this from Mummy's room!" Emmy reached into her backpack and pulled out a little black book with the silver words _My Diary _printed on the front. I stare at the little book . . . The book that has all of Bianca's every thought and feeling written inside by the person in question. Not to be seen by wondering eyes.

"Emmy! That's Bianca's privacy!" I tell her. She only smiles and opens it up. "Here's one entry from a long time ago . . . I think that's her wedding day . . ."

"Oh! Let me see that!" Arlene jumps up and quickly grabs the little book from Emmy's grasp. "Arlene! That's Bianca's personal business!"

"Willy, she hasn't told us anything about Ralph or why she didn't keep contact with us! Hopefully this will!" She takes a seat next to me and reads aloud. Bianca's words were filled with happiness and hope. She talked about her future with Ralph . . . It was sad to hear those words now that she divorced him. I tell Arlene to stop reading. She does and turns to a page towards the back of the book.

"Willy . . ." Arlene whispers softly.

"What?" She tries to show me another entry of Bianca's diary. "Oh, no! I feel guilty enough just hearing an entry!" Arlene shoves the entry in my line of vision, and I would've turned it down if the first sentence of Bianca's entry didn't catch my eye. I took the diary and began to read Bianca's curly handwriting to myself:

_I think I'm falling in love with a certain chocolatier by the name of Willy Wonka. I know I've only known him for two weeks, but I can't help but feel this light, dizzy feeling every time I'm around him. He's so nice, generous . . . a perfect gentleman. And his profession is most intriguing. I think it adds to his charm! When he said I was beautiful my heart melted. No man has ever made me feel . . . dare I say it? Loved._

This entry went on for pages until it ended with Bianca's curly signature. My heart began to beat slightly faster as I turned the page to the next entry. _I need to know more . . . _I found the entry she wrote the night I caught her waltzing in the library. I skimmed around until I found one sentence that made my heart ache:

_I'm such a fool. I knew my heart would break if I didn't be careful . . . Willy doesn't return the feelings I have for him. He didn't declare it, but the way he looked when he rushed out after the long moment of our hands making contact was enough to tell me . . . I guess I love him, but only on my own . . . _

I didn't mean to hurt her so! I feel terrible as I turn the pages. "Geez, Willy! And you're the one that was complaining about Bianca's privacy!" Arlene exclaimed. I look over at Emmy. She eggs me on to continue. I nod and find the entry dated on the night I hugged her. There was only one sentence, but it was enough to express her feelings and thoughts:

_It's official . . . I **am** falling in love with Willy Wonka . . . Hard and fast._

"Yes! Ah-ha! Oh yeah!" I drop the little black book and jump up and down with joy. _She's falling in love with me! _I abruptly stop my cheering when I see every eye at the table staring at me like I've gone off my rocker. I give a little nervous chuckle and take my seat. I pick up Bianca's diary and set it down on the table.

"What did you read that made you so happy, Willy?" Dad asked. I blush again and quickly made up a fib. "Oh, nothing! I just came up with a great idea!" It wasn't a total fib. I've decided to take the first big step and ask Bianca out on a date.

"What does this great idea involve?" Dad asked.

Before I could answer the front door of the Bucket house busted open. Bianca hopped inside with a great big smile upon her face. I quickly grab her diary and hide it under the table. I feel Emmy's little hands snatch it from my grasp, and stuff it back into her pack. I put on a big smile. "Hey, Bianca!"

"Hey, Willy!" Bianca's eyes sparkle as she smiles at me. I take the time to observe her attire. She's wearing a strapless, mid thigh purple dress with a built in corset. Her hair is cascading down her back. Her legs are covered with her usual black and white stripped stockings, which match the arm warmers she wearing. She's also wearing matching purple heels. She swiftly takes off her black flannel shirt and pulls Emmy into a hug. "Why do you wear the weirdest clothes?" Emmy asked as Bianca planted a kiss on Emmy's cheek.

"It's not weird! It's comfortable! Letta is making me sing, dance, and act . . . This is the only comfortable clothes I could find while I practiced for tonight."

"Letta's making you dance and act?" Arlene asked curiously.

"Yep."

"But why?"

"Well, she doesn't want to entertain the audience with just singing acts . . . It'll get boring. So, she's going to try and make the club performances more like follies."

"Follies?" I asked confused. Bianca nodded as Dad explained. "Follies were really big in my time. Especially the Zeigfeld Follies. They were shows with a bunch of random acts. Like singing, tap dancing, comedy sketches, pretty ladies dressed in tutus playing the marimba . . ."

"Exactly!" Bianca exclaims. She eyes Dad and turns to me. "And this must be your father, no?" Dad laughed. I've never heard him laugh in a long time. "You would be correct. Mr. Wilber Wonka, pleasure to meet you." He gently takes Bianca's hand in his and kisses her knuckles. Bianca giggles. "Well, I see where Willy gets his charm!" I blush madly and look down at my lap. "Bianca Rhiannon Mab, pleasure to meet you too," I hear her finish. I look up just as Bianca began to scoop out coffee grains and pour it into a glass pitcher framed with a silver handle. She's also heating some water in a pot.

"Whatcha doin', Bianca?"

"I'm making French Pressed coffee. I need a little relaxation before tonight." She pours the hot water into the pitcher, and stirs the black liquid with a wooden spoon. She places a silver top with a thing that looked like a filter on top of the pitcher. "There." She brings it to the table. "Okay, Emmy, here's your lesson on French Pressed coffee. After you mix the coffee and water together, you let it for four minutes."

"Why?"

"Because it needs to brew. After it's done brewing you push this down," she points to a silver ball and rod attached to the top and filter. "Make sure you push it down slowly so the filter can get all the coffee grains . . . And the four minutes are up! So, place your hand on the rod . . ." Emmy does and Bianca places her hand on top of hers. "Now push down." They do, and the mixture swishes inside as the filter passes through the liquid. "And voila! Coffee!"

"Cool!" Bianca takes out four mugs and pours some coffee into one mug. She takes a sip. "Mmm . . . I've done it again!" She smiles at Arlene. "Stop gloating and pour me some!" Arlene says annoyed. Bianca pours the remaining of the coffee into the mugs. "Anyone who wants some take a mug . . . That doesn't mean you, Emmy." Emmy pouts and sits back down on her chair. "Why not?"

"Your too young . . . Wait till you're thirteen.

I smile as I take a mug. I gingerly take a sip. Warmth instantly took over my body. It sort of relaxed me while waking me up a bit. The flavor was strong and bold. Bianca is watching me as I drain the rest of the yummy beverage. I decided to ask her to accompany me to the Inventing Room. I need to get her by herself so I could ask her out, and work on some ideas.

"Hey, Bianca . . . Do you want to continue our tour of the factory?"

"Oh, yes! That would be lovely!"

"Well, c'mon! Let's go!" I grab my top hat and cane and turn to Dad. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No . . . I'll see you afterwards," he says while he drinks his coffee. I smile as I turn to Bianca, who's already at the door waiting for me.

* * *

"C'mon! We're taking the boat this time!" 

"There's a boat?" I followed Willy down to the edge of the chocolate river. Sure enough there was a boat. It's pink and looks like it sculpted from hard candy to form the shape of a seahorse. Oompa Loompas rowing in rhythm with a drumbeat was transporting it. Willy took my hand and helped me in the boat. We sat close together.

"Onward!" Willy yelled happily.

The boat begins to move forward. Willy and I jump into a conversation about his father. I didn't bring up his mother. Something, call it women's intuition if you must, told me it's a touchy subject. Apparently, he and his father didn't have a normal father/son relationship. Willy's father moved when Willy was twelve and didn't see or hear from each other until Willy came to his doorstep last year. He's also a dentist . . . How ironic!

I got quiet when I saw a dark tunnel approach. We were heading straight for it. "Willy . . ." I said concerned. "It's okay . . . I'm right here," he said soothingly. That calmed be a bit, but I was still worried. "How can the Oompa Loompas see where they're going?" I didn't realize they were facing us.

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going," Willy answered darkly. I look at him with eyes wide. He smiled. "Switch on the lights!" he commanded.

Colorful lights came on as the boat sailed fast downward. I squealed and clutched Willy's arm. Willy laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders. The chocolate rapids are amazing. The wind blowing in my face sent an exhilarating rush through my veins. "This is even better than the Glass Elevator!" I yell. Willy chuckles loudly. "Too bad it only goes one way!" I groan my disappointment, and pull Willy closer as the boat suddenly turns sideways. I smiled broadly. This wasn't scary anymore, but I didn't want to lose Willy's closeness.

"Stop the boat!" Willy commands. The boat halted in front of a round door labeled Inventing Room. He helped me out of the boat, and we enter the room together.

I wasn't prepared for the sight I saw. The room was loud, and filled with machinery. Springy noises and steam were everywhere in this marvelous room. Willy showed me some of the inventions he's planning to introduce to the world, like Everlasting Gobbstoppers, Nerds, and the Three-Coursed Dinner Gum.

"This little piece of gum is a three-course dinner?" I asked amazed.

"Uh-huh! I've finally worked out the kink with the dessert that made you turn into a blueberry! Right now, I'm working on another one, which also has a kink with the dessert."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, when the chewer gets to the dessert they break into a bad case of hives."

"What's the dessert?"

"Pecan pie!"

"Yuck!"

I giggle and walk around, absorbing all that I could. I see a door in the corner. A sign was posted with big, bold letters: **CANDY SQUARES THAT LOOK ROUND**.

"Candy squares that look round? How's that possible?" I questioned. "They just do! It isn't quite hard to conceive," he simply answers. He grabs his ring of many keys with a sigh. He must have seen the confused expression on my face. He finally finds the key and opens the door. In the dark room I spot tiny eyes staring at me. I gasp as I realize that the eyes belong to a million tiny squares. Some of the eyes moved around, examining the walls of the room, or the concrete floor, or the dark ceiling . . .

Realization finally struck me. "Oh! I get it! Candy squares that look 'round!" Willy smiles. "Yeah! I found them when I shortly after I've found the Oompa Loompas. They're a delicacy to the Wangdoodles. I felt sorry for them, and brought them here safe from harm." I chuckle and take one last look at the intriguing candy before Willy locked up the door.

A flash quickly caught my eye. I walk towards it, and see that it was a machine producing lighting. The lightning was striking down on colorful pieces of round candy. After the candy was shocked it glowed and sparked. "Shock-Tarts," Willy said softly next to me. "They're the sourest candies in the entire world. The slight electric shock makes sure of that!"

I smirk and look over at a display of round candies. They were all dark drown, red, purple, light brown, and orange. Next to the display was where what looked like soda poring into a mold and drying under a bright light. They were dumped into the display jar after they were done. "What's this?" Willy stood next to me.

"That's a special soda being poured and baked into candy. I got the idea when Arlene was talking about getting the glass bottles of soda for a nickel when she was little. I just haven't thought of a name for then yet . . ." Willy made a face etched with contemplation.

"How about calling them . . . Bottle Caps?" I suggested. Willy's face pouted. "Why call them that?"

"Well, they're sodas from those bottles that you had to have a bottle opener, right? And the round candies sort of look like bottle caps."

Willy took out a piece of the round candy and closely expected it. "Hey . . . you're right!" Willy pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!" He placed the candy in my hand. I pop it into my mouth and chew . . . It tastes like root beer fresh from the bottle . . . I can actually feel it fizz! "It's wonderful! I think this my favorite candy . . . right behind the Triple Dazzle Carmel bar of course!"

Willy chuckled and looked around. "Well, I think we need to set off." I check my watch and panic. "Oh! I need to be at The Red Rat in an hour!"

"Well, let's get trucking!" Willy grabbed my arm and led me back to the boat. We sail back to the Chocolate Room, me in Willy's arms again from being "frightened" from the chocoalte rapids. I move to get up, but Willy's hand stops me. "Can I ask you something?" His eyes were glassy. I nod and take a nervous glance down at my watch. I have thirty minutes to get to The Red Rat.

"I was wondering if . . . you aren't busy some time . . . that maybe you could . . . go out some time . . . just you and me?" My worries stopped. _Did the greatest chocolatier in all the world just ask me out on a date? _My silence frightened Willy, and he began to mumble. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but I can't help to feel like I haven't really got to know you. We can go as friends if you want to . . ."

"Willy . . ."

"I just really like you . . ."

"Willy, I . . ."

"And I'm probably wasting my time, but . . ."

I couldn't get him to stop mumbling! So, I did the first thing that came to my mind . . . I cupped his cheeks, and placed my lips upon his. Willy became silent, and I can feel his shock. It quickly disappeared as I felt him relax, and breathe in deeply. His lips feel like silk. I've never known such softness and warmth. I gently pull back and trace one of his cheekbones with my thumb. I saw a twinkle in his violet depths. _Well, that shut him up!_

"Mumbler . . ." I said playfully. Willy laughs softly and blushes. "Sorry . . . I didn't realize I was mumbling."

"You really shouldn't mumble, or else you would never hear me tell you . . ." I pause. Willy's eyebrows rise up in anticipation of my answer. "Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

"You will?" I nod enthusiastically. He smiles and laughs. He wipes his forehead that was moist from his nervousness. "When do you want to go out?"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah! After my performance meet me in the attic . . . That way Arlene won't poke her nose in our business!"

"Okay! Where do you want to go?"

I wrinkle my eyebrows in thought. Then it hits me. "The Wonderland Cafe. It's quiet, has good coffee and pastries, and a great atmosphere. Does that sound good enough to you?"

"If that's where you want to go, then it's fine with me!"

"It's settled then! See you after the performance." I turn to leave, but Willy pulls me back again. His rubber-clad hand cups the side of my face and presses his lips upon mine. It seemed to last longer than the first time we were joined by the lips. I respond back by nipping his bottom lip, but quickly pull back. "See ya tonight," I say softly. Willy nods as he traces my lips. I stand up and step out of the boat.

_I can't believe he asked me out! I guess fantasies really can come true, _I thought as I traced my lips . . . still tingling from Willy Wonka's gentle kiss.

* * *

A/n: C'mon...you know you want to review...just do it. It'll make ya feel real good! lol The next chapter will becoming up soon so shower me with espresso beans while sending me a great review! 


	14. Someone Like You

Fala Delacroix- CALM DOWN! Just think Depp thoughts . . . (snoopy dance)

Twiggy Wonka- (catches coffee beans) YAY! And as for you're question about Ralph . . .Well ur just gonna have to wait and see if Ralph makes an appearance now won't cha?

Shero- I try my best to keep the plot interesting. And you're also gonna have to wait and see about Ralph! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

SheScreamsInSilence- That was only a warm up of the kiss my friend. And I wish I have some Bottle Caps right now . . . I agree with you. Damn Wonkas candy!

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- Hope you like this chappie. It's Willy's first date! Aww!

A/n: I'm back! With another great chappie! And its spring break down here so expect some more frequent updates! (snoopy dances while throwing espresso beans in the air)

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Someone Like You**

I watch Bianca walk away as I sat back against my hard candy boat. _She kissed me. _The thought rang through my head until it finally hit me. A stupid smile began to spread across my face as I lightly laughed. "She kissed me!" I said aloud to myself. I laugh lightly again. _I'm happier than the day I opened my factory! _I sat there a group of small laughter interrupted the image of my date with Bianca.

The Oompa Loompas was the culprits behind the laughter. I pull an annoyed look. "What's as funny? I don't see you guys going on a date with a beautiful woman!" They only laughed harder and louder. I growl softly and remove myself away from the mischief-makers. _Hmph! They're not getting their extra tip of cocoa beans today!_

I make my way to the Bucket's house for a quick bite of dinner. I want to get ready for my date as soon as possible. I entered the crooked little door, and was suddenly flooded with questions.

"Why did Bianca look so happy when she left the boat?"

"What took you so long? What were doing in that boat after Bianca left?"

"And why are you blushing?"

"Aah! Too much questions!" It was too over whelming. Charlie, Arlene, and Emmy have cornered me. I sighed. "How should I know why Bianca is happy? I was talking to the Oompa Loompas, and I am not blushing!"

"Yes, you are," Emmy said softly.

Everyone in the Bucket residence laughed . . . Well, almost everyone. Dad had a serious look on his face. I escape the little crowd that surrounded me, and quickly grab one of the left over sandwiches from lunch. "Aren't you gonna stay for dinner?" Arlene asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm really not that hungry. I'll meet up with ya when we're ready to go over to The Red Rat." I quickly rush out the door before I was run over with more questions. I let out a big sigh, and took a bite out of my sandwich as I walked to my room to freshen up a bit.

I took a quick shower and dressed in my best suit, complete with top hat and cane. I sprayed some of my cologne that Prince Pondicherry gave me when I visited him to help make his chocolate palace. It smelled like sandalwood and lotus leaves.

I heard a knock on my door. "C'mon in!" I tell the anonymous knocker. I heard the door creak open and close. I take one last look at my reflection in the mirror. _Perfect, _I thought as a smug smile formed on my face. I step out of my bathroom to see Dad sitting at the foot of my bed. "Can we have a little talk, Willy?" he asked with his big voice. I gulp and nod. Even though I was in my mid-thirties, he still made me feel like I was five.

"What do you want to talk about, Dad?"

"Girls."

I looked at my dad; surprised about the subject he had in mind. "Girls? Wha-What about them?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you never really liked girls have you? At least until Bianca moved in."

"What makes you say I haven't liked girls?"

"Oh . . . Are you gay then?"

"What? No! What I meant to say was I did like girls before . . . How do you know I like Bianca anyways!" I say quickly changing the subject back to girls.

"A father has his ways . . . And the way you look at her. The eyes always give it away."

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" _I don't see where this talk is going. _

"I just wanted to tell you the basic rule of girls . . . If they say they're fine, nothing is fine. If they say nothing is fine, then everything is wrong, and you need to find a safe place to hide because they can detonate at any moment at that point." My jaw was hanging open from all this information. I closed my mouth, and raised my eyebrows. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes . . . And I also want to know if you're still a vi- . . ." He took a deep breath. "Are you still virgin?"

"Dad!" I almost gagged, but instead I rested my head on the heel of my wrists. I can feel my face flush from embarrassment.

"I just wanted to know . . ."

"Yes! I'm still virgin!" I stared at Dad until he sighed and stood up. "Well, I think it's time to go." I nod and walk out with Dad. Arlene, Noah, Emmy, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe are waiting the front door.

"Everybody ready? Let's go!" Arlene led the way to The Red Rat. I walked in between Dad and Charlie. I decided to tell Noah that I was going on a date with Bianca so he could keep Arlene distracted. _At least she won't spy on us!_

We arrived at The Red Rat just in time for the first act. We were seated as the overture played on and on in a vamp. After the overture came to an end the old lady with the eye patch makes an introduction and the show begins with a comedy sketch. Random acts, including ladies playing marimba pieces, choral duets, and a modern ballet act, went on for an hour until the raspy voice announced Bianca. Our table cheered, clapped, and whistled the most as Bianca stepped out to the center of the stage.

My breath was taken away from the sight of her. She's wearing the most elegant dress I've ever seen. Her dress was a violet-blue with a layer of black that comes down to her knees. A light blue corset with violet-blue stars covered her mid-section and flared down towards the back. Half of her hair was up, except for two pieces of hair that ran down the sides of her cheeks. Light blue stars decorated her hair, making her look even more radiant. Her skin seemed to glow like the full moon we shared together when we first met. I could feel the anticipation as the piano played its intro. Bianca took a deep breath, and began to sing with that angelic voice of hers:

Sympathy, tenderness,  
Warm as the Summer,  
Offer me their embrace.

Friendliness, gentleness,  
Strangers to my life,  
They are there in his face.

Goodness and sweetness  
And kindness  
Abound in this place

I am in love  
With the things  
That I see in his face.

It's a memory I know  
Time will never erase...

I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?

The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try.

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me!

So many secrets  
I've longed to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,

To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!

If someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you  
Found me!

Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Loved me...  
Loved me...  
Loved me!...

The audience broke into applause. Bianca smiled triumphantly and looked at me. She curtsied and nodded discreetly towards backstage. I slightly nod and quickly excuse myself from the table. I sneak backstage and knocked on Bianca's dressing room door. The girl with curly blond hair answered. "Oh! Come in!" She moves aside as I step into the tiny room. The woman with the eye patch was there, along with a man that looks like he's in his early twenties. He had a measuring tape around his neck, and was grabbing the dress Bianca wore for her performance from behind a dressing screen. I could only guess who was behind there almost completely bare . . .

"Hold on one minute, Willy! I'm just slipping into something more comfortable!"

"No problem," I simply answer back.

"While she's gettin' dress, 'ow about we introduce ourselves?" said Eye Patch Lady. "I'm Corletta, but you can call me Letta. I'm the owner of The Red Rat. This 'ere is me granddaughter, Titania." Titania bowed her head as she curtsied. I tipped my hat in response. "And that strapping young fellow 'ose currently helping Bianca is Ewan. He's the head make-up artist, hair stylist, and custom designer."

"May I also add the head of homosexuals?" Bianca said from behind the dressing screen. Ewan bursts into high pitch laughter. "You got that right, Snow White!" He turns around to meet me. He has mint green eyes and dirty blond hair. "Please to meet you. I don't think we've heard of your name . . ." He tilted his head. "He's Mr. Willy Wonka," Bianca said before I could. "Aren't you suppose to get dressed, missy? Stop talking and get ready!" Ewan snaps back as he puts his hands on his hips. Bianca pulls a raspberry. Ewan gasps. "Well, I never!" Bianca's giggles ring throughout the room. Ewan rolls his eyes as he continues to talk. "I love your Triple Dazzle Caramels!" he said as if he was eating one right now. "Amen!" Bianca's voice said as her hand rose above the screen. Ewan high fives it.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

The room suddenly became dead silent. The only sound came from Bianca behind the screen struggling with her wardrobe. Titania decided to break the ice with a curious question. "How did you ever become such a talented person, Ewan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't many people that can do make-up, hair, and design customs!"

"Ewan lightly laughs. "Well, dressing things up was is my specialty. I was a window dresser before your wonderful grandmother asked me to work here. And I was good at it too! Do you know why? Hmm?" Titania shrugged her shoulders. "It's because I couldn't rest until each mannequin was perfect!"

"Oh, here we go again . . ." Bianca said dully. Ewan pays no attention to her as he began to lightly sing while putting up the delicate dress:

"Dressing them up,  
I was the crème de la crème  
As I adjusted each hem  
I keep on dazzling them  
At my particular store  
Which was the best in the town  
You'd never catch them wearing a frown  
Or catch them dressing me down  
For my finesse at dressing them up!"

"Ewan, I don't mean to interrupt . . . well, actually I do! I need some help back here!"

"Are you decent?"

"Duh!"

"Well, I don't know if I should. You interrupted my singing!"

"I'd rather you dye your hair hot pink!"

"Oh, Lord! That's a definite no! Because if I do, then you can call me a flaming homosexual!" With that Ewan disappeared behind the dressing screen. Moments later, he reappeared and cleared his throat. "Mr. Wonka, Bianca is ready." Ewan slid the dressing screen closed. There stood Bianca in all her glory. She looked . . . dare I say it? Utterly ravishing.

She's wearing a sapphire blue dress that ends about mid-thigh. Black stockings covered her legs, and matching blue high heels with black ribbon bows covered her feet. Her hair was left down, but a blue ribbon tied back the hair from her beautiful face. A sweet smile with sparkling eyes met my gaze. I slowly walk towards her and gently take her hand in mine. Mimicking my dad's earlier moves, I brush my lips against her knuckles and kiss her hand. Bianca smiled once more, and tried to hide her blushing face with her hair.

"Do you know who you two remind me of?" Ewan said, breaking my gaze with Bianca's. "Alice and the Mad Hatter from Alice and Wonderland!"

"Well, that's quite a coincidence. We're going to Wonderland!" Bianca said as she grabbed a sweater. I helped her put it on, and offered her my arm. She gladly accepts and wraps her arm around mine. We make for the door.

"You kids 'ave fun. And be good," Letta said in a motherly way.

"Don't worry. We'll be very good," Bianca said sweetly.

"That's what you think!" I whisper quietly in Bianca's ear. Bianca playfully slapped my shoulder and giggled as we stepped down from the attic, and outside the chilly night.

* * *

A/n: The song Bianca sings is _Sympathy,Tenderness/Someone Like_ _You _from the musical Jekyll & Hyde. And the little snip of the song _Dressing Them Up_ that Ewan sang is from the musical Kiss of the Spider Woman.

You know what to do... Review!


	15. Alice and the Mad Hatter's Date

Fala Delacroix- (grabs coffee and muffin) YAY! I think you'll like this chappie. . . Once you read it you can so tell that I was at Starbuck's when I wrote it XD (snoopy dances)

Twiggy Wonka- I'm up for the tea party! I'll bring the coffee and the little mouse in the tea pot! Ewan is actually based off one of my best friends who introduced me to the joys of coffee :D

A/n: Now...get all your aww's ready. This chappie is sappy...Haha...I rhymed XD **

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Alice and the Mad Hatter's Date**

"What are you in the mood for, Willy?"

"I don't know . . . There's so much to choose from!"

"Well, there's espresso, which is really bold. And lattes are espresso with milk, which tones down the boldness a little."

"That doesn't help! Choose for me!"

Bianca rolls her eyes. "Just tell me if you want it hot or cold."

"You can have coffee cold?"

"Hmm . . . I know just what to get ya . . . You go find us a table while I'll order."

"Why do you get to order?"

"Because I'm more fluent in the language of coffee! Now, go find a table!"

I leave Bianca to find a table for two. The Wonderland Cafe is a quite small and quiet, but it was decorated in vibrant colors, pictures, and antiques. I find a small round table in a cozy little corner at the back of the cafe. I take a seat, and look around as I waited patiently for Bianca. The cafe has a fireplace in the opposite corner with an oversized armchair that is purple with orange strips next to it. The roof was painted a sky blue with clouds. The more I examined the room the sooner I realized that each table had a theme from Alice in Wonderland. One table was decorated with playing cards, and another with its tabletop painted to look like a clock. I look at our table and smile.

The table I choose was the Tea Party theme. Painted teacups saucers decorated the tabletop, and a teapot sat in the middle. The pictures surrounding the table were of the Mad Hatter and Alice sitting at a long table covered with steaming teapots, and stacked teacups.

"You choose that table on purpose!"

Bianca sets a tray down upon the table. "I swear I didn't notice until I looked around the cafe!" Bianca only laughed. She removed our order from the tray and sat down across from me. She took off her sweater as I removed my hat and placed it on the teapot. Bianca giggled and handed me my coffee.

"I decided to get you an iced café mocha with three shots of espresso."

I take a sip. "Mmm . . . I can taste the coffee along with the mocha. I like it." Bianca smiles and takes a sip of her beverage that is a dark pink.

"What did you get?"

"I got an iced café latte with raspberry syrup shots. I also ordered some espresso beans and a dark chocolate espresso bean brownie." She hands me a fork, and we begin to eat our bittersweet dessert. "This may be a pretty random question, but I always wondered . . . Where do the Oompa Loompas come from?" Bianca asked curiously.

"They are imported from Loompa Land."

"Sounds like a theme park . . . I'm not familiar with that particular country . . ."

I smile at her curiosity. So, I began the long story about how I went to Loompa Land to find exotic flavors for candy, but instead I found a tribe of Oompa Loompas in the treetops. Bianca seemed to absorb every detail. When I finished telling my story Bianca began to laugh, but quickly stifled it.

"What's so funny?" I asked her as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Nothing . . . I just now know why they're so . . . laughy all time the time!"

"Is laughy even a word?"

"No."

We laugh in unison. It's the sweetest sound to my ears. "You know why they're all laughy all time, don't ya? Chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins. It gives . . ."

"One the feeling of being in love. I don't need chocolate to have the feeling of being in love . . ." Bianca smiles sweetly and looks down at the brownie.

I can't help feeling happy hearing her statement. I could also tell she felt kind of embarrassed. I slowly removed one of my gloves and gently trace one of Bianca's fingers. I see Bianca grin as she placed her hand atop of mine, petting it softly with her thumb. I also found myself grinning, and helped her finish the brownie. When the last crumb was gone we casually begin a conversation about our passions. I told her about how eating my first candy started my fascination with the art of making so delicious.

"And I'm guessing your father didn't approve?"

"No, he didn't . . . He never let me eat candy because of my braces." I described my braces and Bianca cringed at the image formed in her mind.

"Yeah . . . And what about you? When did you know you wanted to sing?"

"Well, it started when I tried out for a musical at a local community theater. I didn't get a lead role, but I got to help out around back stage. I watched a lady perform a song on stage one night. Her voice made the audience weep. Then after she was done performing the people cheered and threw flowers onto the stage. I remembered thinking . . . I want that. So, I began to sing to develop my voice. And here I am now . . . singing at The Red Rat and in the presence of a wonderful man."

I laugh nervously as I felt my cheeks blush mildly. "And what about your weird obsession with coffee?" Bianca gasps playfully. "My obsession? What about your obsession with candy?"

"It's my job to be obsessed with candy!"

"Well, I just love the taste of coffee. It's very bold and bittersweet."

I nod and eat more espresso beans. "This is the best date I've ever had!"

"You've been on one before?"

The smile on my face turned to a grimace. "Yeah . . . Arlene set me up with her friends on blind dates. They weren't very pleasant at all."

"Why?"

"They were more interested in my money than me."

Bianca nods and clutches my hand tighter. "They're missing something wonderful if you ask me."

I feel myself blushing madly. I decided to change the subject by asking her a personal question. "And what about you? Is this one of your many dates?"

Bianca's smile disappears. "This is my second date. My first ever date was with Ralph before I married him." I lace my fingers with hers. Bianca smiles and quickly wipes away unshed tears from her eyes. I look around for a clock and gasp. "It's almost eleven o' clock! We'd better get back." I make my way to the register to pay for our coffee and dessert.

"Now, wait a minute! You can't pay!" Bianca protested.

"I can and I will! You got to order!" Bianca smiled and let me pay. As I reached for the receipt a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed, and a light rain began to fall. "Great . . . How are we gonna get home now?" I asked annoyed. "We can still walk," Bianca simply said as thunder made the building shake. "But it's raining outside!" I say desperately as Bianca moved towards the exit.

"A little rain never hurt anyone!"

"No! We'll catch a cold!"

"If I can't get you to come out with me then maybe this will." She snatches my top hat, and places it on top of her head before walking out in the rain. My jaw is slack as I see her twirl with her arms raised in the air. I sigh and hesitantly step outside. I stay under the canopy of the cafe. A chilly breeze made me shiver. I hear Bianca squeal in delight. "You're crazy!" I yell.

"I'm not crazy! Just unpredictable!"

"I've noticed that," I mutter to myself.

"C'mon, Willy!"

"Give me my hat back first!"

"You have to come and get it!"

"Ugh!" I walk out and my clothes instantly become soaked with ice-cold rain. "Aah! It's so cold!"

"Isn't it great?" Bianca yelled.

I was about to complain until I saw Bianca. My hat was still on her head, but tilting to side just a little bit. Every inch of her body was dripping wet. My eyes couldn't help but wonder around her form. "Well, it's about time!" She grabs my hands and we begin to twirl around in a circle. As we twirled faster Bianca squeals which make me bust out laughing. _The rain isn't so bad . . . At least with Bianca dancing in it!_

"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain that would be! Standing outside with my mouth opened wide," Bianca sang softly. She raised her face towards the sky and stuck out her tongue. "Ah! Ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah!" I snorted at her silliness.

"What? I used to sing that song every time it rained when I was little." She continued catching raindrops with her tongue. "Can I have my hat back now?" I ask innocently. Bianca looks at me with a rogue smile. "You have to catch me first!" With that she sprints down the street.

I ran after her with hesitation. Rain dripped down my face and hair. It's kind of an adrenaline rush running in this winter shower. I see Bianca's back up ahead. Once again, my eyes wondered around her form, but I quickly shake it off. _I need my hat back!

* * *

_

A/n: Was the sappiness too much for ya? Too bad! Next chappie is sappy and they...Hmm...I don't want to give it away! Can you guess? REVIEW! 


	16. Fate's Thunderstorm

Twiggy Wonka- Starbuck's is awesome. And you my friend is RANDOM! lol...ur little lullaby made me laugh.

Fala Delacroix- Get more of ur "AW!" ready. And maybe some moans...(snoopy dance)

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- DON'T STEAL! You borrow! lol...

A/n: Okay...this is the scene ya'll probably have been waiting for! YAY! I felt really good after I wrote this chappie...Hope you also feel something after you read it...lol

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Fate's Thunderstorm**

Love is the world's biggest adrenaline rush. Your heart pounds nervously as you reach the peak, but once you fall it's the thrill that makes you want more. It's like riding a roller coaster . . . Or in my case, running through an icy thunderstorm while the man I loved chased after me.

It's cold, the wind is blowing harshly, I'm soaked, but I took no notice. I was just happy that Willy is chasing me after a wonderful date. I ordered coffee and dessert for us, and had a lovely chat about Loompa Land. Ashe talked on and on about it I couldn't help to picture Willy dressed for a safari. I tried to stifle a laugh from the cute image!

The most intimate moment was when he took off his glove, and traced my finger. He didn't draw back at the feel of another's flesh. Without thinking I placed his hand in mine. It felt so right being together, hand in hand. And maybe heart to heart.

Our hands stayed glued together throughout the date until Willy laced his fingers with mine. We were talking about our . . . love life I guess you could say. I'm Willy's first **_real_** date. He wasn't set up with me, but chose me.

As the date came to a close a storm began to rage outside. It instantly reminded me of my childhood. I would always love to watch thunderstorms, or even hearing them as they put into a state of deep relaxation. The feel of rain upon my skin was luxurious as I stepped out with Willy's hat. I needed something to loosen him up a bit! We played in the rain, twirling each other around in circles. I felt like a young rogue girl again.

I became jauntily pugnacious when Willy kept asking for his hat back. Once again, my outrageous side took over and I sprinted off towards the factory, beckoning Willy to come get his hat. _He should've known he wasn't getting it without a fight! _I ran past The Red Rat, and immediately saw the gates of the factory. I couldn't hear Willy's footsteps or his heavy breathing. _Hmm . . . Maybe I out ran him again . . . I should stop and . . . _

I didn't get to finish my thought. Arms encircled my waist as I slowed down. The arms lifted me up off the ground. "I've got ya!" Willy whispered in my ear. I laughed as Willy twirled me around in his arms. I replace his hat to its home atop his head. Willy smiles broadly. I laugh, but the laugh soon turns into a squeal of joy. Willy lifts me off the ground once more and whirled me around in circles towards the factory's gates. When we arrived at the gates Willy swiftly opens them without ever letting go of my hips.

The gates close behind us. Willy lowers me down back on the ground. His hands pulled me close to his chest. I knew what was coming. I wrapped my arms around his neck and raised my face up towards his. His eyes examined my lips. I also looked up upon his lush lips. They're pale red, slightly open in anticipation. The longer I waited the more I wanted to feel those lips. The rain seemed to be mute as I pursed my lips. Willy slightly grazes my lips in hesitation. I raise myself on my tiptoes to reassure him as we press our lips together.

I've never experienced such need as this. Despite the rain pounding, heat rose and washed over me, throwing me into a new world. I pulled myself against him as if to keep me from falling into a dark abyss. I felt his lips part mine, and grazed my bottom lips with the tip of his tongue, pleading for entrance and exploration. I slackly open my lips to him as his hand pressed the small of my back. He moved his mouth over mine in sync with bruising force while his tongue, hot and velvety, languidly thrusting upon my own. The taste of coffee and chocolate was scrumptiously bittersweet upon his tongue. I snaked my fingers through his wet hair, tipping his top hat off in the process. The scent of sandalwood intoxicated my senses, and I quickly responded fiercely by stroking his tongue in return. The friction was absolutely delicious.

After ravishing each other's mouth thoroughly we slowed the kiss; his hands began to roam over my back, stroking either side of my spine. My tongue surged deeply in Willy's warm contours. Willy responded by raising one of his hands to gently stroke my cheek. I could hear the blood in my ears pounding, or is that the thunder looming over us? I neither knew nor cared. All my thoughts were focused upon that of the man who is currently making my knees weak. I lay my pal along his right cheek, savoring his smooth skin and the shift of his jaw as they worked across my lips.

It seemed like an eternity until Willy pulled back, pressing a soft wisp of a kiss against my swollen lips. My eyes stayed closed as he cupped my face and kissed my eyelids. I rested my forehead upon his as a whirlwind of emotions coursed through my mind. We just stood there in each other's arms as the thunderstorm raged above.

Just as I finally gathered my wits together I noticed that the rain has stopped completely. I open my eyes and they quickly gazed upon Willy's face. As always, his face was elegant and flawless, but his eyes were dark and hot with desire still lingering in them. Both our eyes follow each other's gaze towards the sky. _Hmm . . . It seems like our kiss was like the thunderstorm . . . short, but exhilarating._

"I can't believe it!" Willy said in a small voice. For some reason this made me explode into a fit of laughter. Willy pouts at my outburst, but soon joins in with his own high pitched giggles. "Fate works in mysterious ways," I say as my laughter subsided. "Like you?" Willy said as he arched his eyebrow playfully. "Especially like me!" I grab Willy's hat from the wet ground. "Do I have to chase you again?" Willy asked he slouched lazily. I giggle mischievously as I replaced the hat on top of its nest of wet reddish-brown hair. Willy smiles broadly. "C'mon! Let's get inside before we catch a cold!"

We walk together with arms linked towards the factory doors. The heat instantly soothed my chilled skin as I stepped into the familiar spacious hallway. Willy wraps his arms around my waist, and rests his chin upon the crook of my neck.

"Thanks for coming. I had a wonderful time," he said softly, tickling my ear.

"Well, thanks for asking me out," I answer back as I placed my hands over his. I look over at him and instantly examine his lips again. As if reading my mind he pulled me into another kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip, pleading for the kiss to go deeper once more.

A small cough made us break apart. We look over to see Arlene in her nightgown, eyebrow arched and a smug smirk on her lips. "It's about time you two came home! It's past eleven!"

"We're adults, Arlene! And what are you doing down here, hmm?" I asked smartly.

"I just put Emmy to bed. She was so wired! And I was on the way back to my bed when I heard voices. Then I saw you and . . ." She trails off, and gestures towards Willy and I. Willy's hands were still around my waist. He cleared his throat and removed his hands. He had a blush creeping up his cheeks.

I knew we were probably a scary sight. Soaked through with rain, and practically all over each other. I felt a chill run down my spine. The more I thought about it made me scared. I've never let myself go after something I desired so much.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You two need to dry off. I don't want you to get a cold and spread it around," Arlene concluded, and walked down the hallway. I watched her until she disappeared.

"That was embarrassing."

I turn my head towards Willy. His cheeks were a light pink. I couldn't help to smile as this innocent state. "Don't worry . . . It could've been worse!" I grab his hand gently, and walk him to our bedrooms. When we came in between our bedroom doors we faced each other. Willy brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. Slowly we moved our faces closer until our lips met in a soft kiss. So soft, it felt more like a whisper.

"Good night, Bianca," Willy said against my lips.

"Night, Willy," I said before placing a slightly harder kiss upon those lush lips. After I closed my bedroom door I leaned against it. _I can't believe this is happening,_ I thought as I dried off. Even after I dressed in dry, warm clothes and the chill of the rain gone from my body, I could still feel my lips tingling from the passionate kiss in the thunderstorm.

* * *

A/n: So...Did I give the first "real" kissing scene some justice? 


	17. Do You Not Trust Me?

Twiggy Wonka- (grabs flower) Aww! Thank you! lol...I watched Alice and Wonderland and ur right! The mousy is soooo cute!

Fala Delacroix- 20.34853, eh? WOOT! And Willy Rainy shall reward thee with this chappie!

peachy-pebbles- I can't wait to see happens either! lol

A/n: You guys are soooooooo gonna hate me after you read this chappie! That's all I'm going to say on that. And if you can't stand reading rape scenes then skip the italic part, though I suggest u read some of it to get this chappie. It not too graphic, but still disturbing. Okay! Enough with my chatter! (snoopy dances)

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Do You Not Trust Me?**

_I'm lying on my bed. Moonlight shone through a window, illuminating my skin brightly. A dark figure loomed over me, watching me sleep. My eyes open slowly. Suddenly, the figure pounced upon me. I tried to scream, but the figure silenced it with a hard kiss. I moaned as he kissed down my neck. He mounted me, and I felt his fingers grip my wrists above my head painfully. His face was hidden in the shadows. Something glimmers in the moonlight. It's a knife. I gasp as I felt something hard thrust carelessly into my warmth, tearing delicate flesh. Tears smudged my sight, but I quickly see the figure lower his head out of the shadows . . . _

_It's Willy. His cold gray eyes seem to smile as he brutally thrusts again, making me cry out in pain. Wait . . . Willy doesn't have gray eyes! He takes the knife and slashes my shoulder, next to the scar from the previous encounter like this._

_"Now, Bianca, you know the rules," Willy said in a throaty voice that wasn't his . . . It's Ralph's voice instead. I bite down on my lips to stop my screams so I wouldn't get slashed again. Willy continues to rape me, making me cry silent tears._

_"Did you really think that when you left me you would be happy?" Willy laughs in Ralph's icy tone. "You'll never love again. I scared you too much to ever take another man into bed. You never should have left me, bitch!" He thrusts harder. A scream escapes my mouth, and I receive another slit. That didn't stop me. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed . . . _

I jerkily sat up in my bed screaming. I look around dazed, not recognizing my surroundings. Midnight roof, walls covered with childish artwork, satin sheets upon a queen sized bed . . . I sigh a ragged breath, thankful of being safe. The images of my nightmare were still fresh in my mind. What stood out were Ralph's words coming out of Willy's mouth. "_You'll never love again. I scared you too much to ever take another man into bed. You never should have left me, bitch!" _And to make it worse . . . It was Willy who pounced onto me, and held me down before taking me without my consent . . .

Suddenly, I felt nauseous. I could feel bile slither up my throat. I quickly rush to the bathroom. I hunch over the toilet and vomit. After all the bile was flushed I rest my head on my arm on the edge of the toilet seat. I try to control my breathing, but I'm still shaking from my sickness. I groan as I heard my bedroom door open. I really don't want anyone to see me in this state. Especially . . .

"Bianca?" said Willy's alarmed voice. I tried to be quiet, but I felt the indescribable sensation of bile slither up my throat again. I vomited once more. The bathroom door swings open forcefully. I hide my face behind my arms resting on the toilet. Willy is the last person I want to see. "Bianca, are you okay?" Willy asked concerned. "I'm fine. Go away," I said weakly. I heard the sink turn on. I peak through my arms to see that Willy was soaking a washcloth. He bent over me and tried to pull my arms away from my face. "I said to go away," I said annoyed as I pushed his hands away. "No. You're sick. C'mon . . ." he said as he wiped the exposed skin on my back the with ice cold washcloth.

I feel both of his hands slide down my arms and pull them away from my face. I groan in annoyance, but Willy didn't yield. I was too weak to disoblige. I leaned against his chest, which was bare. Tears prickled my eyes. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. Instead, a broken sob escapes my lips. I grip Willy's shoulders as tears trickled down my cheeks. "Shh . . ." Willy coos. He wraps one arm around my waist; the other combed through my hair.

When my sob progress down to a sniffle Willy pulls my hair behind my back, and begins to wipe my face and neck with the washcloth. The cool water upon my hot skin mollified me. My breathing became serene. Willy laid the washcloth down, and wrapped his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulled me up to sit in his lap. He held me like I used to hold Emmy every time she would hurt herself. Strangely, it felt comforting.

"I have a feeling that this isn't because you have a cold," Willy said quietly. I chuckled lightly. I feel Willy's head look down upon me. "Now that I've got ya laughing, can you tell me what's wrong?" I hesitated at first, but decided to tell him. "I had a nightmare."

"That must be some nightmare . . . What was it about?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I lied. I didn't want to share my dream with him for obvious reasons. I don't need him to know what Ralph has done during our marriage, and that he was the one doing it as Ralph's voice escaped his lips.

"Can you at least tell me what it's about, or who was in it?" Willy pleaded.

I sigh. Something about Willy makes me feel like I need to tell some of the truth. "Ralph." Instantly, I felt Willy's grip tighten around me.

"What did he do?" he asked. I could hear him bite back his anger.

"Nothing," I said shakily.

"Bianca, he did something. You're lying to me.  
Please . . . just tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" I could hear annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Because it's none of your business!" I raise my head to make eye contact with Willy. This is the first time I truly saw anger within those violet eyes. It kind of scared me.

"It's must be something bad if it's supposedly none of my business!"

"It's my problem, so let me deal with it on my own!"

"Don't ya remember what I told you? You're not on your own! I'm here for you . . ." He gently cups my cheek. It makes my heart melt, but I still refused to share my frightful nightmare. The expression in Willy's eyes changed from anger to hurt. "Do you not trust me?" he asked, his voice giving away his sadness.

"No! It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you! Why can't you see that I'm not ready to reveal everything about me?"

"I don't think it's because you're not ready. I think it's because you don't trust me!" Willy's face is etched with frustration.

"I don't!" My eyes grow wide after I yelled it out. I didn't mean to say it, but I needed something to make him drop the subject. Willy looks hurt, and then quickly regains his anger. "Well, I guess I'll leave you since you don't trust me . . . even after our joyous date." With that last comment he got up from the floor, and left me alone. I stared after him, not quite comprehending what just happened. Then it hits me. I just hurt Willy with my venomous need of clandestine. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't ready to tell him about my past.

_Oh, God . . . What have I done? _I lean against the toilet and silently cry.

* * *

I shut my bedroom door behind me. My breath is shallow as I lean my head against the door. She doesn't trust me. I lightly punch the door with my fist out of anger. I wasn't angry with Bianca though . . . I could never be mad at her. Her ex-husband, Ralph, caused my anger. It seems he scared her to where she could never trust anyone. 

By how successful our date was I thought she trusted me . . . especially after the kiss in the rain. I've never experienced something quite like the joining of lips. Bianca was so warm besides the cold raindrops falling from the gray clouds above us. I was thrown into another world when I gained entrance into Bianca's mouth. I think I've memorized every contour of her hips as I lavished her lips, pressing our bodies together for warmth. I've never had a woman let me explore her like that. She's the _only_ girl I've explored like that! That's why I thought she trusted me. _But I was wrong._

I was startled out of my sleep by a cry of pain from across my bedroom door. It took me a while to finally regain my common sense to realize that it came from Bianca's room. I found her on the bathroom floor, curled over the toilet. I comforted her as she cried in my arms. Then she refused to reveal her nightmare to me. She injured my heart by admitting her distrust to me even after the kiss that seemed to say different. I know Ralph may be a touchy subject, but that gives her no reason to hurt me! I may have been a little nosy . . . No. I know Ralph was cruel to her. All the signs I've seen, like that scar on her shoulder, point to Ralph. Sure, the scar could've been from an accident, but under current circumstances I need proof that it's just a scar. Not a scar created out of anger and abuse.

What I don't understand is why I'm not angry with Bianca. She doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything! Even when I try to scorn her my heart aches from the feeling.

"I just love her too much." My thoughts freeze. My words seem to echo throughout the room, as if taunting me with my own words. _I love her. _I lie down upon my bed, staring up at the roof. I repeated the thought in my head until I could utter it out loud.

"I love her."

* * *

A/n: I am such an evil bitch! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough) I had to add some obstacles for our two love birds! Will they ever make up and make out? lol...until next time...REVIEW! 


	18. If Only

Fala Delacroix- (hands you tissue) This chappie is a little happier!

Twiggy Wonka- Mwahahahahaha! Gotta love the evilness within me! Don't worry . . . They'll be back together soon . . . hopefully . . . !

A/n: Sorry it took a long time to post. Fanfic wouldn't let me login :'( But now im back! YAY :D And I promise i'll try to post sooner than i did last time! (snoopy dances)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: If Only . . . **

_I'm dancing in the rain. A hand grabs me and pushes me against a wall. I lightly scream. The anonymous figure brushes his lips to mine, silencing me. I gasp and pull the figure deeper. The figure began to remove my wet clothes, making a shiver run down my spine. I reached out and ran a hand down his chest, eliciting a dark moan from the figure throat. I removed his clothes and felt his slick body against mine. He swooped down upon me, touching and tasting every inch of my skin until I screamed in long throes of passion, needing release. He pressed into me as he wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting in and out. He took my lips with his as he entered one last time, crashing into euphoria. It was then that I noticed the hair I held during my release is a reddish-brown. My eyes met those of violet ones . . ._

I awoke with a start. I was sweaty and very aroused. A sickly sensation began to wave through my body. I quickly run to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. I flush after the sickly sensation was gone. This has been a morning ritual for the past week.

Ever since I had that tiff with Willy I've been having highly erotic dreams about him. And after I wake up I become sick. I don't understand! The dream doesn't disgust me. It's quite the opposite. The image of Willy and I connected as one in the rain is very pleasant. I've never seen myself in such a state of pleasure.

_That's it then, _I thought as I started an ice cold shower. _I'm getting sick because I'm scared to be in the throes of passion. _I know it's ridiculous, but after all what Ralph has done to my body and me I'm not sure if I could ever feel pleasure given from another man.

After my shower I get dressed in my usual dress and stockings. Today, I chose a pink dress and my black and white stripped wool stockings. I put on my black flats, and walk down to the Chocolate Room for breakfast. When I arrive everyone is seated at the table . . . everyone except Willy. He's been avoiding breakfast lately because supposedly he had a break through with one of his inventions. I take a seat in between Mother and Georgina. Arlene sets a plate in front of me and I begin to eat slowly. I couldn't help to notice that Mr. Wilber Wonka was examining me deeply as I ate silently. Everybody else was chatting lightly. It started to freak me out, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the room a little bit," I announced. I put my plate in the sink as Arlene helped me. "Are you okay? I've noticed you haven't been yourself since I caught you with Willy," Arlene said under her breath. Tears glazed my eyes as memories of that night flashed before my eyes. I push them aside post haste. "I'm fine. I just haven't gotten any sleep that's all," I reassured her, even though nothing was okay.

I make my way to a little hill near the chocolate waterfall, grabbing a few things to munch on as I walked. The hill was perfect. It was on the other side of the crooked Bucket house, and no window was there to look out across the chocolate river towards the hill. The only way you could see me is if you looked from afar near the entrance to the Chocolate Room. I sat down and began to eat a black licorice cattail. I'm trying to figure out what my feelings are for Willy. It's not that I don't trust him. I know he would never hurt me. I'm scared to ever trust anyone again. _Ralph is right _. . . _He did scare me to where I would never love again. _I took another bite of licorice, and picked up a dandelion cup and saucer. I sipped the sugary substance from it and took a bite out of the cup.

"I like those dandelion things," said a deep voice. I look behind me to see that Willy's father standing at the foot of the hill. He has a tiny grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He walks slowly up the hill and stands next to me. "Do you mind if I join you? I love to take in the sights and colors of this room," he asked nicely. I nod and he takes a seat next to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. I was sure no one could see me, and I also suspected that he followed me. "I didn't. I was just walking, trying to find something here that isn't too sweet."

"Good luck with that," I said jokingly. Mr. Wonka chuckled. "I'm guessing Willy told you I'm a dental practitioner?"

"The best of the best!" For some reason, I didn't mind talking to Mr. Wonka. He seems to be a very intelligent man. "Yes, I can see what Willy is talking about," Mr. Wonka said as if he were talking about the weather. I look at him and see a toothy grin plastered on his face. I saw the little game he was playing and decided to join in. "And what has Willy said about me?"

"Well, for the past week I've been spending time with him while he worked. Every once in a while he'll mention something about you. Like how your face lights up when you smile, or your humorous personality." He finally looks at me, and I feel like an inferior child looking up at their father. "But I can't help to notice that after he mentions you he's suddenly quiet and sad . . . and he won't tell me why." I gulp and wait for the question I knew that would slip out next.

"Did you mean to cause Willy grief?" I looked down at the mint green grass as I answered. "No . . . I did not." A tear trickled down my cheek. "Then why did you push him away?" I look up, not caring if Mr. Wonka sees her tears. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"He only said that you didn't trust him."

"It's not that I don't trust him! I'm just afraid . . ."

"Ah . . . I see . . . What did happen that gave Willy the idea you didn't trust him?"

"I wouldn't share my nightmare with him. I wasn't ready to tell him about Ralph yet . . . And if you hadn't heard about Ralph from Arlene yet, then it's a miracle!" I laugh despite my tears. I didn't know why I was talking about this with him. _Then again, he's Willy's father . . . Who knows Willy better than him?_

"Yes, I've heard of him. And it seems that he's done something to you to cause a lot of grief. But I won't talk about that. It's none of my business. I'm here to talk about Willy and his feelings for you."

"And what are his feelings for me?"

"Love, of course."

My jaw drops. "Willy loves me?"

"He hasn't told me directly, but I can feel it. Even hear it in his voice when he talks so sweetly about you."

I sigh and massage my temples. "I just never realized how scared I was to love Willy until that nightmare and a few other dreams." Images of our naked bodies pressed together in the rain came unbidden. I forced myself not to gasp and look straight ahead of me, not really focusing on anything.

"I know you were hurt in the past, but not all people are infidel." I nod and wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry if I've upset you," Mr. Wonka said soothingly. "It's okay." I smile as I feel the weight of my tension leave me.

"Do you love him?"

My head snaps towards Mr. Wonka. He has a content look on his face. "What?" I manage to choke out. "Do you love him?" he repeated.

I didn't need to think about it. All I needed was someone to ask. _Yes! I do love him! _I thought. Mr. Wonka waited patiently for my response. I build up confidence and take a deep breath. "Mr. Wonka . . . I d-"

Before I could say it a voice from afar echoed throughout the room. "Dad! Hey, Dad!" It's Willy. A sudden wave of embarrassment washed over me. "I need to go." Before Mr. Wonka could object I stood up and ran down the hill. I crossed the river and hid behind the Bucket house. I glance back at Willy. I haven't seen him in such a long time.

He was walking towards his father. My heart began to lift as I took in his handsome face I haven't seen in a week, but seems like an eternity. He looked towards where I was hiding. I quickly back away in the shadows.

_If only I wasn't afraid . . . Willy deserves someone who can give her heart to him . . . I just wish it were me._

* * *

"Hello, Willy. I see you've finally decided to come out from that office of yours. Tell me . . . Have you finished that candy called stubbornness?" 

"Haha . . . Very funny. What were you talking about with Bianca?" I asked trying to hide my anger raging within me. I could tell by my father's face that I didn't do such a good job. "I wanted to see if she knew anything about your sudden secrecy."

"And did she tell you?"

"Yes, a little."

"Ugh! Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bud into my personal problems!"

"Because you don't tell your father anything! I know it's new for you to have me in your life, but now I'm here for you! I've accepted it and now you should!"

I clench my jaw and look at my feet. I know he's my father, but that still doesn't give him the right to snoop around! For the time being though, I'll forgive him. "I'm sorry . . . How did you know I was feeling low anyways?"

"Well, you're always cheery. So, naturally it seemed a bit odd to see you depressed. And the way you talked about Bianca . . . Let's just say I know clandestine when I see it."

I nod. For some reason, I think dads have a supernatural power and they use it against their kids. I also couldn't help to feel concerned for Bianca. "And Bianca? How is she doing?"

"She's feeling guilt, Willy. She never meant to hurt your feelings. She's been through a lot that most young ladies couldn't handle. And that's left her running scared from love."

I took this all in and analyzed it slowly. _She didn't mean it. _She only said that because she was afraid. Not only did Ralph leave physical scars upon her soft flesh, but also on her soul. _Then perhaps . . . maybe she . . . _

"Did she say that she loved me?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"Well, I did ask her and she was about to answer me until you interrupted her from across the room."

"Damn my timing . . ."

"Damn it indeed. Dad begins to chuckle. I joined in and couldn't help feel a connection only a father and son could have. "Well, I'm going to go get some coffee, and work on balancing my checks. I wish you the best of luck, Willy."

"Thanks, Dad." As Dad makes his way to the Bucket house I walk along the edge of the chocolate river until I can see clearly through one of the tiny windows. I see Bianca resting her chin in her palm of her hand and poking something on her plate with her fork. She looks dreadful without a smile on her face. _If only she'd love me . . . _Then it hit me. What if I just apologize? I mean, I was a bit nosy . . .

She has a performance in two days. I want to apologize when she's in a good mood. _Now . . . if only I knew what kind of flowers she likes!

* * *

_

A/n: Well, it's a little happier . . . by .00001 on a scale that measures happiness! The next chappies shall be here soon! Until then . . . You know what to do! 


	19. In His Eyes

peachy-pebbles- Hmm . . . Just have at least 0.1 more paitence! They'll make up . . . soon . . . enough . . . !

Fala Delacroix- (hands you an ice pack) It hurts like a bitch when you run into those things! Willy should really leave a "Glass Elevator Ahead" sign. And believe me . . . If its a good day I find almost anything funny . . .like the name "Seymour Butts" (begins to laugh while doing snoopy dances).

siriusissues- "I think your characterization is just the right mixture of shyness and eccentricity, as if you'd plugged into Depp's subconscious as well as Wonka's."

Aww! Your review made me feel special! Thank you! And yes . . . They were chocolate-coated!

A/n: I told ya I was gonna update sooner than u thought! Mwahahahaha! (coughs) Anywayz . . . (snoopy dances while jumping on her bed).  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: In His Eyes **

_I'm outside once more and it's still raining. I'm lying upon an anonymous green facade, rain falling down upon my bare body. Willy suddenly appears above me and lifts my legs high above his waist. He begins to dance above me, thrusting his member inside me fully, and almost withdraw out of my warmth. Our dark moans linger out into the air, and become more frequent as our hips rocked in sync. Willy withdraws and thrusts one last time and I cry out . . . _

My eyes snap open. I clutch my bedspread and breathe in a shallow breath. My core is still pulsating from the arousing dream. I get out of bed without ease, and moan as images of the erotic dream came unbidden in my mind. I walk to my bathroom and rinse my face with cool water. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My face is refreshed, but my neck and chest still had that glossy sheen.

I sigh. This dream is still reoccurring and driving me insane! It's not like I don't enjoy it . . . It shocks me every time. Every dream always has some detail that's different, like the surroundings. The only detail that remains the same is the rain . . . and Willy and I making love. And what surprises me is I didn't vomit this time! _I'm getting used to the dream, that's why. _There's something else . . . I think the reason why I'm getting all these highly erotic dreams is because I don't want to be afraid of physical love, and they help me with my fear. They get rid of the feminine fear of being hurt, and show how it's a beautiful scene between two people.

I shiver and turn on the tap in the shower. I took a cold shower in hopes of getting rid of the feeling in my core, even though I didn't really want it to go. Today is the day of another performance. I'm anticipating this one because not only haven't I talked to Willy in over one week, but also if he doesn't choose to come to see me perform tonight . . . I might die. He encourages me with the look in his eyes when he watches me on stage. He makes me believe in myself. _I have to end this little war between us . . . It's tearing me apart!_

I get out of the shower and quickly dry off. I open my wardrobe and contemplate on the attire to wear today. I find a golden yellow dress and a pair of black thigh high stockings. Emmy calls this ensemble the bumblebee attire. I put them on; along with my black flats and a sweatshirt I had since I was a teenager. The collar was cut to where one side exposed my right shoulder. I smile as I shut the door to my bedroom and walk towards the Chocolate Room for a little bit of breakfast before I go to The Red Rat. As I walked through the eatible room I grabbed some treats like a candy apple and a small lollipop from a bush. I open the door to the Bucket house and quickly turn around to close it. Willy is sitting at the table. I have not seen this close in a week.

"Hey! You're wearing the bumble bee outfit!" I hear Emmy cry out. She runs towards me, and I swiftly lift her up in my arms. Emmy's cry of joy made me forget about who's sitting at the table . . . for now at least. I haven't spent much with Emmy.

"I knew you would say that!" I say as I tickle her side. She giggles and jumps out of my arms. "I thought you don't like getting breakfast before going to The Red Rat," Arlene asks suspiciously. "I don't. I just came here to get some coffee and ask Emmy something." I look down towards Emmy's curious. "Would you like to accompany me to rehearsal today? You never got to meet Ewan!"

"Is he crazy?" Emmy asked hopeful.

"Duh!"

"Then count me in!" I giggle and make my way to Arlene, who has a fresh cup of coffee in hand for me. "Thank you." I take a sip. Arlene raises her eyebrows in hopes that she made it right. "Well? Did I make it right?"

"It's a tad bit watery, but other than that . . . It's coffee! Congrats! You are now a barista!"

"Yeah right . . ." Arlene smiles and serves the rest of the coffee. "Are you sure you don't want breakfast?"

"Nope. I already have something." I threw the candy apple above my head lightly and as I caught it I brought it to my mouth, taking a loud bite. Arlene rolls her eyes. "C'mon Emmy! Let's go!"

"Okay! Let me get my coat first!"

"Do you need any help?"

"Mum . . . I'm five years old . . . I'm old enough to do things myself!"

I chuckle and watch her quickly pull her jacket on. I saw Willy turn his gaze onto me. My heart began to beat faster and I couldn't ignore him any longer. I shift my eyes and feel my legs weaken as I stared into his amethyst eyes. They seemed to stare at me like I was lucid.

"I'm ready!"

I break our intense gaze and look towards Emmy. I clear my throat and smile. "Well, c'mon! I don't want to keep Letta waiting!" I grab her hand and walk towards the door. "Will we see you at lunch?" Arlene asked. "No . . . I promised I would have lunch with Titania and Ewan."

"Okay. See ya tonight then."

I open the door and let Emmy out first. I turn towards the Bucket family and nod as I said goodbye. All of then echoed my goodbye except Willy. Instead, he gazed at me with a sad expression in his eyes.

* * *

"So . . ." 

"Don't even ask."

"Still haven't talked to him, huh? I still don't see why you pushed him away."

"Do you really want to know?"

Titania nods her head, blond curls bouncing in the process. We're at the cafe having lunch. Emmy was on the floor dressing up her doll, and Ewan was down there with her fighting over which wardrobe would look good on the doll. I picked at my pastry with my fork before I answered. "Because I was stupid and afraid."

"How can you be afraid of him? He's fucking hot!"

I roll my eyes. "Not of him! Of . . . love. Especially the physical kind."

"Ah . . . So I was right! You do want to jump his bones!" She giggles loudly. I roll my eyes again. "But seriously . . . Just because the only kind of physical love you've experienced was harmful doesn't mean he will be the same. He might actually make it . . . pleasurable!" She gave a small chuckle and ate a piece of her pie. I smile and finish my pastry. Willy has been on my thoughts all day. I've been thinking deeply about our future together . . . the future I wanted with Ralph until he ruined it and turned into an unimaginable bastard. _I somehow know he'll keep me safe. I can see it in his glowing violet eyes . . . _

"C'mon Bianca! It's time to go!" I snap out of my daze and saw Emmy, Titania, and Ewan waiting for me at the door. I give a sheepish smirk and join them for the walk back to The Red Rat. While walking I looked towards the Wonka Chocolate Factory. _I wonder if he's thinking about me . . . _I wish his arms were wrapped around me. I never realized how much I missed him.

"Hey Emmy . . . Wanna race?" I hear Titania say challengingly. "Yeah!" Emmy starts off with a sprint with Titania rushing behind. Ewan cleared his throat, making me look away from my love's dwelling.

"He'll break first you know."

"Huh?"

"Willy will be the first to apologize."

"How do you know?"

"Guys are weak! And the way he treated you the night of your date . . . He really cares for you."

"Thanks for warning me, Ewan, but I'm the one who should apologize."

"Boys are so confusing and stupid sometimes . . . just remember that. He wasn't thinking about your feelings when he tried to winkle the truth out of ya. I couldn't blame him . . ."

"What are you getting at?"

Ewan blushes. "Let's just say that if I wasn't a hard core homo . . . I would be trying to win your love from Willy."

"Aww! How sweet . . . and a little creepy!"

"I told ya we boys are confusing! And now for a personal question . . . When was the last time you've gotten laid?"

"Ewan!" I lightly punch his arm. "Why exactly are you asking?"

"I'm just saying . . .! You've gotta put something in there before it blows over!"

"Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm queer!"

I chuckle loudly and open the door to The Red Rat. "Ladies first!" I say in a low voice. Ewan puckers his lips and sticks his nose up in the air. He puts his hands on his hips and rocks them from side to side as he walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

* * *

"Your duet is on in thirty minutes!" 

"Okay Grandmama! Bianca . . . let's get our costumes on!"

I follow Titania to the attic. We put on matching ivory dressing. My waist fitted it snuggly, and I had a slight cleavage. The sleeves were robe-like and came down past my wrists. They remind me of angels. Titania ironed my hair into waves and we both went backstage to wait. As we did I peeked at the audience to look for Willy. It didn't take me long to find him. He was staring into space, not paying any attention to the loud jazz band performing on stage. Arlene and Emmy were the only ones accompanying him tonight.

"Okay . . . As soon as the jazz band exits you can go on," Letta says her raspy whisper. I nod and take a deep breath, clearing my head of thoughts with slight difficulty. "And . . . You're on!" Letta motions us onto the stage. Titania and I walk out and take our places on opposite sides of the stage. I glance to see Willy's attention was fully on me now. A small smile tugged at my lips, but I quickly hide it. I feel my confidence rise back up as the music began to play. A split second before Titania began to sing I swear I saw a small smirk on Willy's face . . . Titania brings me back to reality as her voice rang throughout the room:

TITANIA:  
I sit and watch the rain,  
And see my tears run down the windowpane...

BIANCA:  
I sit and watch the sky.  
And I can hear it breathe a sign...

TITANIA:  
I think of him,  
How we were...  
And when I think of him,  
Then I remember...

BIANCA/TITANIA:

Remember...

TITANIA:  
In his eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be!

BIANCA:  
In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!

TITANIA:  
Safe in his arms, close to his heart...

BIANCA:  
But I don't know quite where to start...

TITANIA:  
By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?

BIANCA:  
By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
That I feel?

TITANIA:  
Will his eyes reveal to me  
Promises or lies?

BIANCA:  
But he can't conceal from me  
The love in his eyes!

TITANIA:  
I know their every look,  
His eyes!

BIANCA:  
They're like an open book,  
His eyes!

BIANCA/TITANIA:  
But most of all the look  
That hypnotized me!

TITANIA:  
If I'm wise,  
I will walk away,  
And gladly...

BIANCA:  
But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to talk away  
The mem'ries that you prize!

TITANIA:  
Love is worth forgiving for!

BIANCA:  
Now I realize -

BIANCA/TITANIA:  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!

TITANIA:  
Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize -

BIANCA:  
Now I realize -

BIANCA/TITANIA:  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!

A loud applause broke out. As Titania and I bowed in unison I saw Willy stand up, Arlene and Emmy following suit. Soon the whole audience was standing in ovation. "Oh, my God! They love us!" Titania said over the roar of applause. I could barely hear myself laugh! We exited the stage. Titania pounced on me as soon as we were out of sight.

"I've never had that big an applause!" Titania had tears in her eyes. I wiped some away out of my motherly extinct. Titania's smile of joy turned into mischief suddenly. "And did you see who started the standing ovation?"

"Yes, I did."

"You see! He does love you!"

I sigh. "Well, wish me luck. I'm going to get dressed, and then go see him." Titania gave me one last hug before I made my way to the attic. I sat down at the vanity and began to brush my hair. A soft knock echoed throughout the room. _Hmm . . . Must be Letta to congratulate me._

"Come in!" I called back as I finished brushing my hair. The door creaked open as I sat my brush down. I looked in the mirror to check my make-up, but I freeze up from shock.

In the mirror was Willy's reflection with a fresh bouquet of dark violet roses. _Whoa . . . I'll never doubt Ewan's boy skills again!

* * *

_

A/n: YAY! We're all on the Cliffhanger Express! WOOT! WOOT! (coughs) You will have to get used to the Cliffhanger Express for the next few chappies. I just felt like I haven't put in enough cliffhangers! (flashes evil grin). The song that Titania and Bianca sing is called "In His Eyes" from the musical Jekyll & Hyde. I thought it suited the mood just right :D 


	20. Now It's Too Late

Fala Delacroix- (snatches gummyworm) Mmm . . . fruity! And stop eating rabbits! Unless their chocolate, Morton Wonka. . . (snoopy dances while eating meatballs)

Twiggy Wonka- I told ya coffee is was the best thing in the world! And I was very surprised to see a review from fictionpress from you! That site doesn't like to review much . . . :'( I'm planning to write a story for that site after I'm done with this one. So if you happen to pass by it . . . Leave a comment or two ;)

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- (snoopy dances) Thank you!

sparrowed- Ewan is very dear to me. He helps me with my wardrobe and hair and make-up . . . He's the gay brother I wish had! (snoopy dances with Ewan)

Gi Xian- Yes, I know I am! (gets hit in the head by a meatball) OW! Alright! Jk . . . (stalks off)

kzbuckedoff- I hate it when the review thingy does that! Aww . . . I write good! YAY!

Romska Noch- I'm sorry to inform you there is no "getting it on". (stifles laughter until it's too much) Jk! They will, but it's going to take a while before the moment of anticipated unity. Until then . . . Keep singing "Sexual Healing"!

A/n: Now, as you read this there are a few warnings: mild language. I think that's probably it . . . Oh! And slight violence. Nothing too bad. And if you get confused by something (i.e. the secret), don't worry . . . all will be explained in later chappies! Enjoy! Or at least try to . . . (cough)

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Now It's Too Late**

She was brushing her hair when I entered the attic with fresh roses clutched to my chest. Her gaze met mine in the mirror. It's been so long since I've been able to see those sapphire orbs. I walk in and close the door behind me. "You sang beautifully tonight," I said softly as I walked up to stand next to her. "Thank you," she said faintly. She turns her head to look up at me. I hand her the violet roses, and a big smile spreads across her face. She smells the roses's scent deeply and sighs. "How did you know that these were my favorite?"

"I asked Emmy. She took me to the only flower shop that carried these unique roses." I smile triumphantly. Bianca chuckles softly. I clear my throat and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what happened a week ago. I should've known that you weren't ready . . ."

"Willy . . ."

"It's just that I care for you so much . . ."

"Willy!"

"And I can understand if you can never forgive me . . ."

My mindless chatter was interrupted by Bianca's soft lips. I've forgotten how nice her warm lips feel against my own. She draws back and cocks an eyebrow. I feel my cheeks blush madly. "Was I mumbling again?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Aah! I hate being a mumbler! You see what kind of effect you have on me?"

Bianca giggles. "It's rather cute. And I stopped your mumbling because I think I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've known better to even think that you could hurt me. My fear overshadowed my trust . . . I'm sorry, Willy."

I feel a small smile tug at my lips. Bianca places her roses in a vacant vase near by the vanity. When she looks back I stick out my hand. "Truce?" Bianca giggles and lightly pushes past my hand aside. She warps her arms around my neck. "Truce," she whispers lightly next to my ear. Chills run down my spine. I wrap my arms around her waist. Suddenly, the image of Bianca and I passionately kissing in the rain came unbidden in my mind. I quickly push it aside as Bianca drew back from my arms. She smiles warmly at me and I return the smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask. I still felt like it's partly my fault we got in an argument. "Well, all I ask of you is to have patience. I trust you . . . it's just going to take a while for my trust to bloom."

"You got it! Anything else?"

Bianca's eyes sparkled. For a split second I saw her look at my lips. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I dip my head down as I pulled her closer. Bianca wraps her arms around my neck once more, and meets me half way down. We claim each other's lips. Oh, have I longed to feel her lips again. Warmth surged throughout my body as Bianca nipped my bottom lip, pleading for the kiss to become deep. I open her mouth with mine, and gently trace the contours of her mouth with my tongue. Bianca clutches me closer and languidly brushes her tongue against mine. We were so deep in our kiss that we didn't flinch when the attic door swung open. The door crashed against the wall. I break the kiss and look over to see who interrupted our intimate kiss.

I met the gaze of a man with cold gray eyes. His face had a blank expression, but his eyes were filled with surprise and anger. His body is built and very muscular. His brown hair looked like he hasn't gotten out of bed on over a week. A five o' clock shadow covered his finely sculpted face. He looks pretty plain with jeans and brown leather jacket. I felt Bianca's body tense up, and her breath becomes shallow.

"Ralph . . ." she said in a barely audible voice. I catch my breath in my throat. _This is Ralph . . . The one that scared her . . . and abused her delicate flesh . . . _I clutch Bianca's hips possessively, not leaving her alone with this bastard. _I'll never let him hurt her again . . ._

"Hey, my sweet," Ralph said in a low voice. His voice was dry and rough. Unpleasant to the ears. "Can I have a talk with you for a minute . . . alone?" he asks as he enters the room. I clench my jaw and look down at Bianca. Her eyes were filled with tears along with fear. She looks back at Ralph and nods her head. I bend down to whisper in her ear. "I refuse to leave you alone, Bianca." She takes a deep breath. "I need to face my fear. Now please . . . step outside for a moment . . . I'll be fine."

I hesitate for a moment, but finally let go of her lips. I feel as if I'm making a big mistake. I shot Ralph a nasty look as I past him on the way to the door. Before I closed the door I glanced at Bianca, making sure she didn't change her mind. Her sapphire pools were still filled with fear, but a bit of confidence gleamed in them. I nod and close the door.

* * *

I stared at the door for a while before I looked into the eyes of the person who made my life a living hell. Ralph just stood there, examining me from head to toe. He puts his hands in his front pockets. "So . . . How are you, darling?" he asked icily. 

"I'm fine . . . And you?"

"Good, good . . . You sang nicely tonight."

"How did you find me, Ralph? And why are you here?"

He laughs in a dark tone. "Can't I see how my ex-wife," he clenched his jaw as if to control his anger, "is doing?" I wait for his answer as he looks around the attic. "Did you really think I wouldn't know where you ran off? I knew you would run off to your family. And I'm here to see you . . . that's all. And to know how Emmy is doing."

"I'm fine . . . And so is Emmy . . . She's recently started school."

"Hmm . . . I thought your family was poorer than a church mouse."

I bite back the pain from his venomous comment about my family. "I'm paying for her to go to school."

"How did you get the money?"

"By working here."

"Uh-huh . . . And here I was thinking it was from the profits you got from sleeping with other men! And what of your family?"

"Charlie is the heir to the Wonka Factory. I'm living with my family in the factory."

"Oh, really?" And I'm guessing that the guy you were sucking face with is Mr. Wonka?"

"Yes," I answered proudly. Ralph looks at me with a disgusted expression on his face. "You're such a whore. When you ran away I thought you would become a prostitute because that's the only thing your good for. You family is not worth the shit on my shoes. And now . . . You're the courtesan of a chocolatier! Even after all these years . . ."

"What do you mean even after all these years?" I asked, cutting him off. He chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah . . . That's right. You don't remember . . . I made sure of that."

"I've never met Willy until a month ago."

"That's what you remember . . . But it doesn't matter now. I mean . . . You've could've chose someone else with more class than that child molesting nut bag."

"Shut up!" I yell before I could stop myself. The mystery of Ralph's secret was momentarily stored in the back of my head for close examination. "I'm not going to take your shit anymore! Not now since I've found a new life free from you! And Willy is more of a man than you ever were!"

Ralph strikes my cheek. I take a deep breath and hear the echo of the slap resonate around the attic. Without another thought I lift my right leg hard between Ralph's legs. He gasps and bends over. I run towards the door, but Ralph grabs my wrist and swings me against the wall. He pins my hands above my head. "You are so lucky that I didn't fucking kill you a second ago. If you don't come with me now I will kill Willy and your family with the greatest gratitude," he said menacingly. His face was twisted up in pure disgust and malicious anger. I almost forgot that we were still in the attic.

"If I scream then people will hear me, Ralph. They'll come up and I will personally expose you," I growled at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Ralph becomes silent. He looks behind him. An evil grin creeps upon his lips. "Then we'll go outside to finish our light hearted reunion!" He pulls me from the wall, and I immediately become frightened as he pushes me towards the window. He growls roughly as he shoves me hard through the window, glass shattering as I fall two stories down to the ground.

I land hard on my side. The pain was too excruciating to scream. A few cuts covered my arms from where I shielded my face before being shoved through the window. I can barely feel my side as I roll onto my back. My vision was blurry. I see the faint shadow of Ralph as he leaps from the window seal, landing nimbly in his feet beside me.

Tears prickled my eyes as Ralph stared down upon my writhing form. A million thoughts ran through my head in a big blur . . . but only one was louder than the rest_. I should've told Willy I love him . . . Now it's too late . . ._

_

* * *

_A/n: WOOT! WOOT! The Cliffhanger Express strikes again!(cocks an eyebrow while grinning evilly) Mwahahahahahaha! 


	21. Thank You

sparrowed- whoa . . .

peachy-pebbles- I love to stand on my tip toes! (attempts to stand on tip toes and falls on her ass) Ow!

Fala Delacroix- I hope that was a raspberry muffin! And im sad to say that this chappie is not as long as your penis . . . RAWR!

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- Do you have split personalities? lol And Alexander . . . You can by all means kill Ralph in whatever fashion that suits you. But the death by piggies is mine!

A/n: There's some violence and mild language in this chappie. And I'm sorry if it's a little short . . . I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible after my prom. Now enjoy this chappie with some popcorn . . . or some espresso beans! (snoopy dances and trips over her cat) Oops! I'm sorry Mogget!

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Thank you . . .**

_What could be taking Bianca so long? _I thought as I sat near the attic door. I didn't really hear anything until a huge crash made me jump to my feet. I open the door in a flash. The attic was empty. I see the window has been shattered into millions of pieces. I stick my head out the window and silently gasp at the horrific sight. It was dark in the ally below, but I could just make out Bianca's body on the ground. Ralph was standing above her. His hand slowly reaches into his jacket and takes out a knife.

I quickly step out of the attic, and find the nearest phone. After I call the police I rush to the nearest exit, and try to find the ally Bianca and Ralph is currently residing. I must stall Ralph as the police make their way here. _I just hope Bianca is safe . . .

* * *

_

The light gleams upon the blade Ralph pulled out. My eyes grow wide and I immediately roll onto my hands and feet. Ralph kicks my side, and the wind gets knocked out of me as I landed on my back.

"I tried to be nice about it, Bianca. But as I expected you had to make me do this the hard way." Ralph twirls his blade close to my face. He slits my shoulder. I jump back, and quickly stand on my feet. A wave of dizziness rushed to my head, but I shake it off. "You should've known not to leave me, Bianca. You're not ready for a new life. You're nothing but a no good, dirty, rotten whore! Face it, Bianca . . . You're not worth loving to anyone but me! Now stop all this foolishness and come with me like the good little slut you are."

For the first time I felt pure loathing surge throughout my body. "I am not a whore," I said quietly, but venomously.

Ralph chuckles. "Are you for real? Are you actually talking back at me? Ha! Please . . . Compared to that Wonka bastard I'm . . ."

"Don't you even dare compare yourself to him! You're nothing like him. He treats me like a person. You treated me like shit! You made false accusations about me cheating on you for your sick pleasure. You'd sleep around with other women while I stayed faithful. I even gave birth to your daughter, and you treated her like she wasn't even your flesh and blood. I was glad that I left you! I love my new life here with my family and Willy!"

"You can't be saying that . . ."

"I love him! I love Willy Wonka! And that's worth holding onto!"

* * *

_I love him! I love Willy Wonka! And that's worth holding onto!_

Bianca's words echoed throughout the ally. I watched the two fight with words from behind the shadows. _She loves me . . ._ I know this wasn't the time or place, but I couldn't help feeling happy.

"You love him?" Ralph's voice said, bringing me back down to reality. "How can he love a tramp like you?"

This really boiled my blood. I feel the last pixie stick break as I step out of the shadows, and answer Ralph's rhetorical question. "Because I love her with all my heart."

Ralph spins around to face me with his knife glaring in the moonlight. I look over at Bianca who currently looks like a deer in headlights. I want to go over there and hold her, but Ralph stood in between us. I look into his cold gray eyes and clench my jaw, leaning on my cane. Ralph's lips twist into an unpleasant grin. "You say you love her with all your heart?" he asks roughly. "Do you hear that annoying echo, Bianca?" I ask as I look around, pretending not to notice Ralph. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted to talk to Bianca alone," Ralph nearly growled. "You said for a minute! It's way past a minute by now! Don't you know how to tell time?" I replied sarcastically.

"It's not over till I say so. Now, if you don't want to get gutted I suggest you go back to your factory and continue touching little children."

"Your mom likes to touch little children."

This set him off. He snaps forward with the blade of the knife in front of him. Ralph hunches over with a grunt as Bianca leaped upon his back. She gives a swift kick to his groin. Ralph screams out in pain as the knife slips from his grip and hits the brick wall. Ralph reaches behind him and swings Bianca around. He slams her to the ground. I take my cane in both hands and raise it about head level. As soon as Ralph turns his head towards me, I swung like I was playing baseball. I hear the crack of his jaw as his head jerks to the side.

He falls on his hands and knees. Bianca quickly stands up and heads for the knife lying forgotten on the ground from afar. Ralph grabs one of her ankles and pulls her to the ground. I give another blow to Ralph's stomach to stop him from getting the knife. He growls like a vicious dog and swings his leg under me, making me lose my balance.

Ralph retrieves the knife. I jump to my feet as Ralph drives the knife at me. I grab his forearms and begin to wrestle the knife's edge away from me as we waltzed around the ally. Our grunts rose, as the blade grew closer to my face. Ralph's face was covered with blood and grit, making his sculpted face look grotesque. I clench my teeth and tried to force the knife out of Ralph's grasp, but his lips twisted into an unsavory grin as the knife nicked my cheek. I bite back the pain and grunt, but I could feel my arms shake and lose strength . . .

"Ralph! Stop it!" Bianca began to beat hard on Ralph's back with balled up fists. Her hand grabbed his forearm and tries to pull back the blade. "Stop it! You ignorant bastard!" Bianca pulls back his forehead with her other hand. Ralph snarls and swirls around.

I hear Bianca's shrill scream. She lurches from side to side until she collapses on the ground like a rag doll. Blood quickly seeped through her white dress. Ralph has slit her side just below her ribcage. She began to cough and little sprinkles of blood escaped her lips.

As Ralph loomed above her I nonchalantly pick up my cane, my only defense. I crept close and readied myself for another swing. Before I took a swing Ralph began to speak in a dry voice. "I tried to reason with you . . . but now I'm just going to enjoy ripping you apart like Jack the fucking Ripper!" He slowly licks the blood dripping from the knife. As he raised his knife high above his head I swung my cane, this time like I was playing golf.

The cane hits hard between his legs. Ralph gave a blood-curtailing screech. He limps and the knife drop from his meaty hands. I swipe the knife and brandish it. Ralph attacks and runs into his own blade. He gasps as he finally realizes the knife pierced his stomach. I push him to the ground. He lies on his back, taking shallow breaths. Grabbing the knife's slick handle Ralph pulled the blade from his stomach. Blood gushed like a fountain. He violently coughs and twitches until he takes a harsh breath and becomes motionless. His dead gray eyes stare up lifelessly at the ink black sky.

"Willy . . ."

I flinch and drop my cane. I rush to Bianca's aid. Her eyes were half closed and a trail of blood leaked at the corner of her mouth. Her hand was clutching the wound, which is still bleeding madly. I gather her up in my arms. "Bianca, try not to talk . . . Everything is fine . . . Ralph is gone . . ." Bianca smiled and caressed my cheek, staining it with a line of blood. Sirens began to echo in the distance. Bright red lights flashed down the ally. "Hey! Over here!" I waved madly with one hand. People began to run to our aid. I look down with a toothy grin on my face; it faltered as Bianca struggled to stay conscious. "Please, don't leave me Bianca," I whisper softly. I pull her into a hug. Bianca adjusts her head on the crook of my neck. I could hear her struggle to breathe.

"Thank you."

It was faintly audible, but I heard it crystal clear. I embrace her tighter as a tear slid down my cheek. I felt her body limp as she succumbed into unconsciousness . . .

* * *

A/n:- Well . . . This is the last stop for the Cliffhanger Express . . . For now! Did I make Willy heroic enough? Plz tell me!


	22. Free At Last

Fala Delacroix- (twitches) Ah! That tickles! I don't want to make you sad . . . yet . . . !

Mentally Insane Girls- BOO! lol . . . I guess there's not enough Willy to go around! (rolls on the floor in laughter)

peachy-pebbles- Isn't three kicks to the balls torture enough? (snoopy dances)

Twiggy Wonka- I had to make him an unsavory man. Or else he wouldn't be Ralph! I thought about you while I was at Starbuck's. I had a caffe latte grande with raspberry shots with an espresso brownie. YUM! (snoopy dances)

A/n: I decided that we needed a nice happy chappie! So enjoy! (begins to waltz around with Mr. Wonka)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Free At Last**

"The surgery was a success. The wound below her ribcage is stitched up and she's stable. The bump to her head put her in a slight coma, but nothing too serious. She should wake up in a day or so."

"Thank you, doctor."

It's been two days since the incident in the alley. Bianca has been asleep ever since she passed out in my arms. I squeeze her hand tight as she lay motionless in the hospital bed. Emmy was sitting in my lap, resting her little head on my shoulder. Letta, Titania, Ewan, and the whole Bucket family were standing around Bianca. Her parents and Arlene are crying silently.

"But there's something I've noticed while I was doing the stitching procedure . . . Does anyone know about all the scars on Bianca's legs?"

Everybody's eyes grow wide. "There are scars on her legs?" Arlene asked horrified. The doctor nods his head and walks towards Bianca's bed. He removes the blanket from Bianca's body, and slightly lifts her gown up to her thighs.

It was almost too horrible to look at. On one leg a big slash started at her kneecap and ended at her ankle. On the other was a series of small ones, as if slashed there. Anger rose within me. _At least Ralph won't bother her anymore . . . He's gone . . . Forever. _As I examined more closely I noticed that scars continued up her thighs.

"That's why she wears her stockings everyday . . ." Emmy clarified. I look down upon her and stare into her dark blue-violet eyes. A tear began to fall down her cheek. I pull her tighter in my arms as I slightly rocked her. "It might be from when she was married to Ralph," Arlene answered the doctor.

The doctor nods and clears his throat, getting rid of the bad vibes in the air. "The good news is since she might be waking up soon I will allow you to take her home . . . I think she'll feel more comfortable waking up in familiar surroundings."

"Of course! Thank you very much!" Grandpa Joe said happily. The doctor left us alone. "Well," Arlene began, "I think Mum and I will get Bianca dressed in something more appropriate while you boys call a cab to drive us home. Willy, I'll call you when we need you to carry her." I nod and step out with Noah, Charlie, Grandpa George, and Joe.

Moments later, Arlene called me and I carried Bianca in my arms. They've dressed her in her white silk gown and a trench coat. _Hmm . . . At least it's more appropriate than that table cloth they had her wearing! _I held her in my arms on the way to the factory, and carried her inside. "Okay, Willy . . . Let's lay her down upon her bed."

"No."

Arlene gave me a startled look. "What? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I want to watch her and be there when she wakes . . ."

Arlene nods. "Then we shall place her upon your bed." She opens my bedroom door for me. I walk in and lay Bianca's limp body upon my maroon satin sheets. I pull the covers over her and tuck her in. I brush her hair out of her peaceful face. I stare upon her for a moment before I pulled up a chair and sat . . . waiting for her eyes to open and stare into mine.

When night rolled around I dressed in my pajamas and lie down in my bed next to Bianca. I roll on my side so I could stare at Bianca until both my eyes begin droop as I fall asleep . . . The image of Bianca being my last before I dreamt of her.

This was how it was for the next week. I would only come out of my room to eat, but return quickly to her side. I couldn't concentrate on my work, or invent candy . . . I just wanted Bianca to wake up so I could tell her I love her as I held her in my arms. _I hope she'll wake soon . . . please let her wake soon . . .

* * *

_

I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurry. I don't recognize where I am. The last thing I remember is Willy holding me in his arms as I passed out in the alley. That's when I remember Ralph. I pop my eyes open and take in the unfamiliar surroundings. As I looked I noticed I was lying in a bed with maroon sheets, the walls were maroon, and a walk-in closet with about a dozen maroon tailcoats. The air faintly smells like sandalwood with a hint of chocolate . . .

I'm in Willy's bedroom! _I must've been knocked out quite a while. _Quickly gaining memory I recall the dual Willy fought with Ralph. It flattered me that he would risk his life for me. _Then again, he did say he loved me . . . _My thoughts stop suddenly. _He loves me . . . _I hear Willy's words in my mind. _Because I love her with all my heart. _I relax. _I'm safe . . ._

I look around Willy's room as I sat up in his bed. The whole room is maroon . . . He must really love the color! _It suits him . . . _He has a walk-in closet, a big bathroom, and a desk. _Probably for late night ideas. _His bed, which was also maroon, has satin sheets and pillows. I curl up in the sheets and breathe in deeply. Willy's scent fills me, making me light-headed. I giggle softly and step out of bed.

As soon as I stood up I felt very weak. I sit back down on the edge of the bed. I notice that I'm in my silk nightgown. My legs are bare. The scars stare back at me, taunting me about my past. I grimace and pull the bed sheets over them. I almost forgot about that slit Ralph graciously gave me below my ribcage. I pull up my gown until I see the scar from the stitches. It looks so gruesome . . . Just another scar to taunt me. I sigh and try to stand up again. I limp from an overwhelming dizziness, but I succeed.

Despite the feeling of falling I walk over to Willy's closet. Top hats, tailcoats, and canes filled the little walk-in room. I examined every little detail of his wardrobe. From the pairs of shoes with little _W's_ on them to his multicolored shirts and black vests fascinated me. I accidentally find a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. Feeling curious I open the top drawer. I stifle a giggle and feel my cheeks blush. _This must be where he keeps his undergarments! _The drawer was infested with boxers. Most of them either maroon or black. I quickly close the drawer and open the others. The second was more boxers, but the other one was filled with little boxes and books. I found this quite odd. I picked up one of the books and opened it. It had recipe upon recipe on every page. Replacing the book I picked up a box. It had pictures in it; I saw a young Willy Wonka with braces, his father, and an unfamiliar woman. _Must be his mother. _I quickly put the box back. I don't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong . . . at least stick it any farther than it was.

I leave the chest of drawers alone in search of a robe. I felt terribly exposed with my scared legs. I find a terry cloth robe that just so happens to be maroon. I put it on and Willy's scent arouses my senses once more. Suddenly, I felt the urge to find him. I decided to just walk around the factory until I found him. I walk towards the door. Before my hand even reached the doorknob the door swung open. I yelped as I felt my legs stumble.

Familiar strong arms encircle me before I hit the floor, pulling me up into an embrace. "Oh Bianca, you scared me to death! What are you doing up? You should be lying down!" Willy mumbled all of this next to my neck, tickling me just a little bit. I opened my mouth to answer him, but was quickly distracted by Willy giving me a hard peck on the lips. He lifts me up in his arms, one arm underneath my knees and the other behind my back. "Willy! I'm fine! I was just . . ."

"Trying to give me a heart attack!" Willy sits me down upon his bed. Willy sits on the edge of the bed. "I was just going to go find ya!" I said jokingly. Willy turns his head towards me. "Well, here I am!" He smiles broadly. I giggle and pull him to lie down with me. He puts his arms around me, and I rest my head upon his chest. We lie there for a moment in silence, taking in this pleasant moment. It felt so good to feel Willy's embrace again.

"Willy?"

"Yeah, Bianca?"

"How long have I been knocked out?"

"Almost a week and a half."

My jaw drops. "It doesn't feel that long! You can't be serious!"

"Yeah! I am! You've been in a coma. I've been watching you . . . waiting for you to wake. And it's about time!"

I laugh as I playfully smack his aside his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Oh, that didn't hurt!" I lift myself up to rest on my elbows. I stare sweetly into Willy's amethyst eyes. Suddenly, his words echoed through my mind. "Willy . . . Did you really mean what you said that night? About loving me?" Willy gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Every word . . . Although I would also like to add that you're the best thing that happened to me. And I will love you until death do us part . . . Actually, even longer than that! I'll love you for an eternity!"

His words touched my heart and almost made a tear fall down my cheek. I couldn't think about what to say . . . so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I love you too. You're the reason why I stood up to Ralph. You gave me confidence and strength by loving me. And I'm glad that I return that love."

Willy smiles and begins to trace my lips with his thumb. His eyes were darting between my eyes and lips. I gladly lift my lips towards his. Our lips instantly press together ever so lightly. I've missed his sweet kiss. Willy cradles the nape of my neck with one hand and places the other on the small of my back. He pulls me in deeper, rolling over so he was on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck as our legs intertwine. We open our mouths to each other and begin to stroke our tongues together, slowly at first, but then hungry as Willy caressed my sides. His fingers lightly stroked the sides of my breasts. Even though I was wearing a robe I could still feel a slight tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it still made me nervous.

I brushed off the feeling. All I cared about right now is Willy kissing me, letting me know that he will always be here for me. Just as I began to open a little more to Willy, his bedroom door busts open. We break apart and see Arlene standing there, jaw slacked and eyes wide as saucers. She's holding a tray with a plate of food, a bottle of soda, and silverware. _Must be lunchtime, _I thought as I looked back at Willy. It took him a while to realize that he was still on top of me. Willy gave me a little nervous giggle and quickly rolled off of me. I clear my throat and sit up. Arlene arches her eyebrow and tries to hide the huge grin spreading across her face. She's really not succeeding well.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Willy exclaims a little too loudly. He runs as if he was being chased by a rabid dog to his bathroom and shuts the door. Arlene sets the tray down upon his desk. "Well, it's about time you woke up! Emmy is going to be so happy to see you awake."

"How is Emmy? And Mum and Dad?" Not only have I missed Willy, but I've also missed everybody else. Especially Emmy . . . I miss her artwork and her smile. "They're all fine. Emmy's been giving you get well soon artwork . . . You should find them along your bedroom walls."

I breathe out deeply. Then I remembered Ralph. "And what of Ralph? Where is he?" Arlene turns her head to look at the ground. "He didn't get away did he?" She shook her head. "He's dead, Bianca. When you fell down, Willy grabbed the knife and Ralph ran right into it. He bled to death."

I should've felt ecstatic, relieved . . . instead I felt grim and remorse. I never wanted Ralph to die. I just wanted him to see the error of his ways and become a better person. _No more Ralph . . . _The thought stuck to me until I finally realized that living in fear was over. _I'm free . . . Free from fear and pain!_

"When are you going to tell me about your marriage? The doctor showed us your legs . . ." Arlene asked quietly. Now that Ralph was gone it would be easier to tell her about my horrific marriage . . . but I still felt uncomfortable about telling about my past. The memories will haunt me forever . . . even after the cause of them was dead.

"You already know . . ."

"No, I don't."

"I happened to find my diary misplaced one day . . ."

Arlene smiles. "You know big sisters . . . Always behind your back looking over you."

"Annoyingly looking over me!" Arlene laughs and I join in. "I didn't read that part . . . I was concerned about your feelings towards Willy. I just needed to know if you were happy."

I nod. "I won't leave Willy unless he wants me to. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes."

"You sure it's that or . . ."

"No . . . we haven't even seen each other naked!"

"I bet you both have dreamt about it," Arlene said on a low voice. I felt my cheeks blush. "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

I roll my eyes. Arlene just smiled and folded her arms. "I know you two would be together." I make a noise of annoyance. "Oh yeah . . . It was so obvious!" I say sarcastically. Arlene laughs and walks towards the door. She stops in the frame of the door and turns back. "Whenever you . . . _freshen up _. . . come down to the Chocolate Room. Mum and Dad would love to see you."

"Okay." As she closed the door she stuck her head out and winked. The door closed and I sighed in relief. "I would never ask you to leave." I look over to see Willy stepping out of the bathroom. "Were you eavesdropping on Arlene and me?" I asked suspiciously. "Only a little bit!" Willy giggled as he jumped on the bed. I bounced up and fell back. _If he listened in that means he heard about the dreams. _I felt my cheeks blush harder in humiliation. Willy moved on top of me. "Now . . . where were we?" I giggle and cup his cheeks. "I think right here." I pulled him to me, instantly opening my mouth to his. Our tongues tangled and Willy's hands stroked my sides once more. He wraps his arms around my waist as he rolls us on our sides. He opens my robe, exposing my legs and curves. I shivered at his touch. He stroked my side slowly, moving across my silk covered curves to my upper thigh and back up. As much as I enjoyed it I couldn't help feel nervous and scared . . . but I didn't want to stop.

A knock echoed throughout the room. I popped my eyes open. "Willy . . ." I said against his lips. I moved my lips away from him to get his attention. Instead he trailed his kisses down my neck. I roll my eyes back at this new sensation surging through my body. I opened my mouth to talk, but my throat was dry as Willy sucked lightly on the skin below my ear.

The knock repeated, louder this time. Willy froze and raised his head to stare at the door. I almost groaned, wanting him to continue, but a part of me was also glad that he stopped. I still feel uncomfortable getting intimate. I would tell him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Willy sighed deeply. He stood up and answered the door. An Oompa Loompa was standing outside. Willy bends down and the Oompa Loompa whispers something in his ear. "Ugh . . . Okay. I'll be right down," Willy said. The Oompa Loompa bowed and walked off. "What's wrong?" I asked soothingly. "The Fudge Room has gone havoc! The mixing barrel is cracked and is spilling strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge everywhere! They need my help to fix it." Willy walks into his closet. He comes out wearing only his black pants, multicolored shirt, and rubber gloves. IK get out of bed and walk to his side, fixing the robe as I did so. He eyes me up and down. "How did you come upon my robe?"

"I found it . . . I was cold." Willy smiles and wraps his arms around me. He gives me a light peck on the lips. "I promise to spend time with you after I'm done working, 'kay?"

"Okay." I give him another kiss before I let him go. After he left I went to his bed and fell down upon my back. I couldn't help to giggle. "He loves me!" I said to myself. I grabbed his pillow and breathed in his scent. I lie there for a moment, enjoying my first official day free from a burden. A burden banished by the man I loved.

* * *

A/n: YAY! I also decided we needed more make-out time between our two love birds as you can see. And if you thought they were hot, wait till the next chappie . . . I put a little twist in the make-out scene! But you can only find out if I have at least . . . (counts fingers on one hand) five reviews! Until next time! 


	23. Chocolate Explorers

Fala Delacroix- I'm sad to inform you that they do get interrupted a lot. Sry! But it will all pay off in the end : D

peachy-pebbles- I made Willy a beast at making out because you wouldn't suspect him of having a talented tongue, do you? Hehe!

Twiggy Wonka- (brews espresso) I'm up for that!

siriusissues- The break will come . . . soon . . . maybe . . .

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- If you do steal it use it wisely . . . it might run back to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And I also have another personality. Her name is Rig and like piggies and rolls around the floor a lot while eating bacon fat soap!

Romska Noch- Well, here it is! I love being teased too . . . it makes it more pleasurable! And if you love the make-out scenes you will LOVE it when I go a little further in some chappies!

A/n: Sry if it took so long. I've had the most dreadful week last week and I basically was in vampire mode. It sucked ass! So, if this chappie is a little weak I'm sry. Just tell me and I'll edit it sometime soon.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Chocolate Explorers **

"So . . . Are you and Willy officially going out? Getting hitched? Doing the horizontal tango?"

"Yes, no, and God no! I haven't seen him since I woke up yesterday, Titania."

"That doesn't mean ya'll didn't have a quickie!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. I'm sitting in my room talking to Titania on the phone. The Oompa Loompa who brought it is waiting patiently outside the door. I just had a wonderful time with my family while eating dinner. "Whatever . . . Put Letta on the phone."

"Okay . . . but you better tell me when the special night happens!"

"You are just excited about us having sex, aren't ya?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah! You need to experience true love. What better way than to have sex with the man you love?"

"But I'm afraid to show love like that. After what . . ."

"It's okay . . . You don't have to say it. You will be ready . . . It's just going to take time." Before I could tell her bye I heard Titania call Letta over to the phone.

"'Ow's me Snow White doin'?" I hear a raspy voice say. "I'm fine, Letta. I want to know when I'm expected to come back for my next performance."

"I gave that great thought . . . and I decided to give ya the month off." My jaw drops. "A month off? Letta, I can't . . ."

"Yes, you can! I'll send ya your paycheck in the mail, and I'll see ya in a month."

"Oh, Letta . . . Thank you so much!"

"Ah, don't thank me . . . I just thought you needed a break after what happened."

"Well, I guess . . . See ya in a month!"

"All right . . . In a month. Bye, Snow White."

"Bye, Letta."

I hang up the phone. I call the Oompa Loompa back to take the phone. He bowed and walked away. _A month . . . _That's more than enough time to spend some alone time with Willy. Speaking of which . . . I wonder where he could be.

I leave my room to find him. Before I left I changed into a dark red dress that came down about mid-thigh and matching red and white stripped cotton stockings. As much as I hated it I entered the Glass Elevator. I looked at all the buttons until I found a button bluntly labeled Fudge Room. I push the button, and the elevator jolts to the side. I fall down against the nearest glass wall. The elevator was going so fast that I could literally feel my face about to fall off!

It came to a sudden stop. My body flings onto the other side of the elevator. The doors open with a light ding. I shake my head and stumble out, thankful to be out of there. My feet are instantly soaked with chocolate. I look around the room with raised eyebrows. The room was covered in chocolate; it was splattered on the walls, the floor . . . everywhere! "Willy?" I call out. I walk around the room. A big pot is in the center of the room, but I noticed a crack in it. I heard a noise that sounded like metal upon metal.

"Willy?" I call out again. I heard a rustle of feet walking towards me. "Bianca? What are you doing here?" My jaw drops before I tried to hide my smile. Willy was shirtless and covered from head to toe in chocolate. Behind him a big group of Oompa Loompas were also covered in chocolate. I giggled before I composed myself. "I was looking for you . . . Letta gave me a month off of work."

"That's wonderful!" He turns around and tells the Oompa Loompas to go back to work. He walks towards me and gives me a kiss. I laugh as I lick my lips, tasting the chocolate that's flavored strawberries. "What happened here?" I asked. Willy sighed and pointed to the big pot. "When the mixing barrel cracked it released a million gallons of hot fudge and flooded this whole room! And the pipe that usually brings the chocolate spilled a load more of hot fudge! So I had to deactivate the pipe and now the Oompa Loompas and I are trying to patch up the crack."

"Wow . . . I've gotta say this though . . . You're not too bad looking covered in chocolate!" Willy pouts. "Are you saying I'm only good looking covered in chocolate?" he asked while feigning disappointment. "Oh yeah!" I said as I laughed loudly. Willy narrowed his eyes. "Well, maybe I'll like you covered in chocolate!" He bends down and grabs a handful of chocolate off the floor. "Willy . . . No . . . don't you dare!" He throws the chocolate right when I duck down. I hear a squeal behind me. I look around to see that the chocolate ball hit an Oompa Loompa right in the middle of his face.

"You're not gonna let him get away with that, are ya?" I asked him. He shook his head and grabbed some chocolate. This soon progressed into a chocolate war between Willy and I; we each had a group of Oompa Loompas on our side. At one point I pounced on Willy, wrestling him down to the ground as chocolate whizzed by. We rolled all over the floor until I had no more strength to fight back. Willy pinned me down to the floor. "Will you surrender now?" he asked as he held back my arms from beating him off of me.

"Never!"

I shift my weight with my hips, causing Willy to roll onto his back as I straddled his hips. "How about a truce?" Willy asked. "Hmm . . . only on one condition." Willy arched his eyebrows. "And that is . . . ?"

"You must promise me that you'll spend time with me for a whole month."

"Duh! What did you think I was going to do? Play strip poker with the Oompa Loompas?"

"That would be interesting to see!" I giggle as I bend over to rest my head on his chest. We're both now drenched in chocolate. He calls off the chocolate war. We both lie there enjoying the moment. My head rises every time he breathes in, and his heartbeat rang clearly in my ear. It soothed me, making me relax in his embrace. I feel his hand lift my chin, startling me out of my relaxed state. Willy raises his head a little bit, so he could gaze upon me better. He fingers linger down my neck, spreading the chocolate all over my shoulders. Our lips connected and I instantly taste chocolate upon his tongue. My hand slides down his slick chest as Willy rolled on top of me, dominating me once more as he felt my sticky curves. This new sensation of tasting Willy covered in chocolate is exhilarating and delicious. I wrap my arms around is neck and comb my fingers through his damp hair. Willy trailed his lips off mine and begins to gently suck and kiss my neck. I giggle and absent mindedly let out a gasping moan.

My eyes become wide. No on has ever made me moan . . . It was strange to hear it coming out of my mouth. My fear slowly crept up on me. I felt uneasy as Willy continued down my neck, heading for my chest. I gently grab Willy's shoulders and slowly push him away from my neck. Willy looks at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Willy asks as he caressed my cheek. I couldn't find the words to explain my fear, or that we're going too fast. Only two words escaped my lips at that moment.

"I can't."

With that, I stand up and rush off to the exit. I dared not to look back at Willy for it might crush my heart. He deserves someone who isn't afraid to love him physically . . . And someone who won't hurt him every time they get intimate. I don't seem to notice where I'm going until I came upon my bedroom door. I enter and take a quick shower to wash off the chocolate and get ready for bed a little earlier than my usual time.

As I slipped under my covers I heard the door from across my room close lightly. I yearned to run to him, shower him with kisses, and apologizing for my actions . . . but I couldn't. I'd feel foolish trying to explain to him that I'm afraid to love again. "This relationship cannot work," I mumble to myself as I curled under my covers. I close my eyes, evoking sleep to come.

I sigh restlessly. I lie flat on my back, staring up at my midnight sky. "But I want it to work," I say softly as my eyes droop. Before sleep completely took over me I imagined Willy taking me by the hand and kissing me . . . and kissing me, and kissing me . . .

* * *

_I'm running fast through a hedge maze. A distant disembodied voice lingers in the atmosphere, calling my name. The voice sounds familiar, but it's so faint._

_Arms encircle my waist. I squeal loudly. I'm quickly hushed by Willy's lips pressing against mine ever so gently. I moan and wrap my arms around him, twirling around the hedge maze as I did so. "I would never ask you to leave," he said faintly. The disembodied voice called out to me again. It came from behind Willy. I look over but it's too late. The dark figure brandished a knife, and jabbed it into Willy side. Willy cries out in pain. I catch him as he falls to the ground. Tears leaked from my eyes as Willy's life decreased._

_The figure grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the hedge wall. I struggle with him, trying to run over to Willy's aid, but he pulls me back. "You can never get rid of me, Bianca," said Ralph as he ripped my clothes off. He forces my legs to wrap around his waist by slitting them with the knife. As he rapes me I gaze upon Willy's lifeless violet eyes, his body motionless. Ralph's thrusts quicken. I try to bite back the pain, but I shriek. I scream on and on, cursing him for all that he's done. I scream and scream and scream . . .

* * *

_

I sigh restlessly. No matter how hard I try I could not sleep. My mind would not leave me in peace. All I could think about is Bianca. She left me dazed and confused in such a hurry. Her words still echoed through my head.

_I can't._

Why would she leave me so suddenly? I thought we had a hoot fighting against each other with the chocolate! And getting close, tasting the chocolate against her skin. I can still hear her gasp in slight surprise and pleasure. Half of me say it's my fault for scaring her off. The other half . . . well, it says she needs time to warm up to me.

My train of thought was interrupted by a groan from across my room. I raise myself up a bit, concerned for the person who seemed to be in distress. All of the sudden, a piercing scream made me jump out of my bed. I quickly recognize it as Bianca's scream and rush out of my room. I open her door and see that she's not in her bed. I hear a grunt in the bathroom, so I walk over to find her hunched over the toilet. As she continued to vomit I soaked a washcloth with cold water. I wring out the cloth and sit beside her. I caress her back with the washcloth as she finished purging.

A broken sob escapes her lips. I pull her towards me, embracing her as I wiped her face and neck with the cold, wet cloth. She began to mumble inaudible words. I rock to sooth her. As soon as she calms down and all is quiet, she repeats herself more clearly: "No matter what I do I can never escape him and the horrors he has brought upon me." Her voice was small and weak.

"Is it another nightmare about Ralph?" I asked softly. She nods and wraps her arms around my neck, resting her forehead on the crook of my neck. I wanted desperately to know what her nightmare consisted of, but I think now was not the right time. Instead I just wanted to comfort her.

I take her up in my arms, one hand behind her knees and the other below her back. I walk back to my room. I lay her upon my bed, lifting my cover above her until it came just below her breasts. I crawl under the covers next to her. I remove my shirt as I do every night. I hear a giggle escape Bianca's lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. "Just watching you," she simply answered. I smile and cuddle close next to her. She rests her head upon my chest, and I rest my chin upon her head. Almost instantly, I fall asleep, hopefully freeing Bianca of her reoccurring dreams of horror.

* * *

A/n: So . . . I got a totally of 6 reviews the last chappie. Hmm . . . Not bad! But I really need some encouragement right now. People at school don't really help b/c they hate the movie. I wish a plague upon their house and that they wake up in their bathtub with one of their kidneys removed! (shifts eyes) Anywayz . . . So plz, if you hadn't sent in a review yet don't be afraid! And to those who have plz keep them coming! You're the only source of advice and encouragement I got for this story.The reason I keep this story on here is b/c I know there are some people out there (like Fala Delacroix!) that share the same passion as me . . . Writing until your imagination has spindled its last thread : D 

So plz . . . REVIEW!


	24. Overcoming Fear

Fala Delacroix- (eats chocolate) I love-ed you! (snoopy dances while eating cream puffs)

peachy-pebbles- (snoopy dances) Yay! I inspire people!

Living My Life- The people who don't love the movie can go to hell! Mwahahahahahahaha!

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- Mistress of the Chocolate Factory, eh? Hmm . . . I like that title! Next time, kiss my feet when you bow! That way I'll give you free coffee! (snoopy dances)

Twiggy Wonka- (catches chocolate) Reading reveiws that say they enjoy reading my work is encouragement enough! Besides . . . I like childish reviews! And you need to put up stories so I can review! After I'm done with this one I plan to finish writing this one fic for fictionpress that I've been working on for 3 years on and off. It's kinda like Romantic Tragedy, but a little more depth, suspense, and tragedy! Then I'm going to work on a Harry Potter fic that I've been thinking about since I've read the Abhorsen triology. Any who . . . Keep reading! I always look forward to your reviews!

siriusissues- Thinking about chocolate covered Wonka doesn't make me lose my diet . . . (hint, hint)

Alexandra- I actually did a little reasearch in psychology class before I wrote this. It helped very much. And people at my school need to be shot down! Theywouldn't knowgreat movies if they fell from the sky . . . (gets hit on the head by a dvd) Ow! Hey! Secret Window! (shifts eyes while slowly creeping away from computer)

A/n: I'm in a much better mood! (snoopy dances) Half of it is because of the reviews I received! They make me sooooooo happy! A happy author means a happy story! So give me happy reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Overcoming Fear**

My eyes open slowly after a long night of sleep. I stretch out my arms. The space beside me on Willy's bed is empty. I sit up and look to see if my imagination isn't deceiving me. A note lies in the place where Willy would be. My name is written clearly on the front of the piece of paper. I open it up and tuck my knees under my chin. Inside, is Willy's very neat hand writing? It reads:

_Good Morning Starshine!_

_I hope you've had a nice slumber in my embrace. I truly wanted to be with you when you awoke, but an Oompa Loompa came by with some exciting news!_

_First, the mixing barrel in the Fudge Room is fixed. So there won't be anymore chocolate fights (I don't know about you, but that disappoints me!)._

_Second, our newest line of candy made its appearance . . . BottleCaps! It's only been two days since shipping them around the world and people already love them! I'm getting calls from all over the world, half of them I don't understand because I can't speak Chinese! _

_I will see you soon, my starshine. Don't leave my room! The last thing I need is to lose you in this factory!_

_Love you dearly, _

_Willy Wonka_

I laugh and fold the note. I lie back in bed, to lazy to get up and face the unplanned day. Willy's scent surrounds me and I sigh happily. I find myself contemplating about him and how I feel around him. He makes me want jump up and down on my bed. Without him I probably would be dead in a ditch somewhere when Ralph came back for me. It's amazing how your love for someone affects you so!

I also couldn't deny how adorably handsome he is. He doesn't have a bad physique for a chocolatier. He's eccentric, funny, sweet . . . Well, semisweet! His smile makes my heart melt, and his amethyst eyes glow every time they gaze upon my own. How can I be so afraid to get close to him? I need to face my fears, but I don't have the confidence to exceed them. _If only Willy knew how_ _I felt . . . _That's it then. I must tell him so he won't get hurt again like last time.

My thoughts stop as I hear footsteps. They sound like they're coming towards the door. I smile and hide under the covers. I used to do this every time Arlene tried to wake me up when I was young. She would always say "stop playing possum". I never listened to her of course! I try not to move as the door opens lightly. The footsteps walk slowly towards the bed. It becomes dead quiet.

I hear a growl as I feel Willy pounce on top of me. I squeal as Willy begins to tickle me. We both laugh hysterically as I try to escape Willy's clutches. It was no use . . . his grasp was too strong! "Damn you, Willy!" I said in between giggles and gasping breaths. Willy stopped tickling me, and lied down on top of me, resting his head above my breasts. He giggles. "I knew you weren't asleep!" he said. I brush my fingers through his hair. "You seem extra cheery today. The candy must be doing really well."

"Yeah! Which is why I'm here . . ." He raises his head to look down upon me. "How would you like to join me for a walk around the block?"

"A walk? That's a strange celebration!"

"But a peaceful one!"

I giggle. "You want to be peaceful? The world is ending!"

"Are you going with me or not?" Willy asked as he pouted playfully. "Of course I'll come! Just let me get ready." I rise up to get out of Willy's bed, but he grabs my wrist, pulling me back to him. I land on top of him. I gaze down upon him, admiring the features I love so much. "I love you," Willy says softly. "I love you too, darling," I whisper before I take his lips with mine. We share a soft, languid kiss before I broke it hesitantly. I tell him to wait here while I get dressed in my room. I put on a violet dress that matches Willy's eyes perfectly, along with my black and white stockings and black flannel shirt with my flats. When I open my door I see Willy in his usual maroon tailcoat, top hat, and cane.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he asked as he offered his arm. I nod and take his arm. As we walked outside we decided to have a little brunch before we walk around the block. So, we made our way to the Wonderland Cafe. We ordered espresso and raspberry scones. And instead of eating inside we made ourselves comfy at one of the tables just outside the cafe.

"Mmm . . . raspberries," I coo as I take another bite of my scone. "You really love raspberries, don't ya?" Willy asked as he took a sip of his espresso. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. I giggle before I answer. "Yes, I do! They're my absolute favorite kind of berry! And how's your espresso?"

"Very bold and . . . bitter," he said while taking another sip. I giggle again and cuddle up to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, and takes a bite out of a scone. We just sat there enjoying each other's company. It feels great being here in Willy's arms after a long time. Now that Ralph is gone I can finally breathe, live my life without having to look over my shoulder. Live my life with Willy along my side.

"Do you know what I just remembered?" Willy asked with a toothy grin.

"What?"

"I have some raspberries with me!"

I cock an eyebrow up. "Oh really? Well, take them out!"

"Okay! Let's see . . . they should be somewhere . . ." He searches his pockets. "Ah! Now I remember where they are!"

"Where?"

"Right . . . here!" Before I knew it Willy's lips presses against my neck, blowing a raspberry. I squeal playfully and try to push him away, but Willy grabs my arms, making it possible to escape as Willy continued to blow raspberries on my neck. I beg and plead him to stop. Willy giggles against my neck, and I am grateful for it. Willy wraps my arms around his neck, and rests his own on my hips.

"Did ya like the raspberries?" Willy asked slyly. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and the next time you do that I'll strangle you!" Willy chuckles and gently kisses my lips. I him deeper and let my jaw drop so Willy could get access to my mouth. Willy gladly accepts the invitation by stroking his tongue against mine. I tried my best not to moan because we were still in public. Eventually, his lips migrated below my earlobe, nibbling the soft flesh and making my eyes close in pleasure.

A flash of light startled me. I push Willy away from my neck as a group of people with cameras came running towards us, yelling out questions. "Damn . . . It's the paparazzi," Willy whispered. He quickly grabs my wrist as the paparazzi surrounded us.

"How are you feeling, Miss Mab?"

"Now that your husband is gone what are you planning to do?"

"Is your daughter, Emmy, all right with you dating the world famous chocolatier, Mr. Wonka?"

"WHAT!" I scream.

"C'mon!" Willy yelled as he pulled me away from the raving paparazzi. As we ran towards The Red Rat I could hear them following us. We enter through the front door and bolt it shut. "How the hell do they know about Ralph and Emmy?" I asked exasperated. "Well . . . I suspect they asked people from the hospital and the police." I sigh and try to calm down. "They came here too." I whirl around to see Letta coming towards us. "I thought I 'eard someone come in. By all this noise I'm guessing I was right."

"You didn't tell them anything, did you?" I asked as I rested against the nearest wall. "Of course not! Neither did Titania or Ewan. But people 'round here like to gossip, and rumors spread like wild fire!" Letta peeks through the window. "Looks like you've run away from a mob!"

"I still can't believe they know about me!"

"Bianca . . ." Willy began. "It's the paparazzi! They'll do anything to get good picture for cash. And it doesn't help that you're going out with me!" Willy's head snaps towards the door as a huge bang made it jump from its hinges. He laughs nervously. "Maybe we should get outta here before they break down the door."

"You two go . . . I'll take care of them," Letta assures as she reaches inside a nearby closet and pulls out a rifle. "Um . . . Letta . . . maybe you should use words to distract them . . . not bullets," I suggest as I tried to remove the rifle from her grasp. "Oh, I will . . . but if they don't listen I'll pump them full of lead!"

"Let's go this way," I whisper as I leave Letta to deal with the paparazzi. I lead Willy to the door that leads to the alley where we both shared that full moon the first night we met. It is also where Willy fought for me against Ralph. I stared down upon the spot where Ralph died, or I was guessing where he died because I could just make out the faded blood stained in the concrete ground.

"Bianca . . ."

I lean back against Willy's chest. He wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I place my hand atop of his. "Bianca . . . This was bothering me yesterday night . . . Why did you leave me so suddenly when we were covered in chocolate?" Instantly, I see Willy covered in the delightful sweet in my mind. He looks so adorable! I feel the urge to push Willy away, and not tell him the embarrassing truth . . . but I bite it back.

"Do you want the truth?"

Willy presses his lips against the crook of my neck. "The truth would be nice!"

I smile for a split second before I took a deep breath. "I was scared . . ."

"Scared? Why are you sc-?"

"You're the first man I've ever been that intimate with. Before my marriage Ralph would kiss me sweetly and act like a gentleman. After our marriage he never so much as held my hand . . . unless you count . . ." I quickly stop explaining. I was about to tell him that Ralph used to hold me down while raping me. I wasn't ready to tell him that much detail. "The fact is that I've never felt that dizzy feeling before someone kisses me or that . . . the . . ." I hesitate to continue. Willy pleads with his eyes for me to go on. "I've never experienced the pleasure of someone kissing my soft flesh, or feeling my curves, or tell me that I'm beautiful . . ." Tears shed down from my eyes and trails down my cheeks.

"Shh . . ." Willy coos as he wipes away my tears with his rubber clad hands. He turns me around so that I'm facing him. He cups my cheeks, making me stare up at those amazing eyes. "You're not alone. Did you actually think that I've ever kissed a girl?" I giggled and blushed. "It certainly doesn't seem so . . ." I say quietly. Willy's eyes grow wide as his cheeks turned rosy. "But still," he says, trying to get back on subject. "Everything you're experiencing for the first time . . . I am also experiencing for the first time too!"

"But you're not afraid!"

"Because I trust you," he says quietly. "You won't be afraid if you let your guard down and really show that you trust me."

I smile and embrace Willy. "Okay . . . I promise I'll start to let loose. It's just going to take some time . . ." I feel Willy nod his head.

"And I promise that I will never make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable," he said against my forehead, making every word a wispy kiss.

We stand there for a moment, basking in each other's promises before we decided to go home. I glance down at the blood stained patch of concrete. The last sign of Ralph's presence and death. I turn my back on it, as it was Ralph himself, and walk away from my past and all of its nightmares.

I walk away confidant in myself with my future by my side, holding me safe within his embrace and whispering sweet words of love in my ear.

* * *

A/n: Remember . . . Happy reviews! I at least want as much as I had in the last chappie. So that's 7 reviews! If I do get 7 reviews I promise I'll try to update by the end of next week! I pinky swear! 


	25. Nas ne Dogonyat

Twiggy Wonka- (purrs) He has sexy eyes! And I can't wait to start on the HP fanfic. I also recently got a request that I finish one of my fics on fictionpress called "A Dream". Do you think could read it and see if I should go on with the story line? Just review me like last time! It would really help! (eats candy) Yay! I now have bad teeth!

peachy-pebbles- I thought it would be cute if he was a virgin. It's always adorable for a guy to be virgin : D

Fala Delacroix- I hope you don't get fired from work because of me! Especially fired from all that ice cream...(begins to drool)

Alexandra- I prefer the death by watching The Wiggles. Too much of that show will funk you up!

Me and My Shadow- This story has plenty more romance, drama, and suspense coming up soon!

A/n: Sry it took so long to update. I was going to post yesterday, but the stupid thingy would upload it. Grr! But I'm back : D So plz do carry reading!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Nas ne Dogonyat **

The past two weeks have been a blast! I've never felt so happy in my entire life! Love couldn't have come in a better person . . . My darling starshine . . . Bianca.

It seems like we've been attached to the hip. Wherever I go Bianca is by my side, smiling sweetly. We walked together outside, occasionally dodging the paparazzi, and spending a lot of . . . "alone time" (if you catch my drift!). Since out little talk, Bianca has opened up immensely. She now openly gasps and moans whenever I kiss her in all the right places. I know that this isn't an everyday thing to flaunt, but I'm so excited! It means she trusts me . . . And that made me come to a conclusion. Bianca is the one . . . the one I want to make love to. I know it might be too soon, but I have this gut feeling. It's the same feeling I get when I know my ideas will become great sellers. I haven't told Bianca how I feel yet . . . I'm afraid she'll drawback thinking that it's a ghastly thought. I must tell her some time . . . before it gets too overwhelming and I go too far with her.

"Willy?"

"Huh?" Bianca startles me out of my thoughts. We've been meandering around the factory, not really going anywhere any particular. "This room . . . it seems to be different than any other in the factory . . . plainer than the rest." I look towards the door. I felt a grim smile form on my lips. "I didn't remodel this room because it holds too many memories . . . It's where the workers would wrap candy."

"Workers? You mean back before . . ." She trailed off. She knew I hated to talk about my past. "Yes . . . before I closed the factory. I think I've never touched it since then . . ." I walk towards the door. As I opened the door it creaked loudly. Bianca peeked over my shoulder before she absent-mindedly waltzed in. The room was exactly how I left it. The air smelt musty and dust clouded my vision. Bianca slowly twirled around in the middle of the room aimlessly, an expressionless look upon her face.

"Bianca? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She just kept looking around while she answered. "I feel as if I've been here before . . . I'm feeling deja vu rushing through my head . . ."

"But you've never set foot here before! I would've known . . . your face is too beautiful to forget."

Bianca snapped her eyes upon me. I can see her cheeks gradually turn pink. She shakes her head. "You're probably right . . . This might look like a place that I'm confusing it with." She places herself in my embrace. I chuckle and breathe in Bianca's sweet aroma. "Bianca . . . you smell intoxicating!"

She giggles. "Ewan gave me perfume as a get-well gift. It's called _Winter Solstice_."

"I can't put my finger on it . . . it smells familiar . . ."

"The ingredients contain the same scent of the roses you gave me after my last performance . . . They're very popular during the winter season."

"Wow . . . I'm in love with Snow White! Now that I mention it . . . I do see some similarities. Hair as black as a raven, skin as white as snow . . . but your lips aren't as red as a red rose . . . they're more of a light pink color, and your eyes are like sapphires . . . Sometimes I just wanna swim in those sapphire pools."

"You're such a mumbler," Bianca says jokingly. I blush. "Sorry . . . It's just that you're the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. And I can't help to speak so sweetly about the woman I love."

"Aww Willy!" Bianca pulls me into a kiss. I gladly kiss back, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist. Our kiss gets deeper as Bianca moans softly. I return her moan as I press her against a dusty wall. For some reason I felt like this was the perfect time to tell her how I really feel about her . . . that I desire her in ways that would make her blush.

As I lightly break our kiss to tell her a low cough startled us. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything . . . uh . . . important," said a low voice that belonged to my dad. I hesitantly let go of Bianca and composed myself. Dad walked closer to us. "Dad! You usually call so I can pick you up!"

"I decided to surprise you, so I took a cab. I'm not staying long . . ."

"In that case," Bianca began. "I shall leave you two alone. I need to spend time with Emmy anyways . . . she wants me to finger-paint with her."

"Thank you, Bianca," Dad said sweetly. Bianca smiled and turned to me. "And I'll see you later," she said in a soft whisper before kissing me lightly. She walks out, leaving Dad and I alone together.

"Let's go for a walk, Willy."

I nod as I lead the way out of the ancient room. We aimlessly walk to my office located next to the Inventing Room. We sat down and began a light conversation about stuff. Mostly manly stuff like our businesses and . . . well, that's about it! He helped me with all my paper work, and organized my files. As the end of the day came Dad asked me if we could have a little chat about Bianca.

"What about her?"

"Exactly . . . I don't know anything about her! How am I supposed to know that she's right for you?"

"Dad . . . I know she's right for me! Trust me . . ."

"I know I sort of played love doctor with you two. Bianca seems just right . . . but then I thought about . . ."

"She's not like that," I said, purposefully cutting him off. I knew exactly whom he was thinking about. I didn't want to hear it. That's one thing I refuse to talk about . . .

"She may not be, but history can repeat itself! I'm just trying to do what's best for you . . ."

"We've all seen what happened when you last tried that," I muttered. Dad's face turned as cold as ice. "I was harsh . . . Believe me, I know! But I was only protecting you because I love you." I sigh. "Bianca . . . is the best thing that's ever happened to me! There is no word to describe her . . . That's how amazing she is!" Even thought I was ecstatic just by talking about Bianca, Dad's expression was as hard as rock candy. "Has she told you about her marriage with Ralph?" My joyful expression faltered. "Well . . . no, but . . ." Dad made a noise of triumph. "I thought she trusted you!"

"She does! It's just that her marriage still haunts her and she doesn't want to tell me until she's ready!"

"When will the time be right? I think she'll never tell . . . You two are just perfect for each other . . . Never telling the other exactly how you feel or the truth!"

"I tell her the truth!"

"Please . . . You're just like your mother! Never letting people into your life."

"Don't you ever compare me to her!" I yelled. My breath became shallow as anger coursed through my body. Dad just stared at me with a blank expression until he cocked his eyebrow as if he could read my mind. "Does Bianca know about your mother?" That caught be off guard. "Uh . . . Well . . . You see . . ."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! History is repeating itself. Except this time it's going to be worse!"

"Oh really? Let me tell ya, Dad . . . It's not! I'm not like Mom! I know in my heart that she won't leave me . . ."

"That's what I thought until she started to push you away . . . Just like your mother did to you and I." I felt like a little boy that has just dropped his triple scoop ice cream cone onto the muddy ground. My father doubted Bianca and I . . . our love . . . because he thinks it'll be just a disaster . . . I clench my jaw and balled up my fists. I fought every urge to whack my dad with my cane. _How could he think that Bianca is like Mom? _"That's the only reason why I was so protective," Dad said to me as he walked towards me. I backed away from him. "Which is why I ran away! And I admit . . . It wasn't a bad choice! I pursued my dreams, and look at me now! The best candy-maker in the world!" Tears began to glaze my eyes.

"Yes," Dad continued. "But along the way after you ran off you figured out the hard way about your mother . . . I tried so hard to keep you safe and away from her after I left her. And every time I come here I'm reminded of my failure . . ."

"Are you saying that you're afraid that I'm going to end up like Mom?"

"I'm just afraid that you're going to hurt Bianca and yourself one day . . . Like it or not your just like your mother, and as soon as you have a doubt about Bianca you'll push her away . . . And she'll never come back."

I stared menacingly at Dad before I said the only cruel thing I could think of. "I hate you . . ." With that said I stalked off. I didn't know where exactly I was going, but as long as it's far away from him. My legs carried me all the way down to my room. I jerk my door open and slam it shut. I throw my top hat and cane on the floor and pounce upon my bed, dragging a pillow to my chest along the process. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I silently cried. _How dare he say that . . . I'm not like my mother . . . I'm not!_

"Willy?" a voice said quietly on the other side of the door. It creaks open and Bianca's head peeks through. Her face is etched with worry. I jump up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom to hide myself. I instantly hear the rustle of feet follow me. "Willy . . . what's the matter?" She stands outside the bathroom door's frame as she stares at me trying to hide my face. "Nothing! I'm just tired and need to rest."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yeah! It relaxes me."

"Willy . . . Please tell me . . ."

"Why should I? You never shared your secrets to me!" I said without thinking. Instantly, I regretted it as Bianca failed miserably at trying to hide the hurt upon her face. "I'll just be going then," she choked out, on the verge of tears. "No, Bianca! Wait . . ." I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry . . . it's just that . . ."

"I know," she said cutting me off. "You feel as if I'm not letting you in. I will tell you eventually. I'm just trying to gather the strength to tell my family first . . . if I can tell them, then I can tell you."

"Why must you tell them first?"

"I feel as if I owe them that. I left them without even saying goodbye . . ." She sniffed and cradled my face with her hands. "Now . . . why are you slamming doors?" We both laugh in unison despite the certain situation. "I just got in a massive argument with Dad . . . At first it was about you and me . . . then he brought up Mom."

"I'm guessing she brings back bad memories?"

"Yes . . ." I walk to my closet and find the chest of drawers in the corner. I open the bottom drawer and take out one of the many boxes that are filled with candy descriptions and original candy ideas from a long time ago. As I walked out I took out two pictures. "This was my mom the first time I saw her before things got bad between her and Dad." I showed her the picture of Mom holding me after the day I came home from the hospital. "Aww! You looked so cute as a baby! And I see where you got your hair . . . and eyes." I smiled, but it didn't last long as I showed her the other picture. "And this is her the last time I ever saw her." Bianca gasped. It really was a horrid sight; purple bags hung under her eyes from deprived sleep and alcohol, her hair was untamed, and the life that used to infest in her eyes was gone.

"Oh, my God . . . Willy . . . what happened? Was she sick?"

"Yeah . . . Sick on alcohol," I mutter as tears leaked out. Bianca takes my hand and leads me to my bed. She lies down upon it and pats the vacant space beside her, inviting me to join her. I crawl up next to her and pull her close. "Where should I begin?" I asked as I combed my fingers through her hair. "Wherever it feels necessary." I sigh and begin a long journey back to my childhood.

"Well . . . Ever since I could remember my parents never got along. I would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night by loud shouts from below my room. From what Dad has told me, they fought because Mom was always keeping secrets from him; she would always keep to herself. I taught myself not to care about the fights. It became harder when Mom began to drink and come home late every night drunk. I thought she was just sick . . . The fights got worse and worse until I was nine years old. Dad left my Mom, taking me along with him. I really cared for her . . . I wanted to help her get well from her sickness. But of course I couldn't. I lived under my Dad's harsh watchful eye. He gave me those blasted braces that made me very unpopular in school.

"One day Dad pushed me too far by pulling me away from my one true interest . . . candy. For one blissful moment all my troubles were forgotten by a piece of candy. I wanted to make my own so people all over the world could enjoy that blissful moment. I ran away when I was twelve. When I realized I made a mistake I ran back to Dad, but he had already left town. The only place I could go to was to Mom's house. I thought since Dad was gone maybe Mom and I would grow closer together, and she'll finally heal from her sickness. As soon as I moved back in she made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. She only took me in so she wouldn't get trouble with the police for abandoning her son. I basically had to feed and take care of myself while she slept around with other men and drank as much alcohol as possible. She didn't even have the decency to do her dirty business outside the house. I know this because I had to fall asleep while hearing her scream and I walked in on her one time . . . She was so mad at me that she locked me in the closet by putting a chair underneath the door handle. Every time she would see me she would always gladly remind me that I was a mistake.

"Eventually, I ignored her all together, giving up my hopes of helping her. I got a job at a local candy shop when I was sixteen. I learned everything about candy making. I saved half of my money so I could leave the city to pursue my dreams, and the other half for my needs. Sometimes I would find my money stolen by Mom who used it to buy liquor most of the time. I got so fed up with it! When the day came for me to leave the city I said my last goodbye to Mom. She just gave me a disgusted look and said "Good riddance!" I went off to start my first candy shop, and pretty soon my factory.

"You couldn't imagine how much it hurt not to call and tell your parents, the ones who would love you unconditionally, all about your success. I thought Dad hated me, and I didn't even bother with Mom . . . She probably would've thought I was someone who called a wrong number. I had no family to share my success with . . ."

Bianca remained silent for a moment. She adjusted herself so she was lying on top of me. "What was your mother's name?" she asked as she wiped the tears that fell as I was retelling my childhood. "Winifred . . . but she went by Wendy. Wendy Wonka." Bianca brushed my hair behind my ear. "Is she still alive?"

"No . . . She died a few years ago. Dad went to go visit her on her deathbed. Even though she scorned him he still loved her. He asked why she pushed him away and she told him . . . She said that she cheated in him millions of times because he didn't satisfy her like he used to. She loved the sick little pleasure every time she cheated on him; the feeling of knowing that you're doing something wrong, but you don't want to stop the ecstasy. She threw her whole away by sleeping around and drinking. The cause of her death was catching a disease from one of her copious partners and an equal dose of alcohol poisoning."

"And your dad thinks you're going to make the same mistake she did, and push me away?"

"That's what it seems to me," I choked out as I sobbed. Bianca cooed me as she sweetly comforted me. "You don't have to make the same mistake your mother made. And I know how you feel about not sharing your success . . . I couldn't tell my own family about my daughter." She began to cry. We cried together. I pulled her into a kiss, tasting her salty tears upon her lips. "Bianca, would you sing me a lullaby?"

She giggled. "Okay . . . what kind of lullaby do you want?"

"Sing one in another language . . . like the one you sang to Emmy one time."

"Are you sure you want me to sing?"

"I need something to relax me . . . What better way then to hear the voice of an angel?" Bianca smiled against my lips. She placed her head upon my chest. She just rested there as if listening to my heartbeat. "You're giving me the tempo," she explained. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bianca cleared her throat before taking a deep breath, a prelude before releasing an angelic tone so soft, but sill enough strength to be heard:

Tol'ko Skazhe  
Dal'she nas dvoye  
Tol'ko ogni  
Aerodroma  
My ubezhim  
Nas ne Dogonyat  
Dal'she ot nikh  
Dal'she ot doma  
Noch' provodnik  
Spryach' nashi teni  
Za oblaka  
Za oblakami  
Nas ne naydut  
Nas ne izmenyat  
Im ne dostat  
Zvezdy rukami

Nyebo uronit  
Noch' na ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne doganyat

Nyebo uronit  
Noch' ne ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat

My ubezhim  
Vse budet prosto  
Noch' upadet  
Nebo uronit  
I pustota na perekrestkakh  
I pustota nas ne dogonyat  
Ne govori, im ne ponyatno  
Tol'ko be nikh  
Tol'ko ne nimo  
Luchshe nikak  
No ne obratno  
Tol'ko ne s nemi  
Tol'ko ne s nemi

Nebo uronit  
Noch' na ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat

Nebo uronit  
Noch' na ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat

After Bianca finished her Russian song I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine. I grazed her cheek with my thumb, enjoying those sapphire pools that reflected her soul. "Do you feel better now?" she asked as she placed her forehead upon mine. Surprisingly, I did. It's like a burden was lifted off my shoulders that weighed me down all these years. "Yes, I do,"

"Just remember, Willy . . . Not only do you have your Dad to share your success with . . . you have Charlie and his family."

"And you . . . It wouldn't really mean anything unless you were there beside me."

Bianca captured my lips in a good night kiss. I responded softly and lightly push Bianca onto her side so I could hold her in my arms. I breathed in the scent of her hair. _Raspberries and cream . . . I never would've guessed! _I smile against her hair and feel sleep's embrace encircle me. Before fully succumbing into slumber I whisper soft words.

"Good night, starshine."

"The earth says farewell."

* * *

A/n: So...You thought they were going to get jiggy with it didn't ya? MWAHAHAHAHA! (coughs) I decided to explore Willy's childhood a bit so Bianca could figure out why Willy is the way he is. The song Bianca sings is the same name as the chappie and is sung by t.A.T.u. (the pretty acoustic version). If you want a translation of it just tell me in a review! And there is still a while before they become one so don't flame me for being a naughty authoress! Ta ta! 


	26. Saved by Common Sense

Fala Delacroix- (hands you hanky) Aww! You made me feel all special! (tears). Hmm . . . I thought it was ice cream . . . oh well! (snoopy dances with yogurt at hand)

peachy-pebbles- I personally prefer that Willy's mother be poked by Satan with a sharp stick while fire ants rain above her head . . . and maybe bees . . . they're scarey!

Me and My Shadow- Well . . . here comes another sad one.

Alexandra- (hands out tissue) You might want to have a box of tissues lying near by . . . just incase . . . !

Romsha Noch- Bianca is too lucky! And I'm always happy to write and help make a day better! I'll be sending you a translation of the song through private message as soon as I'm done posting this!

A/n: So . . . We meet again. (narrows eyes) Do you think Willy gets lucky in this chappie? There's only one way to find out! (begins to whisper) That means you have to read it!

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Saved by Common Sense**

The next morning I awake with Willy by my side. We decided to just lie there and be lazy until we absolutely needed to get up. About fifteen minutes later, Charlie knocked on the door. Willy dragged himself out of bed and promised he would meet me in the Chocolate Room for dinner. I gave him a long peck on the lips before parting ways.

I made my way to my bedroom to change clothes and write a new entry in my diary. I opened the drawer to my vanity. The spot that my diary usually lays is void of a presence that resembles a book filled with my personal business. _Hmm . . . Someone's in trouble_, I thought, already guessing who has stolen my diary. I close the drawer and open my closet. Today's ensemble consists of a black skirt and my favorite shirt. It's black with the gray silhouette of the Cheshire Cat's toothy grin on the front. Accompanying this is a little inscription from the book:

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_

_"That depends a good deal on where you want to go," said the Cat._

_"I don't much care where-" said Alice._

_"Then it doesn't matter which way you go," said the Cat._

_"-so long as I get somewhere," Alice added as an explanation._

_"Oh, you're sure to do that," said the Cat. "If you only walk long enough."_

_Alice felt this could not be denied._

For some reason, this shirt reminded me a little bit of Willy. The toothy grin is identical to his, and the conversation between Alice and the Cat brings back a little talk I had with Willy about the factory:

"_Which way should we go today?" I asked Willy as we walked around the factory. "It depends which room you want to go to," he said simply. "I don't care!"_

_"Then it doesn't matter!" Willy said as a toothy grin spreads across his face. He knows he's getting on my nerves with his smart mouth. I sigh. "I just want to go somewhere," I mutter._

_"In this factory . . . You will."_

That's one of many traits that make Willy so . . . Willy-ish! I dig in my drawer overflowing with stockings until I find a pair of pink and purple striped ones. _Just like Cheshire Cat! _I smile and slip them on, along with my black flats. I tie my hair up in a messy bun, and decide to just meander around the factory. Not knowing where my feet were taking me; you could imagine my shock when I found myself standing outside the room. The room where I had this strong sensation of deja vu. Hesitantly, I reach out and open the door.

The room was as dusty as I remembered it. I skim over the room more closely, taking in every detail. Conveyor belts and rotted boxes remain untouched on the floor. I walk along the side of the wall, tracing it with my fingertips as if to feel some hidden message to tell me about my deja vu. I step on a piece of paper that is too dusty to make out. Gently picking it up I brush the dust off. It's an old candy bar wrapper. The Wonka logo from a long time ago taunts me. That's when Ralph's words echoed in my head . . .

_Even after all these years . . ._

_Oh yeah . . . That's right. You don't remember . . ._

_It doesn't matter now . . ._

Could it be possible that I set foot in this factory, and met Willy before coming here with Emmy . . . without so mush as a shred of memory? Father did work in this very factory until it closed . . . It's possible . . .

_No . . . It can't,_ I tell myself. _It just can't be!_

I couldn't help to think about it though. I don't know how long I was there in that room contemplating. It wasn't until an Oompa Loompa interrupted my train of thought. "Oh! Was I really up here that long?" The little guy informed me that it was thirty minutes till dinner. I said my thanks to the Oompa Loompa and quickly ran to the Chocolate Room, excited to escape my confusing thoughts. When I arrived at the Chocolate Room I didn't see Willy anywhere. So, I decided to wait as I walked around languidly, replacing the musty smell that surrounded me a second ago with a sweet and tantalizing scent.

"Bianca!"

I look around expecting to see Willy, but instead it was Arlene running towards me with a serious look plastered on her face. Disappointed, I waited until she came face to face with me. "What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the expression on my face. "Oh, nothing . . . I thought you were Willy," I reassured. "Well, I'm sorry . . . I'm not him. He's over there." She pointed in the direction behind her. I smile and begin to walk towards that direction, but Arlene grabs my arm. "But I need to talk you . . . It's important."

"Important?"

"No . . . more like a dire emergency."

"Oh . . ."

Without another word Arlene drags me behind the crooked Bucket house. "So," I say as we sit down and lean our backs against the house. "What's so important that we need to talk about it behind your house?"

"This."

She plops my black diary in front of me. The diary is open wide, exposing all my secrets. I notice that it's on the page where I tell all about Ralph . . . And his abusive attitude. "I do not appreciate you taking and reading my personal business!" I explode at her. Arlene answers back with as much fire. "And I don't appreciate you keeping this secret from us!"

"Well, it's not exactly something I like to flaunt!" We both sat in a moment of silence. I can literally felt the heat between us. My scorn quickly turned to realization. _She knows . . . _"How much did you read?" I asked nervously dreading her answer. "I got to the part where he hits Emmy, making her fall down the stairs. I had to stop before I threw up," she muttered and sniffed. I look over to see that she's crying. "Arlene . . ." I said soothingly as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why Bianca? Why did you ever marry that sad excuse of a man?" she asked as she wiped her tears away. I sigh and placed my hands over my eyes, resting my elbows on my knees. "Ralph wasn't the man that I witnessed on my wedding night. Before he was charming . . ."

"Where did you meet him?"

"I met him . . ." I couldn't think. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out where I first saw Ralph. For some reason the dusty room I just came from popped into my head. _That has nothing to do with this. _"That's a good question . . . I don't remember."

"What about this?" Arlene traces the scar on my shoulder. "This," I say as I cover my ugly scar, "is from Ralph's sick game he loved to play."

"What did this game involve?"

"Well, while Ralph was taking advantage of me he would always have a blade at hand . . . And every time I scream or cry out in pain he would give me a little slit on my legs. Soon I learned to take the pain, but every once in a while I would slip . . . and when I did . . ." I trace the scar as if my finger were a blade. It felt like I was explaining a simple game of chess instead of my ex-husband's cruel ways.

"Oh, Bianca!" More tears streamed down her cheeks. "If he started doing that sick game since the beginning, then why didn't you divorce him right after?"

"I was protecting you! If I left him he would've strapped me down, and made me watch him kill you, Mum, Dad, and everyone else! And I still had faith in him . . . I thought that someday he would be like a normal human being and see the error of his ways! No one could be so cruel for so long . . . Ralph proved me wrong."

"I can understand that . . . but what made you suddenly leave him five years later?"

As I thought back to the ultimate cause I began to laugh despite the situation. The laughter grew so hysteric that I had to rest on my side as I clutched my sides. Arlene looked at me like I was mental. I controlled my giggle fit and sat back up. "Sorry . . . It's just that as I think about it . . . It's actually quite funny . . . Bittersweet to be exact. Back then though . . . I was scared and brazen."

"Please explain," Arlene asked confused.

"On the day I filed for divorce I was doing my normal house chores. The night before Ralph raped me and slashed my leg for screaming. So, when I began to change the bed sheets I spotted it. A little maroon circle stained under the pillows. It shouldn't have bothered me, but I stared at it as if it was showing me my consequences of getting the sheets dirty. I sat down on the floor in a fetal position, rocking myself to calm down. Then that little voice in the back of my head I haven't heard in such a long time talked to me. You shouldn't be scared. It's not your fault. If you stood up to him you wouldn't have to deal with this. I tried not to listen to it, but my common sense overshadowed me. It told me to get away before it's too late. So, I grabbed a phone, called my lawyer, and filed for a divorce. My lawyer made sure that Ralph stayed away during the divorce process. When the process was over I immediately ran off, determined that Ralph would never find me."

"Five years of abuse, but you divorced him because of a bloodstain on your bed sheets?" Arlene asked amazed. "They were white!" Suddenly, Arlene and I burst into giggles. During that moment, a burden I kept to myself for what seemed an eternity was long forgotten. _I won't be fully purged of that burden until I tell Willy._

"Well, dinner is almost ready. I'm glad we talked bout this," Arlene said after she calmed down. I stifled my giggles. "Me too . . . but I suddenly don't feel like staying for dinner. I need to gather my wits together to tell Willy." Arlene pulls me into a tight hug. "Don't Willy will understand and will still love you," she whispered to me. We break apart. I pick up my diary and stand up. "Here's your candy wrapper," Arlene said as she handed me the old candy bar wrapper from the dusty room. _Strange . . . I didn't notice I still had it. _I stick it between the pages of my diary. We both utter our farewells, and depart. I walk back to my room. _I'll explain to Willy later . . . Right now I'm mentally exhausted._

I expected to enter my room, pounce on my bed, and go to bed early. What I wasn't expecting as I closed my door was to clearly hear Willy's harsh breathing, and see his chest rising and falling savagely while his body trembled with rage.

* * *

A/n: Mwahahahahahaha! The Cliffhanger Express strikes again! And I'm sad to inform you all that next week I'll be at the beach for vacation. I'll take my notebook to continue Willy and Bianca's story, but I cannot promise that I will post the next chappie by next Saturday. My family have a strict "no computers while on vacation" rule (mumbles angrily). So I will either have it posted by next Sunday or next Monday. And plz leave me LOTS of reviews while I'm gone! I want to see some encouraging words as soon as I lay my hands on a computer! Ta-ta! 

**Le Fantome Etoile**


	27. Until You're Ready

Fala Delacroix- (snoopy dances) I'm back my little belochka! I missed you too. (throws gummy bats) Let's boogie! (begins to boogie with Willy)

Me and My Shadow- But cliffhangers make the story more interesting and makes you want to keep reading! I love them! This chappie is sad at first, but will become better at the end . . . I promise!

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- (puts on spikey collar around your neck) Ah-ha! It worked! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (coughs) Now sit down and read to see what happens next!

A/n: Well . . . I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped when I got backfromthe beach. It sort of made me sad :'-( Ya'll don't like me anymore! WAH! (regains composure) But that won't stop me from completing this story. It would be cruel not to! But reviews help me very much. So plz send in review . . . even if the only thing you can say is "Wow!" or "Update!" or "Obezyanka nol!". It helps! Now . . . enough of my begging! Read on!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Until You're Ready**

My diary slipped out of my grasp. Willy didn't speak. I couldn't look at him; I instantly knew he heard Arlene and me talking. All I could do now was wait. It was easier letting him think that I was a broken woman, divorced her husband because of a few scars and harsh words, then admit I've been abused and raped endlessly by Ralph. I have deceived him. I'm ashamed of my scars, haunting me about my past. They also show how unbelievably naive I was for trusting and loving a man I barely knew. Willy paced the floor as I closed my eyes, tears leaking from beneath my eyelids. I was mentally preparing myself for rejection. He doesn't deserve a woman who's damaged inside and outside. He needs someone who can love him body and soul. My fear would always get in the way.

Willy stepped so close to me that I could feel the heat from his body. He gently traced the scar on my shoulder. I can feel him shaking violently with unspoken rage. "There are other scars?" His voice was low, trying to keep his anger under control. "Scars?" I whispered. "Yes," he said roughly, his fingers still caressing my marred flesh on my shoulder.

"Many. Most of them are hidden . . . under my wardrobe. That one is the most visible. Ralph never touched my arms so it would never raise suspicion."

"Where?"

"There are some . . . on my waist and back. And a lot on my . . ." I couldn't finish. Tears were now streaming my cheeks like a fountain. _Please don't make me say it, Willy._

"Where?" He retorted, stepping closer.

"My . . . legs, inner thighs, and . . . feminine area." I turned my head away as I walk past Willy towards my vanity, picking up my dairy in the process. I gulp as I take a seat in front of the mirror, tears blurring my vision as I stared at Willy's back in the reflection. I watch him as he takes off his top hat, wringing it in his gloved hands. I had the sudden inclination to open my diary. The old candy bar wrapper fell out. I flipped through the diary, trying to find the entry where I first met Ralph. Instead, I found a huge gap between two entries. I notice several pages have been ripped out. I read the entry before the ripped up section:

_Well, I need to get my rest so I'll be wide-awake when Father takes me to the Wonka factory!_

My breathing stops. The entry that's torn out must be the day I visited this very factory. _But_ _how can I not remember? _All of the sudden the forgotten memory flash in front of my eyes . . . like a movie in my mind . . .

"_Hurry up, Bianca! I want you to meet somebody!"_

_"Okay!"_

_I was so distracted by all the surroundings that I didn't notice Father losing me. I quickly rush to his side as we enter another room. "This is where I work. I help wrap the candy bars and work the conveyor belt," Father stated. I looked around in awe. As I looked, taking in the wonder of the room, my father leads me towards his boss. _

_"Mr. Wonka?"_

_My gaze lands upon a very eccentric man. He wore a tailcoat, a top hat, and red rubber gloves. His hands were clutching a long black cane. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They were a fierce violet. _

_"Mr. Wonka, this is my lovely daughter, Bianca. Bianca, this is my boss, Mr. Wonka." I smile and curtsey. Mr. Wonka grins and tips his hat. His teeth were flawlessly white. "Is she here for the job opening?" he asked. His voice unusually high pitched. "Oh yes! As soon as I heard I knew she would be perfect!"_

_"That's great! Just show her around and she can start tomorrow!"_

_"Thank you, Mr. Wonka!" Father exclaims._

_Mr. Wonka nods and walks away. The truth was I really didn't want to work here. I wanted to become something big. Not spending the rest of my life wrapping candy. Then again . . . I wouldn't mind checking out Mr. Wonka while I worked! I walked around the room, not really taking in what Father was telling me. All of the sudden, someone tripped in front of me. "Oh, my goodness! Here . . . Let me help you," I said as I grabbed the guy's arm._

_Our eyes met. The man was very attractive in a rugged way. His intense gray eyes made my heart flutter. All my thoughts about Mr. Wonka were forgotten. I grunt as I help him to his feet. "Thank you," he mutters in a manly tone. I see that he also dropped a piece of paper. It looked like it had a recipe on it. I pick it up and hand it to him. He snatches it out of my hand and stuffs it in his pocket. "So, do you work here?" he asks._

_"I am tomorrow . . ." I said unenthusiastically._

_"Sounds like you don't want to," he says with a smile. I couldn't help to return the smile. "I don't, but it's my only chance to pursue my real dream."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"To sing and perform."_

_"You're certainly beautiful enough to sing."_

_I smile broadly as I blush. He takes me on the rest of the tour of the room. I listened to every word he said taking it in and storing it in the back of my head. I enjoyed this man's company immensely. I enjoyed it so much that I forgot to ask him his name. Before I could ask him someone interrupted our time together. _

_"Mr. Mab! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the Inventing Room?"_

_It was Mr. Wonka. He looked a little furious. "Yeah, but I came in here to deliver a message. Then I bumped into-" He looked to me for help. "Miss Bucket," I say softly. "Miss Bucket and decided to show her around."_

_"That's nice . . . but your co-workers have been trying to find you for the past thirty minutes!"_

_"Oh."_

_"Get back to work!" With that Mr. Wonka walked away. "Well, I guess you need to go," I said sadly. "Yeah . . ." He started to walk away. "Wait! I don't know your name," I said. He stopped walking and turned around. "Ralph . . . and you?"_

_"Bianca."_

_"Bianca . . . Well, I guess I'll see ya around." He walked away, and I felt like I found my prince charming. When I went home that night I expressed my feelings about the job in the factory. After a few arguments Father let me off. As much as I was glad I was going to miss having the opportunity to see Mr. Wonka every day. He seemed to be a nice man. _

_Even if I did keep the job I wouldn't have kept it for long. It closed a week after I visited it. Father said it was because of secret spies stealing his recipes and selling them to his rival candy makers. I felt bad for Mr. Wonka; I didn't blame him for closing his factory. As I thought about it I couldn't help to think if I would ever see Ralph again. My thoughts were soon answered when Ralph appeared at my front door. I was surprised as well as pleased. We started to date and soon it progressed into a relationship. _

_One day he asked me to marry him. "We've only been going out for two months Ralph!"_

_"I know but I love you! You're the only one for me."_

_"It's just too early for me!"_

_"Don't you want to move away from this good for nothing town and become something big? I can be your ticket to that!"_

_"I just don't know . . ."_

_Ralph's face suddenly turned cold. His eyes filled with anger. "You're thinking about Mr. Wonka aren't you?" This question took me by surprise. "What? I haven't thought about him in a long time!"_

_"But you have thought about him."_

_"Ralph . . ."_

_Before I knew it he flew into a rage. He grabbed the metal baseball bat he keeps in his closet. "Since you can't stop thinking about him I'll make you forget." I back away slowly from him. "Ralph . . . You're scaring me." I reached for the phone, but Ralph hits it with the bat, reducing it to shreds. I fall back onto the floor. I feel something beneath my hand. I look to see an envelope with a piece of paper sticking out. It was the same paper I handed to him on the day I met him in the factory. I look closer and see that it's a recipe for Mr. Wonka's Everlasting Flavored Gum. My eyes grow wide as I realized that Ralph was a spy for one of Mr. Wonka's rivals._

_I wanted to yell at him for being such a horrible person to steal from Mr. Wonka. Instead I felt the end of the bat bash into the side of my head; the pain was too incredible to scream out before I blacked out . . . _

"Bianca?"

I snap back into reality Willy was now behind me, staring at me in the mirror. I tried to stop myself, but I sobbed into my arms. I was sobbing so much that I didn't notice Willy lifting me up from my chair, and holding me in his arms. As my sobs deceased Willy asked, "What was the flashback about?"

"How did you know it was a flashback?"

"I've had enough to know when someone is having one!"

I giggle despite the tears. I sniff and realize that if Willy truly didn't want me he wouldn't be here still; he would've left right after I told him about my scars. I clear my throat and tell him about my flashback. Willy started to get angry again as I told him about the baseball bat, but he kept calm for my sake. After I finished Willy stayed silent. For a second I thought he was going to leave me.

"I remember now," he said softly. "I thought you were very pretty . . . you still are."

I chuckle as I break Willy's embrace. "So Ralph basically erased the only memory of you. Now that I look back . . . I regret not taking the job."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

My face crumbled up in concentration. "Yes . . . I remember I was lying in front of a flight of stairs and Ralph was above me saying that I fell down the stairs after I said yes to his marriage proposal. Of course I believed him . . ."

"But that's not the reason you married him, isn't it?"

"No . . . I married him because I wanted out of the life I was living and out of the crooked little house with my family. I thought they were holding me back . . . Now I've learned my lesson . . . You're nothing without your family cheering you on as you achieve your goals."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"I know you do . . . which is why fate has directed me to you. Even though it has me once again deep in its clutches twisting my future around."

All of the sudden, Willy began to cry. "I'm sorry . . . I'm still trying to take this all in," he explained softly. "He raped you," he stated with difficulty. "He raped you, beaten you, and sliced you . . ." His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "And he did all this because he suspected you of being unfaithful?"

"That was his excuse. It was really because something having complete power over me and hurting me gave him great pleasure. But he knew I never had a secret lover. He took away the one thing every woman anticipates from me on my wedding night . . . Since then he's accused me of being a whore and punishes me by beating me, raping me, or locking me up for three straight days without food or water."

Willy had a look of confusion upon his face. "What did take away on your wedding night?"

I gulped and turned away from him. I stared at my reflection in my vanity's mirror. "He took my virginity in harsh way. He took away the fantasy that every woman has . . . to have the pleasurable joy for the first time with someone you love so much that you just want to feel them in that vulnerable position for all eternity. The only kind I've experienced was horrendous and damaging."

Willy came up behind me. He was still, simply staring at me. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on his ii the mirror. I wanted him to understand my hurt, why I was so afraid at the beginning of the relationship. I know we're at the point of the relationship where our words of love can only be expressed through physical contact. I would gladly make love to Willy, but my fear overshadows my love, forcing me to never fulfill those desires. I know that would not be enough to exchange words of love rather than in passion with Willy, who was such a passionate person.

Willy slides his hands gently over my throat and sensually kisses the sensitive skin below my ear. "Bianca . . . I've never been intimate with a woman. But I know that if you would let me have you . . . take you . . . I could fulfill your unsettled needs. I think I know what would . . . give you pleasure."

I closed my eyes, my body feeling light at the mental he's painting in the mind. His body moving slowly, rhythmically over mine on his satin sheets . . . I nearly moaned at the thought! But it wasn't that easy. My mind may be ready, but my body still needed a little bit more time. I think Willy sensed my fear and swiftly turned me to face him. He cupped my cheeks and kissed my temple. "But I will wait until you're ready," he whispers. I nod and place my hand behind his head, gently pulling his lips to mine, a silent promise of his offer which will be taken up on someday.

* * *

A/n: Yay! Finally . . . a happy ending to a chappie! And it shall continue on for quite a while. We're almost there to the big love scene! So stay tuned (and maybe send a review!) and I might be nice of enough to hurry up the posting process! Ciao! 


	28. Storybook Ending

Fala Delacroix- (eats yogurt cake) YUM! And damn those net socks!

xXxInvivible in your eyesxXx- I'm glad you like the collar!

Me and My Shadow- I think you'll like this one my dear. It's jam pact with fun and happiness! YAY!

peachy-peebles- (shifts eyes) Closer, eh? Well . . . you might like this chappie!

heidilynnemartsolf- Updates should be a little faster now that school is over. WOOT!

Starlight Enchantress- I'm also hooked! I never would've thought I'd love this story so much! Then again I am the author XD

A/n: Mwahahahahahahaha! I got really tired of the serious, dramatic chappies so I wrote one that should give you a laugh! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Storybook Ending?**

_I'm running around the Fudge Room, covered in chocolate. I feel globs of chocolate hit me as I throw some of it back. Arms encircle my hips and bring me down to the ground. Lips find mine and hands explore my chocolaty contours. I open my eyes to look upon Willy's face, grinning that toothy grin as he ripped my sticky clothes off. This sent me into a frenzy to tear off his wardrobe. _

_After all our clothes were off we spread the chocolate all over ourselves. Willy begins to lick the chocolate off my neck and breasts. My moan echoes throughout the room as I pulled Willy's lips to mine, making it clear that I couldn't take it anymore. Willy mounts me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I gasp out in surprise and ecstasy as Willy slowly slides his member into my warm orifice. Our slick bodies move together, gradually moving faster as we reach our peak. Willy's dark moan lingers with my cries of pleasure as the final thrust is made . . ._

I wake up gasping out, fighting for oxygen. "God damn it!" I exclaim out loud. It's the exact same dream that has been reoccurring for the past week. It never failed to leave my body aching for more pleasure. _Some thing tells me that pretty soon I'll be ready . . . The_ _dreams are so enticing! If sex looks as good as the dreams I've been having then count me_ _in!_ I giggle at my thoughts. I go freshen up in the bathroom and contemplated on my wardrobe of the day. I decided to choose one of the dresses Willy bought me. It was a maroon dress that came down about mid-thigh. _I never would've guessed he would give me_ _that color._ With my thigh high black stockings and black flats I found the perfect ensemble.

I grabbed a light sweater as I opened my bedroom door. Before I even closed the door, arms pulled me into a tight embrace and lips meet mine in a morning kiss. "Good morning, starshine!" Willy said in a cheery voice. I cock an eyebrow up. "Have you been waiting for me?" Willy grins. "Yeah!" He giggles stupidly. I roll my eyes. "Well, what do you want?"

"Can't a guy wait for the love of his life to wake up so he can see her?"

"I guess so . . . but today is the day I need to go to The Red Rat and practice for my performance."

"Which is why I was going to ask if I could join you!"

"You want to join me?"

"Of course!"

"You don't have anything to do today?"

"Nope!"

"For being the world's greatest chocolatier you sure do have a lot of free time!"

"It sounds like you don't want me to come," he said as he pouts and pulls a big puppy dogface. I couldn't help to smile. "Aww! Okay . . . you can come . . . but you have to help out."

"Yay!" He begins to dance. I giggle and begin to walk towards the exit. Willy pulls me back and makes me dance with him. "Willy! Stop fooling around! We need to go!" Willy stops doing his little dance and offers his arm to me. I take it and look at Willy.

"Let's boogie!" we say in unison and make our way to The Red Rat. When we arrive Letta immediately rushes me on stage. After practicing song a few times I begin to practice the waltz with Willy. He put up a good tickle fight, but eventually I got him to lead me around the stage. I also got him to sing a little bit. I worked with his vocals until it was absolutely superb. His voice wasn't half-bad. If he practiced every so often he would be great! I even mentioned to Letta about Willy and I doing a duet together!

"Lunch break!"

Titania smiles and sets up the tables for lunch. Willy and I shared a table with Letta, Titania, and Ewan. We began a nice little chat about each other. "So ya'll are finally going out, huh?" Ewan asked. I look at Willy who currently has a huge smile on his face. He turns his head towards me and moves his eyebrows up and down a couple times. I giggle before I answer. "Yes! And what do you mean by finally, Ewan?" Everybody looked at Willy. I followed their gaze to see Willy was avoiding my eyes. Reaching over I turn his face to me. "Okay! So maybe I asked around about you . . ."

"For what?"

"The best prize is a surprise!"

"Ugh!"

Everyone at the table laughed. "You two seem to be perfect for each other," Titania said in a dreamy voice. Willy begins to play footsy with me underneath the table. I stifle a shriek of surprise as I cleared my throat. "And what about you, Titania? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Only one . . . but he turned out to be a real asshole."

"This is why you have me!"

"Ewan . . . you're gay!"

"That doesn't stop me from loving you!"

"And what about you, Ewan?" I questioned.

"I don't do relationships, darling. I guess you could say I'm a whore!"

I playfully smack him. The war between my feet and Willy's still raged on. "Well, whatever happens I wish all of you a storybook ending," I said as my legs intertwined with Willy's. "A storybook ending? No pun intended, eh?" Letta said before she laughed in a raspy tone. "What does that suppose to mean Bianca?" Willy asked as he rubbed the tip of his foot along my leg. "You'll find out tonight!" I giggled as Willy's eyes grew wide. I just placed my hand on his thigh. I squeeze gently and rubbed along the length of his thigh.

"What's going on over there?" Ewan asked suspiciously. Willy and I look at each other before answering in unison. "Uh . . . nothing . . . !" Willy strikes back by removing my hand from his thigh and locking my legs with his. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. Then he did the worse thing . . .

Willy leaned over and blew a raspberry on my neck. I squeal and try to creep away, but Willy's grip was firm. "Whoa! You go Willy!" Titania cheered. "C'mon Bianca! Fight raspberry with raspberry!" Ewan exclaimed. I use my other hand to push Willy back. I lunge at his neck and blow a raspberry. Willy giggles and lets go of my legs.

"Yes! I win!" I stand up and start to imitate Willy's dancing. "Hey! No fair! You got outside help!" He pouts and slouches in his chair. "I knew something was up! What was going on?" Titania asked excitedly. "He started a footsy war!" I explained.

"I did not!" Willy said through pouted lips.

"Yes, you did!"

Willy growls playfully as he stands up and lifts me up high above his waist. He slings me over his shoulder and twirls around as he walks towards back stage. "Lunch break ends in five minutes! Don't make-out too long!" I heard Ewan over my squeals.

"Shut up, Ewan!"

Laughter fills my ears as we enter back stage. Willy finds a near by table and sits me down upon it. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Willy places his hands on either side of me on the table. I leaned back on my hands. Willy stares at me through squinted eyes, as if to interrogate me. "So . . . what exactly are you performing tonight, huh?"

"You will find out tonight, Mr. Wonka," I said in a sultry voice. Willy arches an eyebrow before he pouted. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"Okay . . . This is the most risqué performance I've ever done."

"Hmm . . . I still don't know which song, but I do like the idea of you being risqué!"

"I'm sure you do!" I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Willy's eyes widen in surprise. "Ooh . . . wow . . ." he said before he gulped loudly. "What's the matter, Willy?"

"It's just . . . this is the most open you've been . . ."

"Are you saying you don't want me to be open?" I said as I made sure my legs interlocked around him tight.

"No! I like it!"

I giggle as I reach up to cup Willy's innocent looking face and pull it down towards mine. Willy slips his arms around me as we kiss the day lights out of each other. I moan softly and arch my back as his lips trailed down my neck, finding that sensitive spot and gently sucking on it. Willy's hands busied themselves by stroking my legs, my stockings sliding down to my knees in the process. As his hands continued caressing my bare thighs I wrapped my legs around him tighter, pressing our bodies together. That's when I felt it; a blunt bulge in Willy's pants poked my inner thigh. I gasped at this new sensation of feeling Willy's arousal. _I did that to him?_ Willy moans as he trails his lips back up over my Adam's apple to meet my lips once more.

I was so fascinated by the idea of turning Willy on that I decided to be bold. I break away from his lips and trail my lips down his neck, mimicking Willy's ministrations on the sensitive skin below his ear. "Oh my . . ." Willy whispered. It took all my wits to stifle my giggle. My hand slides down his chest as I continued to nip on his skin. Going over the vest's buttons and the belt's buckle I gently cup his arousal. Willy moans helplessly as my eyes widen. _Whoa . . . I definitely did that to him!_ I also kept in mind how big he felt. Crazy thoughts started to go through my head. _It's so big . . . I don't think it can even fit inside me! Wait a minute . . . why am I thinking about Willy's penis?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Willy removing my hand from his crotch, and placing both of my hands above my head on the table. He leans over and places his lips my breasts. His hands trace my arms down until they rested atop my breasts. It was my turn to moan helplessly. I never would've imagined that I'd be here under Willy moaning! Once again, I feel his arousal poking me this time just below my hip. I could feel my nipples grow taut underneath my dress. I lift his head level with mine, and smash my lips against his. Willy responses in an almost bruising kiss. Willy's hands reach behind me, idly trying to find my zipper . . .

"Bianca! Make-out time is up!"

We tear away from each other as if we were teenagers caught by angry parents. Ewan came up to us. I tried my best to calm my gasping breath. Ewan eyes both of us and smiled. Willy cleared his throat. "Uh . . . I need to go to the bathroom!" With that said Willy walks off.

"Was that a lollipop in his pocket, or was he just glad to see me?"

"Shut up, Ewan." I stuck my tongue out at him. He only laughed. "God damn, Bianca! You really turned him on! He has to work that one off!"

"Eew! Bad mental images!"

I pulled up my stockings and straightened my dress. "I've just now noticed that you and Willy match!" Ewan came to my side. "And it goes great with the hickey on your neck!"

"What?" Ewan takes out a compact mirror and show me the very distinct bright pink spot on my neck. "In a few minutes it will turn into a light brown color, but it's still going to be very noticeable!"

"I'm going to shove this mirror up your ass if you don't shut up."

"Go ahead! It's nothing new to me!"

"Aah!"

I push Ewan out on the stage and I follow. Since Willy was gone I practiced my song one last time. And throughout the rehearsal someone would ask every once in a while about the "skin rash" on my neck . . .

* * *

_I still can't believe I did that to Willy._

I'm sitting at the vanity in the attic, waiting for Willy to get back with a light dinner at hand. After the rehearsal was over Willy came to me, his cheeks bright pink. I giggled so much I couldn't breathe! Right now I'm contemplating about the scene Willy and I made back stage.  
I don't know what I was thinking when I grabbed him . . . but I liked it. It felt quite gratifying and arousing knowing that I could make him feel pleasure. _And feeling his weight on top of_ _me as he felt the contours of my body . . . if only Ewan hadn't interrupted us . . ._ I shivered at the thought. The bad part is that I wanted more. I wanted to continue, rip his clothes off, and ravish him. I'm not afraid anymore. Willy has showed me much patience and love that it will soon pay off. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him that-_

"I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?"

I look around startled. Willy's head is peeking through the attic door. "Er . . . for the performance! I'm ready for the performance!" I lie quickly. "But you're not even wearing your custom!" Willy pointed out. "I mean mentally you nerd!" Willy laughs and enters.  
We share a nice quiet dinner. I get the vibe that Willy if kind of embarrassed about our make-out scene. _He probably thinks he scared me._ After our silent dinner I wait for Ewan to come up to help me with everything. When he didn't show after about fifteen minutes I yelled down the stairs for an explanation.

"Titania's wardrobe is being a bitch! Maybe you could get Willy to help you!" he said in an exaggerated voice. I roll my eyes. "Is it really a wardrobe malfunction, or are you two trying to get me fucked?"

"Both!" Titania's voice came in unison with Ewan's.

"Ugh!"

I close the door with a bang. "What's the matter?" Willy asked concerned as he walked over to my side. "Nothing . . . I just need to put on my wardrobe by myself . . . And somehow tie my corset. Willy . . . do you think you could . . . ?"

"Of course!"

"You seem so ecstatic about dressing me!"

Willy blushes. I laugh lightly and pull out the dressing screen. Taking out my custom I walk behind the screen. "Willy, you need to stay near so I can hand you my clothes and tighten my corset," I inform him. "Okie dokie!" I sigh and begin to strip my clothes off. I handed them to Willy above the screen. Next came the process of slipping on the nylon stockings and hooking them up with the garter belt. Then I put on the dress, making sure it felt comfortable and the built in corset was in place. "Willy! I need your help now!" Willy stepped behind the dressing screen. "Whoa . . ." I heard him say quietly behind me. "What?" I asked. "Your dress . . . it's very seducing!" He grabs the strings and begins the agonizing process of tightening the corset. Every once in a while I would gasp out from the tightening, followed by a soft apology from Willy. I would only laugh, giving Willy the signal to continue.

"All done!" Willy said proudly.

"Finally!" I push the dressing screen aside so I could examine myself in the full-length mirror. The dress resembles the ones the women would wear at cabarets. The dress itself was sapphire blue with black short sleeves exposing my shoulders. The front exposed my chest and showed a lot of cleavage. The slit on the dress exposed my left leg, which was covered by black nylon stockings with even darker horizontal strips. The bottom of the dress came above my ankles and is trimmed with black. I found the pair of matching black heels and put them on.

"There . . . all I need is my hair done, make-up, and a few accessories." I look over at Willy, who was busy eyeing my body from top to bottom. I felt a tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach. I've never seen Willy's eyes filled with so much desire for my body. It felt oddly arousing making Willy want me. "I'm guessing that you like it?" I asked. Willy looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah!"

He walks over to me and lifts my chin with his hand. "You're going to do just fine!" I giggled and embrace him. I suddenly felt the urge to tell him. "Willy?" I said against his chest. "Yeah?"  
"Remember when you said that you'd wait for me to be ready?" Willy pulled me out of the embrace and stared right into my eyes. Now that I got his attention I continued. "I've thought about it and I think . . . no . . . I know that . . ."

"Oh, my God! You look fabulous!"

Willy and I jump away as Ewan entered the attic with a loud clatter. I couldn't help to feel annoyed of him for once. Willy muttered something about waiting downstairs and left. While he waited Ewan put my hair up into a high elegant ponytail and curled my hair so the tresses would cascade down my back. He also did my make-up and covered my scar on my shoulder and some on my thighs. "And you can't perform without these!" He hands me long black lace gloves. They came to about mid forearm. Now I was dressed and ready to impress!

I met Willy downstairs. He greeted me with a hard kiss. "Good luck!" he said with a toothy smile. Everyone around us said "Shh!" or "Aah!" and the ever so popular "Don't say that!" I laughed at Willy's shocked expression. He pouted and looked at me for an explanation. "It's bad luck to say good luck in a theatre."

"That doesn't make any sense! How am I going to wish you luck?"

"I'll settle for a kiss."

"Done and done!"

He kisses me on the lips and trails them down my neck. I quickly swat him away. "Oh no you don't! The last thing I need is another one of these!" I point to the hickey that is currently covered with make-up. Willy chuckled. "You can't say you didn't like it!" he whispered in a low hungry voice. I playfully slap his shoulder.

"Two minutes before you take the stage, Bianca!" Letta informs me. I look over and nod. "By the way," Willy begins, "what were you saying before Ewan rudely interrupted?" I hold my breath and let out a deep sigh. "I was going to tell you . . ."

"Bianca! Get in position!"

"Aah!" I give Willy an apologetic look before running to my place. Letta quickly rushes me off the stage. I take center stage and pose by setting hands on my hips. As the intro played I swayed my hips, hypnotizing the audience to watch me as I exposed my left leg and sang in a sultry voice dripping with raw desire:

Listen to me, I have beautiful dreams I can spin you  
Dreams to linger within you  
Close your eyes and we'll ride my carousel  
I'll sing you stories of lovers whose love used to fill me  
And the lovers who will be  
For, you see, love is one thing I do well  
Come, let's believe love can be just as sweet as it seems  
Let's live on dreams!

In my dreams such beautiful lovers have found me  
Storybook lovers surround me  
Nothing is real, but I'm flying, sighing  
Where, where, where is my storybook ending?  
Why does my golden pretending  
Leave me with nothing to hold but my dreams?

Oh, is it only in dreams that we find our ideal love?  
Are there lovers with real love?  
If you know how to feel love, show me how  
Ah, but my prince, if you can't be as sweet as you seem  
I'd rather dream!

Come and wake me!  
Come be the love I can hold now  
Storybook love leaves me cold now  
Show me the way to stop dreaming  
There is only one perfect storybook ending  
That is the end of pretending  
That is the moment I say, love me now!

Et sur mon manege, l'amour toujours est chantant  
De mes reves, c'est le commencement  
Et j'espere une fin heureuse  
Mais la fin de l'histoire ne vient pas tres doucement  
Pour l'histoire, il faut faire semblant  
Certes je n'embrasse que mes reves  
Seuls mes reves!

I ended my song by posing in a split. The crowd went wild. Arlene, Noah, and Charlie are clapping wildly, and Emmy is whistling while standing up on the table. I curtsey as flowers came flying onto the stage. I laugh and pick some up, waving them in the air. My eyes search for Willy in the crowd. I find him standing way in the back. He's talking to Letta about something that seems exciting because he had that toothy grin on his face. He spots me staring at him and waves while giving a little wink. _Hmm . . . I wonder what he's planning . . ._ The look on his face gave away that he had a surprise . . . but what?

After I collected all of my flowers I make my way back up to the attic. I was hoping Willy would be there to greet me, but Ewan was there instead waiting for me. A few compliments and sexual puns later (Make sure you shake your Laffy Taffy, and go for Willy's Everlasting Gobbstoppers and Nerds Rope!) I kicked Ewan out of the attic to slip into something a little bit more comfortable. I put on an ivory satin dress. It slightly hugs my hourglass figure and reveals a hint of cleavage. The dress is backless and sleeveless. Putting on the matching ivory white heels I check myself out in the mirror. I rearrange my hair so it was now in a French ponytail, my curly tresses resting upon my bare back.

_Perfect!_

I join my family at their table. I was expecting Willy to be there with them, but they informed me that he said he had to go to the bathroom. _It seems like every time Willy goes_ _to the bathroom something is up._ I mentally smack myself for making an accidental pun. Sighing in disappointment I take a seat as Letta takes center stage.

"I 'ope you've all enjoyed the acts of this evenin'. Now, we will be reserving this part of the night for karaoke! And I would like to introduce the man 'oo requested to go first. Please give a hand for Mr. Willy Wonka!"

* * *

A/n: I said it was a happy chappie! I didn't mention anything about not having happy cliffhangers! Mwahahahahahahaha! And don't forget to REVIEW! The more I get the faster I post! And I get my daily dose of snoopy dances! Like this one! (snoopy dances) And the song I used in this chappie is called "Storybook" from the musical _The Scarlet Pimpernal_. One of the best musicals ever! 


	29. Touch Me

Fala Delacroix- Oh yes! Hickey's are enjoyable! You even said so while I gave you one! lol

peachy-pebbles- Willy knows what the "bulge" is, but has never experiecned one that big! As for the bathroom . . . I helped him with it step by step! lol Oh! And I just happen to visit this site called "Wangdoodles" with Wonka slash and saw some stuff you've written/drawn! You draw really good! I especially like the first kiss one . . . that made me laugh!

Starlight Enchantress- I think the last chappie was one of my favorites! It's just so damn funny and sexy! (purrs)

Me and My Shadow- Ah Ewan . . . the comic relief of this stroy! He's based off of my best friend. And I had a hoot with the sexual puns! My sides still hurt from laughing at them when I first wrote them down XD

A/n: Here it is! What song shall Willy sing? If the title isn't blunt enough then read on, my brain washed fans! Mwahahahahahaha!

**

* * *

Chapter 29: Touch Me**

I walked on stage as a round of applause broke out. I find Bianca, her face plastered with shock. I give an eager wave and toothy grin. She smiles a little, but the shock refused to wear off. I took the microphone from Letta. "Before I start I'd like to say that this song is dedicated to you, Bianca." I gestured towards Bianca and the spotlight follows. Bianca gives a coy wave and sinks down into her chair. I laugh and queue in the music. The intro to "Touch Me" by The Doors begins to play. "Yeah!" I say to rally up the audience. I could hear Bianca's laughter and see her face brighten up. Suddenly, the butterflies in my stomach was replaced with confidence as it came time for me to sing:

Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, baby  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made?

Now, I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

As the keyboard played on I began to dance around the stage. Everyone in the audience was now standing up and dancing along with me . . . everyone except Bianca. She was standing perfectly still examining me like I was the midnight sky. _I never would've thought that she would be shy dancer! _I stopped dancing and continued to sing:

Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, baby  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made?

I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

I made my way off stage towards Bianca as the music slowed down and became soft. I took her hand in mine as I sang the next verse:

I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I!

The music goes back to its original tempo. The saxophone solo began to play. I beckon Bianca to come on stage with me. She resists at first, but gives up when she sees that she couldn't win this fight. As the sax solo plays on I begin to dance, persuading Bianca to join in. She finally loosens up and dances with me, flinging her hair around as I boogied behind her!

Finally, the song came to an end and everyone yelled out the final line: "Stronger than dirt!" Bianca and I posed as the audience went wild. I look down at Bianca. Our faces were suddenly close. Bianca filled in the thin space between our lips. Instantly, our lips molded into a passionate kiss. I could hear the audience clap and cheer more from our little kiss. No . . . it was more than just a little kiss. I felt that same urgency in Bianca's lips when we kissed backstage during rehearsal. I felt her need . . . her desire.

Bianca breaks the kiss. "C'mon!" She leads me off stage giggling. As soon as we're out of the audiences view Bianca pulled me into another kiss. I kissed back eagerly. I had the sudden urge to ask her what she was trying to say before performing, but Bianca pulled back from my lips. I almost whimpered from the loss of warm lips upon mine.

"You were great!" she exclaimed. I could feel my cheeks blush. "Hey Bianca! We need your help over here with Titania's wardrobe!" Ewan yelled from the dressing room. Bianca nodded and looked back at me. "You go on home with Arlene. Emmy and I will catch up."

"Are you sure?" I asked disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. When you come home meet me in the Chocolate Room on our secret hill."

She giggled. "Okay." She gave me one last lingering kiss before going off to help out Ewan. I met the Buckets right outside the entrance. They were all in chatter about my performance and the finale kiss. As we walked home I began to think to myself. _Something seems different about Bianca . . . and I like it!_

I noticed something different as soon as she grabbed my thigh during our footsy war at lunch with Bianca's friends. I've gotten use to Bianca being a little timid that I was shocked to feel her delicately place her hand so close to my . . . I couldn't bring myself to say it without giggling. Then again . . . I was more surprised when she wrapped her legs around my waist, inviting me into her arms. As our passion deepened our hands explored . . . And damn did it feel nice! And if Ewan hadn't interrupted we could've gone further, but I also realized how far we've gone. I've never been that intimate with anyone! And Bianca didn't push away like I expected her to.

_Maybe that's what she kept trying to tell me . . . _I thought as I opened the gates to my factory. Bianca has been trying to tell me something ever since she performed that deliciously seducing song. Her voice was so full of raw desire . . . _Maybe that's what she's trying to say . . . she might be-_

"Ready Willy?"

"Huh?" I lost my train of thought. We were inside the factory, standing just outside the entrance. Well . . . I was at least. Everyone except Arlene that is. "I said are you ready?" she retorted. "Ready for what?" Surely she couldn't have read my thoughts . . . "Ready to finally explain to me your relationship with Bianca."

"That should be obvious by now!"

"Yes . . . but I only know her feelings. I must know yours now." I feel my stomach ache in nervousness. "Why is that?" I ask as I walked up beside her.

"I'm the big sister . . . I'm protective and nosy! Now . . . let's go for a walk around the Chocolate Room."

* * *

"I think someone's gonna get laid tonight!" 

"That's a crude way to say it . . . but yes . . . I am ready."

Titania's eyes grew wide as a smile broke out on her face. We're still in the dressing room. Titania's corset was too tight and Ewan tied the knot a little too firm. So I grabbed a knife and sliced open the wardrobe. I'm now helping her breathe while chatting like schoolgirls. "You're ready?" she asked quietly. I smile a toothy grin and nod slightly. Titania squeals loudly. "You're ready! You're ready!" she chants. "Is it really that exciting?" I asked ecstatically. _In some ways it is_, I thought to myself. _It's like you're waiting in line for the world's scariest roller coaster, the fear and anticipation building up inside of you . . . and when you finally get on and take that first big hill down . . . well, I'll find out what it feels like tonight!_

"Yes, it's that exciting!"

"What's exciting?"

We look down to see that Emmy has just entered the room. "Uh . . ." Titania uttered as she failed to come up with a cover up. I roll my eyes and answer Emmy. "I'm spending some alone time with Willy."

"Oh . . . that's good."

"Do you like Mr. Wonka, Emmy?" Titania asked idly. "Yeah! Who wouldn't? Which reminds me . . . Mummy, can Mr. Wonka be my daddy?"

This caught me by surprise. "You want Willy to be your . . . father?"

"Yes . . . he'd be great at it. He showed he was daddy material during your coma."

"How?"

"He held me while we both waited for you to wake up on the days that I visited you with more artwork. He really loves you . . . that is why I think he'll be a good daddy."

I felt my eyes glaze over with unshed tears. I hastily held the tears back. "I'll ask him as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay!" Emmy's face lightened up. I smile and look over at the clock. "Well, I guess we should get going. Before we do I need to talk to your grandmother. Where is she?"

"She should be still up in the lighting booth."

"Thanks. Emmy, you stay here until I come to get you, okay?"

"All right."

I leave the dressing room to go find Letta. I found her sitting at one of the tables in the audience. "Ah . . . the star of tonight's show! And perhaps the soon to be lover of a Mr. Willy Wonka?" Letta said as she cocked an eyebrow. "You heard Titania, didn't you?" I asked sheepishly. Letta chuckles and nods. She gestures for me to take a seat. I do as I'm told and clear my throat, getting ready to ask the most curious and embarrassing question I've ever asked. "Letta . . . what does it feel like when you're being made love to?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I thought about asking Arlene, but that would just project disturbing images. Then I thought about asking Ewan, but that would project even more disturbing images!"

"What about your parents?"

"I'm not that stupid!"

Letta laughs loudly. "Sorry . . . I should've known." She sighed and began to describe the sacred ritual of love.

I hung onto every single detail. She described the feeling of being one, the silent promise you make with your partner when you're on the throes of passion. The promise of eternal love. Her calming words alleviated my nerves, making me confident and sure of my decisions. I thank Letta and get up to leave.

"Before you go, I feel as if I should tell you to be careful. I don't think you want an unplanned brother or sister for Emmy!" I give a light chuckle. "I won't . . . I don't think I can."

"Why is that?"

"Well, about two years after Emmy was born Ralph came home one day and began to beat me with his fists . . . he always said he gets great satisfaction from beating me with his own strength. He apparently saw me walking with a man earlier that day. After he beat me he pushed me against the wall and had his way with me. When he finally released me I was bleeding profusely. I eventually lost consciousness and awoke later in the hospital. The doctor informed me that I had been pregnant for two months, but I had a miscarriage. He also said that I probably would never conceive again because my reproductive organs were severely damaged. He said he wasn't sure, but not to set hopes on having children again. Ralph was ecstatic by this . . . he said I wasn't supposed to have children in the first place."

Letta looked at me with understanding. "Aye . . . but you still need to be careful."

"I know . . . well, I need to go. I'll see you next week."

"All right . . . see ya."

I go and get Emmy. As we walked home I couldn't help to sing a thought to myself over and over again. _Touch me, Willy. Can't you see that I am not afraid? Remember the promise that we made? Do you see what I'm trying to say? I'm ready to make love to you today!

* * *

_

A/n: YAY! (snoopy dances) You know what this means . . . the next chappie is the one that everyone has been waiting for! So . . . if I get a good amount of reviews then I shall update as quickly as possible (by Sunday or Monday). I pinkie swear! (holds out pinkie) Until next time . . . (snoopy dances with Willy) 


	30. I'm Ready

Fala Delacroix- Willy sex feels nice . . . (shakes head) I've got to stop day dreaming! (snoopy dances) Oh yes! The dancing thing. You know the funny thing about that . . . I got that idea while I was dreaming! I dreamt about Willy singing Touch Me while dancing like a white boy (a really, REALLY white boy!). I shall continue to enthrall you!

Me and My Shadow- Ah . . . they will do the horizontal tango, the no pants dance, the penatrata! It makes sex look like a church! (coughs) Sorry . . . I love that quote!

Starlight Enchantress- Hehe! Sorry! I just love to be a tease and build up antici . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pation!

peachy-pebbles- Was it really that romantic? Hmm . . . didn't notice!But I do know there's a lot of romance in this chappie! Yes . . .romance (shifts eyes). And you deserve comments on your sketches! They're reallycool!Oh! And I was thinking about your one sketch where Willy and a woman were making love while I wrote this . . . it sort set me in the mood! Tell me when you have more sketches! They're worthy of praise!

Alexandera- (gasps) I missed you! (gives you big hug) Don't scare me like that! And Ewan is based off my best friend who basically does the samething as your friend David. It's what all gay men do! lolJust kidding! Mostly I made Ewan to be the comic relief, can always make you laugh when things are glum (whispers) which are going to need lateron in the story . . . (gasps) Did you hear that? There must beghosts in here!

A/n: Here's the chappie you've all been waiting (and probably dreaming) for! This chappie has very good detail so if you don't like that kind of thing . . . don't come back for abouttwo chappies!Now that I gave a little warning . . . on with thesex!

**

* * *

Chapter 30: I'm Ready . . . **

"So let me get this straight . . . you love her?"

"With all my heart!"

"And you both have declared it verbally to each other?"

"Lots of times!"

"Hmm . . . It seems Bianca is happy . . . so I'm happy! You better take good care of her, Willy!"

"I did fight Ralph for her, did I not?" I asked playfully. Arlene and I are walking around the Chocolate Room, chatting about Bianca. I'm also eagerly waiting to meet up with Bianca on our secret hill. "There's something else I'm also curious about," Arlene said quietly, most likely to herself. I look at her with a questionable expression plastered on my face. Arlene sighed. "I understand if you won't answer this, but . . . how intimate have you and Bianca gotten?"

I felt heat raise around my body, turning my cheeks a light pink. "Well . . . we've kissed."

"That's quite obvious! Anything a little bit further?"

"Uh . . . we recently have been . . . feeling each other."

"Ah . . . the hickey on Bianca's neck is an explanation for that."

"You saw it?"

"No . . . but Ewan told me about it!"

I groan. "Why are you embarrassing me like this?"

"To see if Bianca is truly happy and has moved on. She doesn't really tell me things anymore." I nod as we walk back to the entrance to the Chocolate Room. "So, that's all?" Arlene asked plainly. "Yes . . . but there is that . . ." I trailed off. _I don't think she wants to know about that! _Arlene cocks an eyebrow. "Yes?" she inquires.

"Oh no! You don't want to know this!"

"Try me!"

I sigh. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"Fine . . . but you'll regret it."

"Remember Willy . . . I've always been there when you need an adult talk."

"Yeah, I know . . ." _Well, here goes nothing. _"On the day that you and Bianca talked about her marriage behind your house I sort of spied on ya'll. So I confronted her moments later and we made a promise to each other."

"And that promise consists of . . .?"

"That I would love her whenever she was ready."

"Didn't you say that you already told her that you loved her?"

I roll my eyes. "I mean **_love_** her." I greatly exaggerated the word love to get my point. Arlene's face was etched with befuddlement. Apparently, my point wasn't getting through to her. "Physically love her," I retorted. Arlene's face went blank for a while until she gasped loudly, grabbing my shoulder to support in the process. "Oh! Oh . . . I see. Sorry for being so naive. Bianca actually promised you that?"

"She promised both of us." I expected an outburst of disgust, or an angry punch. Nothing could prepare me for Arlene's real reaction.

"Aww! That's so romantic! Has she said that she's ready yet?"

I was shocked. So shocked that I almost ran into a nearby gumdrop tree. "You're not mad? Disgusted? Repulsed? Mortified?" I asked in utter disbelief. "No . . . just as long as ya'll don't do it in front of me!" We both bust out laughing. "Why would I ever do that?" I asked in between giggles. "I don't know," Arlene simply said before composing herself. "I'm actually happy for you both. It's funny . . . soon after you told me about your loneliness Bianca shows up . . . It's like you were meant for her." Arlene smiles. I return her smile. "She's like a dream come true," I said softly.

"If you love Bianca that must mean you don't mind Emmy," Arlene said smartly.

"Of course not! Emmy's quite smart for her age. Maybe a little too smart . . ."

Arlene giggles as she looks over my shoulder. She smiles widely. "Looks like Snow White is waiting for a kiss from the chocolatier of her dreams," Arlene says as she walks away. I look behind me and see Bianca's back to me, waiting atop our secret hill. I admire her from afar; she looks radiant in that ivory dress hugging her curves just the right way. Her back was exposed, showing off her beautifully milky skin. Ebony hair shimmered as she flicked it behind her back, cascading down to about mid-back. My favorite feature wasn't visible from here. I shook off the trance I was in and began to walk towards her. As I came nearer I became very silent; placing my cane down I sneak up on her until I gently wrapped my arms around her. Bianca gasps, but I silence her with a kiss gently.

"I was afraid you would never come," she whispered against my lips. "Now why would I desert something so beautiful?" I asked as I kiss the exposed flesh upon her neck. I press my lips against her ear. "You were utterly ravishing in your performance tonight." Bianca giggled as my words tickled her ear. "And you surprised me! It takes a lot to surprise me like you did," she answered back. "Now I'll be sure to do that more often!" I said excitedly. Bianca rolled her eyes. "But seriously . . . you sang nicely. And how did you know I liked The Doors?"

"A chocolatier has his ways . . . And it just seemed to be a fun song to dance to!"

"Thank you," Bianca said softly before nibbling on my bottom lip. I capture her lips with mine before twirling her around. She squeals as she clings onto me for dear life. I set her down so that she's facing me. I take her hands in mine. "So . . . what have you been trying to tell me all night?"

A small smile forms on Bianca's lips as her cheeks turn rosy. Instead of answering right away she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into another kiss. In the process she manages to trip over a small chunk of rock candy. As she fell she blindly grasps my arms, pulling me down with her. We tumble down the small hill, losing my top hat and giggling along the way.

I land on top of Bianca. Our laughter subsided as we both realized our predicament. "How can you love unpredictable me?" she asked as she covered her face with her hands. I slowly remove her hands as I could stare down upon her soft face. "It's quite easy to love you . . ." I say quietly as I brush a strand of her hair aside. Those strikingly sapphire eyes gaze up at me, sparkling like sweet champagne. Her ebony hair was strewn across the ground, and her pale pink lips are curled up in a little smirk. "What are you thinking?" she asked curiously as she caressed my cheek.

"I'm thinking that you look beautiful here . . . underneath me . . . hair strewed wildly across the ground." My answer may have been blunt, but it was the dead truth. Bianca only smiled. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted for the third time . . ." She kissed me hungrily. "I'm ready."

I never knew two simple words could stun me with such glee. I was beginning to doubt my own ears until Bianca began to explain. "My love and trust has grown enough so it can finally burst into bloom . . . I want to make love to you tonight, Willy." She kisses me hungrily again, and I responded this time with as much hunger as she did. Our kiss becomes more and more passionate and desperate, tongues frantically messaging each other's as Bianca's leg rises up inch by inch until it intertwines with mine, and my member begins to grow hard. We break from each other, gasping for air like a swimmer breaking the surface of water after a long refreshing dive.

I stare down upon her, and she stares back. Her lips were now swollen from our kiss, and slightly open in more anticipation. A new emotion was now gleaming in the depths of her eyes. They were dark of lust and desire, equally visible with the sparks of love and need. I lightly kiss those eager lips. I slowly get up and help her to her feet. I look around until I find my top hat, replacing it atop my head, and grab my cane among the mint-green facade. I take both of Bianca's hands in mine and kiss her knuckles gently.

"Come . . . let us go love," I say softly as I begin to lead her to my bedroom . . .

* * *

_I'm about to make love to Willy Wonka . . . _

That's the one and only thought that ran through my head over and over again while the man in question leads me to his bedroom by the hand. A mix of emotions kept going through my mind: excitement, nervousness, lust, anxiousness . . . It was all a blur. I knew after tonight that nothing would ever be the same again. This is one of the most important decisions I've ever made in my life. I would become one with him, filling in the last void in my life. I love, want, and need him, vice versa for him.

We arrive in front of Willy's bedroom door. Willy turns to me, his eyes steadily on mine. "Bianca, if you aren't certain . . ." I quickly place my finger in his lips, silencing him. His eyes displayed the emotions that reflected my own; the desire to touch and be touched, and the reassurance that we will always be there for each other. I open his door and lead him inside. Willy followed trustingly as a child would with their mother.

As soon as the door closed behind us our lips were like magnets, moving across each other in sync. I reached up and removed his hat, dropping it carelessly onto the floor. I hear an audible thud as Willy released his cane from his grasp. I broke the kiss as I pulled him towards the bed. When we stood beside the bed I turned to him. We stared at each other for an eternity, our shyness clearly noticeable. I walked up to him slowly, watching an expression of awe come over his face. I stroke his hair, my fingers lingering across his cheek. Bringing his head down to mine I softly kiss his lips. "I want you . . ." I trail my lips down until rests upon his Adam's apple. "All of you . . ."

Willy groaned and pulled me closer, shuddering slightly. When he let loose of me a bit I begin to undress him. I removed his maroon tailcoat, **_W_** shaped pin, and purple rubber gloves. He helped me with his vest and multicolored shirt. I ran my hands over his chest; his skin was hot under my touch. I traced his contours, enjoying his smooth alabaster skin. Willy takes a raspy breath. I look up at him to see his eyes have closed and his head tilted back. Since he exposed the skin on his neck so easily I kissed the side of it, tracing my tongue over his rushing pulse. Willy only moaned and began to shift nervously from foot to foot. My eager hands explored his broad chest, and his well toned arms. They continue to explore as they reach around his back and caressed his spine.

Willy lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me slow and deep as his velvety tongue caressed mine gently until I was whimpering. He released my hair from its French ponytail and combed his fingers down its length until his hands rested on the small of my back. He hesitantly slid his palms over my bottom and pulled me tightly against his chest. I gasped as his hardness pressed into my lower region.

His hands swiftly reach for the zipper of my dress. I swallowed back anxiousness, keeping my eyes closed as he continued to lavish my mouth with deep kisses and unzip my satin dress.

The dress fell down, pooling around my ankles. I kicked the useless garment away. Then Willy unclasped my strapless bra, muttering soft curses every time he couldn't get it to unhook, and lets it fall soundlessly. His hands glided down my bare curves until his fingers trace the outline of my panties. I groan annoyingly, begging him to continue. He slipped them off, letting them drop to the ground as I kicked my heels off.

Willy stepped back as I stood before him completely bare. I closed my eyes, afraid of his reaction. My body was not the way it used to be. I still had slender hips and curves, complimented by voluptuous breasts and lanky legs. And my skin still glows from occasional bubble baths. The only flaw was my skin was marred with horrific scars, most on my hips, abdomen, lower back, and left shoulder. Each scar holds a hurtful memory, haunting me till the day I die.

I felt the heat of Willy's body as he stepped close again. His hands relieved me as they slid around my hips, pulling me against his chest once more. A shock waved through my body as my bare skin met his, eliciting a low moan from me. "You're the most beautiful starshine in the sky," he whispered against my temple. We kissed softly until all gentleness vanished as we devoured each other, drinking in the desire that flowed between us.

I break the kiss, gasping for air as I reached down to remove Willy's trousers. Willy's feet shuffled as he removed his shoes and socks. I undid the belt and zipper and let the trousers fall to the ground with a soft whoosh. Willy stepped out of them and pushed them aside. The last article of clothing that separates us from having each other is his maroon boxers. I look up to see Willy's eyes closed, waiting for my hand to slip the garment off. I slid the fabric over his hips and the cleft of his bottom until they fell at last, landing just around his ankles.

It was my turn to step back and gaze upon my bare partner. My eyes grew as wide as saucers. _Oh my . . . he's well endowed! How am I to . . .? _I gulped, my eyes not able to tear away from his manhood. "I guess it will fit," I said quietly. Willy laughed and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "I'll take that as a compliment!" Willy said brightly. I blushed, staring down at his manhood again. I felt the sudden inclination to reach down and touch it. So with some brazen I brush my fingertips along its length. Willy let out a low moan as I marveled myself with this. _How can something so hard be so delicate? _

Willy grabs my hand roughly from his member, unable to take the pleasurable pain. He takes my hand in his as he leads me onto his bed. He lies down upon it and I follow, crawling on top of him. I bend my head down to kiss his chest, migrating down to suck on his light brown nipples and slowly lick my way down below his navel. Willy was panting, clenching the satin sheets. I wanted more of this power that's flowing through my veins. I trailed down until my lips became level with his manhood. I gently took him into my mouth, wanting to know every inch of him. He was moaning now, baring his teeth like rabid dog. I explored him with my lips, tongue, and teeth until he began to move restlessly beneath me, groaning helplessly.

"Stop! Please! Before I explode!" Willy implored. I released him and crawled back up, stopping every once in a while to kiss a patch of soft skin. Willy rolled over, pushing me onto my back. He presses his bare body against mine, the contact simply delicious. I could feel his erection poking my inner thigh. He lowers head to kiss me long and hard, and I responded, clutching his shoulders. He trailed his lips away from mine, hungrily exploring my neck and shoulders. His lips traced the scar on my left shoulder, erasing the horrible memory from my mind. He did this to every single scar on my body, even the ones on my legs, taking away every last memory thought brought me pain. After this he nuzzled his head between my breasts, the heat of his mouth making me arch beneath him. He took one peak in his mouth, ravishing and suckling it until I nearly screamed his name. I placed one hand behind his head, holding him close as the other hand clutched his shoulder. My legs intertwined with his. My eyes glazed over with tears of need as I moved unconsciously under him, never knowing that it was possible to want something so much that it hurt.

He moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. I whimpered his name, beseeching to stop this sweet torment on each other. I tried desperately to keep my wits together, but it was no use; his hungry mouth ravished my senses, giving me on relief. I cried as this strange sensation of pleasure and pain surges through my body like wild fire. My eyelids flutter as the sensation flared out of control, forcing me to scream out in agony and need.

My vision was blurry, but I saw Willy rise over me, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders. His face was flushed and his mouth was open as he fought for air. I brush his loose, reddish-brown hair away from his face so I could gaze up at him like I did in the Chocolate Room, except this time only a moment away from becoming one.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered as he placed his knee between my thighs. I cupped his face, those intense amethyst eyes staring down at me concerned. "You won't," I assured him as I lifted my legs high above his waist, wrapping them snuggly around him. He lowered his hips; the tip of his member nudged my warm orifice. "Take me . . ." I whispered, wanting to feel how it is to be loved in every way. The pain from my only experience of physical love was now gone from my mind.

Willy closed his eyes and entered me, burying himself to the hilt. I arched my back as I whimpered softly. I feel no pain. I feel so whole, so complete. He fits perfectly, as if made to only fit me. I moan as I felt a light pleasurable wave start at the tip of my toes, working its way up to the top of my head. It was unyielding and I wanted more.

Willy was trembling above me. He opened his eyes and looked down upon me. A shuddering moan matches my shaky whimpers, blending to make a fevered melody. He began to thrust a slow pace. I raised my head to kiss him gently, running my fingers through his hair. Willy responds with bruising intensity, his thrusts gradually quickening. I watched Willy dance above me, plunging himself deep within my core. Fervid pleasure shot through me, making me cry out longingly. Willy's eyes were closed tightly, releasing a pattern of dark moans. His hands reach back to lift my legs higher as he drives further inside me. I clutched his back, my nails digging into his skin as I nearly scream out in mind-blowing ecstasy.

I writhed beneath him as he rode harder, whimpering his name in a low ardent tone. I couldn't believe how good this felt. How could something that has always brought me pain now bring me such ardor bliss? All the horrific experiences I had with Ralph faded as Willy slid his arm under me, pulling me ever closer as he lowered his forehead to mine. His thrusts quicken, making me forget my past's pain and focus on the feelings brought to me by the man above me.

The fervid pleasure grew and swelled, threatening to explode. I threw my head back as I felt myself about to run off the peak. Willy was groaning in my ear and kissing the crook of my neck. His hair was now damp as it grazed my cheek, and his shoulders surged back and forth as he thrust frantically. I cry out loudly as my head moves in sync with Willy's shoulders, the painfully pleasurable sensation became unbearable. I cried out his name, begging him for release. He lifted his head, his face damp and flushed, his mouth open as he greedily breathed in air. He withdrew until his tip nearly came out of me. I almost shrieked in fury. _You can't leave me like this!_

Then he suddenly surged forward fiercely. I shattered and crashed down, screaming out his name. With a roar of need Willy became still for a moment, and then prodded inside me one last time, making me come back down from space. With a low grunt he collapsed onto me, panting from being heavily spent.

I closed my eyes, tears of joy threatening to shed. Willy made a move to get off of me, but I wrap my arms around his slick back. "No . . . stay here . . . I like to feel you like this . . . inside me," I requested. Willy obeyed without further word. I stroked his cheek and brushed my fingers through his hair. His body was still shuddering from our intense lovemaking. The love I've just witnessed was breathtaking and beautiful. It reminds me of looking at a fully bloomed rose. When you look at it you don't instantly think how it came to be so beautiful . . . you just marvel its beauty. I was unable to control my tears any longer, and I sobbed softly into Willy's ear. He lifted his head and cupped my face, his eyebrows burrowing with horror.

"Oh Bianca! Did I hurt you?" Willy asked as his face began to crumble. I burst into laughter and chook my head. "No! You didn't hurt me. It's just that . . . It was beautiful, and I love you so much . . . and I never would've known that I could feel so pleasurable without you . . . you were . . . Oh Willy, you were fantastic, and I just love you, Willy . . . I love you so much . . ." I tried to hide my face with a nearby pillow, embarrassed by my outburst.

Willy bent down, and kissed my forehead tenderly. "I thought I had everything I wanted until I met you. You were my chance to fulfill what I truly yearned for . . . someone to love me . . . all of me. Before you I felt this empty void inside of me. I wanted someone to love me like a lover would, making me and her complete. Now that you're here, beneath me crying out of joy from out sweet unity . . . I'm the luckiest chocolatier in the world!"

I struggle to hold back more tears. Not only did he give me what I needed; I gave him what he wanted. I caress his cheek and smile sweetly. Willy returns the smile as he rolls onto his side, bringing me with him. He brings up the covers over us. I cuddle next to him, our slick bodies molding into each other's embrace.

"I love you," Willy whispered. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I rub my hand across his stomach, a feeling of drowsiness taking over me. "I promise I will always love you . . . even if you ask me to leave. I won't ever stop. I'm yours for an eternity. I'll never leave you like your parents did . . ." I murmured this all as I felt myself slowly give into sleep's clutches.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness Willy brushed my hair from my face, and kissed my lips lightly. I heard him murmur something, but I couldn't make out what he said as I succumbed into total darkness, my lover's presence protecting me from my nightmares.

* * *

A/n: Okay. Now I really need some reviews for this chappie b/c stuff like this (erotic stories) are my specialty and I take it really seriously. I must know if it was perfect. And if you enjoyed my piece of erotica here you can check out more by clicking the homepage thing at my profile. It will bring you to fictionpress where some of my erotica is located. So plz tell me if I did their unity some justice! I will love anything you say as long as you review! 


	31. Good Morning Starshine!

Starlight Enchantress- That's exactly what I thought after I wrote it! Hopefully you'll like more scenes like that one! (winks)

Me and My Shadow- Sweating up a storm, eh? Make sure you take a bath after reading my upcoming chappies! They're hot! (snoopy dances) But yes...I'm glad you liked it. As I said before this is my speciality and I take it very seriously. You can always count on me for a good erotic story! (winks)

peachy-pebbles- There's a little of Willy's POV in the beginning of this chappie, but nothing big. BUT the next chappie is full of embarrassment and steamy scenes! I tried to see your new sketch, but it keeps taking me to a damn searchy thing. GRR! And you're more than welcome to make a sketch for this story! Just choose whatever scene you like and I'll happily praise your work!

Fala Delacroix- My rule for writing a sex scene in a story is once you put one in...you have to put in a hundred more! Ahahahahaha! So you, my little belochka, enjoy all the lemony goodness!

Alexandra- I try to make erotica tasteful(believe it or not). It's really hard, but I somehow managed it! Thank you for your lovely comment! And for now I'm focusing on some loving between the two sexually deprived love birds...but that doesn't mean the plot twists are over! Mwahahahahahahaha!

xXxInvisible in your eyesxXx- A sex scene pretty? Hmm...Sure! Why not? I'll take that comment: D Sex is pretty! YAY!

A/n: It took longer than I expected to update, but I'm here! I've been stuck at the docter's office for the past week(don't ask...long story) and I've been so busy watching The Libertine over and over again. I think my dvd player will melt soon XD. And I now have over a hundred reviews! (snoopy dances)

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Good Morning Starshine!**

"I will never let you go," I whispered softly as Bianca falls asleep. What happened tonight has no words to describe the feeling of euphoria I've experienced. Every detail is engraved into my memory. Bianca lies beside me, her light breath brushes my skin and her hand draped over my stomach, the other resting on my shoulder.

When we reached my room we're instantly all over each other. A brief shyness took over me for a split second, but Bianca washed it away with her sensual words. She removed my shirt and touched my chest, driving me crazy until I removed all of her clothes. She looked amazing . . . despite all the scars. They added a melancholic beauty. She removed my pants soon after, grabbing my member gently. That's the first time someone rather than me touching it . . . and nearly drove me insane!

On the bed, Bianca slowly explored me with her tongue, making me clench my jaw as this new feeling of pleasure plagued my mind and body. When she loved me with her mouth I couldn't wait any longer. I flipped her around and began to do my share of exploring. I kissed every single scar on her body, banishing those memories once and for all. I cupped and suckled her soft breasts with wonder. They were the softest things I've ever felt! It felt satisfying to watch Bianca's face, hear her moan as she arched her neck back as she writhed beneath me.

The final moment came; I looked down upon her, lying bare beneath me, eyes filled with trust and desire, begging me to take her. I didn't want to hurt her. This was going to be the first time she's willingly gave herself away without force. I wanted to give her more pleasure, to hear her cry out in ecstasy. Her moans are the most erotic and beautiful sounds I've ever heard. I had to hear it once more. So I entered her, filling her completely. Her velvety heat was tight against me, taking my breath away. I began to tremble as a strong surge of pleasure pulsed inside me. I looked down to meet her gaze. Her soft whimper indicated that I brought her no pain.

I began to thrust in a slow pace, burying myself deep within her. Her moans became more frequent and gradually became louder as I sped up, plunging into her with all my strength. She met my every thrust, calling out my name for release. Instincts drove me to seek release from the pleasurable pain. I crashed down onto her, savoring her screams as she was carried off on throes of passion. Her warmth clenched against me, triggering my own release. I crumbled on top of her, too weak to move away from her. My heart regained its normal beat and I tried to get off of her, but Bianca stopped me. I gladly obliged, wanting to relish the feel of our bodies connected.

Bianca clung to me, brushing my cheek and hair. She began to cry, and I instantly thought that I hurt her. She assured me it wasn't tears of pain . . . but of joy. On and on she went about how good I made her feel, how good I was, and how much she loved me. I felt my void become full from her words. I lifted myself off of her, pulling her close as I covered us both with my blankets. Before drifting off to sleep she promised to love me . . . even if I let her go. She'd never leave me . . .

My mind began to wonder aimlessly as I stared up at my ceiling. That's when an old memory began to play before my eyes. Bianca said she has met me before marrying Ralph . . . I close my eyes as I fought to remember. I see the memory faintly, concentrating on trying to see it more clearly. I snap open my eyes as it finally hits me. I remember Joe brought a young lady to work here right before I closed the factory. She was so young and beautiful. I felt this attraction the first time I laid eyes on her. But when I saw her talking to Ralph, her eyes lighting up as she walked with him. I felt my hope of ever getting her attention disappear.

Those are one of a few memories I annihilated from my mind because it hurt too much to remember. Even after all these years Bianca and I have found each other, and I still feel that same attraction I had a long time ago. It's like we were meant to be for each other . . . it just took a few obstacles to finally be together. "Fate is really weird!" I said to myself as I lightly chuckled. I look down at Bianca's sleeping form on my chest. Her love has made me complete. I wanted her again. Now that I had her, once would never be enough. I will hold her heart, trust, and love every time I take her, just as she's done to me tonight as passion flared between us.

I cupped her face and kissed her slowly, sliding my tongue between her lips until she stirred. She brushed my jaw as I gently explored her mouth again. She opened her eyes, still tired, but quickly responded as I hovered over her, spreading her thighs with my knee.

"Again?" I asked against her lips.

"Yes," she said softly as she wrapped her legs around me.

I entered her, rocking her rhythmically, savoring her warmth. This time we didn't love each other with frantic passion. There was no rush to enjoy our unity. We moved slowly, our cries of each other's names lingering in the atmosphere. I relished her soft flesh and our slick bodies sliding across each other.

Bianca finally clutched as I conquered our cries of pleasure echoing with our climax. I rolled onto my back, taking Bianca with me. Before sleep claimed us both one thought taunted me.

_I don't know what I would do if I left you, Bianca. And I'm not about to find out any time soon.

* * *

_

I awoke without restrain. I sit up and stretch out my arms while I let out a yawn. I couldn't help to feel wonderful and refreshed. Looking over I see Willy's face, so calm and peaceful as he continued to sleep. Who would've thought Willy Wonka was a fantastic lover? I stifle my laughter as I quietly get out of bed. After a moment of thought I decided to take a shower in Willy's bathroom.

The shower stood next to the maroon bathtub that looked like it could fir about five people. The glass doors had the infamous two **_W_**'s printed on it. I hop in and turn on the facet until the water became comfortable hot. Steam rose above my head, making the glass shower foggy. I messaged my scalp as I lathered in some shampoo and conditioner. I rinse my hair of the product and moved onto the body wash. I foamed up the soap with a sponge as I suddenly got the urge to sing. So while I washed my body I began to belt out the first song that came to mind:

Good morning starshine  
The earth says hello!  
You twinkle above us  
We twinkle below . . .

Good morning starshine  
You lead us along!  
My love and me as we sing  
Our early morning singing song

Gliddy glub gloopy  
Nibby nabby noopy  
La la la lo lo  
Sabba sibby sabba  
Nooby abba nabba  
Le le lo lo  
Tooby ooby walla  
Nooby abba naba  
Early morning singing song!

Just then the shower door jerks open. I quickly draw back as I try to cover my nudity with my hands. The steam drifted apart, revealing that it was Willy who opened the door. "Willy! You scared me!" Willy smiles. "Sorry! You woke me up singing my favorite song! So I wondered if you would let me join you . . . in the shower?"

I felt my eyebrows arch at his tone of suggestiveness. Willy stuck out his bottom lip, silently pleading. I couldn't resist that look. "Okay! But no funny business, Mr. Wonka," I said in a low, sultry voice. Willy chuckled softly as he entered the shower. I helped wash his hair as we continued to sing together:

Good morning starshine  
The earth says hello!  
You twinkle above us  
We twinkle below . . .

Good morning starshine  
You lead us along!  
My love and me as we sing  
Our early morning singing song

Gliddy glub gloopy  
Nibby nabby noopy  
La la la lo lo  
Sabba sibby sabba  
Nooby abba nabba  
Le le lo lo  
Tooby ooby walla  
Nooby abba naba  
Early morning singing song!

Singing a song  
Humming a song  
Singing a song  
Loving a song  
Laughing a song  
Singing a song  
Sing the song

Song song song sing  
Sing sing sing sing song . . .

Song song song sing  
Sing sing sing sing song!

We laughed together. I reached for the body wash and began to clean Willy's body. His face struggled to remain composed. A wicked smile formed on my lips as I slowly caressed Willy's back with the sponge. I wrapped my arms around him so I could wash his chest from behind. As I trailed the sponge down to his stomach I pressed my breasts against his soapy back, nibbling the soft flesh of his neck as I did so. Willy released a low, hungry moan. I released the sponge from my grasp, dropping to the shower floor forgotten.

I gently grab his erection. Willy gasped, jaw slacked, as a helpless whimper escaped his lips. I smile at his surprised reaction, and feel oddly aroused from having this kind of power. I begin to stroke and knead the tip with my fingertips, and then I move further down the base, grazing his sensitive skin with my fingernails. Willy's heavy breathing encouraged me to continue my ministrations. I graze my fingernails upwards, back to the tip. I suckle on Willy's earlobe as I explored his manhood with my hand. Willy's body began to shake and he made a noise that sounded like a growl.

Willy removed my hand as he suddenly turned around to face me. He presses both of us against the wall beneath the jet stream of hot water. Willy gives me a bruising kiss as he lifts me up, my legs hugging him around the waist. He swiftly enters me without a word. Our moans escape in unison. Willy's lips began to suck on the creamy skin of my neck as he begins to thrust in and out of me. The jet stream of water trickling down our bodies combined with the delicious feeling Willy is currently giving me felt absolutely mind-blowing. Being one in a new surrounding is so exciting and arousing. Willy's hands stroked my thighs and breasts as his thrusts quicken. I felt my release coming close. I moan loudly, begging Willy for climax. Willy responds with just as loud groan, giving one last, fierce thrust.

The pleasure was so excruciatingly good. I couldn't scream out in ecstasy. I felt myself begin to float high in atmosphere, only to crash back down to earth. I could see stars as I felt my limbs grow weak. I finally find my vocal chords and let out a satisfying moan. Willy pulls me close to him so I wouldn't fall down. He holds me there as I regain the feeling of my limbs.

"I thought you passed out," Willy muttered next to my ear. A little smile tugged at my lips. "I think we're clean enough . . ." I said as I turned off the shower. Willy chuckles as he opens the shower door. He offers his hand to help me out of the shower. We each grab a maroon towel and begin to dry off. I wrap my towel around my body while Willy wrapped his around his head. I arch my eyebrow. "Why did you wrap your towel on your head?" I asked confused.

"So my hair won't frizz!"

"You really like to take care of your hair, huh?"

"Duh!"

I encircle his neck with my arms and give him a light peck on the lips. Willy quickly wraps his arms around me tight, deepening this kiss. His hand loosens my towel and flings it across the bathroom. He presses my body hard against his. I feel his erection poke my core. I moan softly. "I wasn't planning on doing all of this in the morning," I muttered against his lips. He giggled.

"It never hurt to be spontaneous," he said simply. He picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he held me up be my bottom. He walked backwards out of the bathroom until he fell on the bed. I straddled him, enjoying this new position. Willy moves to lie on top of me. I quickly stop him by pushing him back, holding him down by his shoulders.

Willy lies on his back, gasping for air as I began to ride him, lifting myself up and down on his very hard shaft. "Bianca!" he cries out as I slow my movements down. This satisfied me so much that I decrease my movement gradually, making Willy writhe under me until I completely stopped, leaving his tip almost out of me. Willy groaned of need. I lowered myself agonizingly slow, giving Willy chills throughout his body. He lifted his hips to thrust into me, but I drawback from his thrust, giving him no alleviation.

"Bianca," Willy whimpered helplessly.

I smirk. "Say please, Mr. Wonka," I demanded in calm, but at the same time erotic voice.

Willy was gasping out like a fish out of water. "Please!"

"As you wish, Mr. Wonka," I purred and lowered myself again. Willy placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Before I know it he rolls over, deep inside me. He holds my hands above my head, not thrusting his hips forward. He just keeps me nailed to the bed with him deep within my core, not saying anything . . . just looking down at me . . . waiting.

It wasn't long until I felt my body begins to vibrate, and my body was not able to take the torment anymore. I moan imploringly as I arched my back. Willy bent down until his lips barely caressed mine, outlining them with his own. "Say my name," he commands softly, mimicking my voice just a while ago.

"Willy," I whimpered. He started to thrust slowly. "Say it again," he commands again. "Willy!" I moaned. He responded with a growl as he moves his hips faster . . . harder. "Willy!" I moaned again, more desperate and louder than before. He was now crashing down into me, long and hard. "Scream out my name!" Willy groaned as a wave of pleasure migrated throughout our bodies.

"WILLY!"

My climax came on strong, the strongest it's ever been. I pull Willy along with me as collapsed on me, breathing heavily. We snuggled close in each other's arms. "That . . . was incredible," I murmur in between heavy breaths. Willy nods his head in between my shoulder and neck in agreement. I brush his hair, still damp from our wonderful shower together. How could I have been so afraid of this? I thought as I kissed Willy's forehead.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the room. "Mr. Wonka! Wake up! This is no time to oversleep!" It's Charlie behind the door. I begin to giggle softly. "Well, you heard the boy, Willy . . . it's no time to oversleep." Willy narrowed his eyes at me before looking towards the door. "Hold on, Charlie! I need to get dressed!"

Willy crawled off of me to get dressed. I gather up the covers and wrapped them around me, covering up my bare body. A few minutes later Willy came out of the closet dressed in his normal ensemble. He picks up the cane off the floor, but I beat him to his top hat. He bowed his head so I could place it atop his head. I adjusted it until it was just right. Willy smiled down at me. He pulls me into a long, hard kiss. "Until we meet again, starshine," he mutters softly. I nod and a grin breaks out on my face.

Willy walks to the door, but stops before it and turns around. "Do you think you could . . .?" He trails off as a blush creeps up his cheeks. I arched my eyebrow at his unfinished request. I slowly walk towards him as I removed the bed sheets, dropping them soundlessly to the ground. Willy's eyes gazed intensely at my body. When I came face to face with him I placed my hand on the nape of his neck, and pulled him down to another kiss. I pressed my body hard against him. Willy moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt this odd feeling of content at the feel of my bare skin against his clothed body. His rubber-clad hand stroked my back as I break the kiss. "Thanks," Willy murmurs as a small, childish grin formed on his lips.

"You're welcome," I murmur back. I pick up the bed sheets and wrap it around my body once more. Willy opened the door and left, giving me one last gaze before closing the door. I rush over to the door and press my ear against it, listening to what Charlie had to say about Willy's "oversleeping".

"It's about time! What made you oversleep this time?"

"I was up all night."

"Did you have another nightmare about the factory being taken over by gum chewing Communists?"

"No!"

"Then what were you doing staying up all night?"

"Exercising!"

* * *

A/n: The song "Good Morning Starshine" is from another musical I love called "Hair". And before you review I would also like to mention that I really feel that this chappie isn't the best I've written. Being deprived of sleep and under a lot of medication(and finding out some bad news)hasn't really helped me in writing. So if you felt a little disappointed in this chappie I will make it up to youin the next chappie. But if you liked it REVIEW so I'll know it's just the insomniac brain of mine that's making me think I've written a bad chappie. It's very much appreciated. 


	32. Raspberry Pleasures

peachy-pebbles- You might wanna get another cold shower started . . . hehe! And I think this chappie will make you laugh. I had dream about this one . . . I laughed myself awake! And your drawings are great! If you ever want to draw something from this fic help yourself!

Me and My Shadow- Thanks! I seriously thought people wouldn't like all the sex . . . what was I thinking! lol Ah . . . the gum chewing Communist! I don't know where I got that from!

Lady Fae- I did too! And it's sort of true. Sex is exercise! Just be careful when you use that technique. You might sprang a hip! XD

Fala Delacroix- Everyone has to use the exercising line! Plus, sex is the only thing that makes exercise fun! Ahahahahahaha! Have sex and lose ten pounds in just two weeks! lol I know what you're thinking . . . Is this girl on drugs? Maybe . . . (snoopy dances)

bobdafogg- You're welcome! Say . . . do you exercise? lol Just kidding!

Check Your Reflection- I was wondering when I was gonna get a review from ya! (snoopy dances) I wish I could wake up like that . . . but then I wouldn't be able to walk! Good luck on your fanfic! And I know what you mean by super studying . . . I'm actually starting a school project this summer! But better to do it and get it out of the way!

A/n: Yes . . . another chappie with a highly erotic scene. It has some hilarity too! At least I think so. Read on!

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Raspberry Pleasures**

"Exercising? Why in the world were you exercising?"

"Because I was getting flabby! Duh!"

As I told this little fib I tried my hardest not to smile or giggle. And it wasn't a totally fib! Making love takes a lot of work!

_But it was well worth it_, I thought with a smirk. I felt like a new man now that I've experienced the wonders of the flesh. Waking up this morning was like my first breath of fresh air. I heard Bianca's voice singing in the shower when I woke up. That's when a smile curled up on my lips as I got the wicked plan to sneak up on her, and hopefully join her. It worked! But I wasn't expecting to take her in a new surrounding. She provoked me by taking my member gently with her hand, massaging it with the body wash foaming between her fingers.

I also didn't expect to be taken! After our love affair in the shower Bianca took over by riding on top of me. She started to tease me, and that really got on my nerves . . . as well as turned me on! I couldn't take it anymore! I flipped her over and gave her a taste of her medicine. That's when I found out that it drives me crazy to hear my name shouted in ecstasy. It made me feel . . . well . . . wonderful and fulfilled! I get more pleasure from hearing my name being moaned than the act of making love.

Shortly after Charlie came by, thinking that I overslept. I quickly dressed with hesitation. I didn't want to leave Bianca's warm embrace. I couldn't leave without seeing her bare again. I requested it shyly. Even after making love all night I still felt foolish asking to see her nude! She gladly obliged though and kissed me. Her body is so beautiful . . .

"Mr. Wonka!"

"Huh? What is it, Charlie?"

"Oh nothing . . . just that you're about to run into my house!"

I look to see that I was an inch away from the door. "Oh . . ." I said softly. Charlie rolls his eyes and opens the door. We walk inside and see that our breakfast is already on the table, the only plates waiting. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Charlie . . . just how long did I oversleep?"

"It's almost noon."

"Noon! Wow!"

"Yes, it's almost noon . . . but this isn't breakfast. I decided to fix lunch a little early," Arlene stated as she appeared pouring out some coffee for me and apple juice for Charlie. I nod as I sat down to eat. "Where's Bianca?" Arlene asked loftily. I narrow my eyes at her, but Emmy comes down the stairs to answer her question. "She's probably still asleep. I'll go and fetch her." With that Emmy left running to get her mother. _I hope Bianca went to her room by now!_

Arlene chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her, very well knowing exactly what she's thinking. "So . . . why did you oversleep, Willy?" she asked as she tried to hide her smile. I was about to say, "None of your business", but Charlie decided to answer for me. "He was up all night."

"Oh really?" Arlene gave up trying to hide her smile. "Doing what exactly?"

"He was exercising."

Arlene started laughing. I crossed my arms, trying to ignore her and keep myself from blushing. "Exercising, eh? How was your exercising rendezvous? Did you take the pain well?"

"It was mind-blowing! I did better than what your fat ass is used to!" I replied smartly. Arlene laughed harder. "Oh my . . ." she said after calming down. "I'm only teasing you. I actually do wanna know how it went . . . seriously." I uncrossed my arms and began to explain without Charlie getting suspicious. "It went well . . . I enjoyed it immensely. And so did . . ."

"Yes, yes . . . And I'm guessing you feel like you could do anything in the world, right?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah . . . Most people do after they uh . . . exercise!"

We both begin to giggle. "Did I miss something here?" Charlie asked confused. "Oh no, Charlie! It's just that adults love to exercise!" I said as I continued giggling. "Yeah . . . sometimes they just can't get enough exercise!" Arlene added.

The door busts open as Emmy came back in. "Mummy said she'll come down after she gets dressed," she informed us. "Probably still dirty from exercising so much!" Arlene whispered softly to me. I slap her arm playfully as I hand her my plate. "Well, I'm done eating. I'm going to go to my office to work on paper work . . . all that jazz," I said to Charlie. He nodded as he continued eating. I sat up and walked towards the door. "Hey Willy!" Arlene called out. I look over as I open the door. "Hopefully you'll get more exercise than you did last night! You could use more of it!"

I roll my eyes at her as I step out. Before I closed the door I heard Charlie mumble to Emmy, "Adults are very strange." I giggle at his statement as I walked to the Glass Elevator. I pressed the appropriate button and the elevator whooshed to my office. I sighed and got to work on my paper work.

I worked and worked until my eyes got tired. I looked at the clock on my wall to see that it's almost eight o' clock. Taking a little break I placed my hands behind my head, leaning back into my chair as I did so. I removed my tailcoat and top hat a while ago so I was comfortable as I propped my feet up on the desk.

My mind was plagued with images of Bianca. The arch of her back, the way her eyes flutter shut, her mouth slightly open as a moan escaped her lush lips . . . The images kept going and going. The soft flesh of her neck as it leaned back from pleasure, her breasts bouncing as her hips met mine, and her voice shrieking out my name as her climax came . . .

I was so consumed by all those erotic thoughts that I didn't notice the bulge forming in my pants. I tried to banish the images, but they wouldn't go away. My erection began to painfully pulsate. It just wouldn't go away! The only way to get rid of it is to make love or . . . masturbate. I shivered in disgust at the thought of touching myself. I always thought it was unsanitary and nasty. My erection pulsed painfully, begging to be eased. I sighed as I clenched my hand, the rubber glove making squeaky noises as I did so. _There's no other way._ I made a noise of disgust as I reached down to unzip my pants.

A knock came from my office door. I jerk my hand away from my zipper like I was caught stealing from a cookie jar. This is a sticky situation I got myself into. I'm in my office horny and as hard as a jawbreaker and someone is knocking on my door! _At least it can't get any worse than this!_

"Willy?" It's Bianca's voice calling my name. _Hmm . . . it just got worse! _I pushed my chair as far as it could go without hurting my chest. "Uh . . . hold on a minute! Just trying to . . . Ow!" My erection gave another painful throb.

Just as the door opened I reached for my top hat, placing it over my bulge. Bianca walked in with a concerned look on her face. "Willy . . . are you okay? You look like you're in pain," she said as she took a seat on the edge of my desk.

"You'd look like you're in pain too doing all this paper work!" I said, straining to smile.

She giggled. "I know what will ease the pain," she said, walking behind me.

"Oh, you don't have to . . . oh my . . ." She began to massage my shoulders. As much as it felt nice it didn't help the pain in my pants. The pain got so excruciating that I let out an agonizing whimper. Bianca stopped her ministrations. "Something tells me your paper work isn't causing you pain," she stated. I sigh and back my chair away, revealing the top hat hiding a painful surprise. "Willy . . . why is your hat in your lap?" Bianca asked naively.

"I was taking a little break from work, and well . . . I began to think of you and one thing led to another . . ." Bianca shushed me by and removed it. My cloth bound erection was revealed in all its painful glory.

Bianca busts out laughing. She rests her head on my shoulder as she continues to laugh. I started to feel really annoyed. Bianca is soon rolling on the floor. I finally had enough being embarrassed. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!"

I growl in annoyance and cross my arms. My erection gives another throb. I clench my teeth as I rest my head on my desk, holding back a cry of pain. Bianca finishes her laughing and gets off the floor. I feel her hands rest on my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Willy. Is there any way I can help?"

Without further word I raise my head up and pull Bianca into my lap. I hold her tight around her hips. I notice that she's not wearing her normal eccentric attire; black thigh-high stockings, black skirt, and black tank top. Just simply too mundane for Bianca! I didn't ask questions though. Something else was on my mind. I move my lips across hers, eliciting a soft moan from her. I didn't know how much I missed her warmth until now. Deepening the kiss I let my hands explore her upper body. I moaned loudly as I trailed my lips down her neck. I couldn't wait any longer. My eager hands began to pull off Bianca's tank top.

"Willy . . . stop it. You don't want to spoil it." Bianca pleaded as she pushed my hands away. I whimper helplessly. "Please, Bianca?" I murmured against her neck. "Please?" Bianca placed my hands on her thigh and lifted my head up. She kissed my lips softly. "Wait," she simply said.

Surprisingly enough this calmed me down. The calmness and fear in her voice made me realize that I didn't want to force Bianca to do this. My erection was reduced to a dull ache. Bianca brushed her fingers through my hair. "Thanks," I mutter as I sit up. Bianca only smiles and continues to brush my hair. "I guess you couldn't get enough exercise, huh?" she asks brightly. I chuckle. "I'm guessing Arlene pulled the exercise joke on ya?"

"Yeah . . . and now kids think we're mental!"

We both laugh together. "What else did you want me to tell Charlie? I overslept because I was making love for the first time all night with the woman I love? That would've gone well!"

"True."

"And do you mean by spoiling it?"

She smiles. "Can you meet me in the library around nine o' clock?"

"Sure . . . why?"

"You'll see . . ."

Her voice became sultry. I arched my eyebrow at her suggestiveness. "What are you planning, starshine?" I asked suspiciously. "I said you'll see!" She giggles and hops off my lap. When she gets to the door she turns around. "And you might want to wear your pajamas . . . easier to take off." She winks as she turns back around. I gasp as I feigned surprise. "You're so naughty!" I exclaim. Bianca giggles in response as she closes the door behind her.

I wanted to ponder about what Bianca has planned tonight, but I didn't want to risk getting hard again. So I grabbed my hat, cane, and coat and returned to my room. I saw that my clothes from the night before were disposed in the dirty clothes hamper, and Bianca's dress was spread out on my made up bed. I have a feeling that I won't be in my bed tonight! I smile as I undress myself. I put on my maroon pajamas and matching fuzzy slippers.

When the clock strikes nine I made my way to the elevator. I arrived at the library. I open the door and my jaw drops from the surprise inside. All the lights were off. The only source of light came from the fireplace, illuminating the room and my lover. Bianca was lying in front of the fireplace, her hair cascading down her back. She's wearing her usual white satin nightgown.

Bianca looks back and smiles. She motions for me to come over. I smile eagerly and walk over to her. As I sit down I spy something beside her. I look over to see a pot filled with hot, melted chocolate and a bowl of fresh, ripe raspberries. "What's all this?"

"I thought we might need a little goodnight snack!" she said playfully. She brought the pot and bowl around between us. "I got the chocolate from the river and the raspberries from the room where you make those yummy raspberry kites!"

"How did you find that room?"

"I bribed some of the Oompa Loompas with some coffee beans!"

"That's weird . . . I thought they only liked cocoa beans."

"They did . . . until I let them try some coffee beans!"

"Ugh! Now I have to pay their wages in cocoa and coffee beans!"

Bianca only giggled as she dipped one of the raspberries into the fondue pot and ate happily. I soon joined in having the little dessert. I couldn't stand not having her in my arms so I moved the raspberries and chocolate aside. I pulled her into my arms. We cuddled next to the fireplace, eating our sweet dessert.

At one point Bianca took a chocolate covered raspberry and fed it to me. I did the same to her and she responded by placing one raspberry in her mouth, half of it poking out. I got the message and went over to bite that half off in a kiss. Our kiss was very sweet and juicy. The kiss deepened as I leaned down upon her until she was on her back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Bianca unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands down my chest. Then the unpredictable Bianca grabbed a raspberry, dipped it in chocolate, and gently caressed my chest, smearing chocolate all over my chest and neck.

I gasp out from surprise. Bianca took this opportunity to lick the chocolate off. I rolled on my back, giving Bianca what she wanted. She licks the chocolate clean off my chest. She ate the raspberry before she took another, dipped it, and spreads the chocolate on my chest once more, this time further down on my stomach. She squeezes the raspberry so its juice also smears on my chest with the chocolate.

Bianca slowly licked it off, making me moan out loud. I felt myself grow hard again, and this time I didn't want to get rid of it. I really wanted to hear Bianca scream out in ecstasy. Grabbing her shoulders I turn her over onto her back. I back away until I'm at her feet. I want to explore every inch of her.

I begin to mimic her, grabbing a raspberry covered in chocolate, and spread it across her legs. Bianca giggles sensually as I squeeze the raspberry, the juices leaking onto her legs. Her laughter molds into quiet whimpers as I licked the length of her legs, not leaving one spot bathed with my tongue. When all of the chocolate and raspberry juice was gone I began to lift Bianca's nightgown off. I kissed the soft flesh of her stomach as it was exposed. The nightgown came off and I kiss her deeply as my bare chest presses against her breasts, sending pulsating pleasure throughout my body.

I grab more raspberries and dip them in chocolate. I smear the chocolate and raspberry juice all over her breasts and stomach. Bianca gasps out in pleasure beside my ear as I begin to lick the sweet concoction off of her neck. I suck each breast, licking them until they were clean. Bianca's hungry moans lingered in the air, floating over us, taunting me to hurry up. I nipped at the soft flesh below her navel. My lips meet the waistband of Bianca's white panties. I run my fingers down the side of Bianca's waist, grabbing her panties as my fingers slid then down off of her. As they came off her feet I noticed the panties were a little damp. Whoa . . . I did that? This strangely enough turned me on!

I crawl back up until I'm right above her navel, only inches away from her core. I spread more chocolate and raspberries and lick it off slowly as I trail down my lips to her warmth. Nestling myself between her legs I look up at Bianca, mentally asking if I could indulge in this tasty treat. Bianca's lustful eyes pleads for more.

I blew a stream of air upon her warmth. Bianca moaned helplessly, arching her back. This encourages me as I take the plunge. I enter her with my tongue. Bianca gasps, a prelude before she whimpered. She blindly grabs my hair softly, begging me to continue. I begin to explore her very being; the sweet taste of her and the chocolate mixed with the raspberries is orgasmic. Bianca's pleasurable reactions made me explore faster, wanting her to crash down in mind-blowing ecstasy.

My tongue swirled and twirled, enjoying the feel of her core. My tongue brushed slightly against a nub. Bianca yelped in pleasure, clenching my hair tighter. I took the sensitive nub into my depths, sucking it softly. The result was Bianca arching back as she pulled my hair as her feet began to caress my back. So I sucked on her nub as hard as I could before I released it, bathing it with the tip of my tongue. I repeated this until Bianca screamed out my name. Her muscles convulsed around my tongue as her climax came.

Releasing her nub I raise my head up. Bianca's body was now limp, her breasts rising and falling as she took in air heavily. Her face was flushed and her eyelids fluttered open slowly. She looked down at me, a slight smirk forming on her lips. I rose up to meet her in a light kiss, but Bianca wasn't having any of that. She quickly deepens it as her feet struggled to remove my pants. She succeeds and I hear her gasp out in surprise as my erection prodded her core slightly. I grab another raspberry and placed it in my mouth, mimicking what she did earlier. She bites down on it as she met my lips in a hungry kiss. We devoured each other, the raspberry's juice making this the most sensual kiss I've ever experienced. I mount her as she wraps her limbs tightly around me.

I slowly slid into her; the friction was just simply delicious. I groaned a low guttural tone, nipping at Bianca's neck. I looked down at her, losing myself in those glittering eyes. Flexing my hips forward I started the sacred dance, filling her in one thrust. Even after a few times of making love it always took my breath when I first take her in. The incredible sensation of invasion made my head feel lofty. All of her heat and dampness surrounded me like a tight rubber glove.

Our bodies were illuminated by the soft glow of the fire, adding to this sensual moment. The sweet smell of raspberries, chocolate, and us filled the atmosphere. My thrusts became less lengthy as I struggled for our release. It was just out of reach, hovering over the edge, ready to jump at any moment. These intense pleasures were about to make me burst. I slide my hand down around her waist, pushing her deeper into my thrusts. Her cries of pleasure are the sweetest melody to my ears. As I continued to seek my release I looked to my left. Our shadows danced across the wall; I also caught my reflection in a mirror. Bianca met my gaze in the mirror. We watched each other in the mirror as my pace quickened. The tension was released as I felt myself climax within her, watching her face in the mirror as it expressed her deep feeling of euphoria.

I gave a groan of fulfillment before I collapsed beside her. Bianca reached behind her and pulled out one last raspberry. I read her mind as I lean forward and meet her lips, the raspberry suspended in the air between us. We stayed in each other's embrace, limbs intertwined, and bodies glistening in the fire's soft glow. I felt content as I brushed Bianca's hair between my fingers, feeling that mysterious sensation of sleep take over . . .

* * *

A/n: Once again plz review and tell me if you like this special piece of erotica. This is my favorite erotic scene in this fic (so far at least!). I tried to make it romantic, yet still tasteful and sexy. I think I managed it. Well, after you all take your cold showers come back and review! 


	33. Heaven Help My Heart

Me and My Shadow- I think it's everybody's favorite! What can I say? I make people take cold showers! I'm really gifted at it. Haha. Just kidding!

peachy-pebbles- I'll "keep it up" for a little bit longer. Not as strong as it has been though. And I've seen the pic already. I love it! One question though . . . what is that bottle that's near them? It looks like perfume. At first I thought Willy used the liquid inside to drug the girl so he can his way with her! Hehe! Jk! I'm just curious of what it is. Just need to add some raspberries and chocolate and voila! The perfect erotic pic of Willy and Bianca! Lol. Jk! Once again, I love the pic! Keep drawing, my talented friend!

Starlight Enchantress- I must be really good at that particular art. Should Imake you have cold showers more often? Lol.

Fala Delcroix-Haha! You can borrow that idea! And damn that never ending yogurt! I have no time to make love to my belochka! Hehe! I LOVE YOU TOO! (swoops down andgives you a big kiss) Mwahahahaha! (snoopy dances)

A/n: If you haven't noticed I've changed my pen name to Mad Wonka (Mad Hatter plus Willy Wonka equals Mad Wonka!). That's my nick name to some of my friends b/c Mad Hatter is my favorite character in "Alice in Wonderland" and I'm wonkers for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And I'm the only one wonkers for it in my school . . . which really sucks! Oh well . . . their loss! I've also took a break from all the love making. So no more cold showers! At least for now. Enjoy this chappie! I really had fun writing this!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: Heaven Help My Heart**

My eyes flutter open. Last night's fire was now smoldering ash. I run my hand down Willy's chest, making sure last night wasn't one of my erotic dreams. The distinct low grumble told me it was all real. I sigh happily and nip at Willy's neck. He shifted his head as he moaned in disagreement with waking up. I smiled wickedly as I straddled his hips. I lean down and begin to cover his chest with kisses. A little smirk appeared in his face.

I trail down the kisses until I reach the skin below his belly button. I press my lips against the skin and blow the biggest raspberry I could muster. Willy jerked up while giggling. I bust out laughing at the expression plastered on his face. Willy looks confused until he figures out where he is and what I have done. He crossed his arms. "That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" I said with difficulty. My stomach ached from my laughter. Willy pouted, feigning annoyance. I pull Willy into a good morning kiss. Willy complied by pressing me against his bare chest. My body shivered from the close contact. "It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up!" I said smartly. "Yeah, it is! You tired me out!" he replied with a suggestive smile.

I smack his chest lightly. I stretch out my arms and back. I shake my head as a wave of dizziness filled my head. I look over at the clock above the fireplace and gasp. It's almost eleven. "Oh, my God! I need to go rehearsal!" I jump up and rush towards the door. I stop in mid step. _It would be wise to get dressed first! _I pick up my nightgown and roughly put it on. I whip on my matching robe and begin to rush towards the door again.

I felt a hand pull me back and swing me down onto the couch. Willy lies down on top of me. "Willy I don't-" He silences me with a hard kiss. I feel myself calm down and wrap my arms around his bare neck. Willy releases my lips. "You didn't think that I would let you leave without a goodbye kiss, did ya?" he asked smartly. I giggle apologetically. "Sorry . . . I just don't want to be late!"

"I know . . . So I'll see ya for lunch?"

"Yep."

"Okay! Have a good rehearsal, starshine."

He kisses me one last time before releasing me. I rush to my room and jerk my closet open. I hastily choose a raspberry pink dress and slip it on. I slap on a pair of black thigh high cotton stockings, and pull my hair up into high side ponytail. I put on my flats, grab a light sweater, and rush out of the factory. I half run, half walk to The Red Rat. By the time I get there I'm struggling to breathe.

When I get to the attic Titania, Letta, and Ewan were there. They all look at me with big smiles on their faces. I arched my eyebrow, knowing exactly what they're thinking. "Sorry I'm late," I said blandly, "I was-"

"Getting laid!" Ewan said smartly.

I narrow my eyes at him. "No . . . I overslept."

"Because you got laid!"

"Ugh . . ." was I could muster. I sat down in a near by chair. I propped my cheek onto my hand as I readied myself for their questions. "So . . . did you over sleep because-"

"Yes, Titania . . . I slept with him." I couldn't keep the broad smile off of my face. "Oh, you naughty little girl! So is the world's greatest chocolatier a good lay?" Ewan asked curiously. I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding? He wasn't good . . ." Everyone became silent. "He was fucking fantastic!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. The room busts out in laughter.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?" Letta asked excitedly.

"Of course! There were a few times I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure!"

"Ya'll did it more than once?"

"Duh! Goodness Titania! I thought you weren't that naive!"

"Is he big?"

"He would make a guy weep while he bows down in worship, Ewan!"

We gaggled on and on for about an hour. It felt good to brag about my new sex life. I looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, I think we need to get started. I haven't even picked a song yet!"

"C'mon Bianca! Just a few more questions!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Ewan . . . ask away."

"Did you fondle and suck on his Everlasting Gobbstoppers like I said?"

"Eew! Ewan!" Titania exclaimed in disgust. I only laughed. "No . . . but I got the Nerds Rope!" I answered back. "Ah, well beggars can't be choosers!" he said in a light flamboyant tone.

"Was it kinky?"

"Ooh! Good question, Titania! I see I'm rubbing off you!" Ewan says proudly. "Well . . . there was last night . . ." I said quietly. "Okay . . . let's just get the facts . . ." Ewan explained as he cleared his throat. "Where?"

"In the library."

"And with what?"

"Raspberry and chocolate."

"Ooh! Who would've thought Willy Wonka was a kinky bastard!"

I giggle. "Okay . . . anything else?" Everyone smiles and shakes their head. "Well, then I need to get on choosing a song to perform next week."

"Aye, you do. And good Lord, Snow White! After what you've told us about you and Mr. Wonka . . . heaven help your heart! I'm still surprised you're able to walk!"

"Hmm . . . Yeah . . ." I furrowed my brow in thought. Then it hits me. "Bianca?" Titania said concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes . . . I just thought of the perfect song!"

* * *

"C'mon Bianca!" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with chocolate and raspberries on top?"

"That does sound tempting . . . but no."

"Ugh!"

Willy and I are in the attic, waiting for Ewan to grace us with his presence and help me get my custom on. For the past week, I've enjoyed every intimate moment with Willy. He has also taken pleasure in buying me gifts like a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings. I told him not to indulge me with expensive gifts. "You might spoil me!" I said one day. "But you deserve the best!" he'd simply say before going off to find something else to buy for me. Right now, he is currently begging to know what song I shall be performing tonight.

"I'm sorry, Willy. I meant it when I said you wouldn't find out till I sing it!"

"You won't even tell me if I . . ." Willy trailed off as he removed his maroon coat and unbuttoned his vest. Willy smiled sensuously. I arch my eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Wonka?" It really turned him on when I call him by his surname. Willy removes his vest and begins to unbutton his multicolored shirt. "Me?" He removes one button from its clasp. "Seduce you?" Another button is removed. "Neooo! Why would I ever do that?"

I giggle at him trying to be sexy . . . which he was of course, but I wasn't about to tell him now! He stops unbuttoning his shirt half way down. His shirt comes open in the form of a V, revealing the pale flesh of his hairless chest. Willy clenched his teeth around his rubber-clad middle finger of his right hand, and pulls it off slowly. It comes off with a snap. He repeated this action with the other hand and dropped the gloves on the floor.

"Seduce me all you want, but I still won't tell you!"

"Oh . . . but you will," he said lustfully as he came up behind me. He wraps his hands tight around my hips and presses his hot lips on the crook of my neck. I just stood there limply, trying with all my might not to give into Willy's plan. Willy's lips trail up behind my jawbone, grazing his teeth against my skin as he did so. I let out a soft moan and hate myself for it. He knows I love it when he lightly bites my neck. He begins to suckle on my soft flesh. I quickly remember the last time he did that here . . . I don't want another "skin rash" before I perform!

So I gave in to his little seduction game and twirl around. I kiss him hard before I pull back briefly. "This doesn't mean I will tell you though."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn anymore!" Willy pulls me back into his arms. I graciously let him lavish me with his kiss as I push him slowly against the wall . . . or what I thought was the wall. We stumble into an empty closet. We break apart for a minute. "Hmm . . . there was your room, the shower, the library, my room, and your office . . ."

"Yep! This is officially the weirdest room we've yet to explore each other!"

I laugh at Willy's statement as I close the closet door. I press my back against the wall and pull Willy to me with my leg. He lifts my leg high above his waist as he ravished my mouth with his. He pulled the stocking down to my ankle so he could trace my long leg with his fingertips. I shivered at his touch. I take my hands and idly feel his chest under his shirt. As Willy's fingertips caressed my leg, his other hand reached behind me to undo my red dress. He had the zipper half way down when the closet door busts open.

We break apart, our limbs stay intertwined. Ewan stood before us, a smug grin on his face. "Do you think it's time for you to come out of the closet?" he asks as he fought to keep his laughter in. I look at Willy with eyebrows raised. "Nah . . . I'd rather stay in the closet," I said dismissively as I reached for the door and closed it. Willy giggled. "Well, can you tell me now?"

"I thought you said you didn't give a damn!"

"That was before I forgot why I was seducing you!"

I shake my head and adjust my clothing. Willy sighs. "I guess we'll continue this later?" he asked hopeful. "Just meet me in the closet!" I said jokingly. Willy giggles again as he opens the closet door. When Willy steps out we see Ewan drop to his knees chanting "Oh Willy, Willy!" while bowing at his feet. Willy looks confused, but I knew exactly what Ewan was up to. I tried to hide my face with my hands as I stifled my laughter.

"All hail the mighty willy!" Ewan exclaims and winks at Willy. I step in front of him. "Now, Ewan, you know he's mine!" I say to shut him up. Ewan chuckles as he takes out my dress for tonight. We went behind the dressing screen and began to put on the delicate dress. It took only ten minutes for the dress to be perfect on me. When we came around the dressing screen Willy had his shirt buttoned, his vest and coat on, and purple gloves back on his hands. His eyes sparkled as they landed upon me. "Wow . . ." was all he could say.

I look at myself in the full-length mirror. The strapless dress is a bluish-purple color. _It's like mine and Willy's eye color mixed up to make a new color. _The arm warmers have the fingertips cut off, exposing my nails. They contrast with the dress by being an ivory white with faint swirls. Ewan ties two matching ribbons below my elbows on top of the arm warmers. "There! Perfect!" he exclaims. This is probably the most interesting custom I've ever worn, but it was beautiful in its own way. _Like Willy and I._

Ewan puts my hair up into an elegant bun, only letting one long strand of hair fall on the side of my face. Just a touch of make-up and matching nail polish on my fingernails makes me complete. Willy offers his arm and escorts me down the stairs. He waits with me, grazing his lips on my exposed neck, only to be swatted away so I won't get a hickey on accident. When it came time for me to be in position Willy muttered a soft "break a leg" and kissed me before leaving to sit with the audience. I take a deep breath before walking on stage. Instantly I hear Willy whistle loudly as the audience claps. I chuckle lightly as I queue Letta for music. I hear the intro play a mix of piano and keyboard. I take a deep breath again and begin to sing in a strong voice:

If it were love I would give that love every second I had  
And I do  
Did I know where he'd lead me to?  
Did I plan  
Doing all of this for the love of a man?  
Well I let it happen anyhow  
And what I'm feeling now  
Has no easy explanation  
Reason plays no part  
Heaven help my heart  
I love him too much  
What if he saw my whole existence  
Turning around a word, a smile, a touch?

One of these days, and it won't be long,  
he'll know more about me  
Than he should  
All my dreams will be understood  
No surprise  
Nothing more to learn from the look in my eyes  
Don't you know that time is not my friend  
I'll fight it to the end  
Hoping to keep that best of moments  
When the passions start  
Heaven help my heart  
The day that I find  
Suddenly I've run out of secrets  
Suddenly I'm not always on his mind

Maybe it's best to love a stranger  
Well that's what I've done -- heaven help my heart  
Heaven help my heart

Applause breaks out. Millions of flowers fly on stage. I bow and quickly run off stage. Letta flags me down backstage. _That's odd . . . she's supposed to be working the music tonight. _I meet up with her, curious about what she had to say. "You did wonderful like always, Snow White," she said while giving me a little kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Letta."

"I also wanted to introduce you to someone." She motioned behind her. A young man comes to her side. "This is Roland Parker." He had a face that millions of women would fall for. His skin was tan and he had a muscular frame. Wild strawberry blond hair sprouted from his head, and his eyes were a piercing dark green with gray specks. I couldn't deny him of his attractions, but I already have my eccentric man. I also couldn't ignore this feeling and familiarity. I shake it off and stick out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Parker," I mutter softly.

"Please . . . call me Roland." That voice . . . so deep I could swim in it! He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I tried my best not to blush. "Yes, and Roland . . . This is Bianca Rhiannon Mab. She'll be helping you out fitting in here at The Red Rat," Letta explained. "So you're a performer?" I ask. "I am now! Letta found me singing in the alley and asked me if I had a job. Being homeless I didn't so here I am!" He gives a hardy chuckle as he smiles broadly. "Yes . . . Letta has a sharp eye for talent," I said sweetly. "And no pun intended," Letta added, pointing to her eye patch.

"And I would also like to mention that some talent agents are coming here in about two months, looking for fresh talent for Broadway. So I thought ya'll two should do a duet! You're voices will blend together to make the most wonderful music ever heard!" Letta said excitedly. I look at Roland. He arches an eyebrow. "Why not? I can't pass up a duet with a beautiful lady." He winks. I couldn't help to smile. "I'm sure I'll enjoy singing with you," I simply say.

We talk for a little bit, getting to know each other. Roland was an orphan living in a foster home until he ran away to find his parents. When he couldn't find then he became homeless. I felt sympathy for him and patted him on the shoulder. After a few more words I excuse myself and go up to the attic. I rip off my arm warmers and untie my bun. I try to loosen my corset, but it was useless. I look around for my clothes. They weren't anywhere. _Maybe Ewan put them in the closet._

I open the closet door. Before I had time to gasp or scream Willy's hands pull me inside. Willy giggles stupidly. "You did great!" He gives me a hard kiss. I instantly respond and press my body hard against his frame. "I didn't mean it literally when I said meet me in the closet," I said breathlessly while Willy trailed his lips down, kissing the ample flesh atop my breasts. "I know! But I wanted to surprise you," he said against my shoulder.

"Well, you certainly did that!"

"And I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for coffee."

"Mmm . . ." Coffee did sound nice. Hell! It always sounds nice! "You know exactly how to get to my heart, Willy. Of course I'll go for coffee! Just let me get changed . . ."

"Aww . . . do you have to? I really like you in that dress . . . You make it beautiful! And maybe if I'm lucky I can see you in a more beautiful ensemble."

"And what ensemble is that?"

"Your bare flesh . . ."

I shiver at his blunt, erotic words. We stay in the closet a while longer until we tear apart long enough to catch some air. "C'mon, my starshine . . . let's boogie!" We giggle as we step out of the closet. Titania squeals, but this only made us laugh harder. We stumble out of The Red Rat and go to our favorite coffee shop, Wonderland Cafe. We both order four shots of espresso. "Where should we sit?" I said as I look around for vacant seats. "How about there?" Willy points to the big, oversized comfy chair in front of the fireplace. Willy takes a seat and I squeeze in next to him. He wasn't going to have that, so he pulls me onto his lap until my legs draped across his thighs. We sip our espresso, enjoying each other's company while savoring the bitter-sweetness of coffee.

"You know . . . the glow of the fireplace brings back some fond memories," Willy said in a low voice, his lips brushing against my chin. I giggle softly as the memory flooded back in front of my eyes. The soft glow of the firelight, the raspberries and chocolate, Willy tasting every inch of my body as it elicits pleasure . . . I kiss Willy hard so I wouldn't moan from the memory. "I'm guessing that's a yes!" Willy takes a sip of espresso and hugs me tightly. Just then I remember the little conversation with Letta and the newest performer, Roland.

"I met a new performer after my performance. His name is Roland Parker. Letta wants me to do a duet with him for some talent agents that are coming to The Red Rat."

"Why that's wonderful! You deserve to be famous."

"I'm already famous thanks to you!"

"I mean by your talent! Not by dating me!"

I giggle before my smile falters. "I'm really nervous . . . It's always been my dream to be in Broadway. At least I'll have you if I fail."

"What do you mean fail?"

"I mean . . . what if I bomb my performance, destroying my only chance at my dream? I just can't help to be scared about failing . . . How do I stop fretting about something I'm afraid I'll screw up?"

Willy brushes my hair behind my ear. He lets his fingertips trail down my cheek and neck. He pulls me into a tight embrace. I can feel his lips on the side of my neck. He raises his lips to my ear, pressing it lightly against the soft flesh below my earlobe.

"Believe."

It was only one word, but it answered all of my questions. I shifted my head so our foreheads were resting against each other. We press our lips together in a soft kiss. Only one man would stay by my side as life goes by in a flash . . . and only one word from that man made me feel at ease.

_Believe.

* * *

_

A/n: Hence the title of the story! That's only half of how I came up with the title. You'll find the other half at the very end of this story! Mwahaha! The song is from the musical "Chess". Another fave of mine! I had a lot of fun writing this chappie. Especially the seduction scene . . . hehe! Anywayz! Tell me what you think! 


	34. The Perfect Ring

bobdafrog- Maaaaaaaayyyyybeeeeeee . . . !

Me and My Shadow- When I finished that chappie I reread the whole thing and yelled out "YES! I DID AGAIN!". The ending was the cherry (or should I say raspberry?) on top of the ice cream! And the closet scene . . . WOW! That was the coolest thing to write! I had a lot of fun with it!

Starlight Enchantress- I'm sorry to say that the cold showers will be on hiatus for now . . . but that doesn't mean there will be no more! Mwahahahaha! And trouble with Roland? Hmm . . . you'll just have to see how I wing that situation! Ahahahahaha!

Check Your Reflection- Ah . . . humming random songs . . . Just the other day I was singing that Fast Food Song from these people called The Fast Food Rockers. Basically the lyrics are talking about how delicious fast food is, but it sounds like they're talking about something else . . . (winks). I know . . . random thought and song! XD But I heart you and all of the people that read this trecherous story! lol. Jk! I think my story is pretty good.

A/n: All right. I'm not going to act crazy right now b/c I'm really tired from being outside all day. Why was I outside? You'll find out at the end of this chappie! So enjoy this really happy, sappy, chappie!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34: The Perfect Ring**

Oh . . . her hair is so silky between my fingers. Her body has just the right curves, and her skin is the color of sweet milk. The intoxicating smell of raspberry crème mixed with sandalwood and lotus leaves fills my lungs as I breathed in our scent. It really makes my day when I wake up like this.

I look down upon Bianca's naked frail form, hugging close to my body. In only two days Bianca performs in front of some talent agents. She's been practicing for over two months, and I can just feel that she'll succeed. And no matter what happens I'll still believe that she's the best singer in the world!

I've also spent a lot of time with her for the last two months. We've talked, sang, made love . . . we especially made a lot of love! How could I've lived so long without that joy? And I never knew Bianca was so creative with it (let's just say a certain top hat is the luckiest hat in the world!). I never would've had this kind of pleasure without her. I'm not just talking about sex either. She's the first woman to love me for who I am. There are no words to describe the feeling you get when you stare upon the one who loves you just as much as you love them. And that is why I'm ready to ask her to be my wife. I've only known her for four and a half months, but it feels like forever. _I just need some help choosing the perfect ring . . . _

My train of thought about Bianca is broken as the woman herself moves under the sheets. Her eyes open and meet my gaze. "Hey . . . how long have you been staring at me?" she asks while stretching out. "Only for about five minutes," I say as I lean down and give her a light peck on the lips. Bianca quickly wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer. She presses her lips against mine hard, moaning her satisfaction as she withdrew some minutes later.

"I need to get ready for rehearsal. Would you like to come with me today?"

"I wish I could, but I have work to do."

"Aww . . . you haven't come to any of the rehearsals for the last two months! You haven't even met the person I'm singing with!"

"Do I really need to?"

"Well, our duet is kind of racy . . . and there's a kiss at the end."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh!"

I wrap my arms around her waist and bend down so my lips are grazing the skin of her neck. "He may get to kiss you, but I get to kiss you-" I kiss her neck. "Here and-" I move my lips down between the valley of her breasts and kiss the soft flesh there. "Here and-" I kiss her navel. "Here." I begin to move my lips down further, but Bianca giggles and stops me by knocking me off of her with a pillow.

"Hey! You didn't let me finish!" I said while feigning annoyance.

"That's right. I need to get ready!"

"Okay . . ."

Bianca gets out of bed. She slips on her nightgown and robe, and quickly exits my room. I sigh and lay back in bed for a moment. Bianca is too good to be true. I just wish I could lay here and enjoy her presence forever. But I get up out of bed and take a quick shower. It's really hard to take a shower without remembering the time Bianca and I made love under the hot jet stream of water. It's a good thing I've gotten better at controlling my . . . hmm . . . what should I call it? Happiness? Yeah! "Happiness"!

I get out of the shower and quickly dry off. I put on my usual attire and leave my room to wait for Bianca. When I open my door I see Bianca leaning on the wall beside my room, waiting patiently for me. One of the many qualities I love about her is her unique style. It's kind of like mine! She's wearing her usual dress that ends about mid thigh. The dress is a smokey green color and the usual stockings are yellow and white stripped with the top strip a dark red.

"Took you long enough!" she said while crossing her arms. I giggle and pull her to me. "So . . . shall I get you for dinner?" I ask as I brush my fingers lightly down her neck. She nods her head. "At six 'o clock sharp." We share a long goodbye kiss until we pull apart and Bianca walks down the hallway towards the exit. "See you later, starshine!" I call out.

"Until later, my darling Sweet Tart!"

I giggle at her little pet name for me. I go off to work in the Inventing Room. I try to make a few adjustments to the Hair Toffee, and I managed somewhat . . . Instead of an Oompa Loompa covered in long strands of hair it's now only the feet that grows hair. _It's progress! _While I worked I pondered when I should ask Bianca to marry me. _Hmm . . . It has to be a day when she least expects it. She'll be too busy to notice that I bought a ring . . ._

Then it hits me. I'll ask her right after her big performance! She'll never suspect it! Sometimes I surprise myself with my genius! _Well, if I want to ask her in two days I need to find a ring pronto! _I finish up my work and quickly make my way to the Bucket house. I need some help picking out the perfect ring. When I arrive at the house everyone was there.

"Willy! What are you doing here? You usually don't come till dinner. And I thought you had that little dinner date planned and-"

"I know, Arlene! The dinner date is still on. I just have an announcement to make!"

"Oh. All right . . . fire away, Willy."

I open my mouth, but a sudden surge of anxiousness creeps up on me. My mouth snaps shut. I sigh to calm down and try again. "Well, uh . . . I'm going to . . . umm . . . ask Bianca . . . to . . . to . . . to . . ." I never realized how nervous I was about telling Bianca's family until now!

"Willy, stop mumbling and say what you want to say!" Arlene says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm trying! I'm just nervous about your reaction . . ."

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure it won't surpr-"

"I'mgoingtoaskBiancatomarryme!" I said in quick blur. The room was dead silent. Arlene's jaw was slack, Charlie's eyebrows were raised, and Emmy's eyes were as wide as saucers. All of the sudden I was nearly knocked over as Arlene pulled me into a tight embrace. Everyone else began to talk vigorously.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"My daughter is getting married . . . this time to the right man!"

"Yeah . . . maybe she can get him to cut his hair!"

"Pops!"

"You are going to be a great husband," Arlene said quietly as she let go of me. Tears have formed in her eyes.

"Well, I'm planning to ask her right after her performance. So I need some help picking out a ring, and I thought that maybe you could-"

"Of course I'll help you! Let me freshen up!"

Arlene stumbles up the stairs. While everyone is chatting about the exciting news I notice that Emmy is sitting quietly at the table. I walk over and take a seat next to her. She didn't seem to notice. So I reached behind her and tapped her shoulder, quickly withdrawing it and looking nonchalant as soon as I tap her. She looks around and sees no one behind her. She then looks up at me and gets a smug grin that is identical to Bianca's. She swiftly reaches up and flicks my hat off.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

She giggles. "It's what you get for tricking me!"

"Oh really? What do I get if I do this?"

I tickle her sides. She lets out shrill giggles and stands up in her seat. "You get this!" she exclaims as she leaps over and blows a raspberry on my cheek. "Aah! You little runt!" I pick her up and throw her up in the air and catch her in my arms. She squeals with delight. "So . . . do you think I could ask your mother to marry me?"

"You're asking my permission?"

"Yep! You're her daughter. If anyone knows who's right for her, it's you!"

Emmy contorts her face as if in deep thought. She sighs. "You can marry her-"

"Yay!"

"On one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"I get to help you choose the ring and I get to pick my flower girl dress!"

I giggle and set her down. "Okay! You got a deal!"

"And you got a wife!" she says as she puts on her sweater. "You know . . . I actually get two things," I said quietly for Emmy only to hear. Emmy furrows her brow in confusion. "Two things?" she questions. "Yep . . . Your mother as my wife, and you as my daughter." Emmy breaks out a big smile. I return it as I squat down and open my arms. Emmy takes the invitation and wraps her arms around my neck. We share a long, tight embrace. It actually feels kind of nice thinking that I'm a father . . . well, almost father.

"Are we ready?"

Emmy and I break our embrace. "Yep! And Emmy is coming as well."

"Okay. Let's go ring shopping!"

Arlene leads the way to the best jewelry store in town. I've never heard of Tiffany's, but it seemed to be really fancy place! The room seems to glitter as we walk around. "Oh! They all look like stars!" Emmy said as she examined a necklace behind a glass case. I giggle at her statement as I look at the many selections of engagement rings.

"How about this one?" Arlene asked as she pointed to a ring with a huge diamond.

"It looks like it could anchor her down!"

"What about this one?"

"It's gold. I want something that's silver. Bianca likes silver."

"This one?"

"That looks like something my great-great-grandmother would wear!"

Arlene rolls her eyes. "Well you look . . . I'm going to try on some jewelry."

"You're going to buy something?"

"Now who said you need money to enjoy a few rings? Or maybe some necklaces and bracelets?"

I laugh at her logic and trudge along the many displays of rings. None of them seem to catch me attention. After a while I get tired of looking and look for Arlene and Emmy. They're at a nearby glass case. Arlene is trying on a big flashy ring, and Emmy is wearing the necklace she observed as stars. She's also wearing an amethyst ring with matching earrings. _They match her eyes perfectly._

I sigh and begin to walk towards them. I glance at the glass case of engagement rigs as I'm walking. I stop in my tracks. _That's beautiful. _A ring has caught my eye. I bend down to take a closer look. It's a silver band with a diamond in between two square cut sapphires. "Hey! I found it!" I called out.

Arlene and Emmy come to me on either side of me. "Oh, that's gorgeous!" Arlene exclaims. She calls a clerk over to open up the case to take out the ring. When he does I see the ring is actually two silver bands. "Why is it separate?" I asked confused.

"One band is the engagement ring, and the other is the wedding band," Arlene explains. I raise my eyebrows. I look to Emmy to see if she could make any sense. "This band," she points to the one with the diamond, "is the engagement ring. You ask her to marry her with this ring. And the other with the two sapphires is the ring you give her on the wedding day. And when you put them together . . ." She puts the bands together.

"It looks like one ring!" I exclaim. I giggle and take it from Emmy. "This is it. This is the ring!"

"Good choice, sir," said the clerk in a snobby voice. "It's a princess cut diamond and square cut sapphire engagement ring and wedding band set. What size do you want, sir?"

"Uh . . ."

"Size eight," Emmy informs.

The clerk nods and takes out the proper size ring. "How did you know your mother's size?" I ask. "We play a lot of dress up," she retorts plainly. I nod my understanding and look at the price for the ring. It's very expensive, but nothing's never too expensive for me! As I reach for my wallet I look at my pocket watch.

"Oh no! I need to meet Bianca for dinner!" I look at the ring. I couldn't bear to part with it. "Can you hold into it so I can buy it later?" I ask desperately.

"Yes, sir. And you can some in any time to buy it."

"Good! I'll come back tomorrow!"

I begin to run off until I spot a few paparazzi through the glass doors. I turn around on my heel and go back to the clerk. "And I would also like to mention . . . if you say anything to the press about this, anything at all . . . I'll send out a big mob of murderous hornwagglers, snozzwaggers, and whangdoodles to destroy you . . . ALL OF YOU!" I yell out around me, knowing that all of the staff was listening. The clerk in front of me had a terrified look on his face. I nod my contentment and give him a friendly smile before I walk towards the exit. Before I step outside I turn around. "Have a nice day!" I say cheerfully and rush out.

* * *

A/n: Ah . . . Threats are so much fun! Well, I thought it would be good to mention that Band Camp has started for me (which is why I was outside all day frying in the sun!). Band Camp last for two weeks. This week I will only be there till four 'o clock, but next week . . . home till 9pm. So updates will be a little bit slow. I'll try to update a chappie sometime before or on Sunday, but after that I'll be dead for a while. Just thought it would be nice to mention that so people won't review and say "Where did she go? YOU MUST RETURN AND FINISH THIS STORY!". Don't worry! I'm not giving up on this story! I'll just be a little side tracked. So while I'm gone getting sunburn, I expect some nice, refreshing reviews that will cool me off. It's better than water! (snoopy dances) Until next time! 


	35. Some Day

peachy-pebbles- Hmm . . . I'm not going to say anything, because I know I will accidently tell you what is to come in my little twisted story . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Starlight Enchantress- Death threats are so much fun with Willy Wonka! And it's always good to keep up with your stories! Lol.

bobdafrog- I couldn't have him as my dad . . . Because then I would be lusting over my own father! YAK! And what makes you think there will be a wedding, hmm? Lol.

Me and My Shadow- I can't feel my feet or arms after band camp . . . DAMMIT! And the ring is so pretty! I remember when I actually found a ring that looked like Bianca's. I wanted to buy it, but it was like a billion dollars! And are they going to get married? Lol.

A/n: So . . .I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I said. I was still rebooting from last week. But better late than never! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: Some Day . . . **

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! You two have 'ad enough practice for today . . . Do you mind if ya'll could help paint some sets and props?"

"Of course not, Letta!" I answered sweetly. I've been here at The Red Rat all day rehearsing with Roland on our duet together. Tomorrow we'll perform in front of some talent agents who are looking for fresh talent. "But when are we going to add in the kiss at the end?" I ask as I pull my hair up into a messy bun.

"Tomorrow evenin'."

"You mean we're not going to practice it?" Roland asked skeptically.

"You're invited to practice on me, baby!" Ewan exclaimed. Letta rolls her eye and ignores his comment. "No . . . practice a kissing scene? I'm sure ya'll are good at it . . . especially you, Bianca." Everyone chuckles at this. I glare at Ewan.

"Don't look at me! It was Titania who blabbed!"

"What! I did not!" Titania squealed as she slapped Ewan's shoulder.

I shake my head and grab a can paint. I quickly go backstage, snatching a few old unused customs so I could put them on and not get paint all over me. "Hey, Bianca! I think this is what we're supposed to paint," Roland said as I meet him on the left side of the stage. He's pointing to a stark white set with numbers written on it, indicating which color of paint to use. "I guess so . . ." I say quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roland asked concerned.

"Oh yeah . . . it's just all this practicing is wearing me out."

"Oh, I know! At least we can be done with it tomorrow . . . and it all might be worth it."

"Yeah . . ."

An awkward silence broke out between us. During the past two months I've really gotten to know Roland. He's very energetic and fun to be with. He claims to have no family. I even came close to inviting him to have dinner with my family, knowing exactly how he feels. Right now he resides at an apartment that Letta has generously paid for. _That woman is just too sweet. _It also turns out we have a lot in common. He's always wanted to be a performer and loves coffee! He even bought an espresso machine with his money he earns here. He invited me countless times for espresso, but I always turn it down. I already have one man in my life . . .

Roland breaks the silence first. He suggested that maybe we should take all of the props and paint outside, that way we won't get paint on the stage or curtains. It seemed logical so we hulled all of the stuff outside in the alley I became so known to. The memory of Ralph was long gone. The only memory I have of this alley is when Willy and I first met.

We begin to paint the set and props. As we painted we began a light conversation. I told him all about Emmy, my family, and me. He listened intently and made a few comments here and there. Only one of them made me silent . . .

"So where's Mr. Mab?"

I haven't even thought about Ralph in a long time. It surprised me that this made me feel uncomfortable. I tried to answer, but my throat clenched up, making me stay silent. "Did I say something wrong?" Roland asked concerned. I looked over at him and shook my head. "No, no . . . it's just . . . he brings back some bad memories."

"I'm guessing you are divorced?"

"Yeah . . ." I start to laugh lightly. "You know . . . I'm surprised that Ewan and Titania haven't told you about what happened."

Roland arches his eyebrow in interest. "Do I really need to know?"

I shake my head. "No . . . just that I'm divorced and he's long gone."

"Where is he now?"

"Six feet under."

Roland raises his eyebrows. "You didn't murder him, did you?"

"No! He died here in this very alley . . . he attacked me, but my Sweet Tart saved me."

"Ah . . . that's good. For a minute there I thought you were a crazy murderer!"

"Well . . . I'm not."

"No . . . you're too pretty and sweet to be one."

I feel my cheeks begin to turn pink. Roland flashes a little smirk before dipping his brush into the bucket of paint and continued to paint a set that looked like a living room. As we continued to paint a speck of paint flew at me and landed on my chin. I look over at Roland, who is whistling nonchalantly . . . a little too nonchalantly. So I dip my brush into more paint and before I begin to paint I gave the brush a swift flick towards Roland. The paint landed on the right side of his face. He stopped whistling and slowly turned his head towards me. It was my turn to whistle nonchalantly. Roland sighed and dipped his brush into more paint. He brushes it across my neck. I gasp and look over at him with a feigned expression of anger. Roland only smiled smartly.

_This means war_, I thought as I reach down for my paint bucket. At the same time Roland reached for his. The paint war began as we flicked paint at each other. I chased Roland down the alley as I threw all of the paint on him. Roland screamed, but strikes back by pulling me down and painting my face with the paintbrush. This went on for a while; every time we ran out of ammo we opened up another can of paint and continued to throw splotches of paint at each other.

"You look like Father Christmas puked all over you!" I exclaim when we ran out of paint. Roland was covered in a weird mixture of green and gold. "Oh yeah? Well . . . you look like a mood ring exploded on you!" he replies. I look down to see that I was covered in a mixture of blue, purple, and green. I laugh hysterically as I roll on the ground. Roland offers me his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up.

"But seriously . . . Blue is your color . . ." he says softly. I smile broadly. Roland smirks and leans down towards my face. I see his lips begin to pucker up. I gasp and step back. "Roland . . . what are you doing?" I ask shocked as I begin to wring my hands nervously. Roland's eyes grow wide. "Oh . . . I am sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking . . ." He covers his eyes with the heel of his hands. "It's just . . . I really like you . . ." he confessed quietly. "You're the only person I know that has been through the same things I've been through."

"What do you mean?"

"Not having a family for a long time in your life."

"I thought you didn't know about my divorce!" I felt fear begin to flare all over my body.

"I didn't! When Ewan and Titania told me about him they didn't clarify if you just ran away from him or divorced him!"

"I'm going to rip out their pancreas if they don't stop gossiping about me!"

"I'd personally poison them."

"But then I wouldn't have the pleasure to watch then suffer!"

"Oh . . . in that case, cut it them out with a butter knife. That way it will be slow and painful."

I stuck out my bottom lip as I considered this. Roland smiled coyly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Now guilt replaced my fear. "Look . . . I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're a great guy! But I'm in love with Willy. He and I are in a very serious relationship. And I don't want to leave it."

Roland nods. "Willy Wonka is a lucky man to have a woman like you in his life."

I smile broadly. "So can we just be friends?"

"Of course! If you ever need to talk about anything I'll be there."

"Okay," I said quietly as I felt myself blush again. For some reason Roland made me feel like a kid on Christmas morning. He's four years younger than I am so he should make me feel old . . . but it's quite the opposite. He's kind of like a little brother. And at the same time we're connected by the one similarity of being alone for a long time. He's also very attractive; the strawberry blond locks clashed so well with his dark green eyes. _I swear his eyes remind me of something_, I thought. The shape of his eyes and the way his chin was sculpted triggered recognition, but I couldn't place it. _He probably just looks like someone on TV._, I assured myself mentally.

"It looks like Mickey Mouse threw up out here!"

The familiar high pitched voice echoed in the alley. I spin around to see Willy looking down at the paint covered ground with disgust plastered on his face. I burst out laughing and walk over to him. "Well, it wouldn't if Roland hadn't started the paint fight!"

"I did not!" Roland protested.

"Did too! You and your nonchalant whistling!"

"That's just how I whistle!" Roland smiles broadly. I pick up my paintbrush and throw it hard at him. Roland tries to dodge it, but it hits his shoulder. "Ow!" he says quietly. "Oh, that didn't hurt!" I say as I look over at Willy. He had his hand over his mouth, which is in a small smile.

"Roland, I'd like you to meet my Sweet Tart . . . Mr. Willy Wonka." I pull Willy beside me, but Willy jerks away. "Don't get paint on me!" he says quietly. I chuckle lightly. "Roland walks up to us with a smile on his face. "Hey . . . I'm Roland Parker. I would shake your hand, but . . ." He holds his green and gold hands up. Willy nods vigorously. I laugh loudly and say goodbye to Roland. I quickly wash up inside and join Willy for dinner. I couldn't help to notice that we were going back to the factory.

"Are we having dinner at the factory, Willy?"

"Hmm? Wha?"

"I said are we having dinner here?"

"What? I'm sorry, I'm a bit deaf in this ear."

I narrowed my eyes at him while he puckered his lips obnoxiously. The corner of my mouth twitches up into a little smirk. I place my lips next to his ear. "Maybe I can help you with that," I said softly as I nibbled and licked his lower earlobe. Willy opens his mouth to protest, but a helplessly whimper. I drawback a little and blow a stream of air into his ear. He shivers and his eyes twitch. I laugh softly as I enter the factory.

"That's not funny!" he says after composing himself.

"Yes it is!"

Willy rolls his eyes as he leads me to the Chocolate Room. "You know, I still don't know why we're eating here," I say as we stand outside the entrance to the room. Willy takes out the ring of a million keys. "Bianca, my starshine . . ." He bends down and unlocks the door and opens it. My eyes widen as I spot a checkered blanket and big basket atop our secret hill. "A Chocolate Room picnic can't eat itself!" Willy exclaims as he leads me to our dinner.

"What's for dinner, Willy?" I ask as we took our seats on the checkered cloth. He smiles a toothy grin and opens the basket. "Baked spaghetti, garlic bread, and some red wine!" He takes out two crystal glasses and hands them to me. Next he takes out a bottle of wine and pops the cork off. He pours some crimson wine in each glass and takes one in his hand. "A toast to a happy future!" he says brightly. I giggle as we clink our glasses together. We eat dinner as we chat lightly about today. I told him all about my rehearsal and he told me about his success in the Inventing Room. As he was telling me this I couldn't help to notice a lively spark in his eyes. _Oh no . . . I wonder what he has planned. _If Willy has a surprise the spark in his eyes will give it away!

I take the last bite of my baked spaghetti. "Mmm . . . That was delicious! Did you make this yourself, Willy?" He nodded. "I did have some help though . . . Arlene taught me how to use the oven and Emmy helped me with the rest!"

"Aww! That must've been a cute sight!"

"Pff! She threw flour on my hair!"

I laugh as I lie down on my back. Willy leaps on me. "It's not funny!" he said while pouting playfully. "Yes it is," I said in low voice while narrowing my eyes at him. He narrowed his eyes back at me. And before I could stop him he began to tickle my sides. "Ah! . . . Willy! . . . No! . . . stop!" This went on for about five minutes. I couldn't breathe and begged for him to stop.

Willy finally let me have mercy. I just laid there, trying to return my breath when I feel Willy's fingers trailing up my thigh underneath my skirt. "Willy," I pleaded as I placed my hand on his, stopping it in its place, "this is not the place for abduction."

"With you any place is perfect."

"Willy . . ."

"C'mon . . ." He bends down and presses his lips against mine. "Please? We're on our secret hill . . ."

"I don't know . . ."

" . . . where no one can see us . . ."

"But-"

"And I haven't made love to you like this . . ."

"Well . . ." I sigh as I remove my hand. Willy captures my lips in a hard kiss as his hand crept up slowly. I feel his finger gently graze my clothed core. I whimper softly. Willy begins to move his fingers beneath my panties . . .

"Mummy!"

"UGH . . ." Willy said sadly as he rolled onto his back. I couldn't help to laugh at this. "I tried to tell you," I said smartly. Willy shifts his head towards me. "Shut up . . ." he said through pouted lips. I lean over and give him a peck on the cheek. "Maybe later, Sweet Tart," I said cheerfully as I see Emmy coming up to see us.

"Hey mummy!"

"Hey darling . . . what do you need?"

"I just wanted to give you this!" She hands me a brown book. "I finished it this morning and wanted to wait to give it to you tomorrow, but I couldn't wait any longer!"

"Are you sure you couldn't wait any longer?" Willy asked annoyingly. Emmy giggled. "It's for you too, Mr. Wonka." Willy propped himself up on his elbows. "For me too?" he asked curiously. "For the both of you!" Emmy says excitedly. "Well, let's see what it is!" Willy said brightly as he opened the book.

Page after page was filled with Emmy's drawings. "I decided to put together my favorite and greatest pieces into one big book!" he said happily. "You've really improved, Emmy," I said as I flipped through the pages. And it wasn't a total lie . . . at least I can tell what she's drawing now! One day she's going to be a great artist . . . On and on it went; pictures of the factory, the Oompa Loompas, me, our family, the Chocolate Room, Willy . . . then one particular the caught my eye.

The drawing consisted of what looked like Emmy sitting in Willy's lap (it's either that or a chair with a top hat), and it seems like they're staring down upon someone in a bed . . .

_Me. _This was when I was in a coma. Now that I look at the picture, it's so sad and sweet at the same time. It's almost as if Willy were her father . . . I quickly turn the page before I get emotional. Willy places his arm around my shoulder for comfort. I give him a little smirk for thanks as we continue to flip through the book.

"Wanna see my favorite one?" Emmy asked excitedly. I look at Willy, who is smiling sweetly. "Yeah! Let's see!" he says as he hands Emmy the book. Emmy flips through until she finds the appropriate page. She hands us the book back. Both my and Willy's eyes widen at the sight.

Out of all the pictures this one seemed to be the one that was worked on the most. It's a drawing of Willy and me together with Emmy between us in both of our arms. We look so happy . . . like a family. "I love it, Emmy. Thank you," I say as I give her a hug and kiss. "It's marvelous," Willy adds in cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" Well, I better get to bed . . . Enjoy the book and goodnight."

"'Night," I say in unison with Willy. Emmy rushes off. I close the book and set it aside. "You have a great daughter, Bianca," Willy mentions softly. "Yeah," I murmur.

"Do you know why you have such a great daughter?"

"Why?"

"Because she has a wonderful mother."

I look over to see Willy smiling sweetly down upon me. I return the smile as I reach up and pull Willy down in a big kiss. _Maybe we'll be a family . . . Some day . . ._

_

* * *

_A/n: Aww . . . It all seems so happy. Hmm . . . (shifts eyes). The next update won't be until some time during the next week. I'll very busy this week and weekend with band camp and my project for school. So leave some nice, refreshing reviews until I return! 

**_Mad Wonka_**


	36. An Unwanted Secret Window

Fala Delacroix- You're back! (hugs) And what makes you think Willy is going to be a daddy thing, hmm? Mwahahahahahahahaha! (snoopy dances)

bobdafrog- Band camp sucks! All you do is march in the hot heat and sweat! I didn't get that much inspiration there . . . oh well! (snoopy dances) And you might not have to wait any longer.

Me and My Shadow- That paint scene was inspired by one of many paint wars I've been in. I mostly like to slip and slide in the paint! (snoopy dances) And Emmy is so cute . . . She's kind of like the daughter I don't have yet. I just want to eat her up! lol

Starlight Enchantress- Aww. (hands you tissue)

sparrowed- It won't be sweet any longer . . . (cough) And writer's block? I've actually never experienced that while writing this story. Then again, I had already planned out this whole story's plot before even writing the first chappie! And when I had a little bit of a block then, I relax and let inspiration come to me . . . or if you really want to know I usually do a calming and inspiration spells (you are talking to a witch/gypsy here!).

peachy-pebbles- I hope Bianca doesn't do anything silly either. As for Roland . . . you'll just have to find out if he's just a nice guy or a fart knocker! And yes . . . kids do sometimes ruin the moment . . . Mwahahahahaha! And I want that Lickable Lucious Lube! Hehe! (snoopy dances) Still can't wait for your drawing! (sits on floor rocking back and forth while waiting).

A/n: Sorry it took a while to update. But I'm back! YAY! (snoopy dances) This chappie is a little bit short, but a bigger chappie will come up on the next update! I promise!

**Chapter 36: An Unwanted Secret Window **

_My back is pressed against the cold wall in the alley beside The Red Rat. My legs are wrapped around a dark figure's hips as he slides his hard member into me. I moan and comply with his hips, rocking back and forth as my eyes gaze up at the harvest moon in the sky. Climax quickly came and the figure's head rests between my neck and shoulder. I brush my fingers through his hair, and notice that it's not reddish-brown. I look down upon his back. It wasn't pale flesh that glowed in the moonlight . . . it was tan._

_"I'm sorry, Bianca. It's just . . . I really like you," said a dark, rich voice near my ear. My eyes grew wide. The figure's head lifts up to face me. The moonlight proved it wasn't Willy I just made love to . . . it was Roland._

I wake up, tumbling out of Willy's bed, gasping for air. I wildly look around, making sure I'm in Willy's room and not in an alley with Roland. The familiar sensation of bile sliding up my throat threatened to release. I quickly crawl over to Willy's bathroom and vomit in the toilet.

After the bile ceased I leaned back on the shower door. "What the fuck?" I said to myself loudly. I covered my eyes with my hands, desperate to erase that dream from my mind. I sit there and wait for Willy, expecting him to come over and ask what's wrong . . . but he never came. I look towards the bed. "Willy?" I call out. I get up and walk to the bedroom. The bed is empty. _That explains why he didn't freak out when I tumbled out of bed. _I search the bed for a note he usually writes me to assure me where he was. I never found one.

_That's odd, _I thought as I sat down on the edge of the bed. He always leaves a note. _He must've had a breakthrough and forgot. _I lie down on my back. The dream I just had terrified me. It's been a while since I had a shocking dream make me feel sick. _What's wrong with me?_ I shouldn't be dreaming about making love to Roland!

But I will admit that Roland is a good guy. He's sweet, funny, kind, and kind of shy when you first talk to him. But once you get to know him he opens up immensely. His voice is so deep, especially when he sings . . . it's just so rich! And he has a handsome boyish look that can make teen girls melt. Tan skin clashes so well with his wavy strawberry blond locks. His penetrating dark green eyes seem to come to life when he looks at me.

I really like you. His voice echoed in my head. I do not know if I've found an unwanted secret window or not. What I do know is I'm in love with Willy and nothing will change that. Yes, Roland is sweet and handsome . . . so is Willy in his own eccentric way. I already have something good and I won't screw it up. Besides . . . it's just a case of sappy calf love. I'll get over this phase.

Now that I've settled this case I need to find out where my Sweet Tart went off to. So I go to my room to pick out my wardrobe for the day. I decided on a light blue dress with a pair of thigh high stockings. They were also a light blue, but with dark blue stars decorating it. I put my hair up in a French ponytail and add a few sparkling hair pins that match the stars. I garb a light sweater and decide to see if Willy was eating breakfast at the Bucket house.

I walk down the hall and through the wonderful Chocolate Room until I enter the Bucket house. "Hey Bianca! What a surprise! You usually don't like to eat breakfast the day of a performance," Arlene stated as she served Charlie. "I'm not having breakfast . . . I was just looking for Willy," I answered as I searched the room. Arlene looked up and made a very unusual face . . .like she was trying not to smile. I arch my eyebrow. "What is it, Arlene?"

"Oh nothing . . .but I haven't seen Willy."

"What about you, Charlie. Did he tell you anything?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday night. All he said was that he's coming up with a new line of candy. He didn't say anything about going out."

"How do you know he's out then?"

"I don't . . . I just assume."

I sigh. "It just doesn't seem like Willy to just leave without a word of explanation."

"Oh, don't fret, Bianca," Arlene said comfortingly. "I'm sure he's probably somewhere in the factory or out visiting his father or-"

"Shopping," Emmy said quietly.

"Wha?" Arlene and I say in unison. I looked at Emmy with confusion while Arlene seemed to stare at her with daggers in her eyes. Emmy presses her lips together. "Walking. He probably took a walk," she said as she looked down at her plate. "Walking? I swear it sounded like you said sh-"

"Of course! He could be walking because he's stressed. You know how chocolatiers can be easily stressed," Arlene said cutting me off. "It's a possibility . . ." I say suspiciously.

"Yes! And you need to get going before you're late for rehearsal!"

"But-"

"We'll meet you there! Bye!"

Arlene pushes me out the door. I stumble a bit, but regain a sense of balance. This is not what I needed; first there's that stupid dream, Willy disappearing, and now my family is hiding something from me!

As I walked towards the exit I ran through my duet in my head. That's when I remember there's a kiss at the end of the song. The song is already a little bit racy. Roland would occasionally press our bodies together, or caress my neck, chest, and hips. And I would settle for reaching up to caress his face as our voices blend in to make a sultry medley about forbidden pleasure. _What a coincidence, _I thought as I stepped outside heading towards the gate. This duet will test my real feelings for Roland and my love for Willy. It will all come to a conclusion as soon as our lips meet.

I begin to wring my hands nervously. "You'll be fine," I say aloud to myself as I unlock the gate. I step out of the property of the factory and lock the gates. "You're just nervous because the duet will determine the one you love and your career." I look to the side and immediately gasp at the person walking slowly towards me.

I just stood there watching Roland. He was closely examining the chocolate factory. His face was sweaty and his baggy eyes indicated fatigue. He didn't seem to notice me so I examine him closer, trying to figure out why he's here. I spot a tool box in his hands, which are covered in dirt and grim. As I absorbed his suspicious appearance Roland continued to examine a particular part of the factory. I recognize that part as Willy's bedroom.

I felt an uncomfortable chill run down my spine. _Why is he here? _I couldn't wait any longer. I just have to know why this man who confessed his feelings for me is now outside my home with a tool box and a look of fatigue in his eyes.

"Roland!"

Roland jerked his head towards me at the call of his name with a look of terror plastered on his face. His reaction softened as he recognized me. I waved and put on a fake, charming smile. Roland smiles and waves back as he walks up to me.

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"I might ask you the same question," I say as I gesture towards the tool box. Roland chuckled. "I was called upon to do a bit of work for a shop."

"A shop?"

"Yeah . . .the dry cleaners. The owners were always kind to me and would always give me a hot meal if I absolutely needed it. I thought I would show my gratitude by helping them out."

"What kind of work were you doing for them?"

Roland opened his tool box. Inside were bits of different colored wire, some wire pliers, and other weird bits of pieces like a chunk of what looked like clay. "Their power was on the fritz."

"So working with wires and electricity makes your hands unclean with dirt and grim?"

Roland looks taken aback, but a smile spreads across his face. "Well, nothing gets passed you, doesn't it?" he asked with admiration. I roll my eyes, trying to hide my flattery. Roland holds up one of his hands. "Their power box is located in the cellar. The walls were covered with this gooey crap and the power box was rusted a little and covered in dirt."

"Ah . . ." was all I could say. Even though his response was reasonable I still felt a little skeptical. "That was nice of you. I also couldn't help to notice that you were closely examining the factory . . .my home." I exaggerated "my home" as I crossed my arms.

Roland looked up at the factory and back at me. "You live there?" He pointed to the factory. I nod in response. "Really?" I nod again. "Wow . . .it must be amazing to live in there! And you can't blame an average man admiring this work of art. It's kind of hard to miss!"

I let out a small giggle and smirk. "Yes, it is. It's a wonderful place to live."

"I bet it is," Roland said with a slight tone of bitterness. I glance over at him. He had a grime look on his face for a split second, but it quickly transformed back into a happy expression. "So . . .can I have the pleasure escorting you to rehearsal?" he asked as he offered his arm.

I wanted to say no, but I wrapped my arm around his like a proper lady. As we walked I couldn't help to feel really out of place. His bitter comment disturbed me greatly. This is not the Roland I talked to yesterday while we threw paint at each other. It seems like Roland's dark side flickered before my eyes . . .and it frightens me. _I guess I'm not the only one with a secret window . . ._

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/n: Ah . . . the story is turning a little bit dark and suspenseful. Do you think it will get worse? The only way you all will find out is by reviewing! I shall try to update in a week. So review and remember . . . there's no such thing as a late review!


	37. A Dangerous Game

Fala Delacroix- I think everyone experiences those kind of dreams. And it usually means you will get great satisfaction from what you plan to do . . . at least according to my gypsy dream interpretation lessons! But that doesn't comply with Bianca . . . oh no . . . Mwahahahahaha!

sparrowed- That's what makes Mort so cute! (shifts eyes) Does that make me crazy? Hmm . . . now I have a craving for corn!

Me and My Shadow- (le sigh) You shall find out in this chappie! And this chappie is much longer. YAY! (snoopy dances)

Starlight Enchantress- But wait! It gets better! Well . . . sort of.

A/n: Took me a while but here's the update! School hath started now so updates will probably be like every week and a half instead of every week. And this year I'm taking a lot of smart people classes . . . so I might be dead by the end of this semester! But even in death I'll continue this story! So enjoy (or at least try to enjoy) this chappie!

**Chapter 37: A Dangerous Game**

"Here you are sir. One engagement ring and a wedding band. I'm sure the lucky lady will say yes to this!"

"Uh, thanks."

I have just bought the perfect ring for Bianca! And tonight is the lucky night I ask her hand in marriage. The ring is in a simple black velvet box in my pocket. I exit the jewelry store through the back to escape any pesky paparazzi are lurking by. As soon as I step outside I crash into the Great Glass Elevator. "I really need to put some kind of design on the doors!" I mutter to myself angrily. Mumbling a few curses I get up and walk in the elevator.

I am to meet the Buckets at The Red Rat. It almost killed me this morning, leaving Bianca without a note to explain. _I know she'll be suspicious_, I thought as I reach into my pocket. I open up the black velvet box I see the ring sparkle at me. _But it will be worth it._

The glass elevator lands in the alley. I walk out and lock the elevator with a tiny glass remote I made. I step inside and quickly go up to the attic. "Willy!" I'm tackled down by a big red blur with black hair. "Hello starshine," I murmur softly. Bianca giggles and raises her head above mine. "You owe me four kisses, Mr. Wonka."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh. One for this morning, one goodbye kiss, one greeting kiss, and one dinner kiss."

"Well, shall I make them up to you right now?"

"Bianca! I need to do your hair!"

Bianca rolls her eyes and sighs annoyingly. She gets up off of me and goes to Ewan for her hairstyle for tonight. I giggle softly and get up off the floor. As Ewan worked his magic on Bianca's hair I closely examined Bianca's ensemble. It was more seducing than her ensemble for "Storybook"! It consisted of a strapless red dress that looked like it came down to her feet, but when I observed the front the dress ended mid-thigh. She wears matching crimson stockings with a black trim at the base of the stockings. A straight line of white dots decorated the black trim. Moving up I notice that the corset is on the outside of the dress. This crimson corset has a swirl of white dots decorating it. Arm warmers covered her arms. The thumb's fingertip is cut off, but the other fingers were cut off clean, exposing Bianca's knuckles. Black bands were clasped right below her shoulders on each arm. On each of these black bands were dangling strings of pearls shimmering in the light.

_I love this custom! _I thought as Ewan finished her hair. He curled her hair, making it shine radiantly. Bianca's hair cascaded down her bare shoulders. She caught me eyeing her body. She shoots me a suggestive glare. "Do you like?" She twirls around in a circle, making sure that she poked out appealing parts of her body. I arch my eyebrow. "Ooh . . . me like!" I said in low, lustful voice. Bianca giggles. "Now you can make up your kisses," she said smartly. I smile a toothy grin. I get closer to Bianca and dip down to kiss her. I capture her lips in a short peck. "One!" I chimed before I dipped down for another kiss.

"Bianca! You're going on in ten minutes!"

"Okay!" she answered back. She began to walk towards the attic door. I pulled her back and gave her another peck. "Two!" Bianca giggles as she goes down the stairs. I follow and as I met her at the bottom of the stairs I gave her another peck. "Three!" Bianca wraps her arms around my neck and meets my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Four," she says softly as we pull back. I giggle and rest my forehead on hers. "Are you happy now?" I ask as she pulls away, holding my hand. "For now," she says with a smug smirk.

Bianca's eyes broke my gaze as she turned to look on the other side of the stage. I follow her gaze to see Roland dressed in a tuxedo, complete with a cape and top hat. He gives an enthusiastic thumbs up. I smile and look down at Bianca, expecting her to return the gesture. Instead, I see her face in an expression of fright, her eyes wide and breathing shallow.

"Bianca?" I called out worried. Bianca looks up at me startled. "Are you okay?" I ask as I rub her shoulders. She nods. "I'm just nervous." I nod and wait with her before it's time for her to perform. I couldn't help to notice that Bianca would advert her eyes from the opposite side of the stage. When it came time for her to get into position I wished her to break a leg and gave her a kiss. This kiss was not like other kisses. This kiss was deprived of that fiery passion she usually has. It's almost lifeless.

She's just nervous, I assured myself as I made my way to sit with the Buckets in the audience. I spot the talent agents sitting at a near by table. I sit in between Arlene and Noah as applause broke out. Looking up I see Bianca walked out on the stage. I put two fingers and blow the loudest whistle I can muster. Bianca's smirk tells me she heard it. A toothy grin breaks out on my face as the applause subsides. Bianca meets my gaze. I tip my hat as a silent encouragement. Before Bianca opened up her mouth to let out her beautiful voice I couldn't to notice that she was shuddering. Her face seemed composed, but her eyes expressed a deep feeling of fear. She must be more nervous that I thought! So I sat back and relaxed as Bianca began to sing a soft, sultry tune:

I feel your fingers  
Cold on my shoulder  
Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine  
Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine.

At this point, Roland has appeared onstage is now walking towards Bianca, studying her intensely as she continued to sing:

At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
I am out of my mind  
I am out of control  
Full of feelings I can't define!

ROLAND:  
It's a sin with a name

BIANCA:  
Like a hand in a flame

ROLAND:  
And our senses proclaim

ROLAND/BIANCA:  
It's a dangerous game!

Roland is now unbearably close to Bianca, his lips only a centimeter away. I cross my legs nervously as Roland jerked his head away from Bianca as he sang in a deep voice:

A darker dream  
That has no ending  
That's so unreal  
You believe that it's true!  
A dance of death  
Out of a mystery tale  
The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do!  
Will the ghosts go away?

BIANCA:  
No . . .

ROLAND:  
Will she will them to stay?

BIANCA:  
No . . .

ROLAND:  
Either way, there's no way to win!

BIANCA:  
All I know is' I'm lost  
And I'm counting the cost  
My emotions are in a spin!  
I don't know who to blame . . .

ROLAND:  
It's a crime and a shame!  
  
BIANCA:  
But it's true all the same

ROLAND/BIANCA:  
It's a dangerous game!

Now they were both facing each other. Bianca's eyes were now filled with a fiery passion . . . a passion I've only gazed into before we make love! Her mouth was slightly open as if in anticipating a hot kiss any moment. I clenched my jaw and fought to control this new feeling of jealousy surging through my body. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I struggled to keep my eyes on both Roland and Bianca as they continued to sing together in unison while walking towards each other slowly:

No one speaks  
Not one word  
But what words are in our eyes!

BIANCA:  
Silence speaks . . .

ROLAND:  
Silence speaks!

BIANCA:  
Loud and clear . . .

ROLAND:  
Loud and clear!

ROLAND/BIANCA:  
All the words we don't want to hear!

All of the sudden, Roland jerks Bianca to him, holding her close in front of him. As they continue to sing they both begin to sensuously caress each other. Bianca reaches up to touch the side of his face as Roland feels Bianca's curves, neck, and chest. I look down for a split second before looking back up to hear the rest of the song. I couldn't help to fidget uncomfortably in my seat. Both of their voices continue the song in strong sexual tones:

At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine!

I am losing my mind  
I am losing control  
Fighting feelings I can't define!

BIANCA:  
It's a sin with a name

ROLAND:  
No remorse and no shame  
Fire, fury and flame!

BIANCA:  
Cos the devil's to blame!

ROLAND/BIANCA:  
And the angels proclaim . . . !

It becomes silent. Both Roland and Bianca's lips are a centimeter away. The silence grew uncomfortable until they half sang, half whispered the last line of the racy song:

ROLAND/BIANCA:  
It's a dangerous . . . game!

A violin began to play sweetly as Roland moves to the other side of Bianca's neck. He traces his lips on her neck as his hand turned her head by the chin. Then their lips met with fevered passion. I felt heat rise up my cheeks. Anger mixed in with jealousy rattled inside my brains. As the violin solo ended Roland swings his cape in front of him. The cape dropped to the ground, revealing that Roland has vanished. Bianca looks around dazed with a look of feigned remorse in her eyes.

Applause erupted from the audience. I clapped slowly while everyone else clapped in a fast, excited tempo. _Relax, Willy . . . it was just an act. Bianca was only acting. _My subconscious was right. I felt the jealousy fade away, but a little stayed in the pit of my stomach. Bianca curtsied and exited the stage.

_This is it, Willy. _I took a deep breath and stood up. "Good luck, Willy!" Arlene cheered on. Every single Bucket muttered a word of luck. I smirk and make my way towards backstage. I dodged a few performers here and there before I arrived at the attic door. As I reach for the doorknob I hear soft voices muttering on the other side. I raised my hand to knock, but I freeze as I recognized the voices to be Bianca and Roland.

I look around, trying to spot anyone who could be watching. When I spot no one I place my ear on the door. The conversation is fuzzy at first, but it becomes clear when Bianca's voice became a little loud and assertive.

"Why are you doing this to me, Bianca?"

"I'm not doing anything! I thought we already clarified that I'm in love with Willy, and I only like you as a friend."

"Oh, really? I don't think so."

"Why do you not think so?"

"The way we fought with the paint, the looks you gave me before we kissed . . ."

"The paint fight was just for fun, and the looks I gave you was called acting!"

"Oh, c'mon! Can you not feel this connection between us? How we feel for each other on the family thing?"

"Yes, I do feel it, but that does not mean I'm in love with you!"

Bianca's voice was now in a distressed tone. It doesn't take me long to figure out what the fight is about. I soundlessly turn the doorknob and crack open the door slowly. I peek inside. Bianca's back is to me, and Roland is standing right in front of her. I could've stopped their argument, but I was frozen in place, too intrigued and curious about this sticky situation. I continue to listen as Roland sighs.

"Do you know what I think?"

"Roland, please-"

"I think you're not giving me a chance because of Willy. You have this thing in your mind that tells you it's wrong to go with your heart because you're already involved. It makes sense not to cheat on someone you love, but you cheat yourself if you don't follow your heart."

"And how would you know what my heart says?" Bianca says with venomous anger.

"I don't know . . . but I'm going to find out."

Roland steps really close to Bianca. Bianca begins to back away, but Roland places his hands on her shoulders. "Just follow your heart," he whispers as he stares down upon her. My hands begin to quiver out of pure rage and jealousy. Roland dips down close to Bianca's face. His lips hover an inch away from Bianca's own.

I stand there, as time seems to slow down immensely. My breath becomes shallow as I wait in anticipation. The only thing I can hear is my heart pounding nervously. If Bianca stands up to him then I'll be okay . . . but if she kisses him . . . I don't know what I'll do.

_All I'd know is all that we've shared was for nothing._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Ah . . . the return of the Cliffhanger Express! WOOT! WOOT! Hehe . . . ! The song is from the musical Jekyll & Hyde. So what do you think Bianca will do? Please review! You would be extra awesome and spifftacular if you do!


	38. This Is Goodbye

peachy-pebbles- What are you talking about? Cliffhangers are healthy! YUM! And your killing me with anticipation of your drawing missy! lol I'm still rocking and waiting! (sits on floor and rocks)

Me and My Shadow- It would be AWESOME if I was the Queen of England. I'd probably make the UK a hell hole in 10 seconds flat, but at least I get all the jaffe cakes I want!

Starlight Enchantress- (pokes your eye) Ah-ha! Now you can only read with one eye! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lady Fae- Heh! You'll find out now won't ya? (snoopy dances)

SaintFan- This is as soon as I can get it without going insane! Hope you enjoy this update . . . Hehe! (snoopy dances)

Gi Xian- I think I wrote pretty carefully . . . either way it's still a doubled ended sword.

Fala Delacroix- If Bianca has no vagina then there will be no more sex scenes! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rawr! I LURF YA! (snoopy dances)

A/n: I am only going to say this once. Whatever happens in my story the **DESTINED** lovers will be happy. I'm saying this now b/c some people after they read this update may feel the urge to flame me . . . which you could go ahead flame me. Be my guest! The only catch is you will be ignored . . . not even acknowledged. And some of you may ask why I did this . . . I shall answer this now b/c it's very important to me and I don't want to repeat it. All of the events that has happened (or will happen) makes the theme, lesson, morale . . . whatever you want to call it more obvious, therefore has a stronger impact on the readers. I just can't read or write a stroy without a new acquired knowledge or deep thought.

Okay, with that said (hopefully I didn't scare ya'll off with my seriousness!) plz read on, and keep in mind my reasons for Bianca and Willy's choices throughout the rest of the story. Thank you!

**Chapter 38: This Is Goodbye**

Bianca let out a strangled, deep sigh. My eyes grew wide a Roland lunged quickly at her, placing his lips on top of hers. Bianca jumps back from shock, but her lips are still on his. Her shoulders relax and she wraps her arms around his neck, responding vigorously to his kiss.

I hear my heart shatter. Tears spill down my cheeks. The marriage proposal I had planned is now demolished from my mind. I can't control my breath. I watch them, paralyzed to the spot, unable to look away from the hurtful sight. _How could she do this to me?_

I see Bianca's eyes open in the mirror's reflection. Our eyes meet for a split second until Bianca jerks away from Roland. I regain feeling of my legs and quickly run away from the door. I hear the door swing open and Bianca's pleas behind me. "Willy! Please stop! I can explain!" I shake my head as I continue to run away from the woman who I thought loved me as much as I loved her.

The Buckets try to stop me, but I shove right through them to the exit door. I unlock the Great Glass Elevator and stalk in. As the elevator began to glide through the air I look down to see Bianca waving helplessly on the ground. I ignore her as I set off for home.

I crumble up into a ball in one of the corners in the elevator. _I thought she loved me . . . I actually trusted her, and now look what happens? I'm tossed aside like a candy wrapper! _I hold my head between my hands waiting for tears . . . but instead I feel anger flush my cheeks. The only way I've ever settled this much anger and pain was by getting rid of the source.

_Then that's how I'll feel better_, I thought darkly. If I get rid of the source of pain I'll feel better. A plan began to set itself up in my head. I smile grimly as the elevator landed in the factory inside the main hallway. The doors open with a light ding sound. I stalk out and walk to my room. It is there I will wait for her and my plan will be set into action. _She broke my heart. Now it's my turn to break hers . . . _

-------------------------------------------------

_Oh, what have I done?_

I stood there watching the Great Glass Elevator levitate in the air, far and away from me. Willy has just seen me kiss Roland. _What was I thinking? _I feel like I've betrayed him. "I did betray him," I said quietly as I lean against the wall outside the alley. All of my emotions are now really in a spin.

"Bianca?"

"Go away, Roland."

"Bianca . . . It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" I yell at him. "It's my fault I broke Willy's heart. And it's also your fault for coming on to me when I made it perfectly clear that I was happy where I was!"

"That's bullshit! You know you liked the kiss and felt something between us!"

I didn't argue with that. There was this sensation of familiarity with Roland. But I didn't care for that now. All I care about is Willy.

"We will carry on this conversation tomorrow. Right now, I need to see Willy."

"I understand," Roland says sadly. I push him aside as I go back in The Red Rat. I've never been filled with so much anger, anxiety, and fear all at once . . . it's too overwhelming! I was especially fearful . . . Who knows what will happen now? And no matter what the results are they won't be easy to take.

I go back up to the attic and change into my light blue dress and stockings with dark blue stars. I meet my family at the exit of The Red Rat. "What happened?" Arlene asked as soon as we set off towards the factory. "Arlene, I really don't want to talk about it right now," I answer back firmly. Arlene gives me a concerned look. "Whatever it is made Willy really upset. I've never seen such a look of despair on his face," she says before dropping the subject.

This didn't help me feel better. I walked home in total silence, fearing what is to come. As we entered the factory I couldn't help to notice that the atmosphere felt gloomy. The main hallway was dimly lit. Everyone went to bed while I just stood there in the silent hallway, literally feeling cold from the sudden tragic turn of events.

I can hear the echo of my footsteps as I walk down towards Willy's room. I knock on the door . . . no answer. So I open the door. The dim light from the hallway revealed Willy to be sitting at his desk. His face is hidden from me. I silently walk in and close the door behind me. His room was completely dark. I turn on one lamp to dimly light the room. Willy didn't budge. I have no idea what's going through his head right now, but I slowly walked towards him till I'm right behind him. I waited until I swallowed, fighting back the pain in my voice as I spoke.

"I'm so sorry."

It was a soft tremble of a whisper. I don't think Willy even heard me. The silence stretched on until I felt all of my excuses escape from my lips. "Willy, it didn't mean anything. Roland confused me. He made up all these excuses until my emotions were whirling. If you could just listen to me I-"

"Save the incredible acting, Bianca," Willy said with piercing venom. Tears fell down my cheek. "Acting?" I inquired.

"You may have loved me once, but when you met Roland you fell in love with him and made up a plan to steal some of my recipes and sell it to my rivals to make money while leaving me alone, enjoying the company of your young lover."

Several moments went by. I couldn't speak nor breathe. I opened my mouth, trying to say something, anything! _But nothing came out. How could he believe I would do such a horrible thing! And where did he get such a stupid assumption? _I felt, even heard my heart break, crumbling up into dust. I didn't know how to shield myself from this pain. I couldn't handle. Then my horrendous pain was pushed aside as anger came burning bright and hot.

"How dare you!" I scream out as I reach over to turn him around. Willy's face is as hard as stone. His eyes reflected the anger in mine. "How can you think that I would do such a thing! That I would betray you in such a horrible fashion!" I seethed at him.

Willy roared hoarsely as he sat up from his chair. "Why else would you've kissed him back? The looks you gave him during the paint fight and your duet? You fell in love and decided to use me by pretending to love me during the last month! And when I was at my most vulnerable you would betray me and run off with that asshole! Tell me, did you secretly think that the sex was dismal? Just couldn't stand to sleep with some weirdo like me? Or maybe you enjoy the obscene? Well, you've had your fill! And your declarations of love sound so real! It really let me my guard down. You're an exceptional actress!"

He finished his little speech, breathing raggedly. I felt like sobbing, but I sucked it up. I wanted to die at this moment. Willy believes I've betrayed him in a much bigger fashion than kissing Roland. "I may have betrayed you, but not like that!"

"Yeah right!"

"I didn't! What you saw was a moment of stupidity from me. I was tricked . . ."

Willy laughed. "A trick? The only trick I saw was your devious plan!"

"Where did you hear about this devious plan?"

"That doesn't matter! All I know is my heart is broken and you are a whore and a liar! You do not love me!"

"There is no devious plan! I say I love you because I do . . . and the sex wasn't dismal. It was beautiful because I was with you." I reach over to touch his face, but he jerks back like I was going to burn him. I draw back my hand and look down at my feet. "I'm neither a whore nor an actress . . . I'm Bianca, the woman who loves you . . . and I'm just . . . so . . . sorry."

I break down into tears. I feel my knees drop down to the ground as I curl up, crying loudly. I hid my face behind my hands. As I sobbed I hear Willy walk towards his bed. I took ragged breaths as I continued crying, not able to stop the tears flowing down my cheeks. Willy has accused me of the most horrible things without any evidence to prove them right, and has called me a whore and a liar. And yet I couldn't bear to think of leaving him after all of his slander.

My sobbing stops as I hear Willy silently weeping. I look over to see Willy hunched over on the edge of his bed. His arms are resting on his knees while his hands cover his face, his hair hiding his profile from view. I wipe my tears away and crawl over to his side like a wounded puppy. I reach up and pull his hair behind his ear. Willy withdrew violently. His eyes are red and puffy from his tears. I jerk my hands back as my face crumbles up. I turn away from him as I choke back more tears.

"Does this mean we're over? Is all that we had just going to be forgotten?" I ask calmly after I regain my voice. Even though my face was turned away I could sense his gaze upon me as his tension began to roar in my ears. I just sat on the floor, mentally exhausted and my eyes aching from the tears that have been shed. I silently waited for an answer.

Willy is also silent, but I hear him pick himself up off his bed. He walks over to me until I see his shoes at my knees. I slowly meet his gaze above me. Instead of seeing anger I meet a melancholic gaze in the depths of his violet eyes. He offers his hands and continues to stare at me sadly for a second before pulling me into a tight embrace.

I hug back vigorously, not wanting to let go. Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes. My eyes snap open as I feel Willy caress my curves while softly kissing my neck. His hands unzip my dress. "Willy . . ." I say urgently, but Willy doesn't seem to hear as he pulls the dress off. He continues to undress me. I don't want it to end like this, but I begin to undress him while kissing his lips passionately. My mind screams out to stop, but my heart and body can't seem to hear as I'm being stripped down.

We are now bare and Willy pulled me back into another tight embrace. Pleasure shot through us as our skin touched. Willy pulls me into a hard kiss, pushing me back onto the bed. He presses my back into the bed, letting his weight pin me down. His hands lifted my legs around his waist and adjusted my hips. I was paralyzed by pleasure to register any thought of reality.

He swiftly entered me, our cries of pleasure making that savory medley I love so much. Our bodies moved across each other until climax came. Willy lay down beside me breathing raggedly. I sat up trying to think about what happened, before a single thought could happen Willy moved on top of me. His lips worked across my mouth as his hands mingled around my hips. His lips moved down my body slowly, kissing my flesh with hot lips, lingering on my breasts, continuing down my navel, until his mouth and tongue gently took me between my thighs.

I gasped out, shattering from the raw and tragic pleasure. I clutched his shoulders as tears leaked down my cheeks. He left my pleasure only half done as he came back up my body. I caressed his chest and face as he mounted me again. Our eyes met. His eyes clarified what I feared.

My body joined with his and we clung together in his dim room, neither of us making a sound except for our ragged breaths and quiet gasps of pleasure as he thrust deep inside me.

It is there that we made love all night. Every time climax came Willy would get off of me, making me think we were done until he pulls me back, taking me again and again . . . over and over . . . I lost track how many times we've made love, but the unspoken massage was clear behind it all.

_This is goodbye._

----------------------------------------------

A/n: Plz review and tell me your thoughts and feelings about the sudden turn of the plot. And as I said before flames will be ignored. And no review can never be too late! I don't care if you just now caught up with the updates. REVIEW!


	39. The Cold Letter

peachy-pebbles- (bows) Thank you! That was exactly what I was trying to get across in that chappie. And yes, Roland is unsavory, but you'll find out why later on . . . Hehe! And Willy shall explain himself fully later on too! And I still can't wait for the drawing! (continues to rock on floor while sipping on some espresso)

lauren- TRUST ME! It will be happy at the very end. And I thank you for commenting on my sex scenes. They are very important to me! Where else do we see the real love between those two? lol

Fala Delacroix- No cutting off her vagina missy! We'll need it for later! lol And Willy will explain himself soon enough. And I must warn you . . . my russian sleeves are only just warming up! Mwahahahahahaha! (snoopy dances)

bobdafrog- Aww. Yes, it is sad . . . it will only get sadder. (hands you a box of tissues)

SaintFan- Your imaginary friend sounds interesting . . . and really insane! lol Hehe . . . tweaked . . . that's such a funny word XD

the daily blabbity- Don't die! They will be together . . . soon . . . enough . . . some time . . . :-D

A/n: Ya'll seemed to take the shocking chappie very well. YAY! (snoopy dances) And I'm warning you now . . . it's not going to get better anytime soon. When I said they'll be happy at the end of the story I literally meant at the END of the story (like the last few chappies will be happy). With that said please read on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: The Cold Letter**

_Throughout the night, I took her, over and over again. I just wanted a few moments of bliss in her arms one last time._

I contemplate in bed. It's early morning; the sun is still hiding before it must rise for the day. The sleeping form of Bianca lies beside me. My little plan has worked. I've created this crazy concept of Bianca betraying me, only pretending to love me to steal my recipes for money. She fell hard into my trap, and I swear could've heard her heart shatter.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I silently cried. I still loved Bianca, but when someone breaks your heart you must get rid of them. I held my ground on this. My mind kept telling me this was foolish and childish . . . then I would remind myself that I'm Willy Wonka, the king of childishness.

Bianca asked if our love was to be forgotten. I would not . . . could not ever forget her no matter how hard I would try. I just needed to indulge myself in her love one last time before letting her go. So I took her in my arms and in my bed. I buried my face in between her shoulder and neck, making love to her for what seemed like forever, memorizing her cries, her curves, the arch of her back, the flutter of her eyes, her soft heat . . . it was goodbye.

Every time I thought I was done with her I would pull her back, wanting to hold onto her a bit longer. I've fallen in love with this woman, her touches, her words, her smile, and her acceptance of me . . . all of me . . . bringing me back to life after living half of my life alone. And now . . . even though it hurts to let her go, it will benefit me to get rid of my source of pain. I don't think I could look at her without being reminded of my heartbreak.

As I took her repeatedly I promised myself to end it as soon as I woke up. The images of Bianca throughout the night plagued my mind as I got up to get ready. I get dressed in my normal attire and begin to write a letter addressed to Bianca. I wrote my final farewell, making sure that my words would crush her, making her believe all our love will soon be forgotten and that I'm done with her.

_This can't be goodbye_, a voice said in the back of my mind. I stop writing my letter for a second, quieting my restlessly mind. It would not relent. _The only reason you're doing this is because this is the only way you've coped with pain . . . cold-hearted revenge. You still love her._

"No, I don't," I said softly under my breath. My mind was unyielding. _You're lying to yourself. Stop now before it's too late. _I shook my head and continued my letter. After I signed it I folded it up and put Bianca's name on it. As I placed the cruel letter onto my pillow beside Bianca's silent form, my mind made on final plea . . .

_You're making a mistake._

I stare down upon Bianca. I tried to remember all the happy times we had, but the image of Roland kissing her passionately, and her returning that kiss just as passionately was all I could see. I growl in a low tone. "No, I'm not."

I grab my cane and top hat. As I walked towards the door I had the sudden inclination to look at my desk. It was there that the engagement ring sat at, sparkling at me, as if taunting me about its uselessness. I grab it roughly off the desk. I examine it as I did while waiting for Bianca to come home last night. With a feeling of remorse I pocketed the ring, not feeling the urge to get rid of it as soon as possible.

I leave my room. Not only do I leave my room, but also I leave my only love with cruel words as farewell. As I walked away I tried my best to ignore the pain of leaving Bianca . . . only to reassure myself that the pain will soon be gone.

* * *

I wake up feeling like I'm spiraling down an endless abyss. I would say lat night was incredible, but given the current circumstances it was bitter. _Why couldn't he have just let me go? _I thought as flashes of our endless love making popped into my head. Although the sex was great as always . . . it reminded me of what we had and made it hard to let go of that love.

I look over, hoping to see Willy beside me with a smile on his face. To my disappointment the only thing keeping me company is a letter. Half of me expected that, but the other half wished it were Willy keeping me company. I felt the empty space where Willy would be lying down . . . the sheets are cold.

Carefully, I pick up the letter. The elegant curly writing was addressed to me. I wipe stray tears away from my eyes as I sat up in bed. My heart pleads for the letter to be a cry for forgiveness. So with a little bit of hope I open the letter and begin to read what Willy has to say about us:

_This is my last goodbye. You have been a great lover, Bianca. You've showed me a new world and pleasure I could never imagine. Now I crave a little bit more variety in my bed. You broke my heart and I let you go. I hope you will find happiness with your new young lover, and that I will be in your heart and thoughts. You, on the other hand, will never be thought of ever again._

_Farewell,_

_Willy Wonka _

His words seem to jump out and choke me. I don't think your heart can literally break, but a cold clutching pain form in my chest. My hands begin to shake as I felt the bile slither up my throat. I tumble onto the floor as I journey over to the bathroom.

After all the bile was gone and flushed I lie down on the bathroom floor. I want to cry, but my eyes are dry, unable to produce any tears. All of my tears were shed during the night while Willy made love to me. That letter added insult to injury.

All of the sudden, my mourning over a lost love was replaced by seething anger. _He still thinks I'm in love with that jerk! That's the only reason he's pushing me away! How could he think that against my own word? _Then I recollected his words from the letter that was still clutched in my hand. I unfold the crumpled paper. I reread the harsh letter until I was consumed by one in particular phrase Willy had the nerve to write.

_I hope you will find happiness with your new young lover, and that I will be in your heart and thoughts. You, on the other hand, will never be thought of ever again._

This boiled my blood. _How dare he think that he can forget me while I'm not allowed to forget him! _I shred the letter and get up off the floor. _Two can play this game! _I grab one of Willy's robes and put it on as I stalked out of his bedroom. I enter my room and rip open my closet. I slip on a simple black dress with matching black stockings and flats. Then I quickly freshen up by brushing my hair. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and itchy. My face is paler than usual. So I decide to wash my face and see if that helps. It did a little . . . but my eyes gave away my recent heartbreak.

After I'm done freshening myself I go out to find Emmy. I find her playing in her room. "Hey Mummy! What's the matter?" Emmy asks curiously. I pull out her suitcase and begin to pack her clothes. "We need to go Emmy."

"Go? Go where?"

"Away from here."

"But why?" Emmy's eyes begin to well up with tears. I sigh and walk over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Look . . . I know it's cruel to tear you away from all of your wonderful home and toys, but . . . if we stay here any loner it will be harder to forget."

"Forget what?"

I close my eyes, bracing myself to find the right words. "Mr. Wonka does not love me anymore."

Emmy is silent for a moment, but then nods. "I understand," she said in a raspy voice. With that said she helps me pack her bags. After her clothes, toiletries, and favorite toys were packed I take her back to my room. I find my suitcase and begin to pack my own clothes.

"You're all dressed in black," Emmy stated bluntly. "Did someone die?"

"No one died . . . but something of mine did." I place my hand at my heart. Then an idea popped into my head. _If Willy got to say his last goodbye then I can do the same. _I took out all the dresses Willy bought me and carried them into Willy's bedroom, throwing them down onto his bed. Quickly following that is all the jewelry, including the sapphire earrings.

Next I go into his closet to find some black sheets. I pull them out and begin my genius plan. After all was set I went back to my room to finish packing. "Are you all set, Emmy?" I ask as I zip my suitcase up. "Yeah," Emmy answered sadly. I'm so proud of Emmy to understand why we must leave, but it really hurts to see her sad after all the trouble we went through to find happiness here.

We exit the factory. We stood there in front of the gate, looking back at our happy home. _It's_ _been really great living here. _I won't admit that I'll miss Willy, the first man I've ever loved, but I will miss my home and family.

"So, Mummy, where are we off to now?"

"The only other home we have . . . The Red Rat."

* * *

A/n: This chappie is a little short, but the next one will be much longer. Hopefully, this chappie kind of cleared up some confusion. If not the later chappies will set you on track. Now be good little readers and REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more I feel happy and want to update faster! MEOW!


	40. Her Last Goodbye

Fala Delacroix- Her vagina shall be useful! I promise! Zavtra lyuboi men'she snezhinki!

SaintFan- Oh, thank you! I thought I made Willy's letter to harsh . . . oh well! And I'm sorry to hear that your friend's brother has been driving him crazy. Maybe some coffee or vodka could help! Never hurt to try! Mwahahahahaha!

Me and My Shadow- Heh! Keep your pillow by your side during the next chappie. It'll be useful!

Gi Xian- Willy's punishment is letting Bianca go. He doesn't feel it yet, but when he does . . . BAM! He'll want to be beaten!

peachy-pebbles- Aww. I'm being worshiped! lol Willy let get some sense slapped into him soon . . . And how's the drawing coming along? I would've asked earlier, but I got caught up in some stuff.

A/n: (pounces on current readers) I'M BACK! (throws a big party) Oh God! I've missed updating so much! I'm so sorry about the delay. A school project and the sudden death of my aunt last tuesday took away all of my writing time. But I'm back! And I will be for a little while . . . I hope . . . (shifts eyes) Anywayz! Here's the long awaited chappie! YAY! (plays the banjo)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: Her Last Goodbye**

"Hey Bianca! You don't look so hot . . . what's the matter?"

"I feel like I've died, but I can't stop walking among the living."

I push past Titania and enter The Red Rat. Emmy wasn't too far behind me. "What? I don't understand, Bianca," Titania muttered softly. I just ignore her comment as I make my way up to the attic. It is there that I meet Ewan and Letta. They were both fighting over something (probably about the color of a certain custom), but they both freeze at the sight of me.

"Oh, my God, Bianca! You look horrible!"

"You look like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over your 'ead!"

I drop my suitcase at my feet. Without a word I find a chair and take a seat. All of what's happened to me has made me exhausted and lifeless. Emmy puts down her suitcase and sits on the floor, silently crying. Titainia comes in and refuses to cease her questions.

"Bianca, it's quite obvious that you're devastated."

"Usually Titania is wrong because she's blond-"

"Hey!" Titania objects, but Ewan continues.

"But she's right this time. You were so happy yesterday! And now you look like a zombie! I can't believe Willy let you walk out like this!"

I felt my face crumble at the mention of his name. Ewan notices this. "Uh-oh . . . this has something to do with Willy doesn't it?" I nod and cover my face. I felt Titania's arms wrap around me, cooing me to calm down. "What did he do?" Ewan asked. I wipe my eyes and begin to answer, but Letta cuts me off. "I think I'll take Emmy to go wash her face." I nod my understanding and let her take Emmy downstairs.

"Okay, first thing first . . . who broke up with who?" Ewan clarified.

"Willy . . . broke up . . . with . . ." I couldn't finish the sentence. My tears began to fall down my cheeks. Titania pats my back with sentiment. "Why would he ever do that?" Titania asked skeptically. I clear my throat and begin to retell what happened, starting from the little kiss I shared with Roland. After my retelling is over Ewan and Titania's eyes are as wide as saucers. "Wow . . . I can't believe it."

"Yeah . . . you two made love all night?"

Titania smacks Ewan's shoulder hard. "I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about Willy's accusation! Where did he get such a crazy idea?"

"Believe me, Titainia, I've been asking that same question all night."

"That's really low of Willy to leave you . . . and have pity break-up sex! That shit hurts!"

"No, really Ewan?" I said sarcastically. I surprisingly feel a lot better now that let out all of my sadness and anger. It feels like a long, refreshing dip in a poll after a long walk in the world's hottest desert. "So, here I am now . . . homeless once more. I knew I couldn't live there without being reminded of that hurt I felt as I read that cold letter."

"Yeah . . . you know you can stay with me as long as you like."

"Really? Emmy too?"

"Of course!"

"I didn't know you had an apartment, Titania."

"I don't . . . I live here."

"Where is your room?"

"Where the basement is suppose to be!"

"Aww . . . thanks." I give Titania a hug. Even though my world came crashing down last night I know that I'll have my friends to help pick up the pieces from my heartbreak. "I can't help thinking that it's also half of Roland's fault," Ewan muttered. I grimace at the mere thought of Roland. As I got to thinking about it . . . it really was partly his fault! He's probably the one who told Willy that ridiculous fib!

At that moment, Letta came back up with a happy Emmy. "Hey, Letta . . . do you think you could tell me where Roland lives?" Ewan and Titania look at me surprised, but Letta grabs a spare piece of paper and writes down his address. "'Ere you go," she murmurs as she hands it to me. "Bianca, what do you think you're doing?" Ewan asks suspiciously.

"I'm going to give Roland a big piece of my mind. Do you mind watching Emmy while I'm gone?" All three of them shake their heads. I kneel down to Emmy's level. "Now, you be a good girl while I'm gone, okay? I won't be gone long." Emmy nods and gives me a hug and kiss.

"Hey, Bianca?"

I look back at Titania's plea. "Yes?"

"Give him hell!"

"And a swift kick to the balls!" Ewan adds.

I couldn't help to give a little smirk. "Don't worry . . . I will."

* * *

I slam my hands down upon the blasted machine that makes the meal gum . . . or would if it wasn't being such a spaz! I've had no success at work today. I can't think straight. I'm currently trying to fix the meal gum machine because it's been going haywire since this morning . . . and so far no luck. 

I tighten a bolt and turn the machine on. It sputters to life, and for a split second I thought I fixed it . . . instead it dies and squirts tomato soup on my face. Before I could stop myself I snap. I scream at the top of my lungs and begin to throw anything I could get my hands on. I hear the Oompa Loompas squeal and run away from my little tantrum.

I stop throwing things when I stumble on the ground. I've made a complete mess of the Inventing Room, but I feel a lot better now that my anger has been taken out (or should I say thrown out?). My breath was still ragged, so I reach into my coat pocket and take out the engagement ring that was meant for Bianca. I take in all the sweet memories of Bianca's laugh and smile . . . how they would make me feel all lightheaded. Now that I look at it . . . the memories are bittersweet because I can't feel that sensation anymore.

_I don't understand . . . what is wrong with me? _I thought to myself as tears formed in my eyes. _I got rid of the source of my pain . . . why do I still feel like I'm empty and hurt?_

_You know you've made a mistake . . . and you miss her._

Before my mind could go on I replace the ring in my pocket. I've calmed down immensely. Deciding that it's useless to carry on with work I clean my face and retire from work for the day. I take the boat back to the Chocolate Room. Just as I stepped out of the pink boat, Arlene and Charlie rush towards me.

"Is Bianca with you?" Arlene asks desperately.

"And Emmy?" Charlie adds in just as desperate.

I look at both of them confused. "No . . . I haven't seen them since this morning. Why would they be with me?"

"Because both of them are gone," they said in perfect unison. I arch my eyebrow. "Gone?" I asked skeptically. _Surely, Bianca didn't go without a word of . . ._

"Yes! Gone! Both of their rooms are lacking of their belongings and themselves!" Arlene says exasperated.

I quickly push past then and run out of the Chocolate Room. First, I investigate Emmy's room. It's as desolate as a desert. Everything is gone except for a few toys. I rush over to Bianca's room, and as I feared it's also just as desolate.

_Did you actually think she would stay after how you treated her?_

"Shut up," I mutter to myself. I had to hand it to my conscious though. I don't know why I'm shocked about Bianca's disappearance. _It's fine with me. This just makes it easier to forget her_, I tell myself as I open my bedroom door.

My body freezes in place just outside my bedroom door. Everything that I ever bought for Bianca is on my bed; dresses, her sapphire earrings . . . everything. I walk up slowly to my bed. I pick up one of the dresses, and before I could stop myself I smell the soft fabric. _Raspberries and coffee. _The scent makes me feel warm all over. I register what I just did and slam the dress down. _I know why she did this . . . she's making it harder for me to forget her! Well . . . it's not going to work!_

That's when I notice another peculiar thing. What looked like my black sheets from my closet are covering my windows. I remember learning what that means, but it's usually . . . I check that bathroom and just as I suspected a black sheet is covering the entire mirror. There is also a black sheet over my full-length mirror in the closet. I cry bitterly at her clever last goodbye, taunting me as the symbol of death.

_The death of Bianca's heart . . .

* * *

_

A/n: Finally Willy internally admits that he's made a terrible mistake! Hmm . . . I hope Bianca uses the bazooka on Roland. Wait a minute! I'm the author of this damn story! I could do that . . . and you, dear faithful readers, will find out what happens when Bianca becomes face to face with Roland in the next chappie!


	41. Mistakes

SaintFan- Yes . . . Willy is a dolt. And the chappies will be sad for a while, but that's okay! You love me! (shifts eyes) Right? (hides behind chair)

sparrowed- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

LA Suka- They shall be together soon . . . it's just going to take a LONG while before they realize they belong together.

kianna sparrow- Aww! Thank you! It's nice to hear that my romance is actually romantic-ish!

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- Yes, Willy is finally suffering. And what makes you think she'll kill Roland, hmm? lol You're in for a surprise!

Gi Xian- Ha! Choclate indeed . . . how ironic! And Roland should choke on his own balls. What do you think? That should be less tasty!

peachy-pebbles- (hugs back) Aww. I still can't wait! (chains self to computer) I'll wait forever for your drawing! lol Gonads . . . it's such a funny word!

A/n: I'm so sry for the delay in updating. Make-up work for school was a bitch! The only reason why I'm updating now is b/c I've been sick for the past two days with nothing to do. So I thought why not update: D And here I am! Updates should be faster now that marching band season is ending. I hope so! ANYWAYZ! Here is the chappie you've been waiting for!

**

* * *

Chapter 41: Mistakes**

"Okay . . . what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I wiped my eyes greedily. Arlene walks into my room, examining all the black sheets and Bianca's clothes on my bed. "First you ran out of The Red Rat distraught, and then Bianca mysteriously disappears the day after. Now I see you alone crying your eyes out!"

I sniff and look at her, meeting her serious gaze. I pick myself up off of the floor, straightening my clothes as I did so. "I killed Bianca's heart," I whispered. Arlene's face was now contorted in confusion. I motion for her to sit beside me on the edge of my bed. She obliges and takes a seat silently.

As I begin to reencounter the events of yesterday I take out the engagement ring, fondling it with my finger nervously. I tell her about how I caught Bianca kissing Roland, enraging me with revenge. Then I falsely accused her of infidelity and made love to her all night, not wanting to forget her just yet, and then leaving her with a cold letter as my last goodbye.

I finish my story as tears leaked silently down my cheeks. Arlene sits unmoving with a contemplating look on her face. A thunderous silence overcame the room as we both sat quietly. Finally, Arlene sighs and looks at me questioningly.

"If you didn't want to let her go . . . why did you?" she simply asked. I open my mouth and began to explain . . . but nothing came out. _Why did I let her go? _I close my mouth as I began to think upon it. After I cleared my head and though about it I answered Arlene slowly so she could understand my logic.

"I let her go because she caused me pain by betraying my love. The only way I know how to deal with that kind of hurt is by letting it go of it. I did the exact same thing when I ran away from home . . . and when I closed my factory because there were spies working under my nose. They betrayed me . . . so I disposed of them. So I disposed of Bianca . . . it was a little harder, but I did it . . . And now I feel as if I've been shred into pieces. This isn't how I'm supposed to feel . . ."

Arlene's eyes are glazed over with tears. "How could you be so childish?" she asked rhetorically. She covers her face and begins to cry. I try to wrap my arm around her shoulders, but she flinched away. "Obviously, what you're feeling now is guilt. Even though Bianca made a mistake she didn't deserve to be pushed away," Arlene clarified. I nod my understanding. "Yes . . . but what do I do now that I've lost my only love?"

"You could do one of two things," Arlene says while standing up.

"And what is that?"

"You could go and find Bianca, and beg for her forgiveness . . . or you could do what my family had to do when she married Ralph . . . learn to live without her."

With that said Arlene leaves the room. I am left alone with my thoughts. I lie back in bed, gathering up all of Bianca's clothes for warmth. Her scent surrounds me instantly, making my head feel light. I breathe in deeply, savoring her scent until I burst out crying, realizing this is the only shred of memory I'll ever have of her.

_What I did was right logically, but logic has now made me feel lonelier that I did before I found the Oompa Loompas to keep me company.

* * *

_

"Hey Bianca! C'mon in!"

Roland's attitude is very cheery. I wanted to smack him for acting like everything is normal. Hesitantly, I step inside his cozy apartment, restraining myself from hitting his handsome features. He closes the door behind me.

I examine the apartment. It's very clean and small. Roland is making espresso in the kitchen. That's when I notice that he's wearing horizontal stripped pajama pants and no shirt. I feel my cheek blush in embarrassment. "Um . . . Roland?" I call out softly. Roland turns around at the sound of my voice. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course not! The bathroom is right over there." He points to a door right beside the front door. I quickly rush into the tiny room, closing the door softly behind me. Lifting up the toilet seat I try to discreetly throw up. After I'm done I flush the toilet and begin to wash my face at the sink.

As I was scooping up water with my hands and splashing it on my face I caught a glimpse of something hidden behind the toilet. I turn off the tap and take a closer look at the hidden object. I recognize it to be the toolbox Roland had when I ran into him yesterday. Listening back to make sure Roland is still busy with the espresso I take the toolbox out from behind the toilet.

I open the toolbox. Everything in the box seemed normal from the nuts and bolts to the screwdrivers. I poke around in it to make sure there's nothing hiding under all the tolls, but I find nothing suspicious. Disappointed I close the box. As I begin to put it back in its place I notice a corner pf paper poking out of the box.

_That's strange . . . I didn't see any piece of paper before._

I open the box back up, and see that the paper is coming from behind a hidden panel on the roof of the lid. I carefully slip it out and unfold the paper. My eyes grow wide. It's a blueprint of Willy's factory. Certain rooms were circled in pen. I notice that there is more than one blueprint and look at them. These papers held every exact detail of Willy's factory . . . even all the rooms that were underground!

Fear begins to creep up my throat. My hands began to shake as I folded the papers and put them back in the toolbox. I slide the toolbox in its place and sat still on the floor, rocking back and forth as tears leaked down my cheeks. _Roland is a stalker! He's probably been using these tools to sneak inside to spy on me!_

I wipe the tears from my face, and get up off the floor. I wash my face to hide that I was crying. When I seem presentable I open the door as I mentally prepare myself to confront Roland. I get quite a scare when I open the door. I almost ran into Roland, who was right outside the door.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you were okay."

"I'm fine . . ." I said quietly, trying to hide my fear of him.

"You're just in time for espresso!"

He holds out a cup of the hot, black liquid. I stare at it as if I've never heard of the substance. "No, thank you," I say firmly as I push the cup away from me. I skirt away from Roland, heading towards anywhere as long as it was far away from him. "Not in the mood for coffee, eh?" he asked. I didn't answer. I hear him sigh and put the espresso down on a nearby table. "What's wrong, Bianca? You're acting like you are mad at me."

"Oh, but I am mad at you!"

"Why?"

I look at him venomously. _How dare he act like he didn't have anything to do with this! _"Don't you _dare _act innocently around me, Roland."

"I'm not!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what's happened between Willy and me!"

"Oh . . . he broke up with ya, didn't he?"

I scowl and nod. "He broke up with me because he thinks that I was having an affair with you." I point at him. "He thought I was going to betray him by stealing some of his inventions and leaving him to be happy and rich with you! Tell me, Roland . . . where would he get such a crazy idea? Hmm?"

Roland stood there frozen with a confused sparkle in his eyes. He furrowed his brow in thought before he answered. "I don't-"

"He couldn't have made it up himself!" I yelled at him. "It's your fault for making him leave me because of your slander!"

"First of all, I didn't spread any slander. Second, it's not my entire fault! You didn't have to kiss me!"

"I told you I was spoken for, but you had to push yourself on me until you tricked me!"

"I did not trick you! I only followed my heart because I felt this connection between us!"

"Bullshit!"

"I don't think the connection between us is bullshit. I know you know you've felt it . . ." Roland says suggestively.

I sigh. "I don't deny we have a connection, but it certainly is not a feeling of attraction! We've had the same pain in the past . . . that's it! I don't love you!"

"Then why did you kiss me?" he asked skeptically.

"You confused my feelings! Your talk of a "connection" . . . and silly me started to believe it!"

"Now that's bullshit! Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"You think I would give you a chance after what you've done and what I've found?"

"What have you found?" Roland asks curiously.

"I found some blueprints of Willy's factory in your toolbox." I point to the bathroom. "Why do you have blueprints of my home I used to live in?"

Roland looks at me shocked. He opens and closes his mouth, looking like a fish out of water. I really caught him off guard. He takes a deep breath. "You found the blueprints?" he asked quite calmly.

"Yes . . . I found them. And I couldn't help to notice that my room, Willy's room, the Chocolate Room, and a number of other rooms were circled with pen! I can't help to feel that you're stalking me!"

Roland looks down at his feet. I couldn't tell what expression was on his face, but this was an indication of his evil deeds. "How could you go so low? I expected better from you. I thought you were a good person . . . and now I can't help to feel that I should have never met you. How could you be so stupid?"

Roland looked up at me with a dark look in his eyes. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Roland steps up close in front of me. At first he just stares at me, closely examining my face. Then all of the sudden he swings his hand, striking my left cheek. I feel myself fall backwards onto the floor at his feet. I clutch my bruised cheek, feeling it pulsate painfully. You could just imagine the shock I was feeling right now taking over my body. I look up at Roland in horror. He was staring down at me with a menacing stare. A sickening smirk was upon his lips.

"I've been waiting to hit you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

* * *

A/n: (gasps) Weren't expecting that now did ya? lol I feel so evil inside! Well, tell me your thoughts about this chappie! 


	42. The Real Devious Plan

SaintFan- (steps away from chair) Yay! I'm not dead! lol Hmm . . . I never thought I could write something that was angsty! I shall keep the gun beside me until Bianca can use it. It should be very soon!

Fala Delacroix- Aww, poor belochka! I left you speechless! Wow indeed! I think you'll get a kick outta this chappie. lol

Radina- Without Roland there wouldn't be anyone to hate! lol He is very unsavory, isn't he? He's about to become more of an arse in this chappie. (winks)

bobdafrog- De ja vu indeed. And you spelled it right! (claps) And yes, Bianca could have done that . . . but then there would be no interesting plot! And Bianca was already a little crazy b/c of stupid Willy. Oh well . . . that's how show business goes!

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- I had a feeling it was you, Shadow . . . I mean Arisu-chan . . . (looks confuzzled) Anywayz! What happens next is just as shocking as the last chappie . . . maybe even more!

peachy-pebbles- (gives CPR) Ha! You didn't die! lol It was shocking wasn't it? And Bianca can be gullible sometimes, but she was also a little bit out of it . . . couldn't blame her! And there will of course be more suspense . . . it's what I do best!

A/n: Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm back with another update! (bows) I apologize ahead b/c this chappie is a little short, but a very necessary one! Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: The Real Devious Plan**

I stare up at the monster named Roland Parker with wide eyes. My shock seemed to numb the pain on my left cheek. Roland continues to smirk as he sighs deeply.

"You're a lot smarter than I thought you would be . . . I personally thought I would surprise you a bang! But that doesn't matter now . . . just as long as you're mine."

"What exactly are you talking about?" I asked softly, still too shocked to run away.

"You see, Bianca . . . I've been secretly watching you for the past three months. You seemed so perfect . . . so perfect to where I had to beat you around. I now see why your ex-husband liked you . . . such a vulnerable woman."

"How do you know about Ralph?" I ask suspiciously. Roland pauses for a moment, eyeing me with a contemplative look.

"The tabloids were helpful," he finally answers. I'm not too convinced about his resources, but I let him continue. "There was only one flaw in the plan that has already formed in my head . . . a flaw by the name of Willy Wonka. But I quickly look over that problem. I would just simply corrupt your relationship by confusing your feelings for me. And I must say . . . my plan has worked out more than I expected it to!"

"That's because you told him that bullshit story!" I fumed.

"I only wish . . . I only planned to make it seem we had an affair . . . it looks like your prince charming really didn't love you as much as you thought when he accused and pushed you away."

This time I could see he was telling the truth. I don't know which one is more painful . . . Willy pushing me away because he thought I was a traitor and a whore, or Willy pushing me away under false accusations because he doesn't love me anymore. I held back my tears and find my voice again. "And how do you plan to keep me with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you actually think that I would stay with you without any threat? I've learned from my mistakes with Ralph . . . and if you think you can just whisk me away like he did then you've another thing coming!"

Ralph chuckles darkly. "That's when the blueprints come in, my dear." I furrow my brow in confusion. Ralph only smirks. "I have a gifted talent with bombs. So to make sure you comply I've planted several bombs underneath the factory. I even made sure they were under the rooms your loved ones currently occupy."

I feel my jaw slack wide open. A feeling of raw horror formed in the pit of my stomach. "So when I ran into you yesterday . . ."

"I was finishing up all my calculations. Strange . . . I never would've thought you to be gullible."

"I had my suspicions . . . but I just couldn't explain why," I said in defense.

"So if you ever try to leave me, or even refuse me anything, all I'd have to do is . . ." He takes out what looks like a little remote. "Press this little button and . . . BOOM!" He screams out in an insane manner. He even raised and waved his hands for special effect. "No more factory, family, and Willy Wonka."

It all became clear now. The puzzle was finally being pieced together. The Roland I thought I knew is gone. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I tried with all my might to stop them from falling. In a way it was our entire fault that Willy and I aren't together . . . Roland abducted me and I fell under his false charm, and in a fit of jealousy Willy pushed me away. I still think Roland told him something to make Willy think that crazy assumption!

_How is this possible?_

I take a moment to listen to my thoughts. Even though a puzzle was formed a couple of pieces were missing. How did Roland get blueprints of the factory? I mean he couldn't have just snuck in and steal them! How would he know where they are? Sure he could've dug under the factory, but the factory is like a maze.

There is also the mystery of his motives. Why was he doing this to me? Why am I the target out of all the women in this town? He couldn't have just chosen me randomly. Slowly, I look Roland in the eye.

"Why me? Why did you have to take me and stomp my life down to the ground?" My knuckles are white as I clenched my hands into fists. My breath is ragged and my whole body seemed to be shaking from unyielding rage.

Roland smirks. "I guess you could say it was the perfect opportunity for a two for one sale."

"Huh?"

"You know . . . not only do I get revenge . . . I get to do what gives me pure pleasure throughout my body."

Okay . . . now I'm completely lost! My brain went dead. I could feel my face contort into befuddlement. Roland took note of this and began to laugh. He laughs so hard that he has to lean on a counter to support him. I feel my face turn as hard as stone.

"What's so funny?" I asked exasperated.

Roland wipes the corner of his eye. "It's just . . . How could you be so stupid and not see a resemblance?"

"Resemblance? What do y-?"

"Think real hard, Bianca . . . that connection I was talking about isn't total bullshit."

I look closely at Roland. Once again, I feel that feeling of familiarity . . . as if I've seen him before. The part that really stunned me is his eyes . . . they were green with an oddly mixture of gray. The only other person that had such gray eyes was . . .

_Oh, my God . . . _

My eyes widen as I finally recognize Roland. "You're . . . you're . . ." I choke on my words as my breath becomes uncontrollable. Roland laughs menacingly. "Surprised?" he asks proudly. I begin to shiver as Roland decides to finish my sentence.

"I'm Roland Parker Mab . . . your ex-husband's brother."

* * *

A/n: (gasp) It all makes now! Told ya it was a short chappie. But since it was a very short chappie I shall update sometime next week. So keep an eye open for it! The next chappie will be MUCH longer. lol


	43. Letting Go

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- Ah . . . BUT HE CAN!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! (coughs) And I like your new name. (gleams)

sparrowed- Yes he does deserve to die a horrible death . . . and it might happen . . . maybe . . . (gleams)

Trickstersthiefgirl- You'll find out in this chappie! (gleams)

SaintFan-(looks behind back) Hey Roland! You're a prick! (Roland takes out hand granade) Aaah! (hides behind chair) Damn . . .

Fala Delacroix- RAWR! Thanks! (gleams happily)

A/n: I decided to update b/c I'm so happy! First I get this big part of my project done, then a new instrument came in the mail that I've been waiting for about 6 months! It's pwetty! Anyways . . . now that the shock has worn off some what here's the next chappie!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43: Letting Go**

_Holy shit! Why didn't I see it before? _I asked myself as another wave of shock traveled throughout my body. All of these strange feelings of familiarity now make sense. I feel a smidge happy for a split second, thankful that the feeling really wasn't love for Roland. My shock and horror quickly overcome that happy feeling as I realized that I'm to be pulled back into my worst nightmare. Tears began to well up in my eyes, but I push them back, determined not to show any slight sign of weakness. I swallow back hard, shaking off the shock. Gathering up courage within myself I look up into those cold green eyes.

"What do you plan to do to me now?" I ask under my breath.

Roland looks down upon my fragile form with an evil smirk playing along his lips. "What I plan to do now is have you move in with me. You will tell everyone that you have ran to me to mend your broken heart, and have also fallen in love with me during that process. And in only little over a month I will pop the big question, making you an engaged woman. Then another month or so later we will be married, thus beginning your torture and my sweet revenge."

A smug smirk broke out on his face, praising his own genius plan. I now understand why Roland is really doing this . . . its revenge because Willy killed Ralph. Apparently Roland didn't know this, nor do I think he cares. All he cares about is torturing me with the very thing I ran away from as sick revenge!

All of the sudden quiet laughter began to escape my lips as I lifted myself to my feet. Roland's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously and a little annoyed.

_Yeah, Bianca . . . what is so funny?_

This only made me laugh harder. I wipe my eyes of tears from hardy laughter. It just seems so absurd of a plan! And he actually thinks it will work . . . which makes it funnier! Even though he's ruined my relationship with Willy and planted bombs underneath the factory, a plan like this just seems impossible now that my family and friends are back in my life.

"You actually think this plan is going to work?" I ask in between giggles, humoring him. Roland crosses his arms and clenches his jaw. "Yes, I do. And it will!"

"Ha!" I exclaim as I point a finger at him. Roland arches his brow. "You're mental," he mutters under his breath. I shake my head. "No, I'm not. It's just that this plan isn't going to work!" I say smartly.

"Why not?" Roland asks dangerously.

"Because people will get involved. My family will know something is up, and my friends will also most defiantly notice! They'll get involved and bust you for the real person you are . . . a sick son of a bitch who spends his time raping women for pleasure! This plan can't possibly-"

Before I could finish my sentence Roland pulls out a blade while pushing me against the wall. The breath gets knocked out of me as I hit the wall. Roland leans on me against the wall, nailing me in place so I couldn't move. The cold edge of the blade is touching my neck. My hope was quickly gone as Roland breathed harshly in my ear. He grabs my hair forcefully, making me scream out in pain. This makes him smile.

"Silly girl . . . thinking you could just walk away from me!" He pulls my hair again. Tears began to leak down my cheeks. "That's right . . . cry. Show me those tears. This plan is going to work, and you will keep quiet about it . . . if you don't all I'll have to do is press a button and your whole family will be up in smoke!"

I let out a broken sob. I was trapped. If I stay I would be once again abused. And if I leave everyone I love would die. Out of frustration I knee Roland in the groin. He growls and for a split second loosens his grip on my hair. I struggle towards the door, but Roland quickly regains his composure and slams me back on the wall, brandishing his blade close to my nose.

"If I wanted to I could just slice open your dress with this blade and take you with no mercy!" he spat at me as his blade trailed down my chest. He also presses me harder against the wall, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. My eyes grow wide with fear. Roland smirks. "But I don't believe in sex before marriage. I want to have the pleasure of seeing you scream out in agonizing pain on our wedding night." He laughs softly. I feel my face grimace at such disgusting words.

"But as a warning if you even think to disobey me . . ." Roland says in a low dangerous voice before taking his blade, slicing the side of my neck. I hiss from the sharp pain. Tears resurfaced as Roland let me go. I fall helplessly on the floor clutching my neck. As I withdrew my hand and examine my blood on my fingertips I realize my fate. _Once again, I must endure horrendous pain to protect those I love. _It hurt to even fathom the idea, but I had to accept it.

"Now . . . what I want you to do is bring your bags here. Tell everyone you're living with me because . . . I don't know! Just make up something and make it convincing! You have an hour to do this."

I look up at Roland and nod. He smiles as he reaches down to pet my head. "Don't worry Bianca . . . I'll treat you so much _worse_ that Ralph would be jealous." He gives a little chuckle before walking away towards the kitchen, finishing up his breakfast as if nothing had happened. I wanted to run up to him and smack his face, hitting it until I couldn't tell if it was Roland. Instead I got up off the floor, grabbed a paper towel for my wound, and walked out the door.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to The Red Rat. When I reach the door my breath is ragged. I check my wound to make sure the bleeding has stopped before I go in. I make my way to the attic, finding my bags and Emmy playing with Ewan. "Can I talk to Emmy alone?"

"Sure." Ewan bids Emmy farewell and leaves the room with a confused look on his face. As soon as the door is closed I kneel down beside Emmy. "Put your toys back in your bag, darling."

"Why Mummy?"

"Because I changed my mind . . . you're going back to the factory."

"Huh?"

I sigh. "You're going back to the factory, darling." I thought about this while running to The Red Rat. And I decided that Emmy would be safer with my family. I couldn't bear to let Emmy suffer under Roland's roof. It would bring back bad memories for both her and me. _At least this way I'll know she'll be safe from harm's clutches._

"Aren't you coming with me?" Emmy asked curiously. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself not to lose it. "No, Emmy . . . I'm not coming with you." My voice sounds sad and broken. _I really wish I could_, I thought as I finished packing her bags again. Emmy was silent for a moment, as if contemplating about my decision. Then she grows upset. "But why Mummy? I don't want you to leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I only say this to comfort her. For all I know this could be the last time I will ever see or even speak to her.

"Then why are you sending me away from you?" she asked innocently. Her eyes looked like they're softly glowing due to her tears. I think hard before I answer. "Because it's for your own good. It's cruel to take you away from a place that makes you so happy."

"It only made me happy because it made you happy."

I almost lost my composure, choking back tears. The longer I kept talking with her, the more time I was losing before I had to get back to Roland's. "Look . . . you're going back. And that's final."

I pick up Emmy's bags and grab her hand. We exited The Red Rat, walking back to the factory. It hurt to let Emmy go, but it was for the best. Emmy was crying softly as we walked, letting it be known she still didn't want to leave me. It really devastated me to see her like this. So I decide to soothe with a little song . . . I didn't need to think about which song to sing before I open my mouth to serenade my daughter:

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello! I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday . . .

As the song comes to an end we arrive at the front of the factory's gates. I look up at the magnificent sight that was once my home. Tears threatened to release, but I held them back for Emmy's sake. I kneel down beside her, turning her body towards me. Her tears are gone, but her eyes remained red. I wipe away some stray tears.

"Now, if they ask questions just tell them I can't support you properly without a decent home. I will mail in the money to cover your education, food, clothes, and other necessary needs. Okay?"

Emmy nods. "Yes."

I open my arms wide. "Come here, darling." Emmy shuffles her feet as she sulks over to me. I give her one, possibly last hug goodbye. She hugs back with the delicacy all children have. Half of me didn't want to let go of her warm fragile body. But the other half knew this is what's best for her. I'd rather suffer alone than let my own child live through another nightmare.

Before I could change my mind and take her with me I break the hug. I kiss the top of her head softly. "Goodbye Emmy," I whispered breathlessly. Emmy pressed her tiny lips against my cheek, giving me a soft peck. "Bye Mummy," she said emotionlessly. And with that she walked forward, pressing the correct code for the gates to open. She looked back, as if to make sure this was real. I give her a little smirk and wave. She faces forward again and disappears into the factory.

Tears came without warning. Pressing my fingers against my lips I stop myself from letting out a broken sob. I shake my head, focusing on my next course of action. _It's for the best, Bianca_, I told myself. _You're forbidden to hold on and terrified to let go . . . _I ponder upon that thought. It's amazing how you could feel two opposite feelings at once.

I couldn't take looking at the factory anymore. So I turn my back in it as if I was unsure of my actions. I hear a soft rumble in the sky, and the smell of rain reached my nostrils. _I better hurry up and get my bags_, I thought, distracting myself from all the heartbreak I've endured during the last twenty-four hours. Clouds began to gather around, blackening the sun. Another rumble reached my ears. The wind began to pick up, burning my face with his cool touch against my hot skin.

As I walked back to The Red Rat I began to hum the song I sang for Emmy. The only thoughts going through my head were thoughts of my loved ones. I must live with my resurrected nightmare so they could continue living peacefully. And even though I hated to . . . I thought about Willy. It hurt to have it end like it did and I should scorn him for it . . . but I can't. And even though I won't admit it to myself I'm mostly doing this for him too. And just as the first drops of rain came down a bitter thought popped into my head.

_No matter how hard I try . . . I will always love Willy Wonka.

* * *

_

A/n: So . . . it seems that Bianca's future has gone down furthur into the drain! It may seem that both Willy and Bianca will be on cloud 9 forever, but worry not dear readers! Happiness is only a teardrop away . . . or maybe in about ten more chappies! Until then leave helpful reviews! The song "Hello" is from that wonderful band Evanescence. 


	44. The Heartbreaking Article

Saint Fan- Yay! Roland drowned! (throws party)

peachy-pebbles- (gives tissue) Don't worry it will get better...soon...as for Roland...who knows! I'm not telling! (zips lips)

Trickstersthiefgirl- Thank you! Is it wrong to say that it feels good to make people cry? lol

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- Yes, I actually own Evanescence's new cd. ITS SOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!! (cough) They're one of my favorite bands. I thought that the sadness of the song fit perfectly in the scene. (winks)

Fala Delacroix- Aww. It's ok, belochka! You're still my sexy bitch! (kisses)

Jack's Sally- YAY!!!! ADDICTION!!!!!

A/n: I'm sooooooo sorry for the long delay! I had to do two papers for school. IT SUX!!!! I started to have withdrawls from updating! Anywayz... here's the next chappie! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 44: The Heartbreaking Article**

"In other surprising news, Wonka's candy sales have gone down drastically in the last month. Some people think that the candy genius has finally lost his touch. His rivals have certainly taken advantage of this."

I cut off the radio before I could throw it out the window. I'm lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, too exhausted to get up from my tragic stupor. It's been more than a month since I last saw Bianca. Since then I've had no interest in my work . . . All I could think about is Bianca. _What is she doing? How is she doing? _I can't find relief from all these thoughts! Even my Oompa Loompa shrink can't help my restless mind. I slide my hand underneath my pillow and slip out one of Bianca's dresses. Bringing it up to my nose I breathe in deeply, letting the scent overcome all of my senses. My heart begins to slightly ache, but it was worth it to remember her, thankful that she wasn't totally gone from my life.

There are some days where I have a flashback about the day she left. I felt so low . . . Even worse than low . . . I felt like shit. But what really strikes me as peculiar is Emmy arriving not long after her mother left. It was very odd indeed . . .

_We are all sitting in the tiny kitchen of the crooked Bucket house. Emmy is at one end of the table and I was at the other. Her eyes are watery, but no tears spilled from her eyes. They reflected exactly what my eyes looked like. She also tried hard not to look at me._

_Arlene is pacing around the table with her arms crossed, her head hanging down as she thought hard. She finally looks up at Emmy. "Why did you come back?" she asked the little girl softly._

_Emmy looked Arlene straight in the eyes. "Mummy sent me back."_

_"Why?" Arlene's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"She said she doesn't have enough money to get a proper home for me."_

_"What about your education, food, and other needs? Does she expect us to pay for all of that?"_

_"No . . . she will send in money every so often to support me. She said she didn't have a home for me . . ." Emmy's voice was turning cold._

_"It's okay, Emmy. You're always welcome here," Charlie said comfortingly. Emmy gave a little smile his way, but quickly returned to sulking while staring down at her little hands. _

_"Where does she live now?" Arlene asked curiously._

"_I don't know . . . Probably at The Red Rat."_

_"There's not enough room for you there?"_

_"I guess not . . ."_

_A roaring silence filled the room. I couldn't help to feel that Emmy was hiding something. I wanted to ask her just one question that haunted me . . . But I kept my mouth shut. Arlene took a seat next to her. "Did she say anything to you before she let you go?"_

_"Yes . . ."_

_"What did she say?"_

"_She said that I should stay here because it would be good for me. It was cruel to take me away from a place that made me happy . . ."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"She sang me a song, and told me to tell you all about not having a home for me, but that she'll send in money for me."_

_Arlene nodded. "Okay." She began to rub Emmy's back. Emmy continued to share down at her hands. She began to wring her hands nervously. I couldn't hold my tongue back any longer. I just had to know . . . _

_"How is she?"_

_There was an uncomfortably long pause until Emmy answered. "She is . . . Distraught." She looks up, finally looking at me since this little interrogation started. Her eyes were no longer soft . . . They were cold, hard, and calculating. You wouldn't believe those eyes belong to a six year old girl._

_"And heartbroken . . ." she said softly._

As my flashback ends I feel hot tears trickle down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away. The only thing that gets me is why Bianca sent Emmy back. I know for a fact that there is plenty of room for both of them in The Red Rat.

_What are you hiding from us Bianca?_

I sigh and sit up in bed. _You just can't mourn about this all the time. _I get out of bed, deciding that a visit to the Bucket house will cheer me up. _I seriously doubt it though, _my mind chimes. I shake my head to shut it up as I get dressed in my usual attire.

When I get to the house Arlene is cooking by the stove and Noah is reading today's newspaper. Charlie is at the table doing what appears to be his homework. And the grandparents are in bed as usual.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka!"

"Hello, Charlie."

"Hey Willy . . . How are you doing?" Arlene asks soothingly. Arlene has been keeping a good eye on me for the last month. Even though she thought what I did was wrong she still looks out for me . . . Making sure I don't kill myself probably.

I'm doing . . . Fine . . . I guess." I give a little smirk before pulling out a chair from the table. As I did so an article in the paper caught my eye. "Noah, are you done with that part of the paper?" I ask nicely.

"Oh, yes. Go on ahead, Willy."

Quickly, I snatch the article. Just a moment ago I was thinking about Bianca and the possibility that she's hiding something. This article seems to prove my suspicion as I read on:

**Heartbreak May Have Led To **

**Glum Candy Sales!**

_We've all recently noticed the gradual downfall of Wonka's candy sales. The only time it has gotten this low was when Charlie Bucket (the current heir to the chocolate empire) refused to accept Mr. Wonka's offer. It seems that a heartbroken Willy Wonka leads to poor business! This may seem ridiculous that emotion plays a role in Wonka's candy sales, but look at Wonka's current break-up._

_Bianca Rhiannon Mab has recently been seen outside the factory with her arm around a new love by the name of Roland Parker. Everyone knows that Mrs. Mab was dating Willy Wonka just a few months ago before his dismal candy sales!_

_"We just weren't right for each other," Bianca told the press during a short confrontation. "Our lifestyles didn't match . . . I needed someone who was just as down to earth as I was."_

_Not only did she break up with a billionaire, but she's also engaged to Roland! Looks like Willy Wonka was shoot twice in the same wound._

_"I just know that she's the one . . . And we're planning the date of the wedding to be some time next month!" said an excited Roland Parker._

_So it seems that Wonka's heart decides the fate of his candy sales. Don't be surprised is Wonka's candy goes out of business! At least one happy ending comes out of it._

I growl furiously. Before I could stop myself I rip the article in half and throw it down to the ground. I turn on my heel and stalk out the door. _How can she be engaged to that bastard! _I swing my cane at a nearby gingerbread tree, snapping the poor thing and my cane in half. Throwing down the remains of my cane I continue to walk off my anger in the Chocolate Room. Not long after I began to walk Arlene soon joins me.

"Willy . . . You can't do nothing about this! You brought your own-"

"Despair upon me . . . I know Arlene! I've heard this a thousand times already!"

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because! It's absurd that she would even think about marrying that fucktard!"

Arlene raises her eyebrow. "Fucktard?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes! A fucktard! A FUCKING RETARD!"

She nods as she tries to calm me down. "Right . . . Well . . . Maybe she thought that fucktard treated her better than you did!"

"That may be . . . But she doesn't seem to be that type of women to get hitched right away."

"Yeah . . . That is true. But we can't change her mind. It's her decision."

"Hmm . . . Yes . . . When is her next performance?"

Arlene's eyes widen. "What?"

"Her next performance . . . When is it?"

"Well . . . It's actually tonight." I nod my head and look down at my feet in deep thought. Arlene places her hand on my shoulder. "Willy . . . What are you thinking about?" she asks hesitantly. I look up to see Arlene's eyebrow arched.

"Tonight I'm going to go to her performance, and beg for her forgiveness."

"Willy, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you think that a few words of sorrow are going to make her leave Roland . . ."

"I don't care if she still wants to stay with that fucktard! I just want her forgiveness . . ."

Arlene nods and leaves me to my thoughts. The truth is I really want her to forgive me _and_ come back with me. My love for her has not vanished at all . . . It has grown stronger every day. And that loves aches for her, and she is never here to feel it pulsating in my heart. I also know for a fact that Bianca couldn't possibly want to marry Roland.

_I hope she doesn't want to . . . I don't think my heart could take that kind of pain.

* * *

_

A/n: So...what do you think? Will this turn out to be a miraculous happy ending for the destined couple? How the fuck should I know! (slaps face) Oh yeah...I'm the arthor! lol Well, the only you'll find out is to review! As for the next update...it might be a little while until it gets posted. It shall come soon enough! UNTIL THEN...REVIEW!!!!! 


	45. Once Upon A Dream

SaintFan- Fucktard can be used by anyone! It's fun to say . . . (shifts eyes) Fucktard! lol

peachy-pebbles- Aww. I love Bianca too . . . And think all you want you'll never come up with a plan! Mwahahahaha! But still hold you up for the sketch offer! (smirks)

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- Wow . . . you're determined that they be together, huh? lol Well, maybe Bianca will forgive Willy . . . the only wat to find out is to read on!

Jack's Sally- Oh . . . you're really gonna hate me in this update! lol

bobdafrog- I'll take the arm . . . you can keep the leg and first born.

Fala Delacroix- Mmm . . . you're such a yummy secret lover! (huggles back) Tolko ti znaesh', ya ochen hochu tebya. Ya ved' teper'... Nich'ya... I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Check Your Reflection- Yeah . . . this isn't the time of the month for horrible things to happen! Oh well . . . at least I hope the cookie dough is good!

A/n: I hope everyone had a happy christmas! I had a lovely winter solstice and christmas! So I guess this update will be a late christmas gift for everyone! I would also like to call to everyone's attention that after this chappie there is only SEVEN MORE CHAPPIES LEFT!!!! Amazing huh? It seems like yesterday that I started this whale of a tale! It's been almost a year since I put up the first chappie on (sighs) Anyways, enough chatting! Here's the new update! Enjoy! Or at least try to . . . **

* * *

**

**Chapter 45: Once Upon A Dream**

_Dear Mummy,_

_Everything seems just as it was since I came back to the factory. Of course Aunt Arlene asked a lot of questions, but nonetheless welcomed me back with open arms. School is fine as usual and the factory is as marvelous as ever. The only thing that seems to be missing is Mr. Wonka. He's here everyday, but the usual (or unusual) cheeriness is gone . . . It's as if his soul has been sucked out of his body. I suppose the recent drop in candy sales hasn't helped his mood. He seems really empty since you've left . . . And he's not the only one._

_Love your daughter,_

_Emmy_

I sigh and fold the letter back up. As I pocketed the letter I look out the window from the attic in The Red Rat. The factory stood still looking desolate, but I knew better. Inside, my family lived a normal life. The Oompa Loompas worked busily as they do every day. And the owner of the factory . . . It hurt to even think about him.

In over a month I've been living with Roland, and it's been a real nightmare. I'm grateful that I let Emmy go . . . I couldn't bear for her to have another abusive father figure. And just a little while ago Roland announced our engagement. The press had a field day once the news got out. I can only imagine the reaction of my family . . . And of a certain chocolatier.

_I can't believe I'll be married to another monster._

A tear leaked down my cheek. As far as I know the date of the wedding has been set to take place at least two months from now. Some days I have the sudden urge to run from him and all of my fear . . . But then I think of Emmy. I think of my family . . . And even though I won't admit it I especially think of Willy. The images of their bodies burning would run through my head, and reminds me why I'm doing this. Their lives will be safe and secure if I go on to suffer under the hands of Roland.

"Bianca?"

I'm quickly brought back down to reality at the sound of Titania's voice. Quickly wiping the stray tear from my face I look back to see her at the attic doorway. "Are you okay?" Titania asks carefully, noticing that I was gazing out at the factory. I nod vigorously. "Yeah . . . I was just reading a letter from Emmy that I received earlier today."

"Aww . . . How is she?"

"She's fine."

"That's good." Titania reluctantly walks in while examining me closely. I knew she was looking at the scar on my neck that Roland left was a warning . . . And of course I've heeded it. I clear my throat and make my way to the vanity. Tonight is another performance. I clean my face, trying to calm my nerves from emotional memories going through my head. It wasn't long until Ewan came up to join us. He also studied me closely as I was preparing to put on whatever custom he had planned for me. Getting fed with their staring eyes I finally question them.

"What's so amazing about my body that you both can't look away?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Ewan and Titania look at each other. Titania motions Ewan to explain. Ewan at first refused, but sighs and begins to answer. "Well, we've noticed that scar on your neck . . ."

"And the numerous bruises on your arms," Titania said quietly.

Ewan nods. "And more scars . . . Along with some bruises . . . Seem to appear more and more every passing day."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask as innocently as possible, hoping they wouldn't catch on.

Ewan lets out an aggravated sigh. "We think those scars and bruises came from Roland's hand!"

_Nothing can get past them_, I thought as I tried to keep my face together so it wouldn't give away the truth. Roland of course never held back from abusing me. It mostly happens when he was angry or when I decide to be a smart ass. Usually after hitting me he would remind me of his plan to blow up the factory. That kept my mouth shut like it would now.

"What makes you think Roland would hit me?" I asked challengingly.

"I don't know . . . But every day you have a new bruise on your arms or face. You live with Roland . . . Who else could be giving you all these bruises?" Titania asked smartly.

"Does it have to be someone giving me these bruises?"

"Well, what caused these bruises?" Ewan asked curiously.

I quickly swallow back my nervousness as I desperately thought of an excuse that's believable. "Umm . . . The bruises on my arms probably came from carelessness like bumping into tables and doors. I do bruise like a banana."

"What about the ones on your face?" Ewan questioned as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you have to know I'm so clumsy . . . I occasionally walk into a wall."

"But what about that scar?" Titania pointed at my neck. I cover it up with my hand. Swiftly I remember that one of the orchestra's instruments had a malfunction. "One of the violin's strings popped and sliced my neck."

"How'd it do that?" Ewan asked with an eyebrow arched.

I roll my eyes. "I was holding it of course! Anymore suspicions ya'll are worried about?"

"Well, since we're being honest . . . Why are you engaged to Roland? I mean you hated him a while back! And now you're living with him while Emmy is back at the factory!" Ewan seemed angry now. Although I felt sick defending Roland, I bite back with as much anger.

"Emmy is at the factory because I can't provide her a decent home! And I'm engaged because Roland treats me a hell lot better than Willy did!" I choke as I mentioned his name. Just the sound of his name made my heart ache.

Ewan and Titania's eyes soften as they realize they've upset me. Titania wraps her arm around my shoulders as she coos me. "Shh . . . It's okay. We're just worried for ya, that's all. Ever since W- . . . I mean _he_ left you . . . You've been a little unstable and not yourself."

"We're just looking after you," Ewan added.

"Just trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about," I say quietly, regretting it as soon as I said it. Half of me wants to tell them everything, but I knew that would be a disaster waiting to happen.

"C'mon, Snow White . . . We need to dress you up!" Ewan said in a bright tone. I gave a little smile and let Ewan work his usual magic. I still feel that Ewan and Titania are skeptical about Roland, but I didn't care . . . As long as they don't ask anymore questions I wouldn't have to lie.

Tonight's custom almost made me cry . . . It was the exact shade of Willy's eyes. The dress draped off my shoulders and the sleeves came up above my elbows. A light violet corset kept the dress in place. The laces of the corset are in front and are a dark violet. Light violet stockings covered my legs and met my dress about mid-thigh. Dark violet flowers decorated the stockings and a strip of dark violet ended to the stocking on my thigh. As soon as the make-up was done Ewan choose to let my hair down with a light curl at the tips. A wreath of dark violet roses decorated the top of my head. Although the dress was beautiful it was hard not to think about him and those unforgettable eyes . . .

After all was done I headed downstairs. I was met with an unpleasant sight. Roland was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. A slight smile was upon his lips . . . This made my stomach churn with fear.

"Hello, my dear . . . How are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine," I replied stiffly. He seemed very happy . . . This made me feel really uncomfortable.

"That's good . . . Because this is your last performance ever!"

"What? How is this my-"

"Did you actually think I would let you continue singing while married to me?" He chuckled. "That would cause too much suspicion! I attend to lash out on you and use you until it drives you to your grave."

I gasp out in horror. "You can't do that! I love this job!" Without thinking I push Roland away from me. Roland's eyes grow angry with mad heat. He grabs my tender arms and swings me around until I hit the wall in the corner of backstage. I scream out in pain, but Roland quiets it with his hand.

"You should know better by now, Bianca," he said warningly. "When I said I was doing this for revenge . . . I really meant it and I'm going to enjoy it for all it's worth."

Tears formed in my eyes. Roland increases the pressure of his hand gripping my arm. I helplessly yelp behind his other hand. "This will be your last performance, Bianca. Do you understand?"

I nod vigorously. Roland smirks in satisfaction as he releases me. I should've known that this would happen. It's foolish of me to think that I could fulfill my dream while married to this horrid monster.

"Glad that's settled! I'll be watching from backstage since I go on a little after you. So break a leg and give it your all!"

With that said he leaves. I take a second to collect myself, taking slow deep breaths. After a while I join Letta backstage to wait for my queue to take center stage. When that moment comes I slowly take the stage, already stocking up on memories about the stage: the smell, the sight, and the rush of excitement that would normally go through my body when I perform. _I'm really going to give it all that I got tonight_, I thought as I took my position on stage. As soon as the harp intro finished I began to sing the sad yet beautiful song about better times that are now fading memories:

When this all began,  
We knew there'd be a price...

Once upon a dream,  
I was lost in love's embrace.  
There I found a perfect place,  
Once upon a dream.

Once there was a time,  
Like no other time before,  
Hope was still an open door,  
Once upon a dream.

And I was unafraid,  
The dream was so exciting!  
But now I see it fade...  
And I am here alone!

Once upon a dream,  
You were heaven-sent to me,  
Was it never meant to be?  
Was it just a dream?

Could we begin again...  
Once upon a dream.

Applause broke out. Tears formed in my eyes, but I tried my best to hold them back. This is the very last applause I'll ever hear before succumbing into a long black period. I take my last bow before exiting the stage. As I exited the stage I take one more look at the audience. My heart froze. There in the back I see a familiar face lurking in the shadows. Before I could look closer Letta calls me off the stage. When I get backstage I look back at the audience. The familiar face is gone.

_It was probably Arlene or someone else from the family . . . Or just my imagination._

I shake my thoughts away from it. Turning around I head back to the attic to wait for Roland to get done with his act and go home. But when I got to the stairs I feel something grab my arm, pulling me towards the back exit. I begin to scream, afraid that it was Roland pulling me to the alley because he was on one of his destructive rampages.

A purple rubber-clad hand pressed against my lips gently while leading me outside. A soft, child-like voice began begging me to calm down . . . A voice that once made my heat sing, and still does to this day.

"Shh! Bianca, calm down! It's me . . . Willy."

* * *

A/n: WOOT! WOOT! Cliffhanger Express strikes again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am such a bitch . . . oh well! Maybe if you leave a review I might just update a tad quicker! Until then REVIEW!!!! The story is almost over . . . (begins to sob) 


	46. Bittersweet Abduction

SaintFan- But cliffy's give great character! lol You will be glad that there's no cliffhanger in this chappie! And Roland is a fucktard! I still have tied up above a pot of boiling oil. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Wonka Lover- Yes, there were a lot of things Bianca could've done to avoid this situation, but then there wouldn't be such an interesting plot, now would there? And she was sheltered by Ralph five years of her life . . . logic can't spontaneously recover after escaping. It takes time. I try to look at the story in a psychological view. But one thing is certain . . . Roland will get what's coming!

Fala Delacroix- You better update yours! lol I LOVE YOU TOO! (snoopy dances) I haven't done that in a while!

peachy-pebbles- Snap out of it! (slaps face) Ow . . . that was suppose to be your face . . . oh well!

sparrowed- Aww . . . you act like me! lol Here . . . have some vodka! (hands over bottle) Hopefully your not too busted to read the update!

Andi- Maybe, no, yes, and you'll have to find out by reading the update!

Jack's Sally- You know your story is good when someone refers it to drug addiction! YAY!!! lol Jk . . . Im sure my story is not as addicting as that . . . but more safe!

HoveringthroughoutTime- Im trying as best as I can with the updates! School takes over most of my time . . . and finding a good college . . . like UNCG!!! (Chesire Cat grin)

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- As long as you believe they'll end up together . . . so shall it be! Maybe . . . lol

A/n: YAY! First chappie in the year 2007! lol Wow . . . after this there's SIX more chappies left! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Im scared! (shivers) But I must go on with this update! Ya'll have been waiting paitently . . . and its snowing today! It's so pretty! And bright! So I thought today was a perfect day for an update . . . even though it might not make ya'll happy . . . Hehe!

* * *

**Chapter 46: Bittersweet Abduction**

The mysterious arms let me go. I'm outside in the alley where I first met Willy. It just so happens that a full moon was illuminating the sky. I look up at the moon, preparing myself to face whoever took me out here. _I have a pretty good idea who it is . . . _

There was no denying the voice belonged to Willy Wonka. I couldn't believe he was here, standing before me in the flesh. Even though it hurt to think about it, my memory hasn't failed me. He's just as handsome in real life than in my dreams. His violet eyes were still that stunning color with that certain sparkle . . . Except the sparkle was dull, almost gone. _It's almost as if . . . No. My heart is the one that's broken . . . Not his._

I try to find my voice, but only a little gasp escaped my lips. My body seems to be numb with shock. An awkward silence fell upon us. Thought after thought ran through my head in a quick flash. _Why is here? Does he know how much pain he's putting me through just being here? _Willy also seemed to be in deep thought as he continued to gaze at me. The silence stretched on until my thoughts were interrupted by Willy clearing his throat.

"Uh . . . Long time, no see?" he said awkwardly.

Unheeded anger flared throughout my body. "Long time, no see! How dare you!"

"Bianca, I-"

"No! You pushed me away! You're the one that decided to end our relationship! I accepted it even though it hurt . . . And now you think you can just come back to see me and act like nothing happened? I have just as much right to push you away! You should know that returning to see me would taunt me . . . Making it harder to forget us."

My body was shaking from anger that was bottled up for a month. Willy seemed unfazed from my rage. "I know . . . I just need to see you," he said softly. I make a noise of indifference. "Yeah right . . . Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to my fiancé," I said venomously as I moved to get past Willy.

"Wait! Just let me explain!" he pleaded helplessly. His eyes began to water. As much as I didn't want to I stayed. Willy smiled weakly. "Well, first things first . . . I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Under false accusations!" I pointed out heatedly. "I still don't know where you got such a preposterous-"

"I made it up."

My jaw dropped. "You what?"

"When I saw you with that fucktard something snapped inside me. Thoughts of your betrayal haunted me until a plan formed in my head. I couldn't live with you because every time I would look at you . . . I would also see you with Roland, kissing him with mad passion. I couldn't take it! The only way I learned to cope with pain is to push it away . . ."

"So you came up with that insane story as an excuse to push me away?" I asked horrified. Willy nodded. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "Did you for once think how much this would hurt me?"

"No . . . but I'm here to make it right."

"How? Nothing could make this right! You lied about your true motives for pushing me away!"

"I know . . ." He begins to walk towards me. I stumble back away from him. Willy drops down to his knees as tears formed in those stunning eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bianca. I came here to beg for your forgiveness . . . I can't leave without. Please . . . If you forgive me than you could come back with me."

"Just because I come back with you doesn't mean everything will be right!"

"But we can try! You don't have to come with me . . . I can live with myself if you just forgive me."

As I stare down upon Willy I couldn't help to feel hope flicker in my stomach. I was still pissed off at Willy for being so foolish, but I couldn't deny I still loved him. Seeing Willy in such a vulnerable position, begging on his knees for my forgiveness almost made me want to run away with him . . . The only thing stopping me is Roland. If I went with him Roland would for sure blow up the factory. Roland carries the remote for the bombs with him 24/7 in case I do decide to betray him. _And my family is still inside the factory. _As much as I want to I can't go with Willy. It's best if I push him away now . . .

"I can never forgive you, Willy."

A pain in my chest formed, making it obvious that this was a mistake. Willy looks at me for a second before getting to his feet. He narrowed his eyes. "If you can't forgive then why are you upset?"

"Because you're here! You're the reason why I'm upset!"

"You can't say that _Roland_," he spat out his name viciously, "treats you better?"

"Actually, yes! He does!"

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh! He . . . Treats me kindly. And he was there for me when you pushed me away. He took me in and soon after we fell in love. How could I not want to spend the rest of my life with him? He makes me happy . . ."

I clench my eyes close, hoping that my pitiful lie sounded convincing. I felt like throwing up after defending Roland once again. Containing myself I remain calm as I waited for Willy's response. His eyebrow was arched, looking very skeptical . . .

"What about that lovely sad song you sang tonight?"

"What about it?"

"It sounded like you missed being loved."

"Oh, but I am loved!"

"Doesn't sound like it!"

"Besides, it's only a song! It doesn't mean anything!"

"But you sang it so much emotion . . . It was as if it was your last performance."

Before I could stop myself tears released. I pressed my hand against my lips to stop me from sobbing. It hurt knowing that this was my last night performing. And even though we're apart Willy could still look past my façade. I turn my back on him, trying to hide how much I hurt. This can't get any worse . . .

Willy's hand grabs my shoulder softly, turning me toward him. I try to resist, but he overcomes me, making me face him. "It breaks me to see you like this . . ." he said softly. "If there's anything that could make you happy . . ."

"There is . . ." I said as I stepped away from him. "You leaving will make me happy, Willy."

"How can you say that after all of the good times we had together?" A familiar toothy grin broke out on Willy's face. I couldn't help to give him a little smile. "If I'm not mistaken this is the alley where we shared a wonderful moon together." we both look up at the current moon. "I also remember our first date in the coffee shop, and the lovely storm that came after . . ."

"We had our first kiss in that storm," I said softly, pondering upon that memory, even is it did hurt a little.

"Yeah! And the time we had a chocolate war . . . That was a mess!"

I giggle softly as I wiped away my tears. Willy began to come closer as I backed away from him, not wanting to feel him . . . That could tear me apart. I had no choice as my back came in contact with the brick wall. Willy pressed his body against mine, pining me to the wall as he continued.

"But my favorite memory is the first night we made love. I'll admit I was petrified . . . But as soon as I saw your bare flesh . . ." His right hand caressed my left cheek and continued to trace down my neck until he found the scare Roland left me with. He traced it carefully as he continued. "I knew that you needed it just as bad as I did. And when I took you I couldn't believe we could feel so much pleasure at once. Seeing you writhing beneath me as I moved inside you . . ." His hand grazed across my waist and hip until it stopped on my thigh. "It was the greatest sight of love I could ever imagine."

All of the sudden his hand creeps up my skirt. I gasp out as I reach down to stop his hand. "Willy . . . Please . . . You can't abduct me like this."

"Why not? We're in out alley . . ."

"Willy . . ."

". . . where no one can see us . . ."

"You can't . . ."

"And I've yet to make love to you like this . . ."

I held his hand in place as I thought about this situation. Any moment Roland could find us in in this promising position and blow up the factory. But I couldn't help to feel aroused by Willy's fingers only inches away from my warmth, which is becoming wet from the intimate touch. I haven't had such intimacy in a long time . . . And although I know I'll regret it later I remove my hand from his, letting it crawl up my thigh and push the edge of my panties aside.

Willy gently strokes my softness with his fingertips. I gasp out and quickly wrap my arms around his neck, wanting to feel Willy's closeness. Willy slowly slides one finger into me, gently thrusting it in and out. I moan weakly as I felt the familiar sensation of euphoria surge throughout my body. Willy's lips explored my neck as I cocked my head up towards the sky.

"Hold on," Willy whispered before he removed his finger from me. I whimper helplessly out of need, but quickly hate myself for it. _You shouldn't be doing this . . . Roland could come out any moment! _Half of me hoped Willy stopped and the other half couldn't bear to think of him leaving me like this. I cover my face with my hands as if to hide my shame.

I hear Willy rip off his glove with his teeth, letting it drop on the ground. Next he removes my panties so it would be easier to love me. He lifts my left thigh high above his waist and removes my hands away from my face, making me stare upon his face as he enters me again with two fingers this time. I cry out in desperate need. Willy captures my lips with his, silencing my quivering moans.

His fingers took long pumps in and out. Every now and then they would swirl around in circles, driving me insane with pleasure. Adding the amazing kiss Willy is bestowing upon me doubles the pleasure factor. I whimper helplessly in need of release. Willy pumps harder and faster, kissing me vigorously to quiet down my moans. I feel Willy place the tip of his thumb on my clit, rubbing it thoroughly as his fingers continued to pump faster. Stars began to form in front of my eyes as Willy performed such heavenly administrations upon my body. It wasn't long until I was writhing, spiraling down from my blissful stupor.

Willy removed his fingers. He licked the length of his fingers, tasting me before he captures my lips in a hungry kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue, making feel aroused once more. Breaking the kiss, Willy rests his head right above my breasts. He places his hand on my knee which is still wrapped around him, and presses his body closer to mine. I felt his blunt erection poke me squarely on my softness.

"Do you know how badly I need you?" he murmured against my chest. He thrust his hips forward, his hardness imprinting my warmth. "You're the only woman who can do this to me. Can you feel what you do to me?" He gave another swift thrust. I moan softly, clutching his shoulders. "I love you, Bianca . . . I just can't live without you."

What just happened reminded me of what we had together . . . It's been a while since I felt so much love. I want so bad to go with him. I've already forgiven him of his foolishness . . . Our love is too strong to be ruined by something so childish . . . But I knew I could not. I couldn't bear to be the cause of his demise. So the only way I can save him is to play his own game and push him away . . . The harsher I am the better it is for his own safety.

"I don't love you anymore, Willy. I'm happier with Roland that I ever was with you." Willy looked up at this part and tried to talk, but I cut him off as I continued to break his heart as he did to me. "I do thank you for showing me that I could have pleasure after my horrible marriage. And I also hope you find someone that will make you very happy. I hope that I'm always in your heart and thoughts . . . You on the other hand will never be thought of ever again."

Willy's eyes widen as he recognized the last part from his cold letter. His eyes began to well up with tears. He let go of my leg as he backs away from me, releasing me from the wall. It took all my strength not to cry from the look of agonizing despair on his face. I waited for an outburst or rage or tears . . . Anything! Instead, Willy straightened up and tipped his hat at me.

"Goodbye."

With that said he walks away, slightly limping because of his erection. I looked on until he disappeared around the corner. I cry out in pain as I beat my hands against the wall. As I break down I sink down to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my head on my knees. It hurts to know this is how Willy felt when he left me.

Something glimmered in the moonlight beside me. Looking over I see that its Willy's purple rubber glove that he discarded while pleasuring me. I gather up the glove in my hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. This would be the only reminder of our love . . . And what I did to him just now was right. I just can't get over the fact that my heart says it was wrong.

* * *

A/n: Alas, they are not together. But fear not! More is to come! Though it was a close call, wasn't it? Very close . . . but not close enough! So . . . if you want an update you better review, BITCHES!!!! lol The more reviews the better! They're part of my diet! YUM . . . 


	47. Big Day for Hope Pt 1

Jack's Sally- Hehe! I LOVE to tease!

Trickstersthiefgirl- Cruel . . . but necessary in Bianca's case. I call it pay back for what he did to her! At the same time it's also a little sad . . . oh well!

Andi- I know it's frustrating to see them act so stupid! But shit happens . . . and every malicious/evil/vile/horrible/upsetting thing I write only makes their love stronger when and IF they get back together.

Oo-Arisu-chan-oO- Ah! You're the only one who sees why she had to do that! Besides, Willy had it coming for treating Bianca that way!

SaintFan- Willy Wonka strikes me as the person who would accidently let a secret out. That's probably why Bianca is being such a silly girl! And I like writing lime/lemon scenes . . . shows my creativity! (winks then snoopy dances)

mkyla- Isn't Loompsland dangerous? lol oh well! (snoopy dances)

Fala Delacroix- Aww . . . i'll get u more yogurt that's not tear soaked! Must taste a little angsty . . . and salty! lol (snoopy dances) I LOVE YOU!

HoveringthroughoutTime- LOL! Yes, he is an asshole. And they'll be happy . . . soon . . . maybe . . . And I would never ditch this story! I'm too far ahead in the game to quit. It could be done within a month!

vanillasyrup- Aww . . . I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy all over! (hugs self) And sine you're vanillasyrup . . . do you like vanilla? It's yummy and smells nice! When I read your review I had a craving for ice cream. lol

A/n: I have achieved my goal. I got over 200 reviews! (snoopy dances) YAY!!!!! And to celebrate I've decided to update earlier than I have been recently. Now . . . after this chappie there's only FIVE chapters left in this mammoth fanfic! It's taken only a year to almost get to the end. (tear) I really don't want it to end! Anywayz . . . while I go get a tissue and celebrate some more (with my good ol' friend, Smirnoff!) read the update! (snoopy dances with Smirnoff)

**

* * *

Chapter 47: Big Day for Hope Pt. 1**

It's been two and a half weeks since people of the city saw the smoke from Wonka's factory cease to be. The city was flabbergasted that Mr. Wonka would close his wonderful factory once more. Some people weren't surprised at all when it closed. The current candy sales from Wonka are dismal! Just the sight of the lifeless factory brings tears to everyone's eye.

As you can imagine, the press had a field day. Not only was the sudden closing of the factory a hot story, many articles were printed out with theories on why it closed . . . Most of them about Willy's love interest Bianca. People just couldn't help to notice that she's to be wed with Roland Parker in only one day! The press of course printed out the little coincidence of Bianca's sudden marriage and Wonka closing the factory. They even say he closed it because of a broken heart.

And they couldn't be more right . . .

* * *

_I want to die . . . _

I gather more covers around me as I crumble myself up in bed. I've lost count how many days I've woken up in bed like this, thinking that same thought . . . Nor do I care. The factory has been closed since the day Bianca told me to get out of her life. I lie on my bed like a lifeless lump, staring up at my ceiling as I clutched one of Bianca's dresses. Even though the sweet smell of her makes my heart ache I can't let go of it.

My stomach growls. I sigh deeply and put the dress aside as I slowly lift myself off of the bed. On the way to the bathroom I grab a bottle of vodka. I drain the last of the intoxicating liquid and carelessly toss the empty bottle on the ground. I've taken quite a shine to any kind of alcohol I could get my hands on. From rum to whiskey, they've all numbed the pain.

After using the toilet I turn on the tap to wash my hands. Scooping up some cold water in my hands I splash it onto my face. I turn off the tap and look at myself in the mirror. My once smooth skin is now covered with a scruffy five o' clock shadow. I've gotten used to the usual itch the rugged thing has come with. My hair has also grown almost down to my shoulders. This drives me insane sometimes, but I see no point in cutting it. Nothing seems to have a point anymore.

Even candy has lost its interesting qualities. I haven't looked at a single recipe in two months, almost certain if I did I would just simply scold it. The one thing that helped me out of my darkest times cannot save me from this black period.

A knock at my door snaps me out of my daze. "Come in," I call out as I finish freshening up hastily. "Willy?" Arlene's voice called out. I step out of the bathroom to see Arlene standing near the door. She's all dressed up in a nice blue dress and a little bouquet of flowers is in her hand. _Why is she all dressed up? It's not a special day today, is it?_

Then it hits me. Today is Bianca's wedding. I try my best not to snarl in anger. Instead I look down towards the ground, pretending to search for something. "So . . . What do you want, Arlene?" I ask roughly. Arlene clears her throat. "Well . . . You might know what today is . . ."

"No, I don't," I said bitterly.

Arlene scowls. "As you know . . . And I know you know . . . Today is Bianca's wedding. I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving now."

"Oh . . . Well, have fun," I answered lifelessly as I search for a bottle of liquor.

"Willy . . . This probably isn't the best time, but you're starting to worry me."

"Really? Why would you worry about me?"

"This is the first time I've seen you since you've come back from Bianca's performance . . . And you look dreadful! Your hair is a mess and you haven't shaved! And do I detect the stench of alcohol in here?" She sniffs the air with a repulsive look on her face.

I grimace sourly at her. "Well, excuse me for not being clean! I mean . . . just because I decide not to shave or cut my hair doesn't mean something it wrong with me!"

"No, it doesn't . . . but the sudden shutdown of the factory certainly does."

"I have reasons why I closed it!"

"I hardly think a broken heart qualifies as a legitimate reason to close a factory, Willy!"

"It does when the broken heart makes you feel dead inside!" Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. "All I've been able to think about is Bianca! What she's doing, how she is . . . She's bewitched me for all the foolish things I've done to her! Nothing . . . Not even candy can mollify this pain."

My legs give way as I fall down on my knees, hunched over on the floor as an agonizing sob crawls up my throat, and escapes my lips. Unconsciously, I reach for Bianca's dress on my bed. I cover my face with it, savoring its sweet scent, even though it makes my heart ache worse. Arlene takes a step towards me, but thinks better of it. She turns her back on me and walks out the door without further word.

When my sobs reduce to quiet sniffles I reach with trembling fingers for a fresh bottle of vodka. I open it up and take a swig, letting it burn as it slithers down my throat. This is enough to numb the pain for now. I get up off the floor and take another swig of vodka. As I make my way towards the bed I happen to take a glance at my desk. A piece of paper that wasn't there before is resting on it silently, begging to be read.

_Arlene must've put it there while I was on the floor crying like a baby. _I take a swig to stop myself from crying again at the mere thought of feeling weak. My curiosity gets the best of me. I walk over to see what the piece of paper is.

There are actually two pieces of paper. The first is a letter addressed to me. It surprises me that it isn't in Arlene's handwriting . . . But in my father's. I almost don't want to read it, knowing that all it's going to say is something like "I told you so" or "It'd for the best". But I give my father's say a chance and begin to read the letter:

_William,_

_I am deeply sorry for your recent heartbreak. According to Arlene, you're taking it pretty hard. I just want to say . . . I love you. And I'm always here for you._

The letter ends with my father's curly signature. A small smirk forms on my lips. It feels good to know my dad is there for me . . . And loves me. My heart seems to lift just a little just knowing someone has empathy for me. I fold the letter and place it down on my desk. The second piece of paper takes me by surprise more than my father's letter.

Its Bianca's wedding invitation. The elegant gold words seem to mock me as I hold it in my hands. I almost crumble it in my hands, snarling with anger. _How dare he give this to me! The last thing I want to see is Bianca with that fucktard's surname!_

Instead, I happen to see something written down at the bottom of the invitation. It's also in my father's handwriting. My eyebrows furrow as I read one simple sentence:

_You're not like your mother . . . _

This brought fresh tears to my eyes. I suddenly feel guilty . . . I acted as foolish as my mother did when she pushed my father away. I broke my promise to never resurrect my mother's actions. Then Bianca's sweet face popped up in my head. It's my fault after all why she's gone.

I begin to take another swig of vodka, but stop myself before the top of the bottle meets my lips. Without second thoughts I throw the bottle in the trash. After a few minutes of throwing all the alcohol I could find away, I jump in the shower to wash my disgusting long hair. I wrap my hair up in a towel after my shower and shave my rough five o' clock shadow off.

A tiny knock came to my bedroom door. I quickly put on my maroon robe and answer the door. The Oompa Loompa who acts as my personal barber is standing outside the door. I give him a toothy grin, the first grin I have given out in ages! Stepping aside I let him in. I take out a chair (and a stepping stool for the little guy), and let him my hair till it's at the normal length right below my chin.

After my hair cut I dismiss the Oompa Loompa Barber. I take a deep breath. For the first time in a long time I feel clean . . . Almost really good about myself! A little guilt still lingered though. I walk into my closet, and dress in my normal attire with my maroon coat and top hat. Checking myself out in the mirror I poke my lips out while I make sure everything looked perfect. With a nod of satisfaction at my reflection I stride towards my desk.

I pick up the wedding invitation and pocket it as I reach for my cane. I exit my bedroom and walk with new found confidence to my Great Glass Elevator. A rush of excitement floods through my veins as I push my favorite button labeled "Up and Out". The elevator jolts to life as it speeds up, shooting up, up, and up . . . !

It finally smashes the glass and begins to freefall in the air. After finding the right button I press it and the elevator begins to levitate. I take out the wedding invitation to see the address of the church. _It's a little way away out of town, but I think I can manage. _I navigate the elevator towards the church where Bianca is probably already in her beautiful wedding dress.

_You must be crazy going to her wedding . . . _

I take out the engagement ring. My guilt pulsed painfully in my heart. Even though Bianca broke my heart I know (and I don't like to admit it) that I brought it upon myself. When I go to this wedding, I don't expect Bianca to be jumping for joy. Heck . . . I plan not to even enter the church! All I want to see is _her_ happy. I just need to see Bianca one last time with a big smile on her face. This is all I want, and I will never bother Bianca again.

_Seeing her happy will start the process of mending my heart . . . At least I hope it will.

* * *

_

A/n: So . . . now I'm drunk! YAAAAAY!!!!! And the next chappie (part deux of course) will be coming soon! Until that fateful day you all reading (taps computer screen) need to review! DO YOU HEAR ME? (taps screen again) How can so many people fit in there? Any hoo . . . REVIEW! (snoopy dances) 


	48. Big Day for Hope Pt 2

mkyla- Yes! Me too! It's about time this damn story is over!

peachy-pebbles- I cheered for Willy too. Sry for the cliff . . . more are to come! Be glad you're getting a warning!

Jack's Sally- (snoopy dance) It's fun!

Fala Delacroix- You should've seen what I did yesterday . . . and it doesn't involve alcohol! We had a snow day, and spent most of it watching all of my Eddie Izzard dvd's. Then I watched "A Clockwork Orange" THREE TIMES IN A ROW. I'm still feeling that edge of the old ultraviolence. And this has nothing to do with the story! Mwahaha.

vanillasyrup- I'm too evil . . . or am I? (hold up pinky to corner of mouth) Mmm . . . you still make me hungry! I love vanilla . . . smells good . . . tastes good . . . YUM!!!!! And yes, I have noticed your friend has been reviewing. I LOVE IT!!!!

PoisonPenAndInk- Ha! I also live by the three fold law! IT WORKS!!!! (coughs) Aww! You made me blush! I tried my best with this fanfic. And you must have been power reading this one! I still remember when I got your first review . . . I had about 15 more to read in my inbox! lol It made me happy. (snoopy dances)

A/n: Okay . . . so we had a snow day yesterday, and I thought that was the perfect time to type this out and update. I promised myself to update before my b-day (which is tomorrow on the 3rd), and I also needed something to cheer me up. I've lately been somewhat depressed b/c a lot of crap has happened. And as I said to Fala Delacroix I watched "A Clockwork Orange" three times yesterday. I'm still recovering! But w/e . . . no time for the old in-out! The show must go on! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 48: Big Day for Hope Pt. 2**

_This is it . . . Today is the day._

A pale haunted face stares back at me in the mirror. Without tearing my eyes away from my reflection I gracefully twirl around, making sure my wedding dress is perfect. The dress is nothing special . . . its stark white as all wedding dresses usually are. Sleeves wrap around my shoulders tightly, and it's the fabric flows down to my feet.

I should feel happy . . . But I'm marrying the wrong man. In a few moments I'm going to be Mrs. Mab once again . . . A victim to my worst nightmare.

"Suck it up, Blanca . . . It's for the best," I tell my reflection. I hoped this would help mentally prepare myself for this horrid wedding. My eyes seem to gleam doubtfully at me. I roll my eyes annoyed and turn my back on the mirror. To get my mind off the coming event I begin to put my hair up and finish my make-up.

A knock at the door startles me. "Who is it?" I ask back.

"Girl Scout Cookies!" a bright voice answers.

"No, thank you!"

"Ewan, quit that! It's us, Bianca!"

"Who's us?" I ask playfully.

"Bianca! Open the door already!" says the heated voice of Arlene.

I giggle lightly. "Alright . . . You may come in."

My family, along with Ewan and Titania, come walking into my dressing room (or lady's changing room inside the chapel). Even though they all had smiles on, a glum expression slightly glows in their eyes. This only made me more determined to look and sound as happy as possible.

"You look nice," Arlene said humbly. My fake smile falls a little bit. "Thanks," I said softly as I proceeded to put up my hair.

"Oh, darling . . . I think you need to let me do that," Ewan said as he grabbed a brush from a near by vanity.

"You really don't-"

"Yes, I do! Think of it as my wedding present to you."

A little smile creeps up my lips. "Okay . . . Now make me over!"

"You got it!"

As Ewan worked his usual magic, I talked with the rest of my family. "So . . . Is there any advice ya'll would like to share?" I asked hopeful.

"Make sure you don't let the groom see you before the ceremony . . . It's bad luck," Father warned. I nod my understanding. "And make sure," my mother began, "to eat, or else you might get so worked up you'll pass out! I don't want that to happen to you . . . It scared your father half to death!"

"I thought you were pretending so you could not marry me!" Father exclaimed. They both laughed loftily. "I've already eaten, Mother," I assured her. "Any more advice?"

"Yeah . . . Do not cry! It will ruin the make-up!" Ewan said as he finished putting on mascara. "Or you might look a seasick raccoon!" Titania added.

"Oh, I don't want to look like that!"

"Then don't cry!"

After Ewan is done I look in the mirror again. My hair is up in a French bun and my make-up looks flawless. "Add the finishing touch . . ." Ewan says as he gently places my veil on my head. The veil falls upon my face, making my wedding dress complete. "Thank you, Ewan," I say softly as I give him a hug. One by one everyone gives me a hug until my own daughter, Emmy, is the only one left.

"You look pretty, Mummy," she says thoughtfully. I give a half-hearted laugh. "And you, my darling, are the most beautiful flower girl of all." In return, Emmy twirls her pale purple dress. "Ah! Very beautiful!" I exclaim. I pick her up into a hug. "When will I come to live with you?" Emmy asked after I let her down. "A week after our honeymoon," I answer as I struggled to keep a smile on my face. In truth, I plan to give Emmy up to a foster home, in hopes that she finds a better place to live.

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither, darling."

With that said everyone says their goodbyes . . . Everyone except Arlene. After a few moments of deathly silence I clear my throat. "So . . . The big day has finally come," I say excitedly, hoping to make her smile.

"Is this _really_ what you want?" she asks grimly. Her expression is distorted between confusion and disgust.

_No . . . it's not . . . I don't want this_, my mind screams. Of course, I don't care to listen. Instead I put on my best smile and lie.

"Of course! This is what I've wanted . . . A man who would love me and would never hurt me."

Arlene's eyes gaze penetrates me, as if trying to search for the inside me. It takes a while for me to realize that she's staring at a scar on my arm, courtesy of Roland. I quickly turn my back on her and look at myself in the mirror, hiding the scar from her view.

Arlene sighs. After a brief pause, she walks up beside me while staring at me in the mirror. "I talked to Willy before coming here," she mentions softly. My stomach ached at the mere mention of his name. I wanted to scorn him . . . But I couldn't.

"How is he?" My voice almost sounded desperate. I shut my eyes briefly to keep myself from crying. When I open my eyes back up Arlene has a melancholy look in her eyes.

"I'm not going to laminate the truth," she said firmly. "He's going terribly. He's been very pessimistic ever since closing the factory, and has lost interest in candy entirely! He's just one sip of vodka away from committing suicide . . ."

I feel my eyes widen and my jaw open slightly from the surprise of Willy's well-being. Arlene's eyes are moist, but no tears leak. A few moments of silence pass until I quickly regain my composure. I put on my best bitter tone and comment on Willy's well-being.

"Well, it is his fault for pushing me away without giving me a second chance!"

Arlene's eyes flash with anger, but she contains it as she answers back. "That doesn't mean you couldn't forgive him when you had the chance."

With that said, Arlene leaves me with that statement. As soon as the door shut behind me the tears began to unleash its fury upon my eyes. I grab a few near by tissues and wipe my face dry, not wanting to ruin my make-up. "If I did forgive him that night . . . You would've been standing there beside me, Arlene," I said quietly to myself aloud.

"Aww . . . So sad, but true."

I quickly jerk around to see Roland, standing near the door. _Damn . . . I didn't even hear _him! _No matter . . . _I straighten myself up, determined to show that he doesn't scare me as much as he thinks. Roland has a little smirk on his face as he looks me over. "Don't you look beautiful?"

"Humph . . . Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" I said venomously.

Roland chuckles. "This wedding doesn't need any kind of luck. I just can't wait to rip that dress to shreds on our honeymoon."

"You're such a bastard," I said before stopping myself. Hearing about Willy has made me suddenly angry at Roland. The person in question scowled while anger gleamed in his eyes. "I came here to remind you that _if_ you don't say "I do" I will just simply take out the remote and blow up the factory . . . Along with its amazing chocolatier."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . I've already heard this lecture numerous times," I said mockingly. "Why can't you do something productive instead of slapping around women? Then again, it could be the only way you can _ever_ get laid."

Both me and Roland were surprised at my sudden brazen. Roland stood there frozen while I congratulate myself with a smug smile. Suddenly, Roland growls and strides towards me with his hand raised.

"Don't you think a bruised cheek would look dreadful with my dress? People will wonder . . ." I warn sternly.

This stops Roland in his tracks. His hand is only a few inches away from my face. He brings that hand down to his waist, but the other lifts up and gently caresses my right cheek.

"You're lucky this time . . . But don't think I won't remember this on our honeymoon, sweetheart." And with a confident scowl he turns and leaves the room.

The door shuts with a quiet click. In desperate need of air I sit by an open window in my dressing room. While staring down from the chapel's window a light breeze blows against my face. Tears trail down my cheeks, but they dry quickly from the wind.

_You can't do this_, my mind pleads.

A soft sob escapes. I become upset with myself as I try desperately to find a way out of this trap. But I very well know that there is no way out . . . I'm trapped in Roland's web, waiting to be fed upon. Soon all my desperate thoughts leave me panic stricken. The only way to calm me down now is a song . . . Either that or Roland dropping dead. I knew the second choice wouldn't happen, so I relax and begin to sing the first song that comes to mind:

I linger in the doorway  
Our alarm clock screaming  
Monster's calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story . . .

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape!

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light . . .

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me . . .

When my song comes to an end I look out the window, feeling much calmer. But then, my eyes grow wide as my tranquility is replaced by shock and anxiousness swirling around in my stomach. This also took my mind off the wedding for a split second.

_You must be seeing things_, I tell myself, but I know what I'm seeing is real. I'm positive that I see the faint outline of the Great Glass Elevator gliding through the air. And as expected, inside the elevator is a tall dark figure with a top hat . . .

* * *

A/n: Heh. Sry for the cliff. I just had to put one there. It seemed to scream "CLIFF". And the song is called "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Very pretty. I like it very much. And I'll be eighteen tomorrow! Not really excited . . . I'll just be legal for stuff I'm already doing! lol Send a review in to cheer me up. Or you could give me a horror show of the old in-out in-out. Whichever tickles your fancy. (giggles) 


	49. Beyond The Point of No Return

mkyla- I'm from North Carolina . . . blish. It's boring out here!

Fala Delacroix- Silly Nazi! I'm Communist! lol But no matter what dictatorship we're under I will still love you! Muah!

vanillasyrup- Bwahahahahahaha! Hmm . . . I like mwahahahaha better. So . . . mwahahahahaha!

PoisonPenAndInk- Now I'm hungry again! Damn you! Oh well . . . (snoopy dances)

Jack's Sally- There will be an EXTREMELY happing ending . . . if I feel like putting one in! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The only way you'll find out is by reading! Or feed me cookies . . . which ever one works best!

SaintFan- Aww. It's o-tay. I forgive you! (hugs)

Tricktersthiefgirl- I'm still amazed at how I even came up with this story! It's amazing what you can do when you couldn't sleep one night and decided to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Phantom's Ange- Let's see . . . what happens is . . . wait! I can't spoil it!

A/n: Happy Valentines Day! My V-Day was okay . . . nothing special. But I did get to see Epic Movie! I loved the spoof of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Especially when Fergalicious came on. XD Anyways! I decided that this update will be my Valentines present to all my beloved readers. It also happened to be Believe's b-day last Sunday! So it's a celebration bananza! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (cough) Enjoy this lovely Valentines gift! **

* * *

Chapter 49: Beyond The Point of No Return **

I'm frozen in place by the window. My body is numb as I continue to stare up at the sky, even though the elevator is gone from my sight.

_How can this be?_

I tried to comprehend what this could mean. Why should the possible unexpected presence of Willy faze me? Yes, it is quite shocking he would show up, but this shouldn't affect me. Something inside me wanted to tell me why this sudden appearance is crucial, but it was muffled by my confused mind. And before another coherent thought could register Arlene busts in the room.

"There you are! You should be in your place!"

I shook my head and found my voice. "Hmm? What?"

"Your wedding is about to start, Bianca!"

"Oh . . ."

"C'mon!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me away from the window out of the room. When I get to my place beside father all I could do is think about Willy's appearance. Could he be here to watch the wedding? No . . . he would rather die I think. This just blew me away!

All thoughts cease when I hear "Here Come The Bride" play. Father links his arm with mine and walks me down the aisle. Everyone stands up as we enter, staring at me. But I wasn't paying any attention to them . . . I was gazing down the aisle upon my nightmare who was currently smiling.

_You don't have to do this! Run away from Roland! Run!_

My mind kept screaming out to run. I block out its helpless cries as my feet kept walking down the aisle until we get to the end. Roland steps up next to father as we both look up at the pastor.

"And who gives this bride away?" he asks in a strong voice that echoes in the church.

"I do," Father answers softly. He gently places my hand into Roland's and gives me a little kiss before stepping aside. Roland gives me a cold glare and looks up at the pastor once more as he continues to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man with this woman in marriage . . ."

* * *

I'm currently standing in the Great Glass Elevator as it hovers around in circles above the church. Right now, the holy ceremony of marriage is taking place. I dare not go inside to watch . . . It would break my heart even more. 

As I glided through the air I reach into my pocket and take out the engagement ring. It's just as beautiful as it always is, sparkling in the light of the sun. The diamond in between the two sapphires is just stunning. The sapphires are gorgeous . . . But not as gorgeous as Bianca's eyes. Soon I'm in a slight state of euphoria, thinking about happier times with Bianca. All I have now is memories, and forever shall it be that way . . . No more laughter or love with Bianca. . .

Suddenly, my euphoric state is interrupted by the clouds blocking the sun. This made the ring look less radiant and dull. _That sounds familiar, doesn't Willy? _my mind says, taunting me. I didn't feel like arguing with myself, so I pocketed the ring, and waited patiently while circling the church.

I'm waiting for the "happy" couple to come out. The last time I saw Bianca she didn't look happy . . . She looked so melancholy, almost dead. I didn't want that to be the last image of her in my head before leaving her behind me. She looks better when she's happy . . . More beautiful. I could care less for the fucktard . . . All I want to see is Bianca's happiness.

And when I see this I will leave her alone . . . Forever.

* * *

"Is there anyone here who does not think these two should not get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." 

I look at Roland as the pastor's voice echoed throughout the chapel. Roland arches his eyebrow and motions towards his jacket. I knew he had the remote with him. My eyes wondered off to my family, who were right beside me. The only people who seemed to be pondering about speaking out were Arlene and Emmy. A part of me wanted them to speak out, but I know that would only make things worse.

After a short period of silence the pastor went on. I wasn't listening. My mind was boggled, wondering off into space. The pastor's loud, baritone voice seemed to be on mute as I began to block out everything around me. The only thing on my mind was the image of the elevator in the sky . . .

_Run away! _my mind yells out.

I close my eyes. _I can't._

_Yes, you can! Just turn around and RUN!_

_It's not that easy._

_You have legs don't you?_

My head began to hurt as I argued with myself. I quickly shake it off and continue. _This is no time to be funny._

_C'mon! Run! You don't deserve this . . . _

_Yes, I do._

_Why?_

_This is my punishment for being so naïve. And if I run away I'll be in trouble._

_But you'll be free._

_Yes . . . And the factory will be blown up! It's impossible to run with Roland having the remote! If the factory blows up that means Willy will be-_

My eyes pop open as something suddenly clicks inside my head. My whole family is here at the wedding . . . Not at the factory . . . And Willy is outside flouting around the chapel . . . Which means he's not in the factory . . . Therefore is the factory explodes Willy won't die!

_I told you . . . You can run away._

Tears formed in my eyes as I slowly opened them. I can run away. My hope has been restored, but the pastor's voice startles me as we get to the best part of the wedding . . . The "I do's".

"Roland, repeat after me . . . With this hand I will lift your sorrows."

"With this hand," Roland repeats as he lifts my hand. "I will lift your sorrows."

"Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine."

Roland picks up a cup and fills it up with wine. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine." He hands it to me, and I take a sip like I'm suppose to. _C'mon Bianca. . . You can do it . . . RUN!_

"With this candle I will light your way in darkness."

Roland and I pick up our candles as he repeats. "With this candle I will light your way in darkness." He lights my candle with his. _C'mon . . . RUN!_

"With this ring I ask you to be mine."

Roland grabs my hand and takes out the ring. "And with this ring I ask you to be mine." He slides the ring on my finger. _Run before it's too late! RUN!_

We both turn towards the pastor as he continues with the ceremony. "So do you, Roland, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

_RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!_

"And do you, Bianca, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

Time seemed to freeze as I stood there. Roland looked at me with a warning glare fixed on me. My mind was now silent, as if anticipating my answer like the rest of the wedding guests. I shift my eyes around at my family, making sure they were still here and safe.

And most importantly, I ever so slightly look out the window above the pastor's head, hoping to see a faint figure glide across the sky . . . Determining the answer to my fate beyond the point of no return . . .

* * *

A/n: Okay . . . so now there is THREE, count it, THREE MORE CHAPPIES LEFT!!!! The end is coming soon . . . but is it really the end? I need EVERYBODY'S OPINION. Should I have a sequel? A sequel is very possible, but I don't know if this story alone is enough. Also, if I decide to write a sequel it will be a little while until it's created. I plan to work on other stuff after this one is done. I still haven't written the last chappie b/c I'm still not sure if I want a sequel or not. I'm would also love any ideas you have for a sequel. SO PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL. It's much appreciative! Until the next update! 


	50. Bullet of Fate

Mystik Genie- Thank you! I'm an expert at cliffhangers if you haven't noticed. (snoopy dances)

Andi- I just had to put the Corpse Bride vows in there! It fits so perfectly! lol And I loved that movie. I actually first heard those vows at my Aunt's wedding in Russia. And when I heard it in the CB I instantly loved the movie from then on! (snoopy dances)

Fala Delacroix- Well, one vote for sequel! WOOT! And I love you too! Let us kiss with tongues! And then we can worship Jeff, the God of Biscuits! And maybe the God of Hair Do's . . . (grabs a mouse, moneky, cat, chair, table, and looks for heavily wooded areas)

SaintFan- You really hate cliffies, don't ya? Well, only one more to deal with! Then you're cliffy free!

vanillasyrup & PoisonPenandInk- Aww. I hope her internet gets back soon! I'm also pondering about the sequel. It's possible to have one, but I don't want to over do this story. Hmm . . . you both tell me what I should do when the ending is very clear! Until then . . . I'm celebrating mardi gras! (snoopy dances with beads)

Jack's Sally- Hehe. I love Corpse Bride. And stop making me hungry! (pouts)

peachy-pebbles- A second vote for sequel! Thank you for your input! (hugs) Weenie Wonkas? XD That made me laugh. Though you must remember that Bianca can't have babies b/c of Ralph's manner. But who knows . . . (snoopy dances)

A/n: HAPPY MARDI GRAS!!!!!! The only time of year where girls will flash for beads they could buy for a buck! XD This chappie may seem a little short, but worth it. Which is why I decided to update a little bit earlier. But the next chappie might take a while. So! Enjoy this scrumpitious bit of delight! Aww . . . I'm hungry again! (pouts like Willy)

**

* * *

Chapter 50: Bullet of Fate**

A black figure appeared in the sky with the faint outline of the glass elevator around it. I stand beside Roland as he waits for my answer. But I am not even aware of where I am . . . All I could think about was finally seeing hope. _Yes! He's really here . . . I'm free!_

The pastor's cough brought my attention back to the ceremony. My eyes are moist from tears of happiness. Roland glares at me dangerously, demanding me to hurry up. I stand up straight with confidence filling my chest and look at Roland.

"I don't!"

The guests behind me gasp out while my family looked at me stunned. I blow out our candles and take off my ring, throwing it on the ground. "What are you doing?" Roland asked viciously as he grabbed my arm angrily.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I yell as I jerk his grip off. Roland stared at me venomously as I began to walk up the aisle. As I walked, I decided to let the people in on the story.

"The man that stands before you is Roland Mab, my ex-husband's brother! He's forcing me to marry him by planting bombs underneath the factory, threatening my family's life! If I would've gone through this marriage I'd have the same treatment Ralph gave me!"

At this time, everyone begins to gang up on Roland. "She's lying!" he yells desperately. This doesn't stop the wedding guests. Before I could witness more I run out of the church. The cool air hits my face, welcoming me back to freedom. I run down the stairs and continue down the street, holding up my dress in both hands. It wasn't long until I heard a gunshot. I stop and turn around to see Roland exiting the church, locking the front doors. Then he begins to chase me. I quickly turn back around and run as fast as I can.

"Bianca! You can't run from me!" I hear from behind. It sounds like he's hot on my heels. I look wildly at the sky, searching for Willy. I feel my legs give up, but I keep going, determined not to get caught.

Before I knew it, Roland's arms encircle me. He lifts me up off of the ground and throws me down to the ground. "You just had to defy me," he said as he kicked my stomach. I began to wheeze and crawl away, but Roland pulled me back. He smacked my face, and started to shred my dress up to pieces.

"And to think I thought you would actually go through with it!" He takes out a pocket knife and holds it close to my cheek. "Guess you've proved me wrong, huh?" He chuckled and sliced my cheek. I draw back and kick his legs. He continues to mutilate my dress while cutting me until he stands me up in his grasp.

"And for your foolishness . . ." Roland presses his gun on my temple. "Not only does your precious boyfriend die, I have the honor of killing you. But before I do that, let's see the greatest show on Earth!"

He pulls out the remote from inside his coat pocket. With the gun still against my temple he holds the remote out in front of me, his fingers ready to push the button. This only reminded me of my mistake. _Maybe I _was _only seeing things . . . And it's too late to take back what I've done . . .

* * *

_

"Let her go."

Roland jerks around to face me. Bianca is trapped in his arms. She's wearing what used to be a wedding dress, all dirty and torn up. The dress now came up to her thighs and straps are gone. Her gorgeous hair is tangled and messy. I wanted to comfort her, but Roland made that impossible. Instead, I showed no fear, ready to rescue Bianca at any cost.

"Well, well . . . Look here, Bianca. Your prince charming has come to the rescue!" Roland presses on as he aimed the gun at her head. He pockets what looks like a remote and points a blade at me. "I thought you didn't love dear, helpless Bianca anymore," he comments.

I didn't reply. All I did was lean on my cane, trying to remain cool and collect. Bianca's eyes were wide with terror, staring at me helplessly. It's okay, Bianca. . . I'll save you . . . Somehow . . .

"You know . . . You pushing her away really helped me out. Made my plan so mush easier to complete!"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Plan? What are you talking about, fucktard?"

Roland chuckled darkly and gripped Bianca harder. "Oh, you don't know? Well, you see . . . It's like this: I planted bombs underneath your factory so Bianca would have to come with me to save you and her family. She was supposed to leave you, but you beat me to the punch! Brava, Mr. Wonka! Brava!"

Bianca struggled in his arms. Roland growled and moved the gun to point below her chin. I felt myself inch over a bit, but Roland brandishes the blade at me harshly. My eyes wondered over to Bianca, making sure what he says is true. Her eyes seem to beg me to forgive her before she lowers her gaze.

My heart begins to beat faster. _This man threatened my starshine! _My hands began to tremble with anger. I scowl at Roland, trying to make him afraid. "You bastard," I said in a low, dangerous tone. Roland only laughed. "Yes . . . I guess I am! But to make this even more fucked up . . . I'm Ralph's brother!"

My eyebrows pop up from shock. Now it's all clear . . . This whole devious plan was for sick revenge! I see tears trickle down Bianca's cheeks. I can't help to feel a little vexed at her, but she was only protecting me . . . _If we ever get out of this alive, Bianca and I are going to have a little chat about this . . ._

"And I can see why Ralph loved Bianca so much," Roland continued. "She's so beautiful . . ." His blade trails down her neck until it reaches the top of her dress. Roland rips the front of the dress a little bit, making Bianca whimper from fear. "And so weak . . ." His hand slips through the delicate fabric and cups her right breast.

Before I knew it I felt rage flare throughout my body as I lunged at Roland. In return, Roland points his gun at me. But before he could fire Bianca quickly acts and pushes his arm out of the way. She bites the hand holding the blade. Roland cries out and shoves Bianca away.

The gun flings out of Roland's grasp as I tackle him down to the ground. I struggle with his hand, avoiding the blade in its grip. We both roll around the ground, fighting for the blade. Roland nails me down with the blade high above his head. I look over to see Bianca heading for the gun. Roland follows my gaze and instantly acts. He grabs her ankle, making her trip. He swishes the blade across her calf.

Bianca's cry of pain knocked me out of my trance. I quickly give him a hard punch to the face. Roland falls over. I push him off and run over to Bianca's aid. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Bianca flashed her leg which has a little line of blood across the back of it. "I'm fine," she assures me. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and give her a light smirk. Bianca smirks back.

"Aww, how touching!"

We both look over to see Roland pull out a gun strapped to his ankle. I instantly step in front of Bianca as if on instinct. While I stared down Roland, I spread my arms out to protect Bianca. I feel Bianca place her hands on my shoulders and peek over, pressing her cheek ever so lightly against mine.

Roland wipes the blood off his chin, staring at the bright scarlet drops in fury. He looks up at the both of us and smirks. "You can't imagine how much of a joy it is to finally kill you both," he said with sick pleasure. He aims the gun straight at my head. Bianca hides herself behind me while I shut my eyes, embracing myself for death . . .

Then I hear what sounds like glass being smashed. I pop my eyes open and see that the people from the church are escaping through a broken window. I notice Roland is also looking on the sight with his gun ready. Taking this opportunity I quietly grab my cane and give it a huge swing at Roland.

The blow knocks him off balance, but not enough to make him drop the blasted gun. So I throw my cane aside and begin to wrestle with Roland, trying to grab the gun. Roland growled as he tried desperately to shoot me. Our faces are only inches apart. My breath became heavy from the effort to defeat him. Roland saw this and began to fight back harder, determined to eliminate me. "You can't win, Wonka," he grunted as he twisted my arm. I stifle my squeal of pain and elbow him in the chest. "Watch me, fucktard!" I answered back as I continue fighting for victory.

"Arlene! Call the police! Quickly!"

Bianca's voice was loud and clear in my ears. Roland gave an unsavory growl. Then all of the sudden my grasp loosens and he aims the gun in the direction Bianca's voice came from. "No!" I yell as I shove his arm away, but he pulls the trigger. The loud gunshot filled the air, and a blood-curdling scream followed soon after.

The scream belonged to Bianca. Instant tears began to well up in my eyes. My heat literally broke inside my chest, pumping with a dull ache. It wasn't long until wrath coursed through my veins, boiling my blood. All I could think about now was Roland's death.

I scream angrily as I fought Roland viciously for the gun. We seemed to struggle with each other forever until I started to tire. Roland took that advantage and slowly turned the gun towards my chest. I try to steer the gun away, but Roland's arm wouldn't budge. At this point, I didn't care if Roland killed me . . . I'm nothing without Bianca.

"And now you can join your girlfriend in the in the valley of death," Roland sneered.

A slight vibration filled the air as a sudden gunshot is released. Both I and Roland stare at each other, waiting for me to drop. I didn't understand . . . If I'm shot then the pain must be so excruciating that I can't feel any of it . . .

* * *

A/n: Ah-ha! Bet you weren't expecting that cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I just can't get enough of the cliffhangers! But until the next update PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Only two more chappies until its all over! Vamoose! Scadaddle! I don't know what those last words mean, but they sound tres tres cool! Make it worth your while and review!


	51. Forgive and Forget

Fala Delacroix- I love the word "fucktard". It's so childish yet so funny! So, it seemed Wonka would've used it! And I also couldn't help to think about you yesterday. My friend and I were watching "Dress To Kill". XD It never gets old! Hoocha hoocha hoocha . . . lobster. XD

SaintFan- Hehe! I knew you would hate the cliffy! But are you really sure it was Rland who got shot? You better find out! And no . . . this is the very last cliffy in this story . . . maybe . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Trickstersthiefgirl- Who took the bullet? Well . . . go find out!

Mystik Genie- I have thought about publishing this storyline one day . . . Not only would I to change the characters, I would also have to include a whole lot more deatail about each character so that the story would make sense. Sounds like a lot of work. (sighs) We'll just have to see! (snoopy dances)

Phantom's Ange- Goodness! You're the third person to hate cliffies! Oh well . . . at least you'll find out what happens next! YAY!

vanillasyrup- If you thought the last chappie was action packed . . . what till you read this one! (shifts eyes) And it's not that kind of action either! (wink) Hehe!

Jack's Sally- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Andi- J.E.F.F.Y.? . . . . W.T.F.? . . . L.O.L.!

PoisonInkAndPen- OMG! COFFEE BEANS! (baths in coffee beans) Mmm . . . And I like long reviews. So review your heart out! There's only one more chappie after this one. (tear)

A/n: At last! This long awaited chappie has arrived! All I'm saying is you better hold on to your knickers! This chappie is pretty long . . . but I'm sure you all will LOVE it! (snoopy dances)

**

* * *

Chapter 51: Forgive and Forget**

It seems like an eternity until Willy finally looks over at me. His eyes grow wide as he realizes that I'm holding a smoking gun, aimed right at Roland's side. When Roland took a shot at me, I just barely escaped with the bullet grazing my shoulder. After regaining my thoughts I spot the gun Roland dropped earlier. And now, it's the cause of his death.

Roland stumbles away from Willy. He looks down to see blood pouring out just below his chest. "You bitch!" he screams as he points his gun at me. Willy quickly acts by collecting his cane and swats him squarely on the jaw. The gun slips of his hand as he falls back on the ground. Willy kicks the gun away with a disgusted expression on his face.

Lowering the gun to my side I run over to Roland's motionless body. He's still breathing, but he's losing a lot of blood. Roland grimaces at the mere sight of me. "This isn't over," he says in a raspy voice. Droplets of blood sprinkle out of his mouth as he coughs.

I raise my eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Roland growls in response. I roll my eyes as I lower myself down to his body. I reach into his jacket pocket, and grab the remote to the bombs. This remote stroke fear in my heart now seems harmless in my hands as Roland's life slips away. "I am sorry, Roland," I say gently as I stand back up. "Our connection has been disconnected."

Roland's eyes filled with dangerous malevolence. I give a satisfied smirk and nod as I turn back on him, and begin to walk away. Then I feel Roland's fingers wrap around my ankle, pulling me back roughly. Without thinking I respond by shooting him right in the head. Roland's head falls back, his eyes showing no sign of life.

I take a heavy breath and let it out. The gun slips out of my grasp unconsciously as I stare down at Roland's dead corpse. The wound in Roland's head stared back. Along with that wound an epiphany came over me . . . It's over. No more nightmares, useless fear, or pain. _I'm free . . . This time for good._

Soon after that epiphany another feeling took over . . . Panic. _I've killed someone . . . I'm a murderer. _Shock overwhelms me. It overwhelms me so much I begin to shake uncontrollably. I want to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't feel them. I was stuck staring down at the life I just slaughtered. Police sirens began to ring, coming closer. Tears streamed down my cheeks, quickly drying from the cold wind.

"Bianca?" I hear Willy say softly. I want to answer, give him a hug, kiss him, anything! But my body was on lockdown, ready for the consequences for taking a life.

"Bianca! You need to get to safety!" Arlene yells out in the distance.

I didn't budge. Arlene continued to tell me to get out of here. Police cars are now visible. My body is now shaking violently. My vision becomes blurry. I feel myself about to give away, but strong arms encircle my waist. They lift me off the ground and carry me away somewhere. I recognize the arms to be Willy's. He shifts me so I'm cradled in his arms and takes me to the Great Glass Elevator.

The doors close with a light ding. Willy pushes a button and the elevator begins to slowly levitate. I'm curled up in one of the corners. The panic attack is wearing down as I watch police cars surround the church from above. I see my family get in one of the cars. _At least they're safe as well, _I thought as my eyes linger upon the EMS crew handling a body bag. My stomach churns nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! Get the bomb squad to dig underground, and dispose of the nasty things. 'Kay?"

Behind me, Willy is on the elevator's emergency phone, telling one of the Oompa Loompas (who understands English) about the bombs. My heart pounds as I remember grabbing the remote. Looking down I see it safe in my hand. I sigh with relief. Willy hangs up the phone and also sighs.

My back is to Willy. I'm glad of this because tears come unwillingly, spilling upon the remote in my hand. This day has made a total mess of my emotions. First, I thought I was going to marry a nightmare. Then, I saw hope and ran away, almost costing Willy's and my life. And now, I've killed Roland and I'm alone with Willy . . . Talk about awkward.

I let out a slow, broken sob. In the reflection of the glass, I see Willy look at me startled. His expression softens. "Bianca," he calls to me gently. My sobs lessen, but I refused to look at him. _I'm tired of being scared . . . He deserves to leave me._

"Bianca," he says firmly.

I shake my head in response. _I can't look at him . . . _

"Bianca, please . . ."

His voice trembled as he beseeched me to face him. Hesitantly, I turn my head around, looking up at Willy's face. His eyes stare at me intently. My lip trembles as I stare back. I saw no anger on his face. I couldn't help to think that he could be dead thanks to me. A whimper escapes my mouth and I break his gaze, staring back down at the remote in my hand.

Willy comes to my aid. He bends down and removes the remote from my hand. Taking my hands in his he lifts me up to my feet. Before I could stop myself I let him pull me into his arms, embracing me with such vigor. I wrap my arms comfortably around his neck, feeling this sensation of déjà vu. He still smells of chocolate and sandalwood. His skin is as soft as ever. Oh, how I missed being in his arms! I want to stay here forever safe near his warm body.

Willy begins to calm me down, comforting me with his soothing voice. "It's okay . . . I understand. What you did was right."

"Don't lie . . . I was so stupid. I couldn't think straight. It's just that . . . I got caught up in the moment, and then having my family's life threatened really screwed up my thoughts. And you . . . Even though I thought you didn't love me anymore I didn't want you dead!"

I break away from the embrace and look up at him. His eyes reflected concern and regret. I continued to release all my unspoken feelings. "And when you came back, begging me to return to you . . . I wanted to so much! But I had to save your life. Breaking your heart seemed to be the only way. It's just . . . I'm really . . . Oh, Willy! I'm so sorry!"

I close my eyes and look down at my feet in disgrace. Willy's rubber-clad hand lifts my chin. He placed his forehead on my own and wrapped his arms around my waist. "There's no need to apologize. All of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't push you away. I'm just glad that you're here with me alive!"

I giggle lightly. "Only because you showed up just in time! How did you know where I was?"

Willy removes one hand away from my waist and reaches into his maroon coat. He takes out the elegant wedding invitation. "Dad decided to leave me this. I got to thinking, and decided the only way to move on without you was to see you happy."

"I'm happy now," I said loftily. Willy smiled that familiar toothy grin as he pockets the invitation. We both stood there for a minute, enjoying the moment in each other's presence. Willy would every once in a while whisper sweet words to me, making me feel light-headed.

"Thanks for coming to the wedding, Willy. If you hadn't come . . ." I didn't finish the sentence, knowing that he knew what would've happened.

"I never really left you," Willy says gently. "Even when I broke your heart I never really left you. I couldn't stop loving you . . . It hurt to scorn you. There's no other woman for me. I love you . . ."

I give a light-hearted smile. "I love you too, Willy."

Our lips lightly touch. So many familiar sensations surge throughout my body: warmth, anxiousness, excitement, desire . . . Oh, I could feel unheeded raw desire boil my blood. A whimper slips out of my mouth as I intertwine my arms around his neck, combing my fingers through his silky hair.

Willy responds by opening my mouth with his, sliding his tongue languidly upon mine. I stroke his with mine in return, savoring the kiss I haven't felt in ages. His hands begin to roam around my body as the kiss becomes deeper. I kiss back vigorously, pressing my body up against his chest.

It suddenly becomes passionate as Willy pushes me gently back until my body came in contact with the cold glass wall. Willy pressed his body against mine, pining me down with arousing force. It's been a long time since I've felt such explosive pleasure. Willy's blunt erection nudges my hip, letting me know he's feeling exactly what I'm feeling. I let out a small whimper of need. Willy takes notice immediately and traces his lips along my neck as he slips his hands underneath my torn up wedding dress.

He takes off my panties, letting them slide down my legs. I kick them to the side and pull Willy's hips toward me, moaning at the feel of his still clothed erection grinding against my slick warmth. Willy groaned against my throat. My fingers quickly fiddle around with his belt until it unbuckles, letting me gain access to the zipper. I slide his pants off and ready myself to be filled with love I haven't felt in almost five months.

The elevator glides over the city, moving quickly towards the factory. Willy lifts both my legs, wrapping them tight around his waist. I feel the tip of his erection graze my aching warmth, slightly pulsating with need. And as the elevator began to lower itself down into the main pipe of the factory, Willy took me vigorously.

My body began to tremble as Willy moved inside me. Memories flooded back into my mind, bringing back missed feelings of passionate love. The elevator sped up, jerking left, right, up, and down, but we stood our ground, not letting anything get in the way of our lovemaking. I nibble on Willy's Adam's apple as he took long, deep thrusts inside me. Our moans blended with each other to make that sweet melody I love so much. I feel myself about to explode. Willy begins to speed up, running towards our climax . . .

The elevator suddenly comes to a halt. The doors open to reveal that we're at the main hallway with the bedrooms. Willy stops while deep inside me, making me cry out of desperate need of release. He looks down the hallway, and without warning he lifts me off the wall. I clutch onto him, not wanting to break our unity. As Willy begins to walk down the hallway I couldn't help to moan. Every step he took made his hard member slightly move inside me. I smile as a light pleasurable vibration began at my head and ended at the tips of my toes. A different environment always turned me on . . .

I begin to kiss Willy's neck, lacing my fingers at the nape of his neck. I didn't try to keep my gasps pf pleasure quiet. They echoed in the hallway along with the light shuffle of Willy's pants. Another wave of pleasure went through my body. This time Willy took notice. He met my lips with his as he adjusted me in his arms. I nearly screamed out in pleasurable pain. As Willy's lips trail down my neck I clutch his hair, trying to keep my desire under control. My fingers comb through his hair as Willy ran his hot lips across my chest. His top hat slips off, hitting the floor with a soft tap. Willy and I both ignored it.

We finally get to his bedroom door. Willy leans himself against the door as I reached over and turned the knob. Willy walks in and closes the door. He leans me against the door and kisses the living daylights out of me. While we were kissing Willy slips off his shoes and pants, making it easier to take me to the bed. As he picks me up again I also get rid of my heels, letting them drop down to the ground.

Willy lowers himself on his bed. He lays back as I get busy undressing him. I remove his maroon coat, black vest, silver pin, and pastel shirt. His pale bare chest is now revealed, and I gladly run my hands up and down his smooth skin. Willy sits up and places his hands on my hips. I grimace when I feel his rubber gloves graze my skin. So, I lift both his hands and tear them off with my teeth.

When both hands are stripped of their gloves Willy lightly cups my face, staring at me lovingly. I stare back with as much love and let his hands glide down my neck. He lets my hair down from its messy French bun. The tresses cascade down past my shoulders. Willy brushes his fingers through my hair and continues to caress my chest. They stop short when he feels that my torn wedding dress was still on. He grabs the top of the dress where the rip Roland groped me and gave a strong jerk. My dress rips off, exposing my breasts. Willy's hands cup and kiss them, making me cry out in need. I wrap my arms around Willy's neck as he pulls me close to his body, the basic step before the promenade begins . . .

Willy thrusts his hips forward, meeting mine with perfect unity. While we made love old feelings are resurrected. The feeling of closeness and vulnerability reminds me of times when Willy and I were happier together. With every thrust made it seems like all that has happened in the last five months disappeared. All my attention is focused on this wonderful man who is making me feel insane with pleasure.

I feel myself on the edge of climax. Willy rests his head above my bosoms as he pulls my hips closer to his drive, entering me deeper and harder. I grasp his hair as I feel an intense feeling take over. It washed over my body, making me thrash about in Willy's arms. Willy quickens his thrusts and groans against my skin. My legs clench around his waist, feeling myself tip back in ecstasy. Willy holds me in place as he delivers his last thrust. Our screams of pleasure crescendo, making the room shake with the force of our orgasm.

When our screams cease I fall limply in Willy's arms. My heavy breaths were synchronized with Willy's, who was holding me close to his sweaty chest. Without warning I begin to shed tears. I couldn't help to feel so happy and relieved . . . My life seemed to be going down the drain for a while. And now it's lightened up as I sit here bare naked in Willy's presence. It almost feels like the last five months didn't exist.

I lift my head up and meet Willy's lips in a light kiss. Willy's eyebrows furrow with concern as he wipes away my tears. "I love you so much, Willy," I whisper against his lips. "You don't know what you do to me. You're just . . . So wonderful and you're the only one for me. No one else can make me feel so beautiful like you do now."

Willy smiles against my lips. "Every thing I make you feel is exactly how I feel. It's almost like we're meant to be . . . Always meant to be one." Our eyes gaze down to where we're still connected. Before we know it we begin to giggle like children on a playground. Willy gives me a light kiss and lies down on his bed. I follow and rest my body on top of his chest.

"It's been a living hell without you," Willy said softly as he sensually caressed my back. I sniff the air daintily. "Do I detect the smell of vodka?" I asked suspiciously. Willy's hand pauses as he hesitates to answer. "Well . . . Yes. Yes, you do."

"Aww . . . Willy."

"I couldn't go on with my life without you! I couldn't even think about candy! All I could think about was you . . ."

He pulls out something from underneath his pillow. Upon closer look I see it's one of my dresses I left when Willy pushed me away. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be. We were both stupid. It's time to forgive and forget."

I lift my head up slightly and kiss Willy's chest. "Life without you was hell too," I said quietly, reluctant to tell him about Roland. Willy lifts my chin so my eyes meet his. "What did that fucktard do to you?" he asked carefully. I giggled at the word he referred to Roland, but quickly stifle them as I reencounter what happened the day I left.

As soon as I'm done Willy wraps his arms around me, as if to protect me. His face showed anger at what he just heard, but he didn't say anything. A silence fell upon us as we cuddled close in each others arms. "At least were together now," he says, breaking the silence.

"Yes . . . In the end, our love conquered the horrors Roland brought upon us."

Willy smiles and kisses my forehead. Then his face lit up with realization. "OH! I almost forgot!" He goes to move, but I whimper, not wanting him to leave my warmth. He gives me a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back, 'kay?" I nod and let him get up off the bed. He goes off to find his pants. I watch as he reaches inside his pants pocket and grab something, hiding it in his clenched fist.

He pounces on top of me, growling playfully as he did so. I giggle at his silliness. _It's funny . . . One moment I think I'm dead meat, and the next I'm here under Willy, bare naked, and the memories of Roland have vanished completely. _Willy kisses my lips lightly, but I wasn't having any of that. I quickly deepen the kiss as I wrap my limbs around his frame. Willy gladly replies with gusto. Before we could go further Willy breaks the kiss.

The toothy grin appeared on his face. He brings his hand into view and reveals the surprise. My eyes grow wide as I let out a low gasp. I couldn't believe my eyes. There in Willy's hand was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. The silver band gleamed as the diamond between the two sapphires sparkled.

_It's an engagement ring._

My eyes begin to water. _This was meant for me five months ago. _A soft sob escapes and I begin to cry. I felt so happy. It's like all this mess we've both been through has never happened. Willy bent down and kissed my tears away, that toothy grin still plastered on his face. When my tears are gone Willy holds up the ring in between his thumb and index finger.

"Bianca Rhiannon Mab . . . Will you marry me?"

I couldn't stop smiling. It was then that I realized our surroundings. I never would've thought I'd be asked to marry Willy naked . . . Or with Willy naked on top of me! It's just so amusing! "Hmm . . . I don't know," I said, pretending to be unsure. Willy's grin faltered a little. "I mean . . . Aren't you supposed to be on your knees?" I complained playfully.

Willy pouted. Then his lips twisted into a rouge smile. He lifts my legs high above his waist as he balances himself on his knees. "Okay . . . Now I'm on my knees! Will you marry me?"

I giggle like a school girl. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Willy giggles and grabs my left hand. He slides the beautiful ring around my finger. Willy kisses my hand softly, and wraps it around his neck as he bends down to kiss me. I meet him halfway in a passionate lip lock. My hands run through his soft hair as his lips grazed down my neck.

A soft, lingering moan slips out of my mouth as the tip of Willy's erection grazed my core. Willy swiftly enters me. As we made love I couldn't help to look at my engagement ring as my fingers clutch Willy's shoulders. As our climax rose, I finally see my dreams become reality.

* * *

A/n: Oh la la! Isn't that the greatest way to get back together? NON STOP SEX! MWAHAHAAHAHA! (cough) They both needed it anyway! XD So . . . plz plz plz . . . REVIEW! This is a last chance to tell me if a sequel is a good thing or a no go! I've already have half of the last chappie written, so I need to know soon! Ah man . . . the next chappie I'll ever update will be the last . . . (tear) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	52. Believe

Mystik Genie- I hope I can make this into a book! That would be AWESOME!

Phantom's Ange- A sequel you say? Well . . . read on to find out if there is going to be a sequel! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jack's Sally- YES . . . I rock!

vanillasyrup- YES . . . finally someone agrees that sex is the best way to get back together! lol I just couldn't end the whole story without one tini-tiny sex scene towards the end. And I'm glad it worked!

Fala Delacroix- I MISS YOU TOO! I WANT MY BELOCHKA! (coughs) Ow . . . that hurt!

SaintFan- (giggles) You and your Dude make me laugh. No cliffy in this one . . . but it is really long.

peachy-pebbles- No pouting! There must be smiling! (grins)

Andi- Yes . . . that's the problem with sequels. You need a better plot than the one before! But you shall find out what I decided at the end of this last chappie!

PoisonPenAndInk- Hehe! Yipe indeed. And hurry up and read and review! You'll take like a day to finish your review! lol

A/n: Okay . . . this chappie is the biggest of them all. Over 4,000 words! Whew! Now you see why it took a while! And I decided to update during my spring break! WOOT! So far it's been nothing but drinking bloody mary's . . . (shifts eyes) A for the sequel . . . I've already told most of you, but I'll repeat . . . READ THE WHOLE DAMN THING! It will be revealed at the end. So . . . enjoy! (sips)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 52: Believe**

Today is the day! I've waited a lifetime for this day. It's been two and a half months since Willy and I announced our engagement. I just couldn't be happier!

I'm still in bed, taking in this special moment. Outside the town is covered with crystal white snow. Another thing that makes this wedding day special is the particular day we chose our ceremony to be on . . . Christmas!

_This is the best Christmas gift I've ever received!_

The more I thought about it, the more I began to feel nervous. I mean, I love Willy with all the sinews of my heart . . . But I'm also about to make an important decision that could change my whole life! _But I'm sure of this man . . . He loves me,_ I thought to calm myself. I guess I'm so excited about marrying Willy that the anxiousness is just caused by stress . . . I hope.

I look over thinking that Willy was still asleep beside me. I see an empty cold space on my bed. It is then that I remember that I'm in my old room across from Willy's bedroom. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!

I laugh lightly as I get out of bed. Looking outside I see the town is still covered in powdery snow and it also happens to be snowing! Little icy snowflakes are falling like a curtain after a show. It's just perfect for today because the ceremony will be on the rooftop! I told Willy it would be cold . . . But he said to trust him.

A knock at the door disturbs my thoughts. I walk to the door and answer it. It's Arlene, Emmy, Titania, Letta, and Ewan. "Hello bride to be!" Ewan says sweetly. I smile in return. "Hello . . . May I ask why all of you are at my door? I was expecting Ewan, but not the rest of you!"

"We're here to escort you," Arlene says excitedly.

"Escort me?" I asked confused.

"To your dressing room, of course! And I asked these lovely ladies to help me helping you get ready!" Ewan explained briskly.

"And where might this dressing room be?"

"We're using the library. It's the only room I could find that had enough space to hold us and all the supplies to make you the most beautiful bride this world has ever seen!"

"Aww, Ewan . . ." I said as I felt my cheeks grow rosy pink.

"Oh, stop your blushing and c'mon!" Titania says as she takes my hand.

So, we all walk to the elevator and squeeze in. The elevator takes off and it seemed like only a split second until we arrive at the library. As we enter the wonderful room everyone's alive with conversation. Ewan's talking about how he's going to do my hair and make-up. Letta on the other hand was congratulating me on getting my dream job.

Ah yes . . . It turns out while I was with Roland the talent agents called Letta. They loved my performance and wanted me to come to London some time to try out for a musical! Letta knew how much I wanted this, so she told them I would think about it. So as soon as I heard I called and took the job! I'll be going to London right after my honeymoon!

"Okay! Everyone is ready except for the bride! So . . . Let's get you gorgeous, darling," Ewan says as he sets up to fix my hair and make-up. We decided to make my hair wavy. And to ass a little sparkle Ewan puts little diamond hair clips all over my hair. It was like my hair was the black sky sprinkled with stars. Ewan put red lipstick on my lips and light blue eye shadow on my eyelids.

"Blue? Won't that clash with your white wedding dress?" Titania asked curiously.

"Titania . . . I'm about to become Mrs. Wonka . . . The color white is not in Willy's vocabulary!"

"So you have a blue dress?"

"Sort of . . ." I said as a slight smile formed on my face.

"At least it's not maroon!" Arlene says before she chuckles.

In truth, my wedding dress is both blue and white . . . If you count the stripped part. The blue strapless dress was held in place by a blue and white stripped corset with laces in front. The bottom part of the dress forms a triangle, so you can see the second part of the dress that matches the corset. It's the perfect wedding dress for a unique wedding!

After the dress is on me, Ewan makes a few adjustments (like giving me a little cleavage) and places a crown of matching blue flowers with a white veil across my face. I look at myself in a mirror. _I'm beautiful . . . _

"You're the most stunning bride I've ever seen, Bianca," Arlene said as she gazed at my reflection. I smile and embrace my older sister, who is also my bride's maid. I feel a tugging of my dress and look down to see Emmy. She's wearing a matching all blue dress. "I'll throw extra flowers for you," she says as she holds out her basket filled with white rose petals. I giggle and give her a big hug.

"Well, now that the bride is ready and ravishing, it's time to see how the lucky husband is doing!"

"Okay, Ewan . . . I'll see you later in the ceremony," I answer back as I kiss Ewan's cheek. Along with him everyone else leaves to see if everything's in order. I'm grateful for this because it gives me time to think about the wedding only an hour away. I'm so excited that I'm getting married. I know for sure Willy is the right man . . . After all the crap we went through together we have to be destined for each other!

A soft knock echoes throughout the library. _Hmm . . . I wonder who that could be. _"Hello?" I say softly. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Bianca," a startled voice answers. The voice belongs to Willy on the other side of the door. "Willy?" I ask as I rush to the door. I lean my ear against the door to hear him better.

"Yes, my starshine . . . It's me."

"Willy! You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I know . . . I just wanted to talk to you . . . Hear your voice before the ceremony . . . I'm just so befuddled!"

"Befuddled?"

"Yeah . . . Are you just as nervous as I am?"

I smile to myself. "Incredibly nervous."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

We both chuckle. This somehow calms me, knowing that Willy and I feel the same about the wedding. It seems to calm Willy down too. He begins to talk about his newest line of candy. When Willy talks about candy he's at his most sane place . . . Or should it be insane? I stifle my laughter at my own thoughts. Then I remember Ewan going to help Willy dress.

"Willy . . . Aren't you ready yet?"

"Actually . . . No."

"Willy! You need to go now! Ewan must be going crazy!"

"Okay . . . I would kiss you goodbye, but . . ."

"Yeah . . . How about this?"

I gently turn the door knob and crack the door slightly. I let my hand snake through the crack. My hand searches wildly for Willy, but I can't seem to find him. Then I make contact with what feels like his shoulder. I reach up and stroke Willy's soft cheek. I feel him relax completely. In return, he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles with his luscious lips.

"I'll see you soon, starshine," he says sweetly.

"Goodbye for now, Willy," I said as we both part ways.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I lean against the library door. Talking to Bianca helped a little bit, but I still feel super nervous. _Calm down, Willy . . . She's just as nervous as you are. Be a man! _I listen to my mind by straightening my posture and walking to the elevator. But about halfway there a sickly sensation tingled at the bottom of my stomach. 

_You're such a gummy bear._

"Shut up!" I snap back.

Before the sickly sensation could make me throw up I rush to the elevator and arrive at my bedroom door vomit free. I open the door to find Noah, Grandpa Joe, and my father right where I left them. Joining them is Ewan. He's tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where have you been? And why are you not dressed?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I was just . . . Taking a walk?" I said with a little smile. Ewan just rolled his eyes. "You look like you're about to crack, Wonka. Now c'mon! Let's get you into your tux!"

I give a nervous giggle and walk over to get decked out for the ceremony. My tux is a classic black tux with a gray vest and stark white shirt. A black and gray stripped cravat wrapped around my neck and polished black shoes shined as I peered down at them. Black rubber gloves covered my hands. I even had a matching cane. It was black with a pure white orb on top.

"Add the finishing touch . . ." Ewan murmured as he placed a black top hat with a white ribbon around the base on top of my head. "There! Now you're the perfect dashing husband!"

"You actually do look spiffy, Willy," Noah said as he looked at me with a grin on his face. "Really? I look okay?" I asked nervously.

"Of course! Don't sweat it, Willy. You'll do just fine! This is going to be the greatest day of your life."

"Thanks, Noah."

"Okay! Now that the happy couple is ready, let's get to out places on the rooftop!" Ewan says cheerily. Everyone leaves my bedroom and goes to the Great Glass Elevator. That is, everyone except my father. "Willy, let's have a little chat, shall we?" he says firmly as he gestures me to leave before him. I do what I'm told and begin to walk down the hallway slowly to wait for the elevator to come back. Soon my father joined in beside me.

"So the big day has finally come . . . The day I get to see my son get married," he said proudly. A slight smile creeps up my lips. "Yeah . . . It seemed like this day would never come . . . But now that it has come I can't help to feel so happy."

"I'm glad to hear that. And I know how special Bianca is to you. After all that you both have been through together . . . And separately . . . That just proves that you two really do belong with each other."

Tears began glaze over my eyes, but I held them back. It's all thanks to you though. If you hadn't left that message on the wedding invitation . . ."

"I was hoping that would do the trick."

We both shared a hardy laugh. Father placed his hand on my shoulder. "I would also like to say that I'm glad that our relationship is restored. I wouldn't want to miss this day for the world."

My heart began to float as I realized how close Father and I have become. I finally see that if Father wasn't here now I would've felt half empty on this very glorious day. Father seems to see the benevolent expression on my face as he gives a light-hearted smile. I pull him gently into my embrace, hugging him firmly. This was the first real hug I gave to my father without feeling awkward.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Willy."

"Why aren't you guys in your places?"

Our embrace is broken by a distant voice. We see that it's Charlie near the end of the hallway. He's wearing an identical tux. _He is my best man after all . . . ! _"The wedding starts in only five minutes!"

"Oh, great chocolate gods! We'd better hurry!" I say as I push the button to call the elevator down. We all climb into the elevator and whiz throughout the factory until we arrive on my rooftop. Normally, it would be too cold to hold a wedding ceremony on the rooftop. But I've built a glass bubble over my roof so we could enjoy this snowy Christmas day with heat! I got the idea while playing this game called Trouble with Bianca.

I took my place in front of the alter at the end of the aisle. I gaze at the numerous pews in front of me. On one side, Bianca's friends and family sat as they waited for the ceremony to begin. On the other side, the whole Oompa Loompa tribe sat as they waited while they chuckled uncontrollably. I roll my eyes discreetly. _Damn those espresso beans they demand with the cocoa beans!_

My legs feel like molten Laffy Taffy. I can't stand waiting any longer! Pachobel's Canon plays while everyone in the ceremony walks down the aisle. This only makes me more anxious to see my lovely bride. Then the music stops and Moonlight Sonata begins to resonate around the room. The doors at the end of the aisle reveal Grandpa Joe escorting Bianca in her beautiful wedding dress.

While Bianca walked down the aisle, gazing down upon me, I couldn't help to feel so many things at once. I feel happy, excited, nervous, and relieved. For a while, I thought this day would never come. So as I stand here I realize that this is the moment I've been waiting for all my life. It's more exciting than tasting my first chocolate!

Bianca and her father finally come to the end of the aisle. A veil covered her face, but I can still detect the slight smile on her face. This makes me smile in return as the pastor speaks.

"And who gives this bride away?"

"I do," Grandpa Joe replies. He places Bianca's hand in my rubber-clad one. Bianca steps up to stand beside me. We both make eye contact, holding each other's gaze for a short while. I can see it in her eyes that she's feeling exactly what I'm feeling. We feel sure that we're making the right choice . . . So, we turn out gaze to the pastor, and the ceremony begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this amazing chocolatier and this woman in marriage . . ."

* * *

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife . . . You may kiss the bride." 

I can't help to smile as Willy lifts my veil up over my head. That toothy grin is plastered on his face. Our heads come together and he pressed his lips on mine. I respond back instantly by wrapping my arms around his neck. Willy suddenly dips me while our lips are still connected.

As Willy lifts me back up music begins to play and our guests stand up. Willy holds my hand as we walk up the aisle, our family joining in behind us. We giggle as soon as we exit the roof. Willy pulls me into another kiss.

"We did it!" he mutters excitedly.

"Finally!" Arlene says behind me.

I playfully hit her as she passes by. We all go down to the library for some lovely pictures as newly weds. After an hour of posing in front of a camera, we all take the glass elevator to the Chocolate Room where the reception is being held. The room was made up with a few tables for lunch and a dance floor near the chocolate river for some dancing afterwards.

A round of applause greets us as we enter the Chocolate Room. Willy and I smile and walk to our designated seats in the middle of a long table. We began to feast on a lovely pig the Oompa Loompas prepared for us. After our main course, we go over to our cake. Our cake has three layers and the icing is maroon. On top of the cake is a look-a-like of Willy in his maroon coat and a beautiful bride with a matching dress.

Willy makes the first slice and feeds me a piece of cake. I take the knife and cut another piece and feed it to him. Everyone claps and laughs and has dessert. After our lovely dessert, Arlene clinks her fork against her wine glass. Everyone becomes silent and gives their attention to her.

"I would like to propose a toast . . . To Willy and Bianca. Our whole family has been waiting for this day to come . . . And now that is has . . . We all would like to wish you many years of happiness."

Everyone raises their glasses and say, "To many years of happiness!" and take a sip of their sparkling grape juice. "Thank you, Arlene," Willy says as he stands up. "Now that we've all eaten, it's time to boogie down!" Willy said as he made his way to the dance floor.

"But first," I said as I grabbed Willy's arm, stopping him from getting down to dance. "We are going to sing a song we hold dearly to our hearts."

Everyone whispers at the surprise we have for them. Willy offers his arms as we walk to the center of the dance floor. All of our guests circled around us as the music starts. Then Willy and I begin to sing, blending my mezzo soprano voice with Willy's deep tenor voice:

Like stepping on the air so blindly  
I trust you will be there to find me  
Like reaching through the blue  
I place my faith in you

BIANCA

I do . . .

WILLY

I do . . .

BOTH

Believe . . .

BIANCA

These tender hearts of ours  
May be endlessly naïve

WILLY

But we grow strong

If we believe . . .

BOTH

This fragile world of ours  
Spins us off into the storm  
Hold on to me

And I'll be warm . . .

WILLY

As roses bend through breeze, unbend me . . .

BIANCA

As the rose bends to the sun!

WILLY

And in the darkness, please defend me!

BIANCA

Two in love become as one!

BOTH

As waves lean on the sea,

My love come lean on me

I do believe in you . . .

After our song ends, everyone claps and whistles. We take a bow and nod to our DJ (who is one of the Oompa Loompas) to start the music. A dance beat plays and we begin to boogie down! The lights dim and a disco ball drops from the ceiling to set the mood. Everyone lets loose and joins Willy and I on the dance floor. Every now and then a slow song would play, and Willy would waltz around the floor with me. But mostly dance music played and we danced the day away! I can't count how many times we did the Time Warp!

A slow song comes on next. Before Willy takes my hand I spot Dr. Wonka walking towards us. "I hope you don't mind if I cut in, Willy? It would be an honor to dance with the bride."

"Oh no! Not at all! I'll just dance with Emmy!"

"Willy! She's too short to waltz!"

"I'll just hold her in my arms and swing her around. She won't know the difference!"

I giggle and let Willy go off to dance with my daughter. Dr. Wonka takes my hand and leads me into a foxtrot. "My goodness, Dr. Wonka . . . I didn't know you could foxtrot!"

Dr. Wonka gives a light-hearted chuckle. "Where do you think Willy gets his dance moves from? The Oompa Loompas?"

We continue to dance for a while in silence. Then Dr. Wonka clears his throat. I give him my attention as he begins to talk. "Well, first I would like for you to call me by my first name. We're family now."

"Okay . . . Wilbur."

"And I just have to say . . . Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"This is the only time I've seen my son truly happy. And after all these long years I find myself also happy to see Willy so excited. For that . . . I must thank you, Bianca."

My heart felt weightless. I contained my tears of joy and muttered softly, "Your welcome, Wilbur." We smile at each other and continue to dance until the music stopped. Wilbur kisses my knuckle gently and thanks me for the dance. Everyone claps and circles around Willy and I.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Arlene announced. All the lady guests that weren't married moved into a big group behind me. Willy hands me my bouquet of campanulas. I turn my back on the group of girls and ready myself. "Is everyone ready?" I call out.

"Of course!" Ewan yells back.

"Ewan! What are you doing?"

"I'm a singe gay man! That's equivalent to a single lady! Now throw the damn bouquet!"

Everyone laughs and braces themselves for the bouquet. I fling it as high as I could over my head. All the ladies run for it, but in the end Titania caught the bundle of flowers.

"Yes! I'm next to get hitched!" she screamed happily.

"Aww . . . No fair!" Ewan mutters.

"Now for the garter!" Arlene says. All the guys that weren't married gathered around. Willy kneels down as I lift my dress a little bit. All the guys hoop and holler at the sight of my leg. Willy's cheeks turn light pink. I giggle and encourage him to take off the lacey garter. He slips it off my leg and takes aim at the group of guys. He flings it, and out of all the people to catch it . . . I wasn't expecting this one to get it!

"Dad!" Willy says excitedly.

Wilbur looks at the garter with wide eyes and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I'm next, huh?" he says surprised. Willy chuckles and gives his dad a hardy hug. Then all of our guests circle around us as Willy grabs his cane and top hat and begins to speak.

"We want to thank everyone for coming on this special Christmas day! You've given us the best Christmas gift by coming to our wedding. Now . . . If everyone could escort us out we can end the reception and celebrate Christmas now!"

With that said Willy grabs my hand, and begins to run out of the Chocolate Room. Our guests chase after us while they throw rice. As we approach the Great Glass Elevator I see that it was decorated with maroon ribbon, balloons, and white paint that spelled out "JUST MARRIED" on the back.

"That paint better be washable!" Willy said as we stop running. Willy pushes the button, and the doors slide open. We duck under some ribbon and enter the glass elevator. Our guests crowd around the elevator and continue to throw rice and blow bubbles. Willy presses the button labeled "Up and Out". And as the elevator took off we waved bye. Our guests became smaller and smaller until they looked like ants.

The elevator finally shoots outside and begins to free fall. "Willy . . ." I said nervously. Willy only giggles and pushes a button. The elevator jerks and begins to levitate. It glides through the sky and snow, away from the factory until I can't see it anymore. It is then that I get curious about where we're going.

"Willy . . . Where exactly are we going?"

"To out honeymoon of course!"

"Well yes . . . But where is our honeymoon?"

Willy's toothy grin widened before he spoke. "Our honeymoon . . . Is in France!"

"France! Oh Willy!" I give him a big hug. Then I look out the glass elevator and become curious again. "Wait a minute . . . We're not flying to France in this are we?"

"Of course not! My private jet is waiting at the airport. One of the Oompa Loompas is also there to take the elevator back."

"Who's driving the jet?"

"An Oompa Loompa."

"And our luggage?"

"Already packed and on the jet!"

"What about the snow?"

"It isn't that bad! Don't fret, Bianca! It's our wedding day! There's nothing to worry about!"

"I'm not fretting! I'm just checking . . ."

Willy chuckles and pulls me into a light kiss. The Great Glass Elevator begins to lower as the airport comes into view. It lands gently on the ground. We're only a couple steps from Willy's private jet. His jet is of course maroon with his signature **_W_** on the side. Along with us an Oompa Loompa waits patiently. The doors slide open, and before I could take a step out Willy picks me up in his arms.

"Willy!"

"I don't want to get your wedding dress dirty!"

He signals the Oompa Loompa with a tip of his top hat and carries me up the stairs into his jet. The interior is light brown with matching seats. A table was set up with a bottle of champagne and two empty glasses in front of a couch.

"We should be taking off in five minutes," Willy informs me as he lets me down on my feet. He leads me towards the couch, and pours us some champagne. After a few sips Willy begins to nibble on the skin below my ear, making me giggle. "Willy! It's not our wedding night yet!"

"It's close enough! I just can't wait any longer to take off your dress . . ."

He continues to nibble on my neck, trailing down towards the front of my chest above my ample cleavage. As Willy enjoyed my flesh I couldn't help to dwell on my new name.

_Bianca Rhiannon Wonka . . . Mrs. Wonka!_

"Oh, Willy . . . I'm so ecstatic! I'm finally Mrs. Willy Wonka!" I lift his face level with mine and kiss him vigorously. Willy moans and pulls the kiss deeper, suckling on my bottom lip. His hands graze across my tummy, pressing his chest against mine. It is then I remember what I've found out recently while at the hospital, recovering from minor flesh wounds. I gently break the kiss and hold Willy's hands in my own.

"I have to tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet . . . I wanted to wait till the time was right."

By now tears have formed in my eyes. Willy furrowed his brow in worry. "What is it, starshine? You seem sad . . ."

"No! I'm just . . . So happy! I thought I could never have children, but . . ."

Willy's eyes grow wide. "Are you saying that . . . Are you . . . ?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Willy gives me the toothy grin. "So I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yes!"

"Oh wow!"

Willy pulls me into a hug. Tears fall down my cheeks. As we pull apart Willy wipes them away with his fingertips. A curious look gleamed in his eyes. "When did you find out about our child?"

"When the doctor was checking me over last week."

"And how long have you been pregnant?"

"Almost a month."

"Oh, great chocolate gods . . . I never thought I'd be a father."

"You will be a great father, Willy."

"And you . . . Are already a wonderful mother . . ."

All of the sudden, the jet begins to move. It aligns itself on the runway, and speeds up faster, and faster, and faster until it lifts off the ground and flies high in the sky. When the turbulence decreased Willy places his hand on my lower tummy, as if trying to feel the life growing inside me. I rest my forehead on Willy's and kiss his lips tenderly. Willy quickly responds by leaning on top of me until I was flat on my back, Willy's lips now ravishing my neck.

I just couldn't help to feel truly happy for the first time in my life. I'm married to the greatest chocolatier in the world . . . And he's not a bad man either! And I'm having his child . . . I just can't believe it!

As Willy came back up for a kiss I began to hum the song we sang at our reception. Soon Willy and I burst into song as we flew towards our future together. Our song really reflected what we feel about each other. And it has good advice a great man told me once while I was scared about the future . . .

If you really do believe . . . Anything can happen.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/n: YES! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! BUT . . . the sequel is not going to happen over night. I'm going to take a little break from fanfiction and continue writing a story I left for this one on Fictionpress. And while I'm working on that I'll be jotting down ideas and a little plot line for the sequel. So the sequel will come but not right now. I wasn't expecting to do a sequel . . . so it will take a while.

Oh! And the song they sing is called "Believe" which is from the musical "The Scarlet Pimpernel". Now you know why I titled this Believe . . . lol.

I would also like to thank all my reviewers! Any questions you have plz ask in a review or just private message me! I'll answer! And it would be lovely if you could share any ideas or opinions you have for the sequel! Thank you!


End file.
